Sailor Moon X
by Starling Sinclair
Summary: What if Luna found Usagi at 24 instead of 14? How does leading a dual life work as an adult with a job and apartment to manage? And what if Usagi wasn't the first Senshi? This is a reimagining of the Dark Kingdom arc in contemporary Tokyo with an older cast.
1. It Always Starts With a Little Black Cat

AN: Welcome to Sailor Moon X! This is a reimagining of the first major arc of Sailor Moon except everyone is ten years older. I think the idea came to me when I was twenty-four myself and thinking about how much harder it might actually be. (Rent is expensive y'all.)

So, after years of sitting on this idea and occasionally daydreaming in this world, I decided to tackle it for NaNoWrimo 2018. I drew on my own experiences of adulthood as well as my travels to Japan. When it was done, I was pretty happy with it and have decided to share it with the world.

This is part of my New Year's resolutions. New chapters will be posted every other week until it's done. Be prepared because this is gonna be a long one.

To my friends: Here you go! You can finally read something I've written after ten years of seeing me write!

To new readers; Hello! Welcome! Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it.

A big thanks my beta readers: Matt and Runic. Matt, you're my favorite for exploring ideas. Runic, you make me a better writer. Also a big shout out to Chelsea, my writing buddy. I would never have gotten so many words in without you, and I look forward to writing with you this year!

Lastly, a big thanks to my husband, for being a great critic and telling me I'm not crazy when I think something sucks and identifying why it sucks. Love you.

And without further ado...here we go

Chapter 1: It Always Starts With a Little Black Cat in Trouble

The boys in the alley had to be up to no good. They sat in a semicircle, poking at something on the ground. Given the Vicinity Youma phone alert sent twenty minutes prior, the subject of their fascination was probably morbid.

Usagi was taking out the trash, which was one of the only reasons to be behind Crown Arcade. Her shift had started with a full workload and halted due to the advisory to stay indoors. To top it off, her shop was virtually empty because of said monster attack, which was actually at a nearby establishment. She'd learn the details after work when she had time to check her Twitter feed.

"Do you think it's still alive?" one of the boys asked.

She sighed. As Assistant Manager of Crown, Usagi would have to address this situation.

She loudly banged the dumpster open in hopes of scaring the middle school kids off. Then, she tossed her trash into the bin then slammed the dumpster closed. Still no response. So, she inhaled deeply, trying not to gag on the smell of stale soda and rotten chips.

"Hey! Kids! What are you doing back here?" she yelled.

This time, the boys froze, looked over their shoulders, then rushed out of the alley. Clearly, up to no good. Relieved that it hadn't been particularly confrontational, Usagi went over to see just what trouble the boys were getting into. She gasped at what she saw.

A small black cat was lying prone on the ground.

Usagi dropped to her knees, and touched the kitty, hoping that she wouldn't feel it cold and stiff beneath her fingers.

"Please kitty, be alright," she whispered.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when she felt warmth beneath her fingers and the small labored breaths of a injured cat. What was she going to do? How could she help? She knew one thing for sure, sitting out in this alley wasn't going to help.

Very carefully, Usagi lifted the cat up and brought it into the arcade.

Luna ached and she wasn't entirely sure what was happening. She remembered the youma. She remembered instructing Minako in the heat of battle. She remembered being struck, but not much after. Where were her Senshi?

"It's okay kitty, I'm going to get you help," an almost familiar voice told her.

Luna felt blankets being wrapped around her, and being gently laid somewhere. She cracked her eyes open and saw blue eyes, blonde hair, and an indistinguishable face backlit by a single light. All she could think in that moment was, _princess_?

A gentle hand petted Luna, and it was very soothing.

"You're safe now. Just rest," Luna heard, then let the darkness overtake her once more.

Usagi did her best to occupy herself. Patience was not a virtue she possessed. This was especially true when she felt she could be helping, but wasn't. Or course, she constantly reminded herself that she was doing all she could. The vet wouldn't even be in for another forty minutes.

So, Usagi wiped down counters, dusted, stocked the claw machines, checked on patrons (there were only two) and made sure all her games were in top order. (Which of course, only took five minutes.) She'd do anything that would make the time go by faster. The worry still bubbled through. Worried that even waiting the hour for Motoki to get there so she could the animal to the vet would be too long. If something happened to that cat, Usagi would never forgive herself.

The door chimed, and Usagi leaned into the aisle to see who entered. (Again, happy for any distraction.) A beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a big red bow stood looking around. She was model gorgeous with perfect posture. It's like she'd walked off a movie set for the next Avenger's movie. Recognizing that this woman was probably not here to play the newest Square Enix arcade game, Usagi brushed her hand off on her pants and walked over.

"Hi," she said. "Can I help you."

The woman's demeanor shifted from elegant and aloof to anxious. She wrung her hands, and began, "I know this is a long shot, but have you seen a black cat around here? I lost her during a youma attack, and I'm just so worried…"

Usagi perked up. Finally! Something she could do. "Yes! I found her in my alley," she said eagerly. Without really thinking, she took the woman's hand and lead her to the storeroom.

"I'm really sorry," Usagi continued as they walked, "she's really beat up. I was waiting for my manager to get in so I could bring her to the emergency vet..."

In her excitement, Usagi fumbled with the keys to the storeroom. As soon as it was open though, the woman pushed past her and kneeled beside the box.

"Oh Luna," the woman said, kneeling down beside the box. "Thank you so much. I can take her from here."

Gently, the woman lifted the cat from the box, and Usagi actually felt a little sorrow in her heart. She couldn't quite place it, but it was almost a sense of deja vu, a sense that it should be Usagi cradling the cat in her arms.

When the woman turned to face Usagi, she looked into Usagi's eyes, and Usagi also felt such a strange familiarity in this moment. The woman did too.

"How can I ever thank you?" the woman said, cradling the injured cat.

"Come back when she's better," Usagi said, pointing to the cat.

The woman nodded and left, leaving Usagi behind, and a feeling that the world shifted under Usagi's feet. Something big had happened, but Usagi couldn't quite figure out what.

It was still strange to Mamoru to be back in Tokyo after so long. He'd been there nearly six months as the new pediatric surgeon for Saiseikai Central Hospital, but it'd taken this long before his and Motoki's schedule had aligned. And now he was on his way to his old haunt. A place he hadn't been in six years, a place full of fond memories - Crown Arcade.

Crown Arcade's core hadn't changed much since he'd been there, but everything looked different. New games he didn't recognize, many violent with guns and some strange Pokemon token game greeted him at the entrance. The sliding doors were polished and sparkling. The walls were now a pale blue instead of a pale yellow. Motoki had told him they'd changed the name to Crown from Furahata to appeal to the influx of foreigners in the district. It all felt fresh and hip and slightly Western, as did most of Roppongi Hills now.

But even though all the surface had changed, and the paint was fresh, everything inside was just as it had always been. There were kids and adults and beeps and chimes. In the back he could see some of the older games, the games that had been hip when he was in school. He noticed it was aptly labeled Nostalgia Corner (sponsored by Super Potato).

Then he stopped dead in his footsteps. The old Sailor V game was being played by a child. Beside the boy was the back of a young woman, dressed conservatively, wearing the store apron, her long blonde hair wrapped up in two twin buns and pigtails on her head. The very tips of her hair were dyed a pale pink. His heart quickened, and he shook his head.

He hadn't been prepared to see her after all these years. After what he'd done. She wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to have grown up. Moved off to college somewhere far away. Maybe he'd pass her in a busy street or at Shibuya Crossing. He'd see her at a distance and wonder what was. He swallowed hard.

Some things never change. He walked closer. She continued on, unaware of the ghost walking back into her life. She didn't glance over her shoulder as she heard the ding of someone new coming in. She could have checked to see if the new patron was in need of help, but she also knew they could just wait a moment.

"Yeah! Just like that! You've got this, Yoshi," Usagi said, encouraging her favorite patron, a young boy about nine who was in love with the classic Sailor V game. She would never say out loud that Yoshi was her favorite patron; she was the assistant manager and therefore couldn't really show favoritism. But, she held a extra special soft spot for him. All of her focus was on him.

So she didn't hear the footsteps walking up behind her, but she did feel eyes on her back. Of course, all that was forgotten the moment Yoshi beat the boss.

"You did it!" Usagi exclaimed. She and Yoshi high-fived. Both shared a child-like joy at the success. The machine made the beeping noise where it would have dispensed a prize if it wasn't a decade old and prizes were long gone. Yoshi looked at the dispenser a little crestfallen.

"Don't worry, I have something special for you. Just wait here," Usagi said. She patted his shoulder.

As she stood up and turned around, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hello Odango Atama."

He looked so different and so much the same. He looked older, but even more handsome, though less immaculately dressed. He still had that swagger. That unruly dark hair. Those piercing blue eyes. And if he thought he was just going to walk back in here after six years without so much as a damn Facebook message, he had another thing coming.

She put on her best unimpressed face. "Excuse me, Mamoru, but I have a customer to attend to. I'll be with you just momentarily," she said in her iciest, most business-like voice.

She deliberately brushed past him, her shoulder pushing into his pecs (oh damn that was well defined). A spark flowed through her at the touch. She dismissed it as static. If he thought he could just walk in here and pretend that everything was okay…

When she reached the storeroom, she was proud she hadn't looked back. She was proud of herself for not crying when she ducked to scrounge through the bottom shelf. It shouldn't still hurt. But seeing him took the breath right out of her. Made her heart pound in her chest. How after all these years could there still be a something between them. She pushed through the boxes of DragonBall Z and Sword Art Online as various other characters, hoping that there were still some leftover Sailor V prizes.

"Usa!" Motoki called. "What are you doing under there?"

Usagi almost jumped into the storeroom door she was so startled. She put her hand to her chest to calm herself.

"I'm trying to find any old Sailor V prizes. Yoshi finally beat the Haunted Castle today," she explained. As she did, she found a little Sailor V figure, dusty, but otherwise in mint condition. "Ah-ha! I knew I still had some down here."

She pulled the little box out from the counter. As she stood up, she knocked the cobwebs from her hair.

"Well, I wanted to warn you that Mamoru is coming to meet me for lunch," Motoki continued. "I know it's been years, but, the way he left…"

"Well, that warning came a little late," Usagi said and exited the storeroom. She slammed the door behind her. As she headed toward Yoshi, she saw Mamoru talking to him. He was playing the game again, Mamoru kneeling beside him. (Damn tall bastard.)

"Wait! You can't back tack, and that's a false wall. The Moonbeam power up is hidden there. Don't forget it. You'll need it when you fight the Diamond Queen," Mamoru informed.

Usagi stopped in her tracks, and bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. He'd given her that same tip many years ago, though he hadn't been quite that nice about doing it. It was key to obtaining a high score.

"Watch out!" Mamoru called, but it was too late. The game over music sounded. "Ah, man, that trap used to get me too."

The main screen flashed as did the high scores. MoonBunny and CM1 flashed as the respective top slots, one and two. Usagi took this moment to interrupt.

"Here Yoshi," she said. "I knew I still had a prize in the back." She handed him the little figure box.

"Yes!" Yoshi exclaimed. He clutched it to his chest. "I'll see you tomorrow Usagi-onee-chan?"

Usagi nodded and he skipped out of the arcade.

"You finally beat my high score," Mamoru said when the boy was out of earshot.

"What do you mean finally? I beat it years ago," she answered, her back to him. "You've been gone a long time."

Mamoru couldn't disagree with her there.

Thankfully, Motoki approached and waved to Mamoru. "Hey man, you ready?"

Usagi crossed her arms in front of her. If Motoki thought she was gonna just happily pretend that he'd be in touch with Mamoru for all these years after Mamoru ghosted her, he had another thing coming.

"Right," Mamoru said. He started to walk towards Motoki, then stopped.

"Usagi," he said, glancing back to her at the ground by her feet. Like he couldn't look her in the eye.

She arched an eyebrow. Something she had perfected in the years since he left. He wasn't worthy of a vocal response.

The silence between them lingered for a while, and she thought that maybe, just maybe, he was going to say, "I'm sorry."

"We should catch up sometime," he said. Cop out.

Usagi didn't answer him. Instead Mamoru sighed and walked away with Motoki. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her as the two men exited the arcade. Catch up sometime? After everything that had happened between them six years ago? After he broke her heart?

Usagi tried walking it off by scanning the arcade. She busied herself walking through rows. She helped someone with a claw machine by moving the prize a little bit closer to the edge of the platform (the guy had been at it for 20 minutes). She was in the process of emptying the change machine when the youma burst through the window.


	2. Usagi's Beautiful Transformation

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 2: Usagi's Beautiful Transformation

1/15/2019

The chaos of the Youma blurred everything. Usagi felt the force of the monster's intrusion sweep her off her feet. She hit her head against the coin machine and white flashes crossed her vision like little fireflies. Struggling to see straight, she heard the youma first - its weird monstrous roar and the sound of something walking on glass.

Maybe it was the head wound, or maybe it was something more, but in that moment, Usagi couldn't think of anyone else besides her patrons and that they needed her now.

She stood up and held her hand to her head. She pulled it away checking for blood, and when she saw none, started searching for others. The boy on the claw machine was cowering. She stumbled, her balance thrown off, as she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into the nearby supply closet.

She nearly tumbled over the money bag, spilling hundred yens all across the floor, as she rushed to the next machine that had a cowering young girl.

She saw the youma. It was a gruesome shell of a human. Grey skin stretched over a skeleton that had to be twelve feet high. It's eyes were sunken and it's hair stringy. Long fingernails and protruding joints. It was holding a man by the throat. The man was glowing, as was the youma's hand. Energy absorption. A healthy adult could survive the energy absorption, but anyone with a weakened heart or lungs, well, the odds weren't in their favor.

Usagi rushed in front of the little girl, making sure her body was protecting the child's. She pointed to the supply counter, "Go. Hide there."

The girl was frozen, and Usagi knew it was no good. The youma dropped the man, and Usagi looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. With no better option in sight, she grabbed an umbrella and charged at the youma.

She knew it was hopeless, but dammit, she wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Outside, Minako was walking toward the arcade, Luna curled around her neck. Minako had wanted to thank the arcade girl in person for her tenderness with the cat. But there was also Luna's suspicion - that there was something more to this arcade girl than just kindness.

All of this made for timing that seemed too fortuitous to just be coincidental. Minako paused on the sidewalk, watching for just a moment.

The arcade girl was swinging an umbrella at the youma, trying to pull its attention away from something. The something, Minako realized a second later, was a child hiding between arcade machines. A little girl, frozen and terrified behind a Pokemon machine.

Usagi wasn't much of a warrior. Her form was terrible, yet, it was miraculous that her own clumsiness was keeping the brunt of the attack off of her. She would swing with too much force, and trip over her own feet just as the youma would swipe back at her. When one umbrella broke, the girl grabbed another. Or whatever was closest to her. (Which happened to be a large bag of hundred yen at some point.)

If she hadn't been so engrossed, Minako might have intervened sooner.

The arcade manager's luck ran out, and the youma finally got its hands around her neck. It lifted the girl up, and the girl, for her part, still fought against the youma. Her tiny hands clawing at the youma's hands or scratching at the arms. She flailed her whole body, kicking at air, but anything to make it more difficult for the creature to keep its hold.

"Now hold still," the creature hissed, and the energy transference began.

Minako was about to call her transformation phrase when she saw something peculiar happen. Usagi, captured, didn't stop. She kept fighting, and as her energy started to pour away, a symbol glowed on her head. The symbol of the moon.

A Senshi of the Moon? Minako wasn't sure of that, but, whatever was happening, Luna had been right about this girl.

"Luna, get to work," she said. Checking to make sure no one was paying attention to her, Minako called out "Venus Power Make Up!"

Across the room, Usagi could feel her energy draining. It was painful, like pins and needles all over her body. Yet, she felt something deep inside her stir. Something like a memory. Something like power. Something like she could be fighting, and fighting better. But she was missing some key component.

"Crescent Beam!"

And then Usagi (and the arm of the youma) hit the ground with a thud. Now her hip hurt with her head.

"Here," a new voice said, "Take this and say, Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

A compact slid across the floor. It was about the size of her palm with a golden intricate inlay. Four stones marked the cardinal corners and a crescent moon was in the center. Usagi ran her fingers over the pattern and it warmed to her touch. It whispered her name. Usagi just knew what to do.

She held her hand up and called "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

And what she was missing washed over her. There was this soft power, like moonlight on her skin. Ribbons of magic forming armor around her arms, her legs, her torso. The ghost of something more whispering in her ear. A power she didn't fully understand, but some corner of her soul remembered. This happened in an instant, and she felt different. She opened her eyes, and she realized, that after all the years of playing Sailor V, of wishing she could be a Senshi, of following Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars on the news and blogs, that she was one of them.

"I am the Pretty Sailor Suited Guardian, Sailor Moon," Usagi called out. "You can't just attack innocent people relaxing with a few games. So on behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

Usagi didn't think, she just let this moonlight feeling guide her. Let the whispers tell her what to do. Her hand went to her forehead, where she felt a tiara. She took the tiara off her head, and it started to spin in her hand. It became a golden disk of power, like concentrated light.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called out, and like a discus, she tossed the tiara now weapon at the monster.

It cut through the youma like paper, ripping it's already stretched skin in half. The creature screamed, and it exploded into dust. Little sparkles of energy scattered, and she saw it land on the man who'd been attacked. They absorbed into him, and he started to regain consciousness. Even a few of the particles came her way and landed on her now gloved hand. They were warm and refreshing, and she knew that it was her energy being returned to her.

"Holy Moly," was all she could say.

Usagi looked at her hands. They were covered in white gloves with a red trim. She ran her hands over her white bodysuit and down the blue skirt. The sailor collar spread across her clavicle and somehow wasn't as choking as her middle school uniform had been. Red knee high boots with kitten heels tapped against the floor. She felt her face, and found no mask, but a choker and earrings. She looked around the arcade hoping to find some mirror so she could see herself. This was so fucking cool.

But before Usagi could get into more basking, Sailor Venus's arm wrapped around hers and pulled her quickly from the scene of the wreckage.

Sailor Venus! Usagi's eyes widen with surprise (and a just touch of hero worship).

"Oh my goodness, Sailor Venus! Is it really you? I'm such a big fan," she babbled. She barely registered that they were heading out the staff entrance and into the back alley.

Once they were behind the arcade (in the place only people up to no good went), Sailor Venus let go.

"What's your name?" Sailor Venus demanded.

"Usagi Tsukino," Usagi answered, happily. Sailor Venus had a lot on her plate; a little bit of gruffness was expected.

"Well, Usagi, looks like you're a Sailor Senshi," Venus said. Venus closed her eyes, and yellow magic ribbons unwrapped themselves, revealing the woman in the red bow who'd claimed the cat. "My name is Minako Aino."

"Woah, how did you do that?" Usagi asked.

"Just relax your mind," another voice said. The voice, Usagi recognized, was the one who gave her the compact. But she didn't see anyone else in the alley.

A thump on the dumpster had Usagi looking over to see the black cat she'd rescued. The cat was bandaged, but looking leagues better. Its crimson eyes blinking in anticipation. "So, whenever you're ready," the cat said. "We don't want anyone seeing you."

Usagi's eyes widened, then blinked slowly.

"Woah, that cat can talk," Usagi said to Minako.

"And has a name," the cat continued, rolling her eyes. "I'm Luna."

Usagi's gawking softened. "Luna. That's such a pretty name. I'm happy to see you again too."

She scratched behind Luna's head, and the cat closed her eyes in appreciation. Minako gave Luna an odd look. Normally, the feline wasn't much into affection. This new Senshi was going to change things it appeared.

"You need to detransform before someone sees us," Minako urged.

"Oh right, of course," Usagi said. She closed her eyes and imagined ribbons, like Minako had around her, unwinding and letting go. She felt the weight of the costume slip away, and she found herself back in her normal clothes, clutching the compact in her hand.

"Woah," Usagi said. "This is unreal."

"Well, it's all very real," Minako continued. "It appears that you are Sailor Moon. Welcome to the team."

Usagi smiled. This was all so crazy. Like a dream. Like something she had be wishing for. Like the answer to why her life felt so sucky. Minako, on the other hand, looked less thrilled. The woman appraised Usagi silently, and even Usagi could see she was found wanting.

"I see, we're going to have a lot to talk about," Minako continued.

"Yes," the cat said. "We'll head to Rei's place and go over everything."

Usagi opened her mouth to say, "Of course" but then she remembered the shape of the arcade.

"Oh, shit, I need to call my boss!" she said. "And an ambulance! All those people!" She turned to rush back into her business, but Minako grabbed her arm.

"Will be fine. We have other matters to attend to," Minako insisted.

Usagi chewed the inside of her lip while staring at Minako's arm. "But, someone needs to take charge, and that someone is supposed to be me," Usagi said with a surprising air of authority and certainty. "Once I know that everything is taken care of, I can meet you at... Rei's?"

Minako dropped her hand suddenly. She was startled by Usagi's sudden authority, then scowled.

"Well," Luna interjected. "Be quick. There is a lot we need to discuss before another youma attack. Meet us at the temple on Cherry Hill when you're done."

Usagi nodded. "I'll do my best to get there as soon as I can."

"As soon as you can," Minako reiterated. Usagi nodded then rushed through the backdoor into the arcade.

AN: I would like to thank everyone so much for reading and reviewing! But a special thanks to Runic for her awesome beta notes and pushing me to elaborate more (it's getting there). A special thanks to Matt for reading early drafts and giving me confidence, and to Chelsea for being my writing buddy! And a very special thanks to my husband for making me a better artist.


	3. Life as a Sailor Senshi

A few quick things!

I have a tumblr! If you enjoy my work, follow me. The link is in my profile. (PS I'm totally new to this platform.)

I have just realized that I'm supposed to reply to reviews! (I vaguely remember this not really being a thing when I started ff writing a lifetime ago.) So, I promise I'm going to be more on that because I absolutely adore reviews. (They give me all the feel goods.)

I want to address my chapter length. I know they are woefully shot. I'm working really, really hard on that. (I've been scriptwriting for about a decade now, and it's hard to break free of the tearseness.) And while I can't guarantee I'm going to have 5k chapters going forward, I can guarantee regular postings - every two weeks like clockwork for the next several months at least. I'm also working on some "interludes" to add between chapters, but the first one snowballed into its own mammoth chapter, so we'll have to see about that.

As always, thank you to everyone reading, following, and reviewing! A super special thanks to Runic for her awesome beta notes, and Chelsea, for nailing that crucial element I was missing. Thanks Matt, my Prince Ferdinando, for being my cheerleader. Lastly, but not leastly, to my husband for enduring this and putting T-Rex to bed early so that I can write in the bathtub.

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 3: Life as a Sailor Senshi

1/29/2019

Motoki arrived just minutes after Usagi called. He'd heard via a news alert on his phone that an arcade in Roppongi Hills was under attack. So he cut his lunch with Mamoru short and headed straight towards Crown.

While she waited, she took charge. It was easy and gave her focus. EMTs arrived and starting checking everyone for injuries. The man Usagi had saved appeared to have a clean bill of health, but they were sending him to the hospital just in case. He would be the first case of energy reversal seen in a youma attack. Convincing the little girl to come out from behind the Pokemon machine had proven to be a difficult task, that Usagi only succeed at when she offered candy.

Once everyone else was taken care of, only then did she start to assess the damage. Her heart dropped. Several claw machines were destroyed, as was the change machine she'd been working on when the attack happened. Only about two of the actual arcade machines would need repair, but several windows and chairs were destroyed. If only she had been better, quicker somehow to discover these new powers.

She was doing her best to clean up all the broken glass, but Motoki arrived.

He stood in the doorway a moment. His eyes wide as he scanned through the damage. She tried to watch him and the pained expression that cross his face as each little thing registered. His eyes finally landed on her. He pursed his lips.

"Give me the broom Usagi," he commanded.

"I've got this," she said, holding the broom close to her.

"Nope. The Usagi I know doesn't sweep," he said. "Are you sure you don't need to be checked out by the EMTs?"

"I'm fine," she said. She was mostly. (Maybe it was a perk of this new super hero business.)

"Nope. You've just been through a youma attack," he said and pulled the broom from her clutches. "You need to go home and unwind."

"I'm just worried about the arcade," she whined.

"That's what we have insurance for," he said.

"But…" she started. Motoki fixed her with his "boss" face. Seeing that she wasn't going to be victorious in this battle, she relented. "Fine."

Motoki took the broom from her. "You did a great job today," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "But go home, and rest."

But she wasn't going home. She was so buzzed. It felt as if she were seeing the world through new eyes. _She_ , Usagi Tsukino, had been chosen to fight alongside real life superheroes. All those years of playing video games, watching Marvel Movie imports, reading magical girl manga, it was all coming together. She had a destiny - to be the Warrior of Love and Justice!

She headed toward Cherry Hill Temple - the place Sailor Venus or Minako had set up as a rendezvous. Usagi had visited Cherry Hill Temple a few times in her life. A year or so back, it had been _the_ spot for charms - good luck charms, bad luck charms, love charms, etc. (Naru had dragged Usagi here during the great charm rush.) The fad had passed, but it was still a well visited shrine. Even rumored that it's young priestess was a psychic.

Now, as the sun was setting, the world around the shrine was shutting down. The noise of the cityscape was surrendering to the timelessness, to its historic beauty and nature of the shrine.

And were there always that many stairs?

Taking a deep breath, Usagi started to climb.

Rei was sweeping the courtyard, finishing her duties for the day while keeping an eye out for the Senshi Minako had told her about. However, she had expected the new recruit over an hour ago. This did not bode well for the new girl. What kind of warrior would this new girl make if she couldn't even keep to a simple deadline? What did that say about her respect to the position? Or the discipline needed to be a Senshi?

Rei heard dramatic panting and the smacking of feet on the steps. She watched as a woman's headed peeked up from the top of the stairs, each step more arduous than the next.

"I'm just gonna," the woman announced before dropping into a sitting position at the top of the stairs. She sprawled out, breathing heavily and clearly not considering the safety or passage of others.

The woman was in her early twenties, short, unkempt, and had a most peculiar hairstyle. Pigtails and buns? Why not just trim your hair if it's so difficult to manage. Rei decided to ignore her. Though, she was aware of the woman watching her out of the corner of her eye. But Rei had important things to do, and selling charms to some out of shape wimp wasn't at the top of her list.

"Hey," the woman called. "Do you know if Minako is still here?"

Rei stopped sweeping. Oh dear lord, please tell her that this brat isn't their new senshi.

"So, do we have like special communicators or something?" Usagi asked. "Like, calculators that send secret video messages?"

"That is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard," Rei replied, "We just use our cell phones."

"Oh, well, that makes sense."

They were gathered in Rei's room around a large table. Rei had set out tea for everyone, which Usagi drank rapidly. (Rei wondered if the blonde thought it was sake.) Minako joined them a few minutes later, when Rei was making the tea. Minako had started filling Usagi in on what it meant to be a Sailor Senshi.

"Right! We team up to fight youma and be heroes!" Usagi said. "What else is there?"

"We're searching for the remaining Senshi, and our princess," Luna added. "Only then, together, can we stop the Dark Kingdom."

"A princess?" Usagi said. "Does that mean there's a prince, and is he single?"

Minako ignored Usagi's comment and continued, "Once, a long time ago, there was a great Queen. She ruled the moon, and…"

"How?" Usagi interjected.

"What?"

"I mean, the moon is just a big rock. It's dead and barron. Are we talking like, a figurative moon queen?" Usagi said. "Like a fairy tale?"

Minako pinched the bridge of her nose. "Will you just let me finish?"

Usagi mimed zipping her lips then held her hands up in surrender.

"A long time ago, in the age of myth, the moon was alive," Luna said. "But the Dark Kingdom destroyed it."

"The Moon Queen, Queen Serenity, wasn't able to defeat the darkness, so she trapped it, and sent warriors as well as her own daughter into the future so that one day they could succeed where she failed," Minako continued. "She put all her faith into us so that we could save Earth, and everyone, from the Dark Kingdom. We can't let her down."

Usagi raised her hand.

"Yes, Usagi," Luna said.

"Okay, but like, I was born in Tokyo, so how can I be a warrior from the past..."

Rei sighed loudly. "She's talking about reincarnation," Rei said. "Our souls are souls of warriors from a distant past."

"Ah," Usagi said. "That makes more sense."

"Can we continue?" Minako asked.

Usagi nodded.

"Together, if we find the Legendary Silver Crystal, we can finally defeat the Dark Kingdom," Minako said.

"But the crystal was broken into seven shards," Rei added. "Each shard traps a particularly evil youma. So, we have to find those too."

"How many are left?" Usagi said.

"Six," Minako said.

"So, let me see if I got all this," Usagi said. "So, we're reincarnated warriors hunting down a magical princess, who could be anyone, the rest of our team, who could be anyone, and a six magical jewels that are linked to particularly evil monsters, all while keeping people safe?"

"Well," Rei started, "Yes, but that's an oversimplification."

"This is like something right out of a Sailor V Manga!" Usagi said happily. "She's my hero."

"This isn't some game!" Rei interjected.

"If we fail," Luna continued. "If the Dark Kingdom gets their hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal first, or even the princess, then all hope is lost."

"That's why we have a strict training regiment," Minako added. "Tomorrow morning, you'll meet us here for training. Six a.m. sharp."

Usagi laughed, but the deadpan looks that Minako and Rei gave her made her laughter die in her throat. "Oh, you were serious."

"Deadly," Rei said. "This isn't some silly video game. You're not in an anime. This is real life, and people's lives depend on us."

"I know that youma attacks are…" Usagi began.

"No, you don't," Rei said. She stood up very sharply. "I'm going to make more tea." Then she stormed out the room.

"You have to forgive Rei," Minako said. "Her grandfather perished during a youma attack a year ago."

"I didn't know," Usagi said, her heart hurting for this girl she just met. Losing someone as a Senshi, knowing that she could have done something, must be extra painful. For the most part, Usagi's life had been relatively untouched by the strange and infrequent monster attacks from the last two years.

"It's part of the reason we're extra diligent about training," Minako continued.

This of course, made Usagi feel even worse about not wanting to get up at 6 am to train. "But, I have work," she whined.

"I doubt you have work," Luna said. "The damage to your arcade is pretty severe."

Rei entered with more tea and a calmer demeanor. She took Usagi's cup from her, then handed her another mug.

"I'm the assistant manager," Usagi said. "Even if we're not open, I need to help Motoki file paperwork, or whatever else we may need to get the arcade open."

"The arcade isn't your priority anymore," Rei said. Rei was examining the bottom of Usagi's cup intently, hoping that she could divine some reason why this airhead was a part of their team.

"Yeah, well, it is my job. And it's how I keep a roof over my head," Usagi continued. "I can't just drop everything. Don't you have jobs?"

"I live at the temple," Rei said.

Minako shrugged. "I invested wisely, and work the odd job every now and then."

Usagi tried not to roll her eyes. "Well, that's all great, but I have an apartment and bills and I don't have a college degree, so my options are a little limited. I have a great thing going for me at the arcade, so I can't just quit my job."

"Your job," Rei scolded, "is to be a Senshi."

Minako held her hand up. "Of course you can't quit your job, but you do need to realize that all things Senshi come first. Be here in the morning, then you can go to work, and come back after to finish your training."

"Ooo, afterwards I'm also busy…" Usagi said, cringing.

"What's so important that you can't cancel?" Rei said. "Meeting the love of your life?" She slammed the mug down on the table.

"Tomorrow is my friend Naru's birthday, and I kinda promised I'd take her out," Usagi continued.

"Don't you get it? Friends are a liability. You're going to need to make changes now. Make sacrifices," Rei said.

"And I do get that. Great power and great responsibility and all that," Usagi said. "But you have to remember that I didn't ask for this, and I'm new to this. And it's not so easy to just leave everything behind." Usagi stood up. "I think it's time I go home. I've had a long day, and possibly a head injury. I'll see you in the morning."

Without waiting for a dismissal, she left the room. Minako looked at Luna, and sighed. "This isn't going to be like Rei is it?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, but give the girl some time. It's a big adjustment. And just abandoning her old life would draw suspicion. That's not what we need right now," Luna added.

"I suppose not," Minako said. "Can you keep an eye on her? It's not that I don't trust her, it's just that…"

"Well I don't trust her," Rei said. "She clearly has no idea of responsibility, and we were doing just fine on our own."

"Rei," Minako said. "We need her. I don't understand how, but she had the power to reverse the youma energy drain."

Rei mouth hung open mid-sentence. "What?"

"You girls catch up. I'm going to go follow Usagi before she gets too far away," Luna said, then let herself out through a crack in the door.

"What do you mean the power to reverse the energy drain?" Rei continued.

Minako shrugged. "I can't explain it, but I saw it happen with my own eyes. What did you see in her tea leaves?"

Rei grumbled. "She's going to get lucky if she goes out with her friend. Some sort of long lost love reunion."

"Well, hopefully that won't be another complication," Minako said. "We're going to need her, probably more than we even realize."

Usagi's apartment was simple. She had a bedroom, a bathroom (with a washing machine), and the kitchenette was in the hallway. The little foyer had enough room for her to remove her shoes and have a small hall closet. As small as her apartment was, it was one of the most welcoming places Luna had been in.

It was a little messy. Things had places, but not everything was in its place. There were dishes in the sink, and clothes overflowing from the laundry hamper. She could also stand to do with a good cleaning, but it had to have been cleaned at some point recently.

There were pictures everywhere though. Pictures from her school days, pictures of her family, pictures of her with Crown patrons, pictures of her and the Crown manager, pictures of her and friends having good times - singing karaoke, going to the Osaka Aquarium, at Tokyo Disney. There were little souvenirs and prizes from all places she'd been.

It was such a stark contrast to both Minako and Rei's rooms. Rei kept her room humble and classic. A futon on the floor, a small table for tea, a paper screen for changing. Minako more modern, chic furniture, a large tv, and art from around the world. But both lacked the homeyness of Usagi's place.

"Oh!" Usagi exclaimed as she nearly shut the door on Luna's tail. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"It's all right," Luna said. "I thought you might need someone to ask questions to tonight. It is a lot to take in."

Usagi put her shoes in the hall closet (that could really use some organization). She went into the kitchen, digging through the cabinets until she found some instant ramen. Her movements were routine, and she flipped the switch for the electric kettle without even thinking about it.

"It is, but, I don't really have much to ask. I figure I'll learn the answers as the time comes," she said. Luna found this oddly profound.

"I'm sorry," Usagi started. "I don't have much to offer you. I don't really have any cat food, or, maybe you don't eat cat food. I might have a can of tuna somewhere…"

"It's quite alright," Luna said. "Just some water would be fine."

Usagi found a little rice bowl (cute and most certainly from the one hundred yen shop), and brought it into the bedroom area.

Usagi had a small TV that she turned on, then sat on her bed to eat her ramen. There was a chair and small table beside a sliding door that must have lead to a balcony. The chair and table were covered in clothes. Did the girl not know what a closet was for?

The bedspread was a bright pink number with moons and hearts, which reminded Luna of something a teenager would have, not a grown woman. It was faded and soft and clearly loved. This Usagi girl was quite peculiar.

The two sat in companionable silence while Usagi watched the news. That lasted for about ten minutes before she switched channels to a new anime.

"Shouldn't you keep up with the news? There may be more information on the lastest youma attacks," Luna said.

"I don't know what the news would know that I wouldn't," Usagi said. "'Not only was I there, and I manage the place, but like, I'm also a Senshi. I don't think the evening news knows much about this silver moon crystal thingy."

"The Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna corrected.

"Yes, that thing," Usagi said. "However, tonight is the newest One Piece episode, and I would like to watch it."

Luna rolled her eyes. Usagi didn't make it through the whole episode, before she fell asleep atop her bedspread and completely clothed. At least there was no ramen in her cup to spill onto the mattress. A weird motherly instinct overtook Luna as she looked at the sleeping girl. Usagi still had an innocence that Minako and Rei had lost. Luna's heart cracked over the thought that this girl would soon lose everything.

She had connections to the world. She had friends and family, which was more than the other two Senshi. It would be harder for her to adjust. But maybe this would be a good thing. Warriors needed to know their people, and Minako and Rei were both so isolated. Maybe Usagi could bring them out of their shells a little bit.

Luna smiled. Tomorrow, she'd help Usagi, not only become a great warrior and perhaps a good friend to her other girls, but become a better woman. They would start by doing the laundry. Then maybe get some fresh fish in the kitchen for Luna.

Content with a plan, Luna pulled the corner of the comforter over Usagi, then curled up beside her and fell asleep.


	4. The House of Fortune

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 4: The House of Fortune

2/12/19

Minako whacked the back of Usagi's legs, a feeble attempt to persuade Usagi's body to focus better but instead just knocked the girl off her feet again. Usagi was not a particularly athletic person. In high school, some of the coaches passed her just so they wouldn't be stuck with her terribleness for another year. (Her poor scores in physical education were not the reason she didn't go to college, but they didn't help.)

Additionally, Usagi was not a morning person, something she tried repeatedly to express to her new comrades, but they did not seem to get it. The three cups of breakfast tea she'd had that morning (in which she added two extra spoonfuls of sugar for the boost) had to kick in with her superhero abilities at some point, right? It would probably happen sometime after mid-morning, when reasonable people were going about their day. That seemed so far away as she lay on her back looking up at the sky.

"Owww," Usagi whined.

"Oh, please, that wasn't so bad," Rei said.

Usagi rubbed her newly scraped elbow. She was ready to admit out loud what her fellow senshi didn't seem to want to say. Usagi was a terrible warrior. Like, really bad. She had no natural talent for this at all.

The day had started with basic workout stuff. Usagi couldn't do a chin-up, had no idea what a plank was, and managed to twist herself into a knot and tumble over doing yoga. (The knot was almost impressive, if Rei hadn't had to untangle the girl.) Combat came next, with some basic self defense - the kind of thing a woman might take on a weekend. Every aspect of it seemed impossible to Usagi. She'd go to kick, and stub her toe then tumble into her sparring partner.

"How did she not die during that youma attack?" Rei whispered to Minako. Minako, who'd seen the fighting spirit in the girl, couldn't quite reconcile that person with the girl in front of her that couldn't seem to walk and talk at the same time.

"I'm starting to wonder that myself," Minako responded.

Usagi was not out of hearing range like they thought and surprisingly wasn't really hurt by the words. She was a terrible warrior, but that didn't mean she couldn't be useful elsewhere.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I think you have the wrong girl. Can't I be like a special Sailor Senshi water girl or something? Cheer you on from the sidelines?" Usagi asked.

"Just focus Usagi," Luna added. "Listen to your instincts."

Yeah. Usagi's instincts were to go back to bed and sleep in and hope this was all some terrible nightmare. Then, she tripped over a small crack in the pavement.

"Ugh," Rei finally yelled. "How are we supposed to save anyone's life if we're too busy keeping your ass from being toasted!"

Usagi lay on the ground, admitting defeat. "You're right," she said. "I'll just try harder."

Rei blinked. That wasn't quite the answer she was expecting.

"When do we get coffee breaks?" Usagi asked. "I could really go for some hot chocolate right now."

"Hot chocolate?" said Rei. "It's like ninety degrees out here."

"Yeah," Usagi said. "I don't drink coffee."

At 11 am they finally let her take a break. Usagi sighed, drinking tons of Pocari Sweat (which she had to get from the vending machine at the bottom of the shrine's massive staircase) to desperately replace lost electrolytes and sugar. She'd failed at nearly all fundamental core training, and she kept checking her phone in hopes that Motoki would text her that she was needed elsewhere.

Of course, when Motoki did text, it was to inform her that the insurance guy wouldn't even be there until tomorrow. Which meant Usagi had no excuse to go somewhere else. Anywhere else beside this never ending failure.

"Now that morning training is over, I thought we could discuss other business," Luna said to Usagi's great relief.

Usagi was lying prone on the cool stone ground near the bamboo garden when Luna brought a strange flyer to the group. It was for the "House of Fortune." A new and completely accurate fortune telling stand that had opened where a nightclub used to be not too far from Crown.

"Oooo, I love having my fortune told," Usagi said.

Rei gave her a death glare. "Fortunes are not something to take lightly. They are rarely good and something that should be heeded."

"Mine had always been good," Usagi grumbled.

"Rei is an expert at fortune telling," Luna informed Usagi. "I did hope to get her opinion on this matter."

"But there are fortune tellers everywhere, Luna, what made you suspect this one?" Minako inquired.

"There is a nearby hospital that has been treating several cases of what initially appeared to be alcohol poisoning," Luna explained.

"Well, it's Roppongi. There's a happening night life," Usagi grumbled from the floor.

"Except," Luna continued, "that the patients were sober, it was the middle of the day, and they had all visited the House of Fortune within the past day."

Usagi wanted to point out that seemed like a stretch. A, How did Luna even get this information, and b, how come it was being recorded that all these people had their fortunes told within twenty four hours. Who even asked those questions?

Yet, this was an opportunity to do something that wasn't physically exhausting. Maybe Usagi could become the group's detective. And it would give her an excuse to skip out on training if she had "investigating" to do.

"Okay," Usagi said. "Let's go get our fortunes read!"

XXX

The actual House of Fortune was underwhelming to say the least. It was on the third story of a retail building that included on the second floor a bookstore and a discount/tax-free pharmacy. Apparently, this place relied on word of mouth because the sign was even difficult to see.

Rei and Minako were hatching some strange reconnaissance plan, discussing the details in rapid fire whispers. That they would sit at the cafe on the corner and watch as people went up and down the stairs. Hoping to see if there was any suspicious activity.

"The only ones being suspicious here are them," Usagi mumbled under her breath.

She checked over her shoulder to see if her fellow senshi were paying attention to her. When she felt that they were not, Usagi started up the stairs. The best way to answers was to go straight to the source.

She nearly tripped halfway up the second story stairs when Luna darted under her feet.

"What are you doing?" Luna hissed.

"I'm going to get my fortune told," Usagi said, stepping over the cat.

"We need to investigate further before we just go in," Luna said.

"Why? If there was just a giant youma behind that door, then I don't think people would be mysteriously appearing at hospitals with symptoms of alcohol poisoning. Or that someone wouldn't have posted on Instagram that there's some crazy monster at the House of Fortune," Usagi reasoned.

Luna growled, but didn't respond.

"Waiting around to see if more people get injured isn't my style," she continued. "Besides, I can take care of myself." Usagi flashed her compact at Luna reminding her that she was indeed a Sailor Senshi. Though, this morning wasn't the most reassuring trial of "taking care of herself."

The door to the House of Fortune was an unexciting as this whole adventure. That was until Usagi went to open it, and it smashed into her. She felt a cold hand grip her arm, a bit too tightly, but keeping her from falling. She rubbed her nose that had been unceremoniously bonked by the opening door.

"Please beg my pardon," the man said. He was ambiguous in age. Maybe he was in his twenties, or possibility thirties, but Usagi was not the best at guessing the age of white men. He was cute though. With short blond hair and green eyes. But even though he was cute, there was something unnerving about him.

"It's okay," Usagi said. "I should have been watching where I was going."

Seeing that the incident was resolved, the man curtly nodded and then headed down the stairs. Luna curled closer to Usagi's legs, as they watched him go.

"He was a odd one," Usagi commented.

"I felt negative energy flowing from him," Luna said. "We should go back and let the other girls know."

"I got this," Usagi replied, whipping out her cell phone. "Weird blond guy. Keep look out. Getting fortune told. Text sent! Really, Luna, why waste all that energy going up and down steps when we have technology!"

And with that, Usagi opened the door.

If this was a Dark Kingdom ploy, it wasn't a very good one. The fortune teller's interior was small. There were a couple of chairs for waiting guests, and a funny smell like patchouli that had gone stale. A beaded curtain sectioned off the waiting room from what Usagi guessed was the reading room. There was also an attempt at decor, something involving far too much dark purple, and weird red curtains, but it really felt half-assed. Fortune tellers were supposed to be all mysterious and bohemian. Not oddly corporate. Usagi was the only one there. Well, there had been a man here just before hand, but it certainly made her question the effectiveness of this plot.

Two checks that this was probably just some crummy fortune teller.

The beads jangled as a woman stepped through. She wore purple flowing robes, like a weird modern kimono, but also, not very well thought through. She was kinda pretty, but her features were sharp. It actually made her feel a little unnerving and harsh. Not the face of someone promising good futures.

"Can I help you?" she asked. At least her voice was soothing. Entrancing even.

"Yeah, I'd like my fortune read," Usagi said. She fiddled with her purse. "How much?"

The woman waved her away. "The first fortune is always free. Follow me," she said and walked back through the beaded curtains.

Free? Now _that_ was suspicious. She checked her phone to see if Minako had responded to her text, but she saw no service. Two checks to possible evil monster. Luna may be onto something. Speaking of Luna, Usagi nodded to the cat, who was hiding behind the sofa, trying to convey with her eyes that she was uneasy. Gulping, Usagi walked through the beaded curtain.

The other side was an equally awkward room mostly void of decorations, except for more red curtains and a circular table with a lavender tablecloth. (Was the Dark Kingdom just really bad at interior design?) The woman was sitting in a high back chair. She gestured for Usagi to sit in the folding chair across from her. Usagi did so as the woman shuffled her tarot cards.

"Tell me, what questions are you looking for answers to?" the woman asked. Her voice was very lulling now, and there was something sleepy about the room in general. It felt sort of like settling down in a cozy hotel room, stale but comforting. But as far as a question? Usagi hadn't really thought much about that part.

"Are you looking for your future? A successful career? Maybe a breakout Idol performance? Or perhaps you are looking for love?" the woman crooned.

"Umm, I don't really know," Usagi said.

"Then it must be love," the woman continued. "All young women such as yourself long for love."

Usagi nodded. It was true after all. "Sounds good to me. Tell me a fortune of my love life."

The woman started humming while placing the cards on the table. The hum wasn't melodious but droning. She lay seven cards on the table, six cards in a circle, one in the center.

Usagi felt her head getting heavy. She blinked several times. The cards seemed like they were glowing vaguely. They lifted off the table, standing straight up. The rocked, moving like a pendulum on a metronome. The first one spun over, spinning round and round on its corner.

"The lovers," the woman said. "You have a deep connection to someone. A soulmate perhaps."

The second card spun over, joining in the first like two wind spinners. Usagi blinked her heavy eyes.

The woman continued. "The Two of Cups. He's recently wandered back into your life…"

Usagi swayed. The third cup joined the rotation.

"The Knight of Cups, interesting. Someone is looking out for you, Not that that matters much," the woman added, a sinister smile spreading across her face.

Usagi didn't realize she was slipping until a sharp pain shot through her ankle, like something bit her. Something did bite her. A cat. She jolted back upright. She blinked, feeling something break.

"What are you doing?" she howled. She intended the question to be for Luna, but it was the fortune teller who responded. It was then Usagi noticed that the cards were pulsating and spinning on their own. Uh-oh. That had to be a Dark Kingdom checkbox.

"Well, I was trying to be quiet about this, but if you're going to put up a fight," the woman said, her features sharpening, her skin changing to a sickly green. "I've been quite bored with just telling fortunes. I've always preferred the hunt."

And Usagi realized that Luna had indeed been onto something. Maybe monsters don't show up on Instagram.

XXX

Sailor Moon crashed from the window. She felt the free fall and thought, this is it. She was going to die at a botched undercover sting as a botched superhero thrown from a third story window. At least, that's what she was sure of until she felt strong arms wrap around her and change her momentum.

A man in a full tuxedo, cape, and top hat, held her at the top of a streetlamp. The creature formerly known as a fortune teller, and who had conveniently told Usagi that her name was Balm (really, Balm? What kind of monster is named after a soothing ointment?) before lunging at her, leaned out the window looking quite blood thirsty and more like the youma she'd hoped she wouldn't find. Both of these images were equally as surreal as the whole endeavor. Who knew being a superhero was so bizarre.

"Are you all right?" the man asked. Sailor Moon looked at him and felt her heart flutter. His identity was concealed by a thin white mask, but really, with a jaw like that, cheekbones to match, and the way he carried her like she was a bag of flour suggesting he must have the strength of the Rock, this man was a total heartthrob.

Maybe there were some perks to being a superhero.

"I am now," she said. The tuxedoed stranger hopped down to the street and gently set her down. She smiled bashfully at him.

"Tuxedo Kamen, what the hell are you doing here?" Sailor Venus asked. The youma roared above them. Usagi, however, was more interested in the fact that she had not been briefed that she might encounter a handsome, damsel-saving other superhero. Minako was holding out on her.

"Ah, Sailor Venus, a pleasure as always. I just happened to be in the neighborhood when I saw this Sailor suited companion of yours falling to her doom," he retorted.

Venus put her hands on her hip. "Well, thanks so much for this unexpected generosity, but we'll take it from here. Sailor Moon, get away from him. He's not our ally."

Not an ally? He surely couldn't be an enemy.

The youma chose this time to jump from the window, crashing into the pavement and leaving a crater. That was going to be a problem later on. (Superhero lesson 102: collateral damage can really rack up.)

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars cried out. Pointing her fingers like a gun, she shot flames into the youma.

Tuxedo Kamen also joined the fray, pulling out a cane sword and swiping at the monster. Cane swords shouldn't be sexy, but damn, he was doing a great job at changing that.

"Crescent Beam!" Venus called out, and her beamed actually clipped Tuxedo Kamen. He growled as he exited melee.

The youma, incised, turned its attention to Sailor Moon and charged. Usagi stood there petrified. She hadn't even been the one to attack!

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried. "Move!"

Tuxedo Kamen plowed into her, knocking her to safety. "Really, you shouldn't make this a habit. I thought damsels in distress were outdated," he teased. They were in quite the provocative position, with him on top of her, faces inches apart. She was going to savor this memory later.

"Thanks again," Sailor Moon whispered. "If you can't tell, I'm really new to this."

"I figured. I hadn't seen you before," he answered. He helped her up, holding her hand a little longer than was necessary. "Sailor Moon, right?"

Usagi nodded. His voice was practically a purr it was so deep and rumbly. She was just putty in his hands.

"All right, Sailor Moon. Show me what you can do," he said. And she wasn't sure if it was just because he was sexy and she wanted to impress him, or because he'd actually just asked politely, but Usagi pulled herself together.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called, hurling her tiara into the youma, who was grappling with Sailor Mars. The youma seemed shocked as her glowing discus sliced through her. Sailor Mars did too, probably because she thought it was going to slice her in half as well.

But the youma disintegrated, and the threat was over.

"Not bad, Sailor Moon," she felt Tuxedo Kamen whisper into her ear. "Until next time." She looked over her shoulder and he dashed off, a flurry of capes and rose petals. She was definitely smitten.

Sailor Venus grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on. We have a lot to discuss."

XXX

AN: I just wanted to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I feel like this is the point where the story picks up. It was so much fun writing Usagi as rushing into danger, which, seems really fitting.

Also, I hear y'all loud and clear! I didn't realize I'd made Rei quite so… antagonistic. Don't worry though, she's going to warm up over the next few chapters, and her loyalty definitely shines through in later chapters.

If you're enjoying this, please comment! Comments definitely make me happy. And feel free to reach out to me on Tumblr.

As always, thanks for reading! (My wonderful husband is super jealous my fic has more alerts than he has on Twitch. It's become my chance at bragging rights in the house.) Super special thanks to Runic and Chelsea for beta-ing. Matt, my prince, as always you are my favorite person to send Sailor Moon memes to in the middle of the night across time zones. And my lovely husband, for letting me sneak off to write while the toddler was sleeping.


	5. Too Much To Drink

AN: **I'm looking for a beat-reader!** Specifically, someone who feel like really diving into things. I am not the best at recognizing my shortcomings, and I need someone to point them out so I can try to improve. I also aim to put out quality work, so, a beta is very much needed.

Secondly, there is an explicit ending of this chapter. If you are interested in it, then go check out my cross post at AO3.

I want to do a shout out to Celestial Cat for your great reviews! Thanks so much for reading and commenting. I find your comments very insightful, and look forward to them.

And of course, thanks for reading! A special thanks to Runic for beta-ing, and to Matt, for alpha-ing. The most special of thanks to my husband, for reading this when it's not your cup of tea, and giving me confidence to continue.

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 5: Too Much To Drink

February 26, 2019

By the time the sun was setting, Usagi was beyond excited to see Naru. It had been such a long day. Not only was she possibly out of a job, since her arcade was going to take weeks to be repaired, which meant no paycheck, and possibly lose her apartment because of said job loss, but it turned out that she was terrible at her new role as Sailor Senshi. A role that she couldn't actually tell anyone about. No one to gripe to; no one to share the excitement.

The world was truly a rough place.

And tequila sounded like an excellent idea right now.

She waited outside the club. She was early for once, and the line for the Dark Pandora show that night hadn't really formed. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

After the battle at the House of Fortune, Minako had ripped her a new one.

"How careless were you? You could have been killed and we wouldn't have even known," she'd ranted. Over and over. They were supposed to be a team! There was an order to how things go. Minako was the leader for a reason. And Luna should have known better.

Usagi had wanted to argue back. To point out that Minako's wait and see approach would have resulted in more people hurt, and that even though Usagi had been reckless, everything had also worked out fine. Plus she _had_ sent a text.

In all of the reaming out though, Minako hadn't gotten around to Tuxedo Kamen. And that was the real question Usagi wanted to know. She was used to being a failure, but she was not used to handsome men in formal wear rescuing her. After the long lecture, they had sent her home, (with Luna of course because Usagi could not be trusted alone), which was all fine with Usagi. She had to get ready of course.

Oddly, Luna hadn't said much on the way home. Except, "They're just worried. You did a good job today."

At least someone wasn't disappointed with her.

"Boo!" Naru said, poking Usagi in the ribs.

"Thank god you're here," Usagi answered, smiling and opening her eyes. "Let's go celebrate."

Today was Naru's birthday after all.

"I bought a couple of tagalongs. I hope that's okay," Naru said, pointing behind her.

Umeno, was of course in tow. He'd been a real dweeb in his early teens, but he'd bloomed into a handsome, smart, and stable young man. He ditched the thick glasses for contacts. His hair was a bit shaggy, and he wore a tee-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse sneakers with a blazer. He was a computer engineer for Microsoft's Japan division, and he made a lot of money. Not only had he grown real easy on the eyes, he was also the most successful person of her friends.

Umeno had carried a torch for Usagi for years, but at some time during the end of high school, that torch shifted to Naru. Naru, bless her heart, was completely oblivious to this development. Though honestly, Umeno wasn't a bad catch. Usagi was almost envious that she couldn't land him. At least then she wouldn't be in a crummy apartment.

Behind him, Motoki waved, and Mamoru nodded. Usagi's stomach fell. She had really believed that this night couldn't get any worse, but she had been wrong. She gave Naru a meaningful look.

"Really," Usagi said, "you brought him."

"It's good to see you too, Odango Atama."

Usagi spun on her heel. "I need tequila!"

In the short period of catch-up, a line outside the club had formed. At the door, Usagi was carded (no surprise since she barely looked legal), as was Naru, but the boys were left alone.

"See that," Usagi whisper yelled to Naru, "that is some sexist bullshit."

They were handed purple flowers after having their hands stamped. Naru pinned hers to her shirt, and Usagi pinned hers in one of her buns. The boys, on the other hand, weren't sure what to do with the strange favor.

The club was large and split into two areas (and a small hall near the restrooms lined with lockers for rent). One had a stage for the concert, but the first room had a bar in the center and several booths for private conversation. The walls were decorated with disco ball mosaics and geometrical lights hung from the ceiling. The crowd was starting to mill, so they hit the bar first.

"First round on me!" Usagi cheered. "Well, for everyone except you," she added pointing at Mamoru.

"Are you sure you can afford that?" Mamoru shot back. "I mean, with your job in limbo."

Usagi turned beet red, and if this were a cartoon, steam would have come out of her ears. Motoki punched Mamoru's shoulder in a more than playful manner.

"Dude, that's not cool," he said. "Of course she has a job. I'm going to make sure the insurance covers any loss of her salary during repairs."

Thank god for Motoki. Usagi whispered a prayer of thanks that at least she hadn't lost her job. Or her apartment.

"I was just joking," Mamoru said, blushing, and pulled his credit card from his wallet.

"In honor of the beautiful Naru's birthday," Umeno interjected, putting his arm between everyone with a credit card in hand. "My gift shall be the tab. For everyone."

Mamoru may be a doctor, but even he could recognize that Umeno's black card was going to go a lot farther than his. So instead he tossed his flower on the bar as a sign of surrender.

"Naru, my dear," Umeno said, laying it on thick, "what are we having."

In true Naru fashion, she ordered something trendy. Highballs for everyone. Usagi downed hers and then followed it with a shot of Habiki. As much as she wanted tequila, one did not mix booze and expect to wake up in the morning.

"Shots already, Odango," Mamoru teased. "I mean, I thought those usually came later in the night."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Only for those who are weak."

"In that case, I'll have what the lady is having," he said to the bartender.

Challenge accepted. Usagi waited for him to get his drink before they downed it together.

"Another?" Mamoru asked, and Usagi, unwilling to let the challenge go, accepted.

"Guys," Motoki interjected, maybe you should slow it down.

"I'll be fine," Usagi said. "I can hold my liquor."

"Are you saying I can't?"

In Usagi and Mamoru's minds, it looked something like the scene from Indiana Jones. Usagi repraised Marion and Mamoru the grabby bar patron. Though, Mamoru thought himself Dr. Jones. The shot glasses piled up, but both of them stood their ground. The world around Usagi was blurring, as was Mamoru, and later they would both say that it was much later in the night, but time has a weird way of working when you're shitfaced.

After the sixth shot, Umeno cut them off.

"That's enough," he said.

"He started it," Usagi slurred.

"It really doesn't matter who started it," Naru said. "It needs to end."

"Yeah," Usagi said poking Mamoru in the chest. "You heard the birthday girl."

"Well, maybe if a skinny little thing like you could actually hold your liquor," Mamoru retorted, wobbling as he did.

"Skinny! I'm perfectly healthy, and I can so hold my liquor," Usagi continued.

"Oh really, then why are you slurring?"

"Why can't you stand straight?"

"ENOUGH," Naru said. "The band hasn't even started!"

"I think you two need some fresh air," Motoki said, grabbing them both by the backs of their necks. "And you need to talk it out!"

He pushed them out a fire exit.

"Hey!" Usagi said, slamming her hand on the metal door. She pulled at the handle, but it was locked from the inside. They were going to have to wait for someone to let them back in. "Ugh, this is so your fault."

Usagi slouched against the door, and did her best to try to stop the world from spinning. The exterior air was brisk compared to the heat of the bar (or the booze). It was just enough to sober her up a touch.

"How is it my fault?" he retorted.

"Because it's always your fault."

"I wasn't the one who use to hurl random projectiles my way."

"Jesus, that was years ago!"

"Well, we haven't spoken in years!"

"And whose fault is that, Mamoru-baka?"

Mamoru stared at her. Whose fault was it?

"You're such a fucking idiot," she whispered.

"You don't have to get vulgar," he said, leaning on the wall beside her. He couldn't stand straight, and he felt too vulnerable with her watching him sway.

"Well, I'm not seventeen anymore," she said. "I wish Motoki would have at least brought us some water. And maybe some rice."

"Rice would be nice," Mamoru said. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was the years of reasons he'd built in his head, but, he asked, "Why _are_ you being so mean to me?"

"Me, being mean? Are you for fucking real right now?"

Mamoru kinda stared at her a little slackjawed. "I mean, we weren't exactly the friendliest, but we were never mean…"

"You ghosted me! After the most perfect night of my life. Did you not think it would hurt?," she said, and wiped a tear from her eye.

Oh right. He had done that. Years ago. While everything seemed to fall right back into place, that didn't undo years of silence.

"I didn't want to let you down," he said. "That jerk you were dating…"

"That jerk who was just like all high school boys? So, you stepped into his shoes? Took me to Tanabata Matsuri instead? Showed me how romantic my longest crush could be," she said hotly. She pressed the heel of her hands into her eyes. "I thought I was fucking in love with you."

 _In love with you_. They echoed through his ears. Something seized in his chest. Wasn't that what he dreamed of her saying? Why he let another blonde tell him those words, imaging they were from Usagi's lips?

"Usagi…"

"You're a fucking asshole Chiba Mamo-"

He cut her off with a kiss. His hands cupped her face, and he pushed her against the door, knocking the strange little flower from her hair. He kissed her hard with all the years of anger and passion he'd held on to. She returned the kiss in kind, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands went to her hips, then slid to her butt, hoisting her into a more pleasing position.

He moaned. This in turn, caused her to nip at his lip. Her hands slid down his chest, finding his waistband. She pulled at his belt buckle. He was very firmly reminded this wasn't the little girl he'd left behind all those years ago. He started to pull away, then her hands were on the side of his face pulling him back in.

He moaned her name into her lips.

"We should stop," he said. Restraint. Dear lord he needed restraint. Was she ready for something like this? _He_ wasn't sure he was ready for something like this. Plus Motoki could come through at any moment, and he didn't want to hear the I told you so.

"Why," she asked kissing his neck. Her legs slipped from around his waist, but she pulled him closer to her by his waistband, fingers slipping below his belt just teasingly enough. He groaned and kissed her again.

"Motoki," he choked out.

"Then let's get out of here," she whispered. Her fingers pulled down on his waistband, as if she meant to pull his pants off. He wasn't sure if he said okay, but he did grab her hand and call a cab.

Time moved in blurs, in the way it does when someone is drunk out of their minds. Soon they were in a taxi headed to his place. Kissing up the elevator (and providing quite the scandalous show through the video feed on the first floor), bumping into the walls because neither wanted to let the other go. He managed to get the door open, and they stumbled in, lips locked.

The height difference was driving Mamoru mad, so he lifted her up so she sat on the back of the sofa. She broke the kissing to take her shirt off. Mamoru paused.

"Usa, we don't have to do anything you don't want to…" he started.

She pulled hard on his shirt, like she wanted to rip it off him. "What makes you think I'm doing something I don't want?" she said, kissing his up neck to his ear. She bit his ear lobe.

"Usagi," he moaned. "Maybe, we should take it slow."

Usaig pulled away suddenly. "Wait," she said. "Do you think you're my first?" She looked at him quizzically. Then started giggling.

"Well," he stuttered. "I don't know what to…"

She slid off the back of the sofa and to her knees, unzipping the fly of his pants as she did so.

"And now I'm not thinking at all."


	6. The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness

March 12, 2019

Usagi woke naked, alone, in a strange bed, with a pounding headache. At least the sheets were really nice. Not silk, but they had a high thread count. They were a navy blue, in a bedroom that had a large window and its own balcony. Her head hurt so much, and she tried to remember how many shots she'd had with Mamoru.

Oh god.

Mamoru.

He couldn't find her here. Well, he wasn't here, so this had to be a mistake.

Wrapping the sheets around her, she searched the floor for her clothes, and came up empty. So she did the most sensible thing. She raided his clothes. She found a tee shirt hanging in his closet (who hangs tee shirts up?), which she threw on, and hoped to God no one was in the living room, where she was pretty sure she'd discarded her clothes..

She slowly cracked the door open. Peeking out, she sent a silent prayer in hopes that he wouldn't be there, and that there wouldn't be the awkward conversation where they both would say that they had drank too much. That it had been a mistake. Usagi wasn't sure she could take it if he felt that way.

But what she found in the other room stopped her in her tracks. She could see Mamoru through the little opening of the bar that sectioned off his kitchen. He was shirtless and... cooking? The little dining room table was covered in the biggest breakfast spread Usagi had ever seen. There were eggs and bacon and oatmeal. Cold cereal, pancakes, and waffles.

She slowly walked out, staring at the feast before her. Was he expecting to feed an army? Was he hosting a breakfast party?

"Oh good, you're up," he said, walking out of the kitchen in lounge pants, barefoot, with a frying pan. He seemed a little embarrassed, and... nervous? He kept trying to figure out where to put the eggs, while avoiding direct eye contact.

"I didn't know what you'd want, so, I just made everything," he admitted.

Everything?

"You made all this for me?" Usagi asked, intimidated.

"Um, yeah," he said awkwardly, finally putting the pan down on the table. He wasn't looking at her again, afraid she'd reject him in the light of the morning. "I have orange juice, coffee, tea…"

Usagi didn't let him finish. She grabbed his face and kissed him. Anyone who'd make a feast because he didn't know what she'd want didn't view this as just a one night thing. This wasn't a mistake.

The kissing was less forceful and more unsure. His hands stayed above her waist. He was being surprisingly chase considering his lounge pants were doing a terrible job at hiding his feelings. Deciding they were too far apart, she jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She felt him smile into the kiss as his hands lowered to her thighs.

"Breakfast will get cold," he told her, his voice guttural.

"Let it," she said, using her foot to try push his pants off.

He kissed her again and set her atop the sofa back.

"Deja vu," she mumbled into his mouth, and felt his smile.

As they kissed, his hands trailed up her thighs and over her hips, relishing in the lack of clothing. Usagi untied the drawstring of his pants, fingers dipping in the waistband.

"I see you're not wearing underwear," she flirted.

His thumbs traced her pelvic bone. "Must be the fashion this morning," he retorted, kissing down her neck.

"Who needs fashion? Or clothes?"

She pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes. He was just as hungry as she was, but he seemed far more restrained. She gripped the hem of the tee shirt, and slowly started to lift it.

He put his hands on hers, stopping her. "To be clear, I'm thoroughly enjoying this, and want to continue, but.."

Fear creeped into her. She wasn't usually so emboldened, but something about Mamoru put her at ease. But did he not want this?

"But what?"

"I don't need to rush. Last night we were not our… most thoughtful selves. This morning," he struggled for words, "is different. I only want this, if you want this."

She blinked at him. "You do know a man making me an epic breakfast feast is one of the hottest things that's ever happened to me right?"

He laughed, a deep belly laugh. His head fell to her shoulder, and she nipped his ear. "Please say you're not going to make me put on underwear now," she whispered.

"Nope." He grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head very quickly. "But you're not the only one who can be assertive."

"Well, I think I worked up an appetite," she said, tracing a little heart on his well sculpted chest.

"Good," he said. "Because I think I cooked everything in my kitchen, and then some."

She put his tee shirt back on, and he managed to drape his lounge pants over himself. He sat up, and leaned back against the leg of the breakfast table. Usagi grabbing his coffee cup and some waffles, sat in his lap, snuggling into him.

"You're coffee's cold," she observed, mouth full of waffle.

"Worth it," he said, nuzzling her neck, and taking the cup from her.

The silence that fell between them was peaceable, even comfortable. Eventually, they would need to talk. About the outcome of the night before and this morning and the week he left for Med School. But, not right now.

"I'm going to have to go to work soon." He hadn't wanted to look at a clock, but he knew time was running out.

"Call in sick," Usagi answered, tugging at his waistband.

He grabbed her hand because he knew that if he didn't stop her, he would never leave. "Mmm, as tempting as that sounds that is so tempting, but, I really can't."

Usagi pouted. She wasn't ready for this little honeymoon to be over.

"But, I do want to see you afterwards," he said, kissing up her neck. "Come over for a late dinner? Or a drink? Or whatever?"

"Mamoru, are you asking me for a date? Or a hook-up?"

"Date? With benefits maybe? I really just want to see you," he said pulling back. "Unless you don't…"

She could see the panic in his eyes, that maybe he'd misread her. That once he left this little experiment between them would be over. She kissed him softly, hoping to convey that she'd only been teasing quiet.

"It sounds lovely," she said. He smiled.

"I guess I need to shower," he said.

"Mind if I join you?"

And eventually Mamoru did make it to work, though, for the first time in years, he was late.

Mamoru left Usagi with his spare key so she could take her time leaving. She ate more than her fair share of his breakfast spread, then texted Naru and Motoki. Normally, she would be at work, but since Crown wasn't going to be open, she found herself with unexpected free time. Sure, she could have messaged Rei or Minako to get in some training, but she thought they might not want to see her after yesterday. And she didn't want to see them. So she thought she'd spend the day with Naru for a post-birthday shopping spree.

She picked up the leftovers, then headed home to change.

"And where have you been?" Luna called, as she closed her apartment door. "I've been worried sick all night. I know you were going to be out late, but, it's well into the morning"

"I think this makes an excellent point for needing communicators," Usagi teased.

Luna growled. The cat had a fondness for the girl, one that had developed quite quickly, but she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Where were you?" Luna asked again.

Usagi opened and closed her mouth, trying to figure out how to articulate just where she was the night before. "I was too drunk to make it home, so I stayed at a friend's," she said carefully.

"And you're just now getting home?" Luna asked. Usagi blushed.

"We had a late breakfast," she said. Luna looked skeptical.

Since her apartment was so small, and there was nowhere to hide, Usagi decided her phone could provide the best interference. Besides, Naru and Motoki deserved at least a text that she was alive. (Not to mention providing the much needed out.)

Straonge. Neither Motoki nor Naru were answering their phones, and had it not been for Luna's own paranoia, she probably wouldn't have thought much of it at all. They were all adults. They had been out having fun. Hangovers and silences weren't unusual after a night out. But, now that youma were more than just things she heard about on the news, she worried when she got radio silence. Stupid cat had a point about checking in. This was another point for her about the need for communicators.

"I'm going on on Crown," Usagi said, after changing into something more comfortable.

"But you just got home," Luna said. "Don't you need a shower? Or at least some breakfast."

"I'll see you later Luna!" she said, rushing out the door as quick as possible. She was not interested in sharing the details of those morning tasks just yet.

She went by Crown, but no one was there. She stood there a moment, thinking about everything, looking at the ruins. The street window was still broken, with caution tape on the window, but, the glass had been swept up. The buzz and beeps and lights that were usually the heart of the arcade were off. The quiet and darkness felt so wrong.

When she didn't find Motoki, she decided to go Naru's. Naru would enjoy the impromptu visit more. When she knocked on Naru's door, and got no answer, Usagi panicked. She pulled out her phone and texted Minako and Rei.

Twenty minutes later, Rei and Luna met Usagi outside her friend's house.

"Really, I don't see what the big deal is," Rei said. "It's only like eleven am. She's probably hungover and sleeping. Or maybe, what a strange idea, she's at work because it's Tuesday!"

Rei took out her lock picking kit. She thumbed through the tools as Usagi continued.

"Naru took off for her birthday," Usagi said, "and we were supposed to go shopping. But she's not answering the door or her phone."

"Well, what did she say last night when you left?" Rei asked.

Usagi nervously rubbed the back of her head. "We didn't get a chance to go over details or say goodnight…"

Rei was giving Usagi a curious look.

"Usagi didn't come home last night," Luna added.

Rei looked between Luna and Usagi, her eyebrow arched. She smirked like a cat toying with a canary.

"I stayed with a friend," Usagi said, as innocently as she could.

"A friend."

"Yes."

"A friend with benefits I assume?"

Usagi's blush said everything for her.

"You devil you, abandoning your friend on her birthday for some guy you met at a bar," Rei teased with a Cheshire Cat grin. She turned and focused on the lock.

"Who said it was a guy?" Usagi added defensively.

"Oh, a lady then?"

"No, a guy, and he wasn't just some guy I met at a bar…" Usagi added. "We have… history."

"Right. You met this him at a bar before," Rei said. "Got it."

"Ugh, no, it's complicated, and I'm seeing him again. Tonight. After he gets off work," Usagi defended.

"I meant the door," Rei said. Usagi threw her hands up in the air.

"After you, Usagi," Luna said, nodding toward the now open door. Usagi sighed and walked in.

Naru's apartment was smaller than Mamoru's, but considerably larger than Usagi's. She only had one bedroom as well, but a full kitchen and a living room. Usagi and Rei took their shoes off in the foyer while Luna went ahead. The walls were a pale blue, and the furniture new. Everything had a place and everything seemed to be in its place. It was very Marie Kondo. There were several pictures of Naru and Usagi through the years, Motoki and Umeno occasionally making an appearance. None of the lights were on.

"Naru?" Usagi called into the apartment.

"Maybe she's just not home," Rei said.

"Girls! Come quick!" Luna called out, sitting on the back of the sofa. The girls rushed over and found Naru, sitting in a daze with a purple flower on her lap, staring at her laptop. Her laptop was playing a ten hour loop of Dark Pandora music, the band they'd gone to see the night before.

Usagi kneeled beside her friend. She took the zombie girl's hands, and quickly dropped them. She felt that energy drain, the pins and needles, that she'd felt when the youma was draining her energy.

"Naru," Usagi said. "Come on, you have got to snap out of it."

In a weird delay, Naru answered, "Usagi? Is that you?" Her eyes couldn't leave the screen, though her head started to turn towards Usagi. But in that slo-mo way, her head turned back towards the screen, absently bobbing along.

"Naru?"

"Shhh, I'm listening," Naru said. She sighed contently.

Usagi looked up at Rei.

"Okay, you may have been on to something," Rei said.

"When I touched her, it felt like a youma draining my energy," Usagi said. "But, how is that possible?"

"This must be a Dark Kingdom ploy, but I've never encountered anything like it," Luna added. "Rei, perhaps your powers can give us some insight?"

Rei nodded and closed her eyes. She folded her hands in front of her, much like she did when summoning her fire. Her hands moved in a circle, feeling out energy. When she opened her eyes, she pointed to the flower in Naru's lap.

"That," Rei said, "is evil."

"That's the flower we got from the show last night," Usagi said.

"So, why weren't you affected?" Luna asked.

"Where is your flower?" Rei asked.

Usagi put a finger on her chin, concentrating, trying to remember what she did with it. "It was in my hair, but, that was before…" _Mamoru's hands were all over me_ , she finished silently with a blush. "Um, probably on the ground of the alley beside the venue."

Rei raised both eyebrows. "The alley, you say. What were you doing in the alley that caused you to lose a flower?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's not with her," Luna said. "I don't want a time bomb lying around. Now, what are we going to do about Naru?"

It surprised both Rei and Luna when Usagi reached in and pulled the flower from Naru's lap. Once the flower was out of Naru's hand, the young woman fell over, exhausted. Rei checked her pulse, and nodded in relief.

Usagi could feel the throbbing drain of the flower, and now that she had it, she could see it oscillating pink and purple with power. Unlike a direct youma siphon, this wasn't as strong of a drain, but, something more insidious. And perhaps, if she'd been in a club, listening to a band she really liked, (and especially if she had been drinking) she wouldn't have noticed the dull pulsing.

Usagi didn't know she had started humming. "This music is really nice," Usagi said, feeling the hypnotising effect of the music.

It was Luna who put together the music part. She pressed pause on the computer. Usagi blinked in confusion.

"Aw, why did you stop the music?" Usagi said.

Rei pointed at the flower. "Because it only seems to work when the music is playing," she added.

Usagi looked at her friend, who was sleeping on the couch.

"Should we call an ambulance?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so. The energy drain seems to be much smaller than an attack," Luna added. "I suspect she'll just sleep it off and assume it was a very bad hangover."

"It's rather ingenious," Rei said. "Drain her little by little. Less likely to draw Senshi attention."

Usagi nodded and turned the flower over in her hand. It seemed especially innocuous now that it wasn't draining her energy. A purple lily with pink stamens. It was pretty, and she could feel it calling her. Telling her to just add music.

"So, we could have just stopped the music and it would have worked," Rei said. "You didn't have to do something quite so stupid."

Usagi shrugged. "Yeah, well, either way. We're all fine."

"But onto more important things, who else were you with last night? We need to track down these flowers and get them out of people's hands before something bad happens," Luna said. And Usagi's heart sank as she realized that even though Naru was out of danger, her other friends weren't.

She looked at her phone. No new messages. No missed calls.

"Motoki."

 **AN:** Thanks so much for all the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy. A very special thanks to Xhibt B for beta-reading. And thanks to Runic for sneaking some last minute notes to me. Erica and Matt, y'all are great at reassuring me that I'm not going in the wrong direction. And a big thanks to my husband for being way too good of an alpha reader. And calling out my lazy suspense tactics in my early drafts.


	7. The Price of Flowers

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 7: The Price of Flowers

3/26/2019

Mamoru was never late. She glanced at the clock in the exam room. 9:48. Then again, there's a first time for everything, or so Ami thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No ma'am. This is not a teaching hospital. I am the surgeon for your son's procedure," Ami continued. Deep breaths. So what if living in such a deeply patriarchal society meant a penis automatically commanded more respect than youngest person to be staffed at Saiseikai Hospital?

"But, you're like what, twenty-one?" the woman continued.

"Twenty-four," Ami corrected.

The woman looked at her skeptically. Ami wasn't going to dignify her with an explanation.

"Do you have any further questions about your son's _procedure_?" Ami continued.

The mother held her toddler and narrowed her eyes. "Don't you usually work in teams?"

"Yes. My partner is unavailable this morning, but of course he'll be there for your son's procedure. Now, do you have any other _pertinent_ questions to the procedure?" Ami continued.

"No. I don't think so," the woman said.

"Okay, to reiterate, no food after 9pm, and only clear liquids until after the surgery," Ami said. Then smiling, she walked around the woman to look at her two year old patient in the eyes. "Take care buddy. I'll see you next week and fix you all up. Okay?"

The little boy stared at her, eyes filling with tears, then started wailing.

"Check in with reception before you leave. They have stickers," Ami added before walking out of the exam room. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath. Mamoru was so much better at this part, this people part, than her. At least there was some down time before the next appointment. She hurried into their shared office.

Two desks were situated side by side. Both neatly organized with little in the way of personal effects. Ami had a small Ecosphere with four little red shrimp on her desk, and Mamoru had a orchid that was thriving far to well in her opinion. Neither had much in photographs.

There was a wallet sized farmed photo of Ami's mother beside her keyboard. She picked it up as she sat in front of computer. Being a doctor like her mother was something Ami knew she wanted to be since she was very young, and so her path in life had always been clear. Her thumb absently rubbed over the photo's ribbed frame.

She glanced over at the empty desk beside her, then at the clock. Ten am. She furrowed her brow. Mamoru was an excellent person to have as her partner. He was almost as good at medicine as she was. Her certainly was a dedicated. Plus, Mamoru had been only a year ahead of her in school, also having completed college early. It provided some comfort knowing they weren't so far apart in age.

Shaking her head, Ami logged on to her computer to type up her patient reports. She liked to be very prompt with them. This meant she almost missed the door to their office opening and Mamoru stumbling in.

He had a small smile on his lips and he sat down at his desk without saying hello. He was distracted, a bit disheveled, and… relaxed? Ami blinked. This was a side of her colleague she hadn't seen in their six months of work together. He almost looked like a teenager. Could he have… met someone?

Ami blushed at the thought. Even though she may have had a small crush on her coworker, she didn't really believe anything would come of it. It would be impossible not to be slightly attracted Mamoru Chiba. He was Hollywood gorgeous after all. But his history seemed to include a broken engagement with an actress, so plain Ami never really put any stock in her chances. Besides, she had someone. Sort of. When he was in the country.

Deciding that he simply must not have noticed her, Ami asked, "Are you alright Mamoru?"

"Huh?" he asked, breaking out of whatever trance he'd be in, "Ami. Sorry. Didn't see you there. I'm fine. Just, had a very interesting night." He paused. "And morning."

"Weren't you out with your friend?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, but, I ended up... bumping into a different old friend," he said with a goofy grin. And Ami understood that there was an innuendo under "bumping." She did her best not to blush. Was it the actress? Or someone else? She was not wise in the world of love and too shy to pry.

"But, I'm sorry, I'm late. I was… tied up," he added and blushed. Ami, figuring out that "tied up" was also an innuendo, decided to try something different.

"Well, I hope that it was at least a relaxing tied up," Ami teased.

Mamoru's eyebrows lifted, and for a second, Ami worried she'd overstepped a boundary. Spending so much time in academia and pushing herself forward definitely meant a shortage of friends. But then Mamoru laughed, a full deep, rich laugh.

"Oh, relaxing is one way to put it," he said. "And I hope there will be many more relaxing times."

Ami and Mamoru shared a smile. However, their friendly banter was interrupted by a knock and the door swinging open. The nurse looked panicked. "Um, Doctor Chiba? Doctor Mizuno? You're needed in the ER."

The humor left the two surgeons, and they headed to the pediatric ER.

It was a girl about fourteen years old, and she showed symptoms of a youma attack. Except, the teen had been found in her room, listening to Dark Pandora. No signs of struggle, no defensive wounds. She was drained in a way that hadn't been seen before, and it didn't seem like much that could be done.

Mamoru, got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was too coincidental that she was listening to Dark Pandora the morning after a concert. Especially since she was brought in with a familiar purple flower in her hand. He might have missed something really important last night, and he hadn't heard from Motoki.

XXX

Usagi and Rei were hustling to Motoki's house while Usagi did her best to reach Umeno. She didn't bother with text, and just went straight to calling. He wasn't answering, and she lost reception as they waited at the JR platform. All she could do now was watch the tracks, and wait the seven minutes until she was back in cell phone reception.

Rei sat on a bench with Luna in her lap, patiently waiting for the next train. Usagi paced the platform.

"I'm sure Motoki's fine," Luna said.

"Though he appears to have really bad luck," Rei added. "I mean, losing his business and then his energy in the same week? Damn, poor guy."

In a strange moment of cellular clarity, Usagi's phone pinged. She quickly looked at it, hoping it was Motoki or Umeno. It was Mamoru.

 _Have you heard from Motoki, by the way?_

Her message back failed to send, and Usagi clutched her phone all through the short train ride. She only put the phone in her pocket when she reached Motoki's house.

He owned a moderate home that was a seven minute walk from the train station. She hurried to the front door, hand raised to know. Her heart dropped when she heard the muffled sound of music through the door.

Usagi raised her foot and kicked the door.

"Owww!" she screamed holding her toe and hoping.

"Yeah, doors aren't easy to kick in, even with superhero powers," Rei said. She brushed past the injured Usagi and knelt to work on the lock. After just a second, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

"That was fast," Usagi commented.

"It was unlocked. Maybe check the door before you kick it next time," Rei said, holding the door open for Usagi.

Usagi rolled her eyes then cautiously entered Motoki's.

The music blaring inside felt like a force hitting the women. The lights were off, and the place was lit only by the bits of daylight that streamed through the uneven curtains. She felt like a burglar, not like a rescuer. Usagi thought about calling out to Motoki, but it would be useless over the din.

In the entryway, she removed her shoes. There was a table with some dusty silk flowers on it - a relic from Motoki's engagement. Her heart ached for him. It must be lonely coming home every evening to a place that never became the home it was meant to be. She continued down the hallway, passing the bathroom and a closet. The house opened up into a western style open kitchen/living room kitchen with stairs leading to upstairs bedrooms in the corner.

"Motoki!" Usagi screamed. "Motoki can you hear me?"

She walked slowly into the room. The living area contained a cream colored sofa set with only the sofa showing signs of wear. A small crease here, a chip in the leather there. A mostly empty curio cabinet sat against the wall with a Geode and a handful of netsukes inside. Beneath the marble topped coffee table were a few outdated textbooks on entomology below a few current issues of gaming magazines. Beneath the large screen TV were a series of dusty photographs telling a incomplete story: the whole Furuhata clan; Motoki's graduation day; a beautiful woman with long, wavy hair and smiling green eyes - Reika; the smiling couple on the day of their engagement; and a picture of Usagi, his sister, and Motoki whose eyes sparkled less, from the previous summer. The last photo had been Usagi's Christmas present to him.

Rei walked slowly behind Usagi. She didn't need her physic abilities to tell her all was not well. As Usagi pressed forward, Rei glanced around. She was the one who found him. The blond man was laying on his sofa, looking almost peaceful. His clothes were disheveled - a wrinkled button down that had clearly been slept in. His shoes were still on. The large purple flower was pinned to his shirt pocket, resting over his heart, and pulsating purple.

"Usagi!" Rei called above the noise.

"We have to stop the music," Luna said into Rei's ear. Rei nodded in agreement.

While Rei looked for a remote to turn the music off, Usagi rushed over to her friend and boss.

"No, no, no," she cried over him.

She shook his shoulders.

"Motoki, wake up!"

Nothing.

She pressed her fingers to his neck to feel for a pulse. Still there, but faint.

She pinched his arm. No response.

Groaning in frustration, she slapped him. No response.

Rei, however, turned sharply towards Usagi. She bit her lip. She needed to turn the music off now.

"We have to do something!" Usagi screamed.

"I'm trying!" Rei shouted back.

She swiped at the broach, but it held tight to his shirt. Stupid Motoki for actually pinning the damn thing to him.

Her fingers fumbled with the clasp. She could feel the flower start leeching off herself. It was like a blanket of sleepiness draping over her. The music pounding in her ears like her heart. It would be so easy to just get lost.

But she couldn't. She thought briefly of a time as a middle schooler when she would have given anything to just sleep in. If she were younger, she was positive she would have succumbed to the siren call.

Finally loosened, she tossed the broach across the room. The music died as well. Rei, having given up on finding any sort of remote, was behind the entertainment center, holding out a plug.

Usagi breathed deeply. The fatigue was still there. She turned to look at Motoki. He was also still unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Luna asked, slowly creeping up.

"I don't know," Usagi said. She shook his shoulder, then gently called, "Motoki?"

His head lolled to the side.

"I'm calling an ambulance," Rei said, pulling out her cell phone and pacing.

Usagi felt tears rush her eyes. She'd been so stupid. If only she hadn't had quite so many shots. If only she had stayed the night before instead of running off with Mamoru. Now she had these super powers and there was nothing she could do.

The purple flower taunted her from the floor. Rei was talking with the dispatcher on the phone, but Usagi could barely make it out. All she could feel was anger. She took all the pent up rage, at losing Crown, for harming her friends, and stamped down on the flower.

As she crushed it under her heel, she heard a cracking noise. At first, she worried that she'd somehow broken Motoki. That somehow crushing the flower had crushed him. Yet, the pink energy spilled out from beneath her foot and flowed into the air, fluttering like glitter in the wind. It settled on Motoki, glowing brightly as he absorbed it.

The glow faded and the two girls and one cat watched with bated breath. The silence was louder than the music had been. The stillness stretched into an eternity as they waited for the sounds of sirens.

Suddenly, Motoki took a deep breath and his eyes blinked open.

"Motoki!" Usagi cried. She wrapped her arms around him. "You're okay!"

Motoki blinked. He felt so tired, drained. What was Usagi doing there? He rubbed his eyes.

"What happened? How did I get home?" he mumbled.

"Oh, well, I guess I wasn't the only one who'd had too much to drink last night," Usagi laughed.

"What time is it?" he asked, looking around for his phone.

"Like, noon," she answered.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um," she stuttered. She rubbed the back of her head, then looked to Rei and Luna for help. Rei shook her head no, then walked out of sight. For her part, Rei didn't want to upset the man with her presence. She and Luna went to wait by the door for the ambulance to arrive.

Usagi silently cursed them. She took in a deep breath. She needed to think quickly...

"Mamoru hadn't heard from you, and I happened to be in the area, so I dropped in to check on you!" she improvised.

"Mamoru… Where did you two go last night?" Motoki began. "I went back to get you, but you were gone."

"Um!" Usagi flushed bright red. "Well, he took me home?"

"Took you home?" Motoki said, slowing regaining his wits. "Like, back to his place or to the train station?"

Luckily for Usagi, fate intervened. Rei had let the EMS into Motoki's house.

The two EMS workers were kneeling by Motoki, bombarding him with questions. For his part, he was even more confused. He wasn't sure if that was because of Usagi's blaise comment about Mamoru taking her home or because there was an emergency medical team taking his vitals.

"So you think it was a youma attack?" the EMS worker questioned Usagi.

She nodded. "It seemed that way. I only came by to check on him when he didn't answer his phone," she said. "I didn't see any youma. It may have been gone by the time I got here."

Motoki remembered thinking it strange that he wouldn't remember the youma attack, but maybe Usagi was just projecting onto him. It would make sense with everything going on.

"His vitals are acceptable, though a bit low. Let's take him in for observation anyway," the second EMS guy told the first. They nodded to each other. "Do you think you can walk sir?"

Motoki nodded, and with help, stood to his feet. As he was walking away, he looked over his shoulder at Usagi. "Don't think you've gotten out of answering my question!" he called back to her.

Usagi followed behind at a great distance. She met Rei outside.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

Usagi nodded. In her pocket, her phone buzzed. A welcome name flashed across her screen: Umeno.

"Umeno!" Usagi answered eagerly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? I wasn't the one who did six shots of whiskey with her high school nemesis in under fifteen minutes," he answered. "I was in a business meeting when you called. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," she answered. "You don't happen to remember what you did with that flower they gave us from last night?"

"Oh, I gave mine to some other Uberfan, though, she looked a little young for a club," he said. "Honestly, I don't get the big deal, but Motoki and Naru were like entranced or something. They just wanted to go home after the concert and listen to more music. It was weird. Maybe it's just not my cup of tea."

Usagi laughed. "No, I guess not."

"Speaking of, where did you disappear off to?" Umeno asked.

"What's that Umeno? I can't hear you you're breaking up! I'll talk to you later," she said and then hung up on him.

"Your other friend?" Rei asked.

Usagi nodded. "At least he's okay, but what about all the people I didn't know? What will happen to them?"

"I don't know," Luna said. "But let's get this flower to MInako. Perhaps we can uncover something."

XXX

Mamoru texted to ask if he could bring a colleague from work with him to meet up with her at the izakaya tonight. He'd had a rough day at work, and he and his friend could really use a drink.

Usagi agreed, though, she was a little sad that it wouldn't just be the two of them. She was hoping for a date after all. The place was near the hospital and on the basement floor. The stairway down was a touch claustrophobic. There wasn't much to the actual establishment. It was low lit, but well stocked. There were four booths and plenty of stools along the bar. A few others in scrubs occupied the booth farthest from the door, so Usagi decided to grab them a booth before it became too crowded.

She was waiting for them when Mamoru walked in with a pretty woman in tow. She was just a few inches taller than Usagi, with short dark hair and a doe-eyed expression.

Both Mamoru and the woman looked like death warmed over, and Usagi worried what had happened that day. She briefly worried that he was bringing her in a snide gesture to show he was taken and the night before was just a mistake.

However, his face brightened when he saw Usagi.

"Usagi, this is my partner, Ami. Ami, Usagi," he introduced. Usagi's eyes widened.

"Hi," Ami said with a wave. Her voice was soft and sweet. "Nice to meet you."

"Partner?" Usagi asked.

"Surgical partner," Ami filled it. "In pediatric surgery."

Relief rushed over Usagi. Different kind of partner.

Ami slid into the booth across from Usagi. She brushed her hair behind her ear then found a coaster to play with.

"What will you two have?" Mamoru asked.

"Um, I don't know," Ami said. "What are you getting, Usagi?"

"Highball," Usagi said.

"I'll have one of those," Ami said, and Mamoru nodded then headed off to the bar.

When Mamoru was out of earshot, Usagi stage whispered, "Do you know what a highball is?"

Ami flushed pink, and Usagi found it highly endearing. She giggled. "I take it you don't drink much," Usagi added.

"No," Ami conceded. "I don't get out much. I prefer to stay in with a good book."

"I can respect that," Usagi said, "Even if I don't understand it."

Ami smiled.

"You're a doctor?" Usagi asked amazed. Ami had to be her age, Mamoru was smart and several years older so of course he would be a doctor, but for this girl to be a surgeon… she had to leave him in the dust in terms of smarts.

Ami blushed. "Yes."

"But you're so young!" Usagi continued

"Youngest surgeon hired at the hospital," Ami said, trying not to look as proud as she felt.

"Well, you go girl," Usagi said. "When Mamoru gets back with the drinks we'll have to toast."

Ami looked away sadly.

"Or not," Usagi added. "He said you had a bad day at work. Can I ask what happened?"

"There was a teenager that came in today. And we did everything we could, but," Ami looked off. "It was like she was in a youma battle, but, there wasn't any sign of struggle. But, we couldn't do anything…"

Usagi felt her stomach drop out. She hoped that maybe the girl wasn't related to the flowers and the concert. That somehow it was unrelated, but she knew in her gut that it wasn't. She let her mind wander for just a bit. If she and Mamoru hadn't been fighting, and drinking, and well, generally ignoring the world, would she have been able to help them? Or would she be a victim right now, losing energy in her apartment, alone, with no one to rescue her? And no one to rescue Naru or Motoki, or possibly even Mamoru?

Mamoru came back and set two drinks in front of her, a highball and a shot of whiskey. He'd purchased the same for himself, and just a highball for Ami. He knew Ami enough to know that she wasn't going to handle the shot well.

"Did you really just get us shots?" Usagi asked as he slid into the booth next to her.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and winked. "I do have such fond memories," he said.

"It was literally yesterday," she said. His grin just kept getting wider, then he took his shot. Usagi rolled her eyes and followed suit.

"I would also like to point out, that you Mamoru Chiba, have shit taste in whiskey. What the hell was that?"

Mamoru bust out laughing, and even Ami giggled at it.

"I need a palate cleanser," she said picking up her Highball. "So, here's to you two, and doing the hard job you have to do."

Ami clinked her glass with Usagi, who winked at her, and the three shared the toast. The evening continued smoothly, with small talk about work and Ami prying embarrassing stories of Mamoru's young adulthood out of Usagi. Mamoru continued buying several rounds, then made sure Ami got back to her home before calling a cab for him and Usagi. And when Usagi suggested that she should probably get back to her place, he followed her. Usagi didn't complain. Both of them could use the companionship.

XXX

AN: It's Ami! Dun dun dun! I had some very specific ideas for how the characters still became connected in this alternate future. There's still a couple of surprises in store with that though.

Anyway! Thank you everyone who is reading! Reviews are always welcome.

A very special thanks to Xhibit B and Runic for beta-reading. Without Xhibit's help there would still be a note to myself in this chapter. And a much weaker description of Motoki's apartment. Also, thanks so much my prince Matt and Bee for reading through all the rough drafts to help me assemble a story bible. It has been invaluable. And as always, thank you my loving husband, who has no real clue about Sailor Moon and saw a Codename Sailor V manga in the kitchen and went "Wait. That's a real thing? You didn't make it up?" in reference to Minako's backstory. I love you.


	8. A History of You and Me

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 8: A History of You and Me

April 5, 2019

It was finally happening. Mamoru was taking Usagi on a real date. And she was panicking.

A real date. Not getting drunk at a club and going home with him. Not getting drunk at an izakaya and going home with him. Oh lord, was she capable of spending sober time with him? Okay, yes, they had spent some sober time together, but everything seemed so much easier when inhibitions were gone.

And what was she going to wear? Usagi stared into her closet.

"I don't know why you're even looking in there," Luna interjected. The cat sat atop a large pile of laundry where a coffee table used to be. "It seems everything you own is on the floor out here."

"You are not helping Luna!" Usagi griped.

Luna pawed away some of the clothes on the pile, then tugged at a simple black dress. "I think this would be a nice choice."

Usagi groaned. "You don't understand. Nice isn't good enough. This has to be the perfect dress!"

Luna's expression resembled the closest thing to cocking an eyebrow a cat was capable of. "I thought things were going well with you and this Mamoru. I mean, you haven't been home the last couple of nights…"

"Yeah, well, this is the first time he's taking me out in public," Usagi said. Luna stared in disbelief.

"Okay. That's not exactly true. This is the first time it's a real date. Like, classic date stuff. Expensive dinner. Something cultured. Then maybe another night at his place. Shit, I need my good underwear."

Usagi started rummaging through her laundry and pulled out a lacy blue matching set of bra and panties. She sniffed them. Eh, passible.

"Why don't you call your friend Naru then," Luna said. "Maybe she can offer some insight."

"Great idea!" Usagi said, grabbing her cell phone. She opened up her text thread then stopped. "Terrible idea!"

"Why?" Luna asked, genuinely baffled.

"Naru doesn't know that Mamoru and I are dating," Usagi said.

"So?"

"I don't want to tell her yet," Usagi said.

"Why ever not?"

"It's super complicated. But let's go with Naru would not approve," Usagi said. She flopped down on the bed.

"Well, then maybe you shouldn't be taking this so seriously," Luna chided.

Maybe she shouldn't care so much about what Mamoru thought of her. If he really cared, then he wouldn't have cut off all contact six years ago. Then what about the anxiety in his eyes when he'd held that skillet of eggs? No, Mamoru was a different man now. He didn't seem like he was going to waste this new chance.

"Nope. Naru is wrong," Usagi said. She looked down at her phone. Who could she text? Motoki's sister Unazuki? No. Then it would get back to Motoki. Did Mamoru tell Motoki? Probably not, otherwise she would have said something by now. Motoki couldn't keep a secret to save his life.

Usagi scrolled through her contacts, but, many of her friends had long since left Tokyo. Or gotten married. Or she simply just didn't see outside of Facebook. What about Minako? Mmm, probably not. That would lead to a canceled date and more boring, pointless meetings on the mysterious purple flower. She chewed her lip, then paused at the next contact.

Her finger hovered over Rei's contact info. She and Rei got along. Ish. Rei also seemed like a classy gal. Rei had helped with all the flowers after all. Maybe she could help now…

Usagi carefully composed her text.

XXX

Rei was lying in bed, scrolling through Instagram. It was a guilty pleasure of hers, so she limited her exposure to no more than twenty minutes a day. Most of the time. So, she saw the text as soon as it appeared.

Usagi: _I need your help._

Rei sat up. Her mind racing. Was Usagi okay? Where was the monster? Why wasn't Minako in this text?

Rei: _What is it?_

Rei stared at her phone screen, watching the three dots that signaled someone writing. She chewed her lip.

Usagi: _I need to borrow a dress_

Rei's jaw dropped. Resigned, she closed it. How dare that brat bother her with such trivial matters! She was a very busy woman and...

Rei looked around the room. She wasn't busy right now. It was her day off, and she was alone. She couldn't even go into work if she had wanted to because the other priests had told her she'd been working too hard lately.

But why would Usagi message her?

Rei: _Don't you have other people to bother with this?_

Usagi: _You're so sophisticated! I need like a real adult friend._

Rei smiled at the comment. Sophisticated huh? She sighed, looking at her small closet, mostly filled with robes. Still, there was a small corner for herself. Some fabulous dresses her father had bought her that she rarely used. Plus, it beat spending the day alone in her room.

Rei: _I'm on my way._

XXX

"I thought you needed me for Senshi business," Rei said, walking into Usagi's apartment. She carried six or so dresses over her arm and was a little nervous because it was the first time she'd been in someone else's living space in years. She hadn't even been to Minako's. They'd always met at the temple.

Usagi took the dresses from Rei then rushed over to a mirror. She wore an oversized tee shirt, and from what Rei could tell, some very fancy blue panties. Using the hanger, she held the dress in front of her, weighing it's potential.

"If you really thought that, then you wouldn't have brought dresses!" Usagi said, switching over to a different dress. This one was red with a boat neck and three quarter length sleeves. "I knew you'd have something classy!"

Rei smiled when she thought Usagi wasn't looking.

Walking towards what she could only assume was a chair, (it was hard to tell with all the clothes on it), Rei asked, "Luna, how do you survive here?"

Luna was curled up on laundry that hid the coffee table. "I eke out a space when it's not date night."

Usagi was shimmying out of her shirt and into the red dress. Rei looked away, surprised by Usagi's boldness. She wasn't sure why exactly. Maybe it was that no one in her adult life had ever been so comfortable with her before.

"Is this bar guy?" Rei asked.

"Huh?" Usagi answered.

"The guy you snuck out with at the bar. During the Dark Pandora thing," Rei said, smirking like a fox.

Usagi turned beet red.

"It is!"

"He's more than just a bar guy," she said. "Like, ugh, we have, a bit of a history?" Her face contorted as she looked for the right words.

Rei waggled her eyebrows. "History?"

"We were kinda arch-nemeses as teens," she said. She smoothed the front of the dress as she watched in the mirror. "Then, he did this super nice thing, and ghosted me for six years."

"And you want to impress this man why?" Luna interjected. "Your friend Naru is on to something. You're wasting your time."

Rei looked pensively at Usagi. When she'd first met the woman, she had read Usagi's tea leaves. At the time, she brushed it off. What did love have to do with Senshi business? But it wasn't just any love. True Love. Soulmates. It was such a strong force that it was all she could read in the leaves. Was it possible that this asshole could really be the one for her?

Usagi chewed on her lip. "I think I'm oversimplifying."

"Then un-simplify," Rei said, lounging back into the chair. "I'm not in any rush. I just got here. Besides, I could use a juicy story."

So, Usagi told her.

XXX

Usagi and Mamoru met one lackluster day outside Naru's mother's jewelry store. She had been walking Naru home in order to avoid her mother and the inevitable punishment she would receive for bringing home such an abysmal test score. In a last-ditch attempt to hide the evidence, Usagi had thrown it over her shoulder and hit Mamoru in the face.

"Ow, are you trying to make bumps on my head too? Odango Atama?"

So it began.

For three years, Usagi and Mamoru had been... frenemies. At fourteen, he'd teased her mercilessly about everything from her poor test-taking abilities to her fashion choices. The inevitability that Mamoru would somehow be nearby whenever she did something embarrassing became the cornerstone of their relationship. The reality was, he just visited the same arcade as her since his best friend worked there, and Mamoru was quite terrible with people.

At fifteen, she'd mastered retaliation. For every insult he hurled, she had a quip to fling back at him. Their word games became legendary. Their aggression dimmed. He'd even started tutoring her in math. Many afternoons they would sit at the cafe above the arcade while he worked through her homework with her. She never became particularly good at math, per se, but she stopped failing.

At sixteen, she'd found herself in Mamoru's inner circle. They still primarily interacted in insults, though any maliciousness (if there had been any to begin with) had long since faded. It took Mamoru finally seriously dating a girl named Hina for Usagi to realize that she had a little bit of a crush on him. The guy was hot as hell, in college, completely aloof, and suddenly completely unavailable. As his only female friend, she was the one he turned to for dating advice. It had felt like salt in a wound.

At seventeen, Mamoru and Hina faded away, and Usagi started dating. Kaito wasn't terrible as far as boyfriends go. He was above average in looks and below average in personality. He was selfish and impulsive. Usagi was enamored with being enamored more than anything over their seven month relationship.

Their years of unusual friendship shifted irrevocably the day Kaito broke Usagi's heart.

She'd made it through the school day. She thought that she would have made it to Crown, and Motoki, and someone whose shoulder she could cry on, but she didn't. Instead, she'd stumbled, heartbroken, into the alley beside Crown, and just cried. She knew it was a terrible place to be. Nothing good ever happened in Crown's alley. Of course, that made it the perfect place to wallow in heartbreak.

She watched Mamoru notice her in the alleyway. She watched him hesitate, then walk over to her. She didn't want to play their name-calling games. She didn't want insults. She didn't want someone who hesitated.

"Go away Mamoru. This isn't the time," she said, voice hiccuping.

"I'm not here for…," he paused, inhaled sharply, then continued, "Usagi, are you okay?"

She shuttered. He never called her Usagi. For three years she'd been Odango Atama, baka, kid, and on occasion, Usa. But not Usagi. Hearing him say her name now just made everything feel so much more real.

She turned into him, tears slipping down her cheeks. The hesitation was gone, and he wrapped his arms around her. They stood that way for a long time. She sobbed, snotty and tearful into his ridiculously soft, and expensive, yet stupidly pink shirt. He held her securely, rubbing slow circles on her back.

"Kaito," she finally whimpered.

She felt Mamoru stiffen. When she didn't continue through her sobs, he darkly said, "He didn't… do something to you, did he?"

She couldn't answer but shook her head no. Her nose rubbed into a damp spot of his shirt.

"I wouldn't… with him," she said between sobs. "He wanted… but I said no…"

Mamoru pulled away enough to look at her. She glanced up but couldn't keep eye contact. His blue eyes were intense and angry. Of course, he would think something like this was foolish.

He gently used his thumb and knuckle to turn her chin up to him. His gaze softened as he searched her face. She would have flushed if she wasn't already so pink from crying.

"Are you telling me that asshole dumped you because you wouldn't have sex with him?"

She looked away from him again. She rubbed the back of her hand against her nose, appalled by just how mucousy she was. She rubbed her hand on her skirt, then realized that his shirt was even more mucousy than her hand. Oh god. How embarrassing. She took her sleeve and tried to dry his shirt with it.

He stopped her, taking her hands in his.

"Odango…"

"We had plans to go to the Fussa Tanabata Matsuri. We were going to make wishes and eat all the yummy food," she said, sniffling. It was hard to say this next part. "He found a love hotel, and I didn't want to…"

"Usagi," Mamoru said, very solemnly, "You should never feel bad about saying no to something like that. It's a big deal, and you don't have to take it lightly."

She looked up at him, a little star struck. "But…"

"He's an asshole, and you're beautiful, and he's just the first guy of many in your life," Mamoru interrupted. "You'll find the right one someday."

"Did you just say I was beautiful?" she asked. She had heard him casually throw that in, right?

"For an Odango Atama."

She rolled her eyes. "But, I was looking forward to going to the Tanabata."

She heard him inhale sharply through his nose. "It's this Saturday, right?" he asked.

She nodded.

"How about I take you?" he said. "Then you can make a wish for a better boyfriend."

"Are you serious? Why?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Why not? You had all these plans. It would be a shame to let them go to waste because of some dick."

She stared at him for a moment. Was _Chiba Mamoru_ asking _her_ on a date?

"Come on, Odango, before Motoki finds us out here and thinks you're crying because of me," he said. He put his arm around her shoulder and slowly led her to the arcade entrance.

He kept his word. Though she wasn't sure it was a date. He did wear his hideous green jacket. (Surely no one would intentionally wear that on a date.) They met at the station on Saturday morning and rode together in an oddly companionable silence. Mamoru had brought a book (because of course he did), and Usagi played on her phone. The train became more and more crowded as they drew nearer and nearer to Fussa.

With space running out, she shifted and shifted, trying to get comfortable while being pushed into Mamoru's shoulder. He sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer, and she found she fit quite perfectly under his arm.

He didn't really look at her the entire time, keeping his eyes on his novel. She kept stealing glances as she played through the various free plays of her many cell phone games.

They disembarked with the masses of others visiting for the festival. Upon leaving the station, they were greeted with colorful banners and smells of street vendors. Usagi's eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation.

"What should we do first?" she nearly squealed.

The day proceeded like a movie montage. There was food, parades, food, shopping, food, dancing, food, and at some point, Usagi even convinced Mamoru to rent kimonos for them to wander the streets in. She did have to promise that she would not spill any food so that he could get his deposit back.

When they made it to the Wishing Trees, Usagi spent a long time staring at her tanabata. A wish was not something to take lightly, especially during the Tanabata Matsuri. So she had to make it count. This was her chance to wish for Keito back or to wish for someone better. It was her chance to wish for better grades or to win Natsume Yuujinchou Shi lotto. She tapped her pen against her lips and watched as Mamoru carefully hung his tanabata well over Usagi's head.

"But I can't read it," she lamented.

"Well, you shouldn't be so short," he answered.

She scowled and knew what to write. She wished for Mamoru to find his heart's desire. Mamoru was so secretive and so isolated. He was hard-working, and surprisingly compassionate. After all, he'd taken her to the festival. She'd find someone new eventually, and school was nearly over, and she was feeling lucky about the lotto. She made sure to tie her tanabata in with a bunch of others so he wouldn't know which one was hers. Feeling satisfied, she rejoined him.

"So what did you wish for, Odango?"

"Not telling," she answered. "Besides, it won't come true then."

He didn't seem satisfied with this answer, but before he could press, Usagi pointed to a yakitori stand. "Ooo! I'm so hungry!"

It worked, and he rolled his eyes while walking her to the booth.

As the day dwindled, she begged him to stay for the fireworks. She knew it was getting late, and there was still the hour train ride home, but she didn't want this to end.

They found a grassy spot to watch the fireworks. Several families were spread out over blankets. Couples held hands and talked secretively. Usagi found a space for them and sat on the ground. Mamoru hesitated. She patted the ground beside her.

"We've already returned the kimonos," she drawled. "You don't have to worry about your deposit anymore."

"Have you ever tried to get grass stains out of clothes, Odango?"

"No, but come on! It's fireworks! A few little stains will be worth it. Plus, you won't even notice them on that hideous green jacket," she retorted.

He grumbled, and she grabbed his hand and tugged him down beside her.

"What's your favorite firework?" she asked, scooting closer to him. Pressing into his side. He placed his hand behind her to allow for more room.

"I never really thought about it," he answered.

She gasped. "How could you not! Mine's the white glittery ones. It makes me think of magic."

She continued to babble, and as she did, she noticed that he wasn't really looking towards the sky or the setting sun. He was just watching her with this strange smile on his face.

"What? Do I have teriyaki sauce on my chin or something?" she asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You're such an Odango Atama," he answered. Then he leaned in, slowly closing the gap between them. She kept perfectly still, hoping. When his lips brushed hers, she didn't even hear the fireworks starting.

It was the most gentle kiss she'd ever experienced in her seventeen years of life. (And honestly, she'd been chasing down that feeling ever since.) His lips were warm and soft. They pressed gently and lovingly against hers. She's the one who returned it with passion. And he followed her lead, letting her guide his lips open. Letting her touch her tongue to his. The kiss lingered, soft and gentle until she ran out of breath and had to pull away.

It wasn't much space between them, but she could feel his own shallow breathing against her lips.

"The fireworks started," he whispered.

"Uh-huh," she answered and kissed him again.

XXX

"So wait," Rei interrupted. "Let me get this straight. You two made out under fireworks after what I could only describe as a Hallmark movie date, then he didn't speak to you for six years?"

Usagi sighed and sat on the bed. "I found out later he was moving to America for medical school, and his flight left the next day."

Rei sat quietly for a moment. "I guess that makes sense. It was probably easier to not talk to you since he was going to be abroad for the next several years."

"Yeah," she said. "That's what I told myself. Also, I was seventeen. Like, what did I really know about love anyway?"

"But you're not seventeen anymore," Rei said. "So do you really want this or is this some unresolved adolescent crush?"

Usagi stared at herself in the mirror. Was this all about some teenage crush? Unresolved feelings from her youth?

"I want this," she answered, and there was more truth in it than she expected. "And I think he does too."

"Well, if nothing else, at least one of us is getting laid."

"Rei!" Luna gasped.

Usagi burst out laughing.

"What? I mean, we might die any day. I don't think celibacy is a priority," Rei commented. "I could use a booty call too."

XXX

AN: Thank you all you lovely people out there reading and reviewing! It really makes my day. This chapter actually started as a bonus chapter, but kinda spiraled out of control and into two chapters. Thanks Chelsea for beta-reading, and as always, a very special thanks to my hubby, even though I agree there are far too many characters whose names begin with M and end in vowels.


	9. A Date to Remember

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 9: A Date to Remember

4/23/2019

Mamoru double checked the address in her text message. Yeah, it was the same apartment number. He ran his hand through his hair.

He knocked again. Then called. No answer. His hand tapped against his thigh as he counted seconds. All he could think about were the victims of the sleeping sickness. People sitting in their room while something drained their energy to the point of death. It was why what he did next seemed totally sensible to him.

He kicked in the door.

Her apartment was dark and ransacked. Adrenaline coursed through his system, and he resisted the impulse to transform into Tuxedo Kamen. He didn't even think about his shoes as he rushed onto the tatami floor. He found her quickly. She was lying on her bed, the TV casting a blue glow over her. One hand rested clenched above her head which was tilted gently to the side. Wearing a red dress that had slipped up a little higher than decent, she looked like sleeping beauty.

"Usagi!" he called. He didn't even wait the second for her to respond. He grabbed her shoulders to jostle her awake.

And as soon as he did, her eyes flew open.

"Mamo…" she started, then he was hugging her. Tightly.

"Oh thank god," he said. "You're all right."

"Um, yeah… what are you…" she started, groggily, then pushed back. "Wait. What time is it?"

"7:10."

"Shit!" She stood up and turned on the light. "I fell asleep!"

Then Mamoru laughed, hard. He fell back on her bed.

"Asleep. Of course, you were asleep," he said between peals of laughter.

"What does that mean?" she asked. She walked into the kitchen hall. "And why is my door broken?"

"I thought you were in danger," he said.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you didn't answer your door," he said. "Or phone."

"Fuck," she rushed back into the bedroom. He watched as she jumped on the bed, skirt riding up. She produced her phone from under her pillow.

The screen had several missed call. She groaned.

"I didn't hear it because it was under the pillow," she whined.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. Following his lead, she straddled him. Smirking, he pulled her in for a kiss. He cupped her face as the kissing intensified. He moaned and felt himself grow distracted.

"If we don't stop," she said between kisses, "We'll be late for dinner."

"I expected that, so I lied about the reservation time," he answered. Then slid his hands under her skirt and up her thighs.

She pushed off him. "Seriously Mamoru?"

"Well, you aren't exactly known for your promptness," he answered.

"I'm not fourteen anymore," she continued. "And I'll have you know, I was ready early."

"Is that so?"

"It's why I fell asleep."

He shook his head then stood up from the bed.

"Come on, Odango, let's get going," he said, taking her hand and walking to the door.

"But, what about my door? It won't shut!" she argued.

"Maybe you can convince the police you were robbed. It'll be fine," he continued.

"Why did you kick the door in any way? It was unlocked!"

XXX

Usagi had been on dates before. She'd been taken to dinner (often a poor choice as she always ate far more than her date intended to pay). Yet, she'd never been to a _fancy_ dinner. This was a place adults with respectable careers went. Usagi was a questionable adult with a questionably respectable career.

The host brought them to the table and pulled out Usagi's chair. The champagne was already chilling at the table, which the host poured. He bowed and left.

Usagi scanned the menu apprehensively. This was not the food she was used to. There were words she sort of understood, but, had this feeling it involved parts of animals she'd never eaten before. Then there were no prices. These were signs of someplace way too fancy for her.

Mamoru filled her champagne glass for the third time. She drank it like a shot.

"Do you know what you want?" Mamoru asked.

She chewed her lip. Did she admit she wasn't sure what half the items on the menu were? Or did she try to order and hope for the best?

Mamoru watched her suspiciously. "You have no clue what to order do you?"

Usagi blanched, then scowled. "Of course I do. It's just difficult to choose only one thing."

Mamoru took a sip of his champagne. "Then let's order a course selection."

"Aren't those expensive?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru shook his head. "Don't worry about it Odango," he said. She scowled harder.

"Ugh, I hate that name," she said, slapping her menu closed.

Mamoru's demeanor shifted. He reached across the table to take her hand. She pulled it away.

"Does it really bother you that much?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

He pulled his hand back, looking a little like a scolded puppy. "I'm sorry. I thought it was cute."

"You think calling me Odango is cute?"

"Translated, it means dumpling in English, which is a term of endearment," he retorted.

"So, are you trying to tell me that you were giving me a pet name all those years?" she asked.

He shrugged, turning vaguely pink.

"But that's like me calling you something infantile, like Mamo-chan or something."

"I think Mamo-chan is cute," he countered.

"Of course you do," she said back with a smile. She sighed. "But I still don't like Odango."

"Okay, okay," he went on. "I'll come up with something better."

Thankfully, Mamoru signaled the waiter, and he placed the order. Usagi filled his glass with the last of the champagne, so he added a bottle of sake. The waiter collected their menus then bowed, and the two were alone again.

"How about mochi?"

"I thought we ordered dinner?" Usagi asked.

"No, as a pet name," he said, sipping on the champagne.

She rolled her eyes, then snarked, "Because the rabbit of the moon pounds mochi?"

"Or maybe because I want to pound you?" he whispered with a smirk. She flushed bright pink.

"No."

He laughed. "Wagashi?"

"Ugh, how about something not food related?"

Sake and the first course arrived. Usagi stared at the soup in front of her. Floating in the clay bowl was a turtle shell. She poked at it with her soup spoon.

"What's wrong?" Mamoru asked.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something is clearly wrong. You're not eating."

Damnit. He knew her too well. She glared at him, then deliberately, dipped her spoon in the soup. Bringing the spoon up to her lips, she mimicked a toast, then took a sip. It was surprisingly good. But still distressing.

Mamoru chuckled. "It's Suppon Turtle soup, Usa," he said.

Usagi quirked her eyebrow. "Wait, isn't that supposed to be for male impotency?"

Mamoru smiled and took another spoonful. "I don't think I have a problem with that, wouldn't you say?"

"The turtle soup suggests otherwise." She grinned as she slurped her soup.

Mamoru flushed. Score one for Usagi.

Her spoon hit the shell, and she felt uneasy. "I don't know about this," she admitted.

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," Mamoru said.

"Did you just hear the words coming out of your mouth? Me, not eat?"

Mamoru signaled the waiter, who came and took their dishes. Shaking his head, he refilled her Sake.

"Is this a place you really like to eat?" Usagi asked, sipping her sake.

Mamoru tugged on his collar. "Not really," he answered.

"Then why are we here?"

"Honestly?" His eyes shined as he looked at her, so very vulnerable. "I was trying to impress you."

Usagi preened. "You thought floating dead turtle soup was how to impress a lady?

"I have a lot of ground to make up for."

Usagi tapped her Sake cup to his. "That you do," she said with a sip. "Why were you so mean to me all those years ago?"

Mamoru took a moment to think about his words. "Would young and stupid count?"

"Nope."

He sighed. "You were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I was always tongue-tied around you," he continued.

"That counts a little."

"Then, I found out you were… way too young for me. I mean, what does a first-year college student have in common with a middle school girl? So, I tried to push you away," he said.

"Four years isn't such a big age gap."

"It isn't anymore."

He smiled at her, something hidden and beautiful, like cracking open a geode. The waiter interrupted the moment as he placed the new course in front of them. A long thin plate had a squid, body finely sliced, but still very clearly a squid. A small saucer of vinegar accompanied it.

"My dinner is staring at me," Usagi said. "I don't think I can eat something that still has a face."

"Do you want to get out of here?" Mamoru asked.

Usagi had never felt more relieved in her life. "Yes," she answered.

He nodded and signaled the waiter.

Mamoru wrapped his arm around Usagi as they walked out of the restaurant onto the cool Tokyo street.

"Next time, I know of a fantastic ramen shop," Usagi said.

Mamoru kissed the top of her head. "I promise not to pick a restaurant without your approval in the future."

"Good, because I'm a walking Yelp review of cheap and tasty in Minato," she said.

"How about something sweet?" he said. "There's a cafe just down the street."

"Oh yes. I am so hungry," she answered. Mamoru chuckled.

"Come on then," he answered, and they walked a block down to the little cafe.

XXX

The place was surprisingly busy, but they found a little two-person table by the window. Mamoru ordered a coffee, and Usagi ordered a hot chocolate plus one of everything on the dessert menu.

"I said I was hungry," she said.

They waited at their table, trading in small talk. Then, the emergency tone wailed from nearly every phone in the room. All conversations halted as everyone checked their phone. Youma alert. Last seen a block before the restaurant they'd just left.

Usagi chewed her lip and took a screenshot. She sent the picture to Rei with a message: _Help! Please don't tell Minako!_

There was a scrape of chairs and a hush of footfalls as people exited the cafe. Usagi looked up to see a drastic reduction in population as patrons left to seek better shelter. She clutched her phone to her chest.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"Not without my desserts," she answered. "Besides, we're probably safer here than out there."

A waiter brought out small plates of desserts, dancing around the exodus of customers. Usagi beamed at Mamoru, her stomach churning. Shouldn't she be leaving? She should be out there - helping people, fighting youma. But, how could she excuse herself? How could she slip away to transform without Mamoru noticing?

She took a small bite of brownie and watched him. He held his coffee halfway to his face, looking out the window pensively. The hairs on her arm stood up. She checked her phone and saw a response from Rei: _OMW. Why can't you handle it? Still out with Booty Call?_ She glanced at Mamoru, then out the window. The silence was heavy. They were waiting.

Usagi saw the girl first. She was small, maybe seven years old, and holding the largest cat Usagi had ever seen. Youma rounded the corner, and she realized who the monster's target was.

She didn't think. Didn't even realize she'd dropped her spoon and knocked her dessert to the floor. Didn't hear Mamoru screaming her name. She ran. Out the door and into the street, she grabbed the little girl. The youma's claws scratched at the air where the child was.

Usagi hit the pavement, cradling the child. The cat fell from the girl's arms and scampered off towards an ally.

"Rhett!" the girl screamed. "Let me go! I have to save Rhett!"

The child squirmed in Usagi's hands, but she did not let go. The youma turned its attention to her, snarling. Sharp teeth, long claws, angry red skin. It pointed one long finger at Usagi. She gripped the girl's arm, put moved the girl behind her. She would protect this child.

"Foolish human," it said. "You will not keep me from my prey."

The child whimpered. Usagi jutted her chin.

"Watch me."

A rose slammed into the youma's temple. It howled and stumbled before crashing into a nearby window. The window of the cafe Usagi had just left.

"No!" she screamed.

She jolted forward. A cape blurred her vision as Tuxedo Kamen appeared between her and the youma.

"Get the girl somewhere safe, now," he commanded.

Damnit. She looked at the cafe and the youma climbing back through the broken window. Mamoru was tough. He had to be fine. She took the little girl's hand and started to move away from the scene. The child resisted.

"But Rhett!" she cried. "I won't go anywhere without Rhett!"

Usagi knelt in front of the girl, placing her hands on the girl's shoulder. "I'll come back for Rhett if you promise to get somewhere safe," she said. Usagi held the child's gaze, doing her best to both reassure and impart the gravity of the situation.

The child nodded, and Usagi took her hand. Down the street, she could see where the police were forming a blockade. Behind her, she could the battle unfolding. Her stomach twisted in knots. An officer blew his whistle and gestured with his hand for them to keep coming. Usagi let go of the girl's hand and watched as she ran into the officer's arms. Then, she turned and headed back toward the battle.

Tuxedo Kamen was fighting with a passion she hadn't seen before. He was quick, experienced. He parried and dodged, keeping just out of the youma's reach. Could everyone fight up but her?

Speaking of fighting, where the hell was Mars? Usagi fingered her brooch. Was there even some place for her to transform? Would she be able to help?

Tuxedo Kamen took a hit, crashing into some trash cans. From the cans, Usagi saw the cat scurry out.

"Kitty!" Usagi cried.

For being phenomenally fat, the cat was surprisingly fast. He bolted over Usagi's feet and into the cafe. Well, that was convenient. She glanced at the battle, tilted her head as she weighed what to do, then chased after the cat. Tuxedo Kamen had this right?

Usagi didn't realize she was holding her breath until she exhaled. Her desserts were scattered on the floor, and her purse had been thrown several feet away, but there was no Mamoru. No blood. No sign that anyone was hurt other than the pastries. He was safe. She looked at the rest of the cafe and saw three heads poking out over the deli counter.

"Did you see what happened to the guy I was with?" she called out.

"He followed you," one of the people answered.

She looked at the door. Tuxedo Kamen was struggling. He needed help. She looked back at the three people still in the cafe.

"Is it over?" one of them asked.

Usagi chewed her lip. "Not yet," she answered. Rei was sure taking her sweet time.

"But we need help," another said. Usagi looked back over. There was a man, holding his arm. It was wrapped in a towel. The two employees stood beside him.

Usagi closed her eyes. Goddamnit.

"Okay, follow my lead," she said and waved them over. They stood there.

"Really?" she asked. "There's a police barricade just down the road!"

"I'm not going out there," said the man with the injured arm. "There are monsters."

Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "Fine, be that way," she grumbled. She still needed to get this cat, then get back and help them. She knelt on the ground, looking under tables.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," she called.

The cat, Rhett, just stared at her from beneath a booth.

"Damnit," she grumbled, "I don't have time for this."

On her hands and knees, she crawled over to the feline. Bits of glass bit into her knees and palms, but she didn't care. The cat cowered further under the table. That would not do. Channeling the best new superhero reflexes, Usagi reached an arm out and grabbed the cat. Rhett was heavier than Usagi expected. What was this cat made of? Lead? But she had him, and she used all her might to pull him to her. Wrapping her arms around the animal that had to weigh at least fifteen kilos, Usagi stood up.

She glanced back at the trio cowering behind the deli counter.

"I'll send help," she said, then walked out the door.

Out on the street, she didn't even have time to look at her surroundings before the youma beside her appeared.

"Where do you think you're going?" it growled.

"Shit," she said. Usagi squeezed the cat and braced for impact.

"Evil Spirits! Be Exorcised!"

The youma froze, claws millimeters from Usagi's face when an ofuda scroll slapped against its chest.

"Fire soul!"

A torrent of flames streamed towards the monster. Heat blasted Usagi, and she struggled to keep the panicked cat in her arms. Heels clicked beside Usagi. Sailor Mars flipped her hair over her shoulder as she looked Usagi and the giant cat over. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Please don't tell me you got blood and rubble on my dress," she said. Usagi smiled weakly, then looked at her knees.

"Probably not?"

Mars focused instead on the youma, flames sprouting to her hands. Before she could attack again, Tuxedo Kamen's sword sliced through the youma's neck from behind. It crumbled to dust before its detached head hit the pavement.

Mars's flames intensified as she stared at Tuxedo Kamen. He sighed then said, "Thanks for the distraction, Sailor Mars."

"I could have handled him on my own," she said.

His shoulders hung, and he shook his head. He looked at Usagi for just a moment, then said, "Get her to safety," before springing away and out of sight.

Usagi watched him go, small butterflies in her stomach. Man, that guy had great timing…

"Where's your boy toy?" Mars asked. Then frowned. "Is he okay?"

Usagi shrugged. "Hopefully? He wasn't at the cafe when I went back," she answered.

"Do I even want to know how you two split up?" Mars asked.

"I ran out the door to protect a little girl," Usagi said. "It was all very noble."

"I'm sure," Mars grumbled, "but you could have protected her better as Sailor Moon."

Usagi sighed and rubbed her face in the cat's back. If she had waited, would the girl be alive? Would that man in the cafe need medical attention? Would Rei's dress have been okay?

"There are people in the cafe who need help," Usagi mumbled.

Mars closed her eyes, trying to think of the right thing to say. "Head to the barricade. Boyfriend is probably there. I'll take care of those guys, and we'll catch up tomorrow, okay?" Mars asked.

Usagi nodded and watched the Senshi head into the cafe. She started towards safety, snuggling the very large cat. Paramedics rushed past the barriers. A little girl squeezed through as well.

"Rhett!" she cried.

Usagi was helpless to stop the cat. Seeing his human, he put all his 15 kilos of power into escaping Usagi's grip. She didn't put up much resistance and smiled as the reunion unfolded.

"Usako!"

She almost didn't hear the name, but she recognized the voice. Mamoru pushed past the paramedics and swept her up in a tight embrace.

"Never do something so reckless again," he whispered in her ear.

"Usako?" Usagi said as he set her back on her feet.

His face flushed.

"Much better than Odango Atama," she said and took his hand in hers. Together, the walked away from the blinking lights and chaos of the attack.

XXX

 **AN:** I want to do a special thanks to my regular reviewers: SaturnnFoxx, Celestial Cat, and phillynz! Thanks so much for all your comments. The light up my day whenever I see one.

A special thanks to Chelsea for beta-reading this chapter. I finally could cut something! My Prince Ferdinando, thanks for being an alpha and helping with my story bible. And as always, a super special thanks to my hubby, who is the best alpha reader a writer could ask for.


	10. Outnumbered

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 10: Outnumbered

May 7, 2019

Usagi hung upside down off Rei's futon, her head resting on the ground. To her, it provided a unique perspective on the discussion at hand.

The news reported something dubbed "The Mysterious Sleeping Sickness" which affected a large number of concertgoers from the night of Naru's birthday. Symptoms were similar to those caught in a youma attack, however, no attack had been reported. Speculation was on some form of contaminated alcohol. Two deaths had been attributed to the strange condition: one the teen Mamoru and Ami had treated and the other a woman found in her apartment. Seven other cases had resulted in hospitalization. However, Usagi could confirm that there had been way more than nine people at the club that night.

The purple flower they'd taken from Naru's was sitting on a counter under a plastic Tupperware container. Inert, pretty, and oh so dangerous.

"If people aren't dying," Usagi said, "Then the flowers must be designed to milk people's energy, kinda like cows."

"That's a base example," Rei quipped.

"But not incorrect," Luna said. "From the tests I have done, it appears that the flowers act more like batteries. They take a charge from the host to be passed on at a later time."

"Well, if that's the case," Minako added, "then, someone must collect the flowers. We need to investigate more."

"I think a good place to start would be the club that hosted the concert. At least then we could rule out if it's the Dark Pandora band, or the establishment itself," Luna said.

"Ooo, does that mean going to a club is official Senshi business? Sign me up!" Usagi said.

"Okay then, that settles it," Minako said. "We'll go tonight. Scope the place out. See if we can find any more clues about Midnight Zero and the Dark Kingdom flowers."

"Tonight?" Usagi whined. "But I have a date."

"Oh? Is this Mr. I haven't been home in several nights but am not telling anyone about?" Rei said.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, then rolled face first off the futon. Rei found this insanely entertaining and laughed her head off.

Minako quietly stared at Usagi.

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked.

Usagi blushed. "Well, we haven't put a label on it..."

"She has a booty call," Rei contributed with a wicked grin.

"He's not a booty call!" Usagi yelled. "He's… complicated!"

Minako looked away. "Usagi," she began. "I just want you to know that being a Sailor Senshi must always come first. And that can make having relationships hard. And as your leader, I just want you to know that."

Usagi sighed. "Is that code for cancel my date and report to Senshi duty?"

Minako didn't respond but stared meaningfully at her.

"I think Minako has a point. Frivolous affairs are just a distraction," Luna added.

"It's not frivolous," Usagi added softly. "At least I hope not."

"Well, either way, you need to text him and tell him you have big girl things to do and have to keep your knickers on!"

"Rei! You're so mean!"

XXX

The girls walked cautiously up to the club. It looked nondescript and deserted. Passers-by would only see their reflection in the tinted windows. No hint of what might be unfolding inside nor any trace of a Dark presence. It was just like the House of Fortune, but this time, Usagi wasn't going in unprepared. Nervousness weighed in the pit of her stomach like an anchor. The sun hadn't even set yet, so they were very early (which, admittedly, was part of her clever plan to finish investigating in time to meet up with Mamoru afterward) She reasoned that the timing contributed to the emptiness. More likely, it made them stand out like tourists.

Usagi wore a little pink dress with sequin embellishments. Rei was in the red dress Usagi had borrowed the day before, and Minako wore something designer and orange, which surprised Usagi. Then again, most of what Usagi had seen Minako in were workout clothes. Overall, they were a very desirable group for a club.

There was no doorman at the entrance.

Rei felt pinpricks on her skin. Something evil was nearby; something she'd felt before. She touched Minako's wrist and met her eyes. They shared a silent conversation, a skill they'd forged over months of battle together. Usagi stared at the door.

"Usagi," Minako said. "Keep your wits."

Usagi, being the least battle forged, quirked her eyebrow and said, "Okay?"

The three girls walked in.

Inside was empty save for the staff. A couple of girls in the club's uniform cleaned tables, eyes locking on to the trio as they walked in. Even without psychic powers, Usagi knew something was wrong. The waitresses moved with eerie synchrony. Four eyes followed them like a haunted painting. Four hands wipe, wipe, wiped instep.

The doorman, a man with long auburn hair, leaned over the bar. He was in a deep discussion with the bartender. This was not the bartender that served her the other night, but Usagi did recognize the man. She'd run into him outside the House of Fortune. The hairs on her arms stood up. Luna wasn't nearby to keep an eye out for her.

Steeling herself with the most charming smile she could muster, Usagi marched up to the bar. She dramatically slid onto the barstool, arms stretching over the counter. Minako and Rei exchanged glances before following Usagi.

"Ugh," Usagi started. "I really need a shot of tequila and to just dance it out."

The bartender and the doorman glanced at each other. Then the bartender grabbed a shot glass and poured her drink.

"And your friends?" he asked as he slid the glass towards Usagi. The girls sat on each side of Usagi, looking far too tense. "What will they have?"

She took the shot as if her skin weren't crawling, as if she weren't terrified of these two men. "They're lightweights, so, highballs for them," she answered.

The bartender retrieved two cans of Suntory Kaku from beneath the bar. He popped them open and poured them into glasses over ice.

"Weren't you here the other night?" the doorman asked. "Your hairstyle is… unique."

"I was! Had such a good time, wanted to bring my other friends here," she said. "Like, I know it's not going to be Dark Pandora, but still, should be a good time, right?"

The bartender and doorman shared another look. Their silent conversation casting a sinister air.

"This is the first I've heard of it," the doorman said, and. Usagi held eye contact with him.

Her nerve impressed Rei, who'd noticed the waitresses were inching closer to them. Rei had never taken on so many opponents before. It felt that one youma was often more than enough for them. But four enemies? It was the first time she hoped Tuxedo Mask would find them. At least, when it came to youma, he would fight with them.

Usagi wanted to glance at Rei or Minako for support, but if she did the bartender would see her fear. Either way, she wasn't going to lose this staring contest. He was studying her much too closely now...

"About those highballs?" Minako interrupted. The doorman's eyes flew to her. Minako's voice was three octaves higher than either girl was used to. She was not going to be out-acted by Usagi. That girl may not have been the best warrior among them, but the Usagi did have some balls on her. Minako was going to follow her lead.

The bartender blinked, then his gaze slid it back to Minako with her drink. She took a dainty sip.

"Mmm," she cooed. "This is so good! What about you Usa? Are you going to have another round?"

"Yes!" Usagi said. "I'll have another. Maybe something I can sip on." She winked at the bartender.

Minako turned back to the doorman. "So, like, when does the party get started here? I know we're early, but we were just so excited!"

Usagi was impressed at how well Minako could sell the ditzy party girl. Usagi was a ditzy party girl, and even she didn't quite sell it as well as that, especially not when there was an oppressive air of evil in the place. Now, if only Rei could drop the protective Mama Bear look.

The bartender answered very stoically, "It depends. While you're waiting, why don't you have one of these?"

He reached below the bar and produced three familiar purple flowers. Smiling, he set one down in front of each girl.

Usagi didn't want to touch it.

"Ooo, help me put it in my hair?" Rei asked, grabbing Usagi's arm. Usagi reached for the flower, but then Rei added, "Maybe we should do it in front of the mirror?"

Usagi's eyes widened with understanding recognition. The bathroom. An excellent call. They could slip away and transform.

"But I just finished your Tequila Sunrise," the bartender said as he placed a drink in front of Usagi. She stared at the glass. Did he drug it? Was it poisoned? She'd never been more reluctant to have a drink before.

"Usa, you wait here," Minako said. "I'll go, and we'll be right back!" Minako winked some code that Usagi did not understand. Why would they abandon her?

She did her best not to groan as the other two women left. She smiled at the bartender, who was entirely too focused on her. The waitresses inched in; the tables they were wiping were already sparkling.

So, Usagi did the only thing she could think to do in her nervousness. She downed her drink.

"Didn't you want something to sip on?" the bartender asked, though it sounded more like a statement. He was leaning on the counter, staring at her. "You aren't nervous or something are you?"

"Oh, well," Usagi gulped. She attempted to flirt by averting her eyes and running her fingertip along the glass rim. "It was just too smooth. What did you say your name was?"

"You can call me Jadeite," he answered. "Here, let me help you with your flower." He plucked the flower off the bar and leaned over to pin it to Usagi. She blinked frantically as he encroached on her space.

"Is something wrong?" Jadeite asked, his voice smooth but icy like Hibiki on the rocks. A shadow crossed his face as if his darkness were bleeding from his pores. He smirked cruelly.

His fingertips brushed Usagi's dress. She gulped, tensing. Afraid that if she flinched, their cover would be blown.

"Evil Spirits be exorcized!"

An ofuda scroll slapped Jadeite in the middle of his forehead. He froze prone across the bar with the flower in his fingers, his bartender outfit dissolving into a grey uniform. Just centimeters away from Usagi. She pushed back, startled.

"Did you really think you'd get away with it, Jadeite?" Sailor Venus called out.

Looking over her shoulder, Usagi tumbled from her stool to the floor. Thankfully, Minako stood behind her, transformed and flanked by Sailor Mars. Fire crackled in the hands of the Senshi of Fite Me IRL.

A deep laugh came from the doorman as he strolled towards the entrance. He seemed almost… entertained. "Sailor Senshi," he continued. "Did you forget he wasn't alone?" The doorman's black clothes melted into a similar grey uniform as he locked the door. He took his time, making sure all the locks clicked loudly before turning around.

"And who are you?" Mars called out.

"My name is Nephrite. And while you may be used to battling one Dark Kingdom General, do not underestimate two," the former doorman said.

The two waitresses began to distort - their features sank in, and their skin turned unnatural colors. Hands turned into claws. Teeth sharpened.

Well, fuck. And there Usagi was, lying on her back on a dingy barroom floor.

"Some help here Nephrite," Jadeite grumbled through gritted teeth. Jadeite was still hunched over the bar, reaching to pin a flower onto nothing. The two Senshi kept their eyes on Nephrite as he walked over to Jadeite. Usagi, on the other hand, couldn't really see well, but she did notice the youma sneaking up on Venus.

"Look out!" Usagi cried.

Spell broken, Venus gained her wits in just enough time to launch the youma over her shoulder (a move she'd attempted to teach Usagi). Usagi noted that it was quite effective, and she should probably try harder during training.

Mars held her hand together like a gun then cried, "Mars Fire Soul!" at the second youma.

With the Senshi distracted, Nephrite removed the ofuda scroll from Jadeite's forehead.

"Took long enough," Jadeite said, stumbling as his suspension was released. Then, he jumped over the bar, barely missing Usagi. She meeped and rolled out of the way.

"I've been waiting for a chance to take a shot at you Sailor Brats," Jadeite taunted, heading toward the melee.

A piece of the bar near Usagi's head splintered. She yelped. It appeared that everyone had forgotten about the bun-headed girl. She could use that to her advantage. Crawling behind the bar, she whispered her henshin and hoped that the battle would distract the bad guys from her transformation's light show.

Now, as Sailor Moon, she took a moment to think. She had a tactical advantage. (Wouldn't the others be happy she used that phrase?) Not only did these jerks not know there was a third Sailor Senshi, but they didn't know she was hiding behind the bar. But, she only had one shot, and she needed to use it wisely.

Sailor Moon peered over the bar, her red jeweled buns peeking over. Mars was head to head with Jadeite, fire and ice duking it out. The fire was waning. Nephrite was toying with Venus, laughing at her as she struggled with the two lesser youma. Venus had one youma wrapped in a whip, which she tried to yo-yo into the other youma. Nephrite faded in and out, making Venus adjust her momentum last minute and weakening her attack.

Also, Venus had a whip? That was badass. But, Sailor Moon wasn't going to add much to this battle. She wasn't strong like the others. She was inexperienced, and her best move only helped people regain energy. Not what they needed right now. So she needed to be strategic. She dropped behind the bar.

Why couldn't masked men in tuxedos show up now?

Closing her eyes, she pictured Luna. What would Luna say? Luna would say rushing into battle would be headstrong, and people could die. She pictured Naru and Motoki, zombie-like with a black flower draining their energy; she thought of Ami's heartbroken face as the doctor talked about the dead teenager. Usagi knew what to do.

She took her time, positioning herself to the best advantage. Keeping track of every move the others made (and the fine selection of open liquor bottles), she made sure her next action would count. She pulled out the Hibiki bottle from under the bar and took a swig-. there was no knocking liquid courage. Nodding to herself, she climbed up on the bar and posed.

No one was paying her any attention. Mars and Jadeite were circling each other in front of her like a cat and mouse, though Usagi wasn't sure which was which. Minako was farther back and slightly to the left, flanked by the two lesser youma. One of the youma was still wrapped in Venus's whip, which she repositioned with every movement, keeping the other youma from getting behind her. Nephrite watched, amused, and occasionally shot dark energy at Venus's blind spots.

She touched her tiara, centering herself and her magic. Then she took it off and flung it as she called out, "Moon Tiara Action!" It sliced the trapped youma in half (and the arm of the other one off) before cutting between Mars and Jadeite and returning to her. Now, she had everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nephrite demanded.

"I am the Senshi of Love and Justice: Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon, let's get the fuck out of here!" She said. Then she tossed her tiara at the door, cutting right through the locks. "Let's go girls!"

The Senshi hesitated, eyes darting between her and their adversaries.

Moon jumped off the bar and started towards the door before noticing that no one was following her.

"For real?" She groaned.

Jadeite took the opportunity and teleported. Before Moon could react, he appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. She clawed at his arm, but her gloves thwarted her nails, rendering her attack useless.

"Well, well, looks like you have a new recruit," Jadeite said. "And she's not as well trained. I would never be able to get the drop on one of you two."

Moon flailed, kicking her legs and struggling with her whole body. His grip around her neck tightened, and she panicked. This was not the plan! The plan was to run away! They weren't ready for this!

In her panic, Moon did the only thing she could think of: she screamed for her life.

The red jewels in her buns started to glow, and her scream became louder and louder. Venus and Mars felt their earrings grow warm as yellow and red bands of light wrapped around their heads, covering their ears.

Jadeite released Moon, clapping his hands over his ears. She didn't notice and proceeded to scream even louder. The glassware on the bar was the first to go. Glasses and booze bottles exploded, and the acrid smell of alcohol filled the air.

The mirrored windows went next, bursting out into the street, startling pedestrians.

Venus chewed her lip. This wasn't how she wanted this to end. People would start filming soon, putting themselves in danger of collateral damage, and Moon wasn't well equipped for combat. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she and Mars could've taken two Generals at once. On the other hand, she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. If nothing else, Usagi's total destruction of the bar would hinder this evil plot for a while.

She signaled to Mars, and the two rushed towards the door. They scooped Moon up, one arm each, and booked it. Heels clicking on the pavement, they ran down the streets of Roppongi.

"You can stop screaming now," Mars yelled loud enough to be heard. Moon abruptly stopped howling and looked up at her comrades. Then looked back at the bar as it vanished behind them. The generals were kneeling, still reeling from her attack, but they were watching. Usagi never felt so fearful and so grateful at once.

 **AN:** So, fun fact: the original draft of this fight scene was terrible. I knew I wanted the girls to confront Jadeite, but I had no clue how. So, I had a weird fan club meet up in an after-hours warehouse district, and it just made no sense whatsoever. (The bulk of the fight scene is "So, Jadetie and Nephrite fight the Sailor Senshi.") It was….; I'm going to post some snippets on my tumbler if you wanna see what 5 revisions can do to a piece. My husband actually gave me the inspiration for this moment's current incarnation with an offhand note on chapter 6 "why isn't she going back to investigate the bar?" And I was like, that's a really good point. Why isn't she investigating? And, it's the perfect fix for the nightmare fight scene! So with a real reason why they run into Jadeite, a epic fight scene was born.

Thanks so much to TropicalRemix, phillynz, Perfect Beauty, Celestial Cat, buffy fan, and optimistic alex for reviewing! It gives me all the warm feels.

SMOKING BOMBER is the best! Thank you so much for beat reading that fight scene. I totally credit her for "Senshi of Fite Me IRL." Such brilliance.

A special thanks to my Prince for being my cheerleader and alpha reader, and as always, to the best Husband in the world. You've made this chapter readable.


	11. The Luxury Cruise Ship

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 11: The Luxury Cruise Ship...

May 21, 2019

With a blur of heels clicking on pavement and adrenaline, they ran. They didn't stop until they were at the train station. At some point, they slipped through an alley and let their transformations fall.

Usagi leaned against a wall, her arms wrapped around herself. Rei stood stiff, trying to control her breathing. Minako punched the wall.

"Damnit!" Minako screamed.

"We shouldn't have run away," Rei said, her eyes watering.

Usagi looked between the two women, her mouth agape. Were they serious?

"We were outnumbered," Usagi said.

"I could have taken him," Rei said. "I had him…"

"You had him? Great, what about the three others? Were they going to stand around waiting so you could take them down one by one?" Usagi argued.

"If you had only been more trained, then maybe we could have been on more level ground," Rei countered.

Usagi opened her mouth to argue, but she couldn't. She wasn't prepared. She _did_ need to train more. She _needed_ to be more. But she wasn't going to admit that to Rei.

"If we die, then who will stop them?" she deliberated.

"We need to change priorities. We need to find the others," Minako said.

"Others?" Usagi asked.

"Mercury and Jupiter," Minako said. "The final two Sailor Senshi. We're strongest together."

Usagi chewed her lip. If the burden were shared, then she might not be so useless.

"I thought we were handling it on our own," Rei grumbled.

"I know we were trying not to involve them, but I don't see another choice," Minako said.

Usagi furrowed her brow. "Why wouldn't we look for the others?"

"This isn't exactly a great life," Rei answered.

Usagi's confusion grew. "But the sooner we stop the Dark Kingdom, then the sooner we can all get back to our lives," she said.

"Don't be naive, Usagi," Minako said, running her hands through her bangs. "There is no going back to your life. This lifestyle… changes you."

Usagi was pensive for a moment. True. She wasn't the girl she was last week. But...

"But, that doesn't have to mean we can't ever have a life."

"Not a life worth living," Minako said. "A life without love, and family, and friendship."

Minako wrapped her arms around herself and laughed bitterly.

"Who says we can't have those things?" Usagi retorted. "If this last week has taught me anything is that life can take you unexpected places!"

"What happens if you and your new beau go further? What happens when you get pregnant?" Rei pointed out. "You can't go out fighting monsters then. Then where there's a baby, who will take care of it? And what if something were to happen to you? Do you want your kid growing up without a mother?"

"You're right. I don't know what will happen in that case. But what if we don't die? I don't know what happened to you two, but I still believe life goes on. That this doesn't have to be our end all be all," Usagi said. 'I refuse to."

Rei stared at her as if the thought that being a Sailor Senshi didn't have to define every moment of her existence was ancient Greek.

"We don't get to choose," Minako started to say.

"I don't understand what we're choosing between! We don't live in a bat cave, just waiting around. We still have to work to make money. We can still go after something that makes us happy, because if you just let this become everything, then how can we save people? How can we relate? What will give us something to live for?" Usagi said. "Look, I know I'm new to this, and yeah, it's definitely different, but it's not the end of our lives. We're still alive. And maybe, if there are more of us, we can share this responsibility. And then we also wouldn't be so alone."

Rei gave her an oddly hopefully look. Minako looked away and said, "You still don't understand."

Usagi threw her hands up in the air. "You're right. I don't. And I'm going home," she said and headed down the stairs to the train platform.

Rei and Minako stared at the empty stairway for a long time.

"She has a point," Rei said. "We're not strong enough alone. Tonight proved that."

Rei didn't look back as she headed down the stairs. Minako stood there a long time, waiting for the tears to stop so she could see straight enough to go home.

XXX

Usagi did not show up for training in the morning. She did not receive a text message from either Minako or Rei. Unfortunately, she still woke up early, but just lay beside a sleeping Mamoru.

He'd been excited about staying in the night before. He'd had his own long day. Neither of them discussed the details. Usagi did manage to convince him to watch six episodes of _My Hero Academia_ (in exchange for two episodes of his favorite import, _Game of Thrones_ ).

Mamoru offered to make breakfast but had to walk down to the 7/11 because Usagi had nothing to cook in her fridge. (Except a half-eaten bento box and a quarter of a bottle of Pocari Sweat.) After breakfast, he left for work.

She texted Motoki, hoping for a work-related distraction, but he had everything covered. The new claw machines were arriving, and she'd just be underfoot during the installation. Tomorrow he'd need her to help stock them. She was much better at setting them up than he was.

So, Usagi spent the morning thinking - about her life and her destiny. There were so many layers to Minako that Usagi didn't understand, but she guessed years of being a Senshi must have been grueling. She'd already felt the pressure, and it'd only been a week.

The problem was, she hadn't heard this from Minako herself. Outside of morning training and the regular reprimands, Minako didn't say much at all. The two girls were basically strangers, yet they were supposed to function as a team.

The problem was, she hadn't heard this from Minako herself. Outside of morning training and the regular reprimands, Minako didn't say much at all. The two girls were basically strangers, yet they were supposed to function as a team.

As if a tiny cartoon lightbulb went off over her head, Usagi realized what she could do. The best contribution she could make to training was working on strengthening their friendship. _That_ was something _she_ was good at. She and Rei were getting there. They'd at least had some girl time. She needed to establish that connection with Minako.

So, Luna helped Usagi navigate to Minako's home. It wasn't too far from Usagi's own apartment - only two subway stops over. (She supposed she could have walked it and called it training.)

"Are you sure this is the place?" Usagi whispered to Luna. No harm in checking right?

"It's the place," Luna said.

Usagi blinked and wondered what exactly Minako did outside of being Sailor Venus. Her home was impressive. It was a three-story house with a garage. Usagi didn't know if that meant Minako owned a car or not, but it was quite a feat for a single person in their early 20s. She hoped Luna didn't relay how pathetic her one bedroom tiny apartment was to her leader.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"There's a doorbell," Luna whispered into Usagi's ear. She flushed and pressed the button.

After a moment, the intercom beside her beeped. "Who is it?" the voice on the other side said. A male voice.

Luna leaned over and pressed a paw to the intercom, "Artemis, it's me. I've brought Usagi. She'd was hoping to have a word with Minako," the cat said.

There was no answer, and the silence seemed to linger on. The door finally opened to reveal a white cat.

"Usagi!" The new cat said. "It's lovely to finally meet you."

Luna hopped down from Usagi's shoulder, and she and Artemis nuzzled. Usagi raised an eyebrow. Luna, that dog, er, cat, was holding out on her with a secret beau.

She followed the cats in and shut the door behind her.

"Artemis," Luna inquired, "when did you get back?"

"This morning, actually," he said. "I was following up on the North American conflicts and checking in with Katarina. It seems like it's finally quiet over there, while, here, the Japanese activity has really been on the rise."

The two cats lead the way while Usagi followed behind. Artemis moved slowly and with a limp. The interior of Minako's home could have been in a Western magazine. It was sparsely furnished and full of windows. Luxury, white furniture with wooden accents were set over a cream rug. A few large abstract art pieces hung perfectly on accent walls beside very well framed Sailor V memorabilia.

Usagi smiled at this. Finally, there was something the two had in common. Sailor V was the best.

They rounded a corner to a stairwell and proceeded downwards to a basement floor. It had a landing, then a closed door with a hydraulic cat door and a red light. Artemis pressed a button and continued chatting with Luna.

"I've also been working on a new simulator," he explained. "Something that might appeal to our girls since their older now," he said.

"Usagi would be fine with some of the old Sailor V ones. She never lost her interest in video games," Luna commented.

"Hey," Usagi said indignantly. "It's part of my profession to be in the know."

The light above turned green, and Luna and Artemis walked through the cat door. Usagi hesitated. She felt like she was breaking into a secure facility instead of visiting a friend. She turned the knob.

It was a music studio. The walls were black with noise control tiles. Several guitars, a keyboard, and an electric drum kit were carefully set to the side. Minako sat in an office style chair before several monitors; her large headphones draped around her neck. A small music mixer was beside her. Artemis and Luna sat beside a small laptop on the floor.

"Is everything okay?" Minako asked.

Usagi flushed. She felt like an intruder. Or a peeping Tom. Minako, lounging in her chair in pale orange joggers and a cream tank top, looked so vulnerable. All her hair was piled on her head, red bow added messily to the side.

Usagi rubbed the back of her head. "Um, I…" Usagi trailed off.

Minako arched her eyebrows in an _out with it_ expression.

"What is all this?" Usagi asked.

"It's just a hobby," Minako said.

"Some hobby," Usagi said, in genuine awe. "Can you play all these instruments?"

Minako shrugged. "Somewhat."

"That's so amazing," Usagi said, walking over to acoustic guitar and gently touching it.

There was a little smile on Minako's face. "I don't think you came all this way to talk about my hobbies."

Usagi sighed, her shoulders drooping. "I thought maybe we could discuss last night."

Minako turned back to her computer and started clicking on her mouse.

"Why didn't you call a meeting at the temple then?" Minako asked suspiciously. "Rei should be involved."

Usagi cringed. "Well, it is a Shinto holiday," she started, "And I was kinda hoping, that maybe, by strategizing, we could…" Usagi gestured at the air, struggling to find the words. "Maybe get to know each other better."

"Why?"

"So we can be friends!" Usagi said cheerfully.

Minako blinked. Was the idea of friendship so foreign?

"It might help with our teamwork," Usagi added.

"Some bonding would do you all good," Luna added. "Teamwork will be key to defeating the Dark Kingdom."

Minako sighed. "Would you like something to drink then?"

XXX

On the walk to the kitchen, Usagi exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! I see you're a Sailor V fan! She was my hero as a growing up."

At the kitchen, Minako's cheeks turned pink. Her kitchen was immaculate. As if no one ever used it. White countertops with copper pans hung above an industrial stove. Minako opened the giant silver refrigerator door, and Usagi smiled with camaraderie. The fridge was almost as bare as hers.

"Um, I'm not exactly a fan," Minako said shyly. "I played her. She was based on my work as Sailor Venus."

"No way!"

Minako looked actually bashful. "Artemis had just found me, and I ended up telling my friend Alan everything."

She sighed and closed the fridge, then walked over to a different cabinet. Reaching up she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of Habiki before continuing, "His dad was a tv exec, and we thought that the best way to hide was in plain sight."

Minako poured the whiskey into one of the glasses, then downed it before then filling both again. She walked to Usagi and offered her the second glass.

Usagi chewed on her lip, suspecting this story was about to become very dark. Sailor V ended rather unexpectedly after season 3.

"Alan died when I was 17," Minako continued. "He was out on a mission with me, and Tuxedo Kamen could only save one of us. He picked me."

Usagi's eyes widened as a piece fell into place. Why Minako hated Tuxedo Kamen. Why she was so adamant about keeping Senshi business separated. Usagi felt her heartbreak.

Minako looked up at the ceiling and wiped away the tear before it could fall. "Damn it, it's been seven years and I still get choked up about it."

Seven years? Just how long had this girl been Sailor Venus?

Minako shook her head and continued, "After that, I quit acting, and went to college to pursue my dreams. Music."

"Which is why you have a studio," Usagi deduced.

Minako nodded. She sipped on her whiskey before continuing. "I met someone in college, a med student."

"Ooo, I'm assuming cute and well off? Almost got with a doctor?" Usagi winked.

Minako smiled softly. "He was so good looking. And so good in bed. We almost got married, but, he knew I was keeping a secret. We both were. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell him about this."

"Why not?" Usagi asked.

"Alan died because he was a civilian out on duty with me. He wasn't even like Katarina. She was the police detective I worked with," Minako supplied. "I didn't want my fiance to be killed by monsters because he wanted to help. It was too much, too big, and our relationship fell apart a few weeks before the wedding.

"So, I came back here, because the Dark Kingdom activity was spiking. It made for a convenient getaway. Then I found Rei, and now you," she said.

She downed her glass of whiskey. Silence lingered in the air while Usagi contemplated her own glass.

"Damn girl," Usagi finally added. "No wonder you're so stressed. That's a hell of a history."

Minako laughed. She started to pour herself another shot when Usagi took the bottle from her. Usagi smiled as she refilled Minako's glass. Minako stared for a moment, registering the gesture. She often forgot Japanese customs since she'd spent her formative years in the Western world.

Usagi held her glass up for a toast, and Minako clinked her newly filled glass against it.

"Kampai!" the pigtailed blonde cheered. This time, they drank together. Usagi cringed a little at the burn of whiskey at lunchtime. Minako tried not to laugh.

"What you need," Usagi said, "is a vacation."

Minako blinked. "A vacation?" she asked.

"Yeah. Something relaxing. Something away from Dark Kingdom monsters, and old boyfriends, but full of potential hook-ups," Usagi continued. "Like a cruise."

Minako looked thoughtful for a second. She hadn't been on a vacation since… she actually couldn't remember her last real vacation. It had actually been a sore point between her and her ex-fiance. They couldn't even agree on a honeymoon destination. Clearly, it was doomed.

"Maybe you're right," Minako said. "Would you come with me?"

"Hell yes," Usagi said. "I'm always down for a vacation. Though, if I'm being perfectly honest, right now I do not have the means for a ticket…"

"I can get free tickets," Minako said.

"Huh?"

"The musical director of the new _Love Luxury_ ship that's launching in two weeks owes me some favors. I could get tickets comped for all of us. You, me, Rei." She sighed then added, "And I guess that new boyfriend of yours too. It is supposed to be a 'romantic' cruise after all."

"Seriously? You can call this guy up and get tickets?" Usagi said.

"Hey, old connections in show business has its perks. I also did all the compositions for his last original production for free," she said. "He owes me."

"If you did it all for free, how do you live in a place like this?" Usagi asked gobsmacked. "Like, holy smokes girl."

"I own 10% of all Sailor V," Minako continued. "I'll be living off residuals for life."

'Life is so not fair," Usagi said. "Not only are you my hero, but you're living the dream. Well, the dream if you were to swap music for video games and manga."

Minako laughed.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Usagi cooed. "I'm texting Mamo-chan now."

"Mamo-chan?" Minako asked, eyebrow arched.

"Kinda a long story," Usagi said. "But, just know he deserves it. So, you have to tell me, what's it like working in film?"

XXX

Mamoru was drowning in luggage. He'd brought a duffle bag and soft suit rack. Usagi had brought half her closet, and probably half her laundry since her wardrobe seemed to live on the floor. She'd had to borrow suitcases from him to fit everything. For a four day cruise.

"This way Mamo-chan!" she called out, pushing through the crowd of embarkers with her small rolling carry-on.

"Usa, I am not your personal luggage trolly," he complained.

"No, you're much cuter than a trolly," she retorted.

She stopped abruptly before him. It took all his reflexes (natural and supernatural) to keep her excessive luggage from crashing into her.

"Huh, I wonder where the girls are," she said while looking around. People swarmed around them. Mamoru felt his anxiety grow.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Mamoru grumbled.

"You're gonna love them," Usagi said. "Plus, we'll get some serious romantic time in."

She nudged his shoulder with hers, nearly toppling his precariously perched tower. He shook his head. Finally, a porter came to take their bags. Usagi handed off her little carry-on, then the porter's face fell when he saw Mamoru.

"Is this all for…" the porter looked between him and Usagi.

"Yup," Mamoru said, happily dumping the mountain of luggage onto the poor sap. "Shoes. Who knew?"

The porter stared wide-eyed as Mamoru waved and followed after Usagi.

This was a four-day special sneak preview of the new cruise ship _Love Luxury_. And it wasn't even going very far. Just up the coastline to some hot springs, then back to Tokyo Bay. A day at sea, a day at port, a day at sea, then disembarkation at Tokyo Bay. The time at sea was marketed as time to be spent with your significant other. Though, there wasn't much more than a relaxing all you can eat weekend on a boat with a lover.

It was a little hampered by the fact it was mixed with a girl's weekend. Still, Usagi's friend was paying for the tickets.

And they were swanky tickets - priority boarding and VIP access. It also meant eating for free on all the pay restaurants too. Maybe they could book it one night for something special. Celebrate their newfound togetherness. Did they have a label? Should they put a label on it?

Usagi took his hand as they walked up the boardwalk, and onto the deck. Very helpful crew members directed the couple through the main area and to the VIP lounge in the bow. At every turn as if on instinct, Usagi turned in the wrong direction. Mamoru sighed and gave up on hand-holding, instead guiding her by the shoulders.

"Odango, seriously, how hard it is to not go downstairs?" he grumbled at some point.

"Not all of us are born with perfect internal compasses."

They finally reached the VIP area - a solarium bar overlooking the harbor. Mamoru had to admit it was the perfect spot to watch the launch. Usagi fidgeted, trying to look around the attendant checking their key cards. Once his card reader blinked green, he waved them into the Diamond lounge.

There were twenty or so other people in the lounge, and Usagi squealed with delight when a server offered her Champagne. She grabbed two glasses for herself while she scanned the room for her friends.

"There they are," she said, pointing to two women sitting comfortably by a window. Two empty seats were saved beside them. Usagi tugged his hand as she started walking towards a familiar red bow.

The dark-haired woman turned and smiled. She unabashedly checked Mamoru out while she tapped the blonde beside her. Mamoru swallowed hard, his pace slowing. Usagi didn't notice.

"Hey guys!" she greeted, ignoring the weirdness. "This is my boyfriend, Mamoru, and Mamoru, these are my friends Rei and …"

"Mina," he said. He tugged at the collar of his shirt. "It's been awhile."

"Mamoru," Minako answered. "I didn't know you'd moved back to Japan."

Usagi looked between the two adults, and she and Rei exchanged a glance.

"About six months ago," he answered.

"How do you two know each other?" Rei asked, unafraid of bringing up the elephant in the room.

They answered at the same time.

"We went to university together," Mamoru said.

"We were engaged," Minako said.

AN: Oh my! I was almost late with my update! I am so sorry everyone.

Hey narsenic, you're called my big chapter twist! When I read your comment I went, oh snap. Good reading there.

A special thanks to Celestial Cat, Annunminuialiel, phillynz, and TaelarNicole. Your comments brighten my day.

A special thanks to mali86! Thanks for sticking with me and commenting. It really brightens my day.

A super special thanks to SmokingBomber for beta-ing what she could and my Prince for helping keep all my notes about everything straight. And most of all, thanks to my husband for being my best critic.


	12. Is a Trap

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 12: ...Is a Trap

June 4, 2019 (barely)

"Did you just say engaged?" Rei asked, a little too much excitement in her voice.

Mamoru sighed and rubbed his brow. Usagi downed both glasses of champagne then signaled for more.

"Mina," he said, and looked at her from beneath his hand. He was pleading with her. She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to rack her brain for what he was getting at. Their history wasn't a secret. What did it even matter if...

Then it clicked. She looked between Mamoru and Usagi, eyes widening.

OH.

Minako and Mamoru had a complicated relationship, but he'd always been honest with her, even from the beginning.

On their third night together she had finally asked him, "Why me?" She'd propped herself up by bundling his fluffy comforter underneath her chest to better read his face.

"Why you what?" he had countered, lazily stretching across the sheets like a sleepy cat in the sun.

"That night at the party," she'd continued. "You could have had almost any girl there, and undoubtedly some of the boys. But you picked me. Why?"

He'd pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "How do you want me to answer this, Mina?"

She'd thought for a moment. She was beautiful, somewhat famous, talented, and a power senshi. Why should she fish for compliments? She'd chosen him just as much as he'd chosen her. Besides, would she really turn him down if he texted her again tomorrow?

"The truth."

He had paused, then told her softly, "You remind me of someone.".

"Oooo, a past lover? Someone who broke your heart? Someone forbidden?"

The corner of his mouth smirked. "Does it matter?"

She had nodded enthusiastically. "Well, I need to know if I remind you of the sister. Because that would be weird."

He laughed. "She was definitely not my sister." He struggled to find the next words, "I guess we were friends. Doesn't matter. We were never gonna work out."

"The one who got away…" Mina said wistfully.

"Not even that. More like the one that never was." He turned his head to look at her with those sexy ocean blue eyes. "Why did you pick me?"

She smiled at him. "Because you're nothing like him." Nothing like Alan. It was true.

"Well, I guess that means we're perfect for each other," he said. She had thought maybe they were. Perhaps it's why it worked so well. They had been too busy pretending the other was or wasn't someone else.

Someone else he loved. Someone it would never have worked out with. Someone blonde. Someone bubbly. Someone he left in Japan. Usagi.

"Is she…" Minako asked, in English, eyebrow raised. Mamoru blushed with a sharp nod.

In that instant, Minako's heart softened. She was the Senshi of Love. Even if Senshi were never going to have happily ever afters, they could have this. For a little while.

A genuine smile crossed her lips at that moment. "I mentioned him the other night," she added in Japanese. "We were engaged in college, but we split amicably."

"You never mentioned that little detail to me," Rei grumbled.

Minako ignored her and continued, "So, what I want to know is, how did you two meet?"

And with that, the tension was momentarily defused.

XXX

After downing enough champagne to make her head fuzzy, Usagi cried, "Let's hit the pool!"

What she needed now was cool fun, a shirtless Mamoru, and more alcohol.

"I don't have my swimsuit," Rei responded.

"Since I know fun isn't a priority to any of you, especially you Mamo-chan," she started, reaching for the tote bag Mamoru was carrying for her, "I packed suits for everyone!"

She'd hoped her thoughtfulness might have made some headway in getting through Minako's walls. Of course, she hadn't expected to encounter a secret history between Minako and Mamoru.

Usagi was the only one who didn't need to change, so she waited for others and thought about the situation.

Minako had confessed to an engagement back at her house. (Mamoru had conveniently not mentioned one, ever.) But she didn't elaborate. She just said that relationships with Senshi didn't ever seem to work out. Now here was Usagi with the relationship that hadn't worked out for her sister senshi. Except- it had to be different between herself and Mamoru, right? They had a history. Ish.

Minako and Mamoru were chatting as they walked up to Usagi, and Mamoru was smiling. He wasn't the smiling and chatting sort. It didn't help that Minako looked great in her bikini, all muscle tone and tan. Usagi was softer, not fat, but certainly no athlete.

She needed another drink.

There was a bar beside the pool, and it was the perfect excuse to escape from everyone. "Who needs a refill?" Usagi called out.

Minako's order was an old fashioned; Rei and Mamoru wanted Hibiki on the rocks. Usagi broke the mold by deciding she needed a mojito. She sat at the bar, waiting for her drinks and looking everywhere but at her boyfriend and his too-chummy ex-fiance. (Also, no cell coverage or wifi on the boat. What were they thinking?)

This was how she became invested in the Amazon, who was having a heated fight with a handsome man at the opposite side of the pool. Usagi couldn't quite make out the whole conversation, but she was sure she heard "two-timing bastard." The man was basically cowering, and Usagi couldn't blame him. The Amazon was clearly not having any of it. She was confident in a green bikini, auburn hair, and the body of Wonder Woman. This guy, a little on the soft side, didn't stand a chance.

"Did you really think you were gonna bring another woman on this cruise and get away with it?" she thundered.

Usagi blinked. So juicy.

She couldn't hear what the guy replied, but the Amazon pushed him unceremoniously into the pool. The splash brought all attention to the two of them, but she didn't care. She turned on her heel, walking away.

"But Mako, baby! I love you!" he called.

Her response - raising her middle finger and refusing to look back as she walked away.

Usagi not only wanted to subscribe to this woman's newsletter, she wanted every back issue even if she had to get them on ebay.

So when the woman sat beside Usagi at the bar, Usagi didn't even think before asking, "Want a mojito?"

"That sounds perfect," the woman answered.

Usagi pushed her drink to the woman, who downed it.

"Men are such assholes."

"Isn't that the truth?" Usagi commiserated.

"So much for a romantic getaway. I'm Makoto, by the way," Makoto said, holding her hand out to Usagi.

Usagi beamed as she shook hands. "Usagi! Nice to meet you. Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Well, this could be the best circumstances of my life!" Mako said and laughed genuinely. "I'm on a beautiful cruise, enjoying a perfect drink with amiable company, and without the weight of a cheating asshole."

Usagi was smitten. She ordered two more mojitos while the ice melted in the others' original drink order. They would be fine with watered down drinks.

"So if you're on a romantic cruise and hating on men, I'm taking it your getaway isn't starting as expected either?" Mako said. "We just left port."

"Yeah. Turns out that my new friend, who got me the tickets and is with us, is my new boyfriend's ex-fiance," Usagi said. Sometimes it was easier to unload on a stranger, especially when she felt such a strong bond already.

"Damn, I'm sorry I drank your mojito. But I think this calls for something stronger," Mako said. She snapped her fingers at the bartender. "Scratch that order. We need tequila. Pronto."

The bartender obeyed, and Usagi smiled. This was exactly what she needed. When she brought drinks back to her other friends, she had a new phone number and a new friend who would be joining them for dinner.

XXX

Minako had picked this cruise line because the boat had a Sasuke training course, which she'd proceeded to book for private sessions two hours each day. The slogan was "Bring your relationship to new heights with our couple's challenge!" so the girls would need to work together to get through the course. This meant there was a semi-dangerous, harness requiring, obstacle course above deck.

Usagi groaned. Designed for couples. She was clearly the third wheel here.

Their instructor, AKA the person who basically absolved the cruise of liability, stood aloof in the corner, playing on her phone. Did she have a secret wifi password or something? Usagi glared.

"Okay," Minako said, bring Usagi's attention to their first challenge - Quintuple Steps. Five inclined platforms to jump between. Usagi felt queasy, and of course Minako looked excited.

Their fearless leader put some chalk on her hands and looked at her girls, then leapfrogged from platform to platform far too easily.

Rei smiled and followed. She even added some flourishes and twirling onto the landing. Minako nodded appreciatively as Rei joined her. Together, they looked at Usagi.

Usagi groaned.

XXX

If this were a movie, Usagi's attempts would be a montage. She jumped and missed. Jumped and missed. Jump landed then missed. She fell backward. She dangled from her harness, swimming in the air to reach the second step. At some point, Rei got bored enough to sit down and play on her cellphone, legs dangling off the platform.

"This isn't working," Minako said.

Usagi was just dangling between platforms, somehow in a dead stop, waving her hands in a feeble attempt to reach the next stepping stone.

"No kidding," Rei agreed, glancing up from her phone. "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe she was a senshi."

Minako sighed, "We're never going to get anywhere." Usagi was becoming increasingly tangled in her harness. Somehow her ankle was caught in her wire, but she couldn't actually reach it.

"Someone should help her," Rei said, offhandedly.

If this were a cartoon, a light bulb would have turned on above Minako's head. "It's not working because we're not working together," she whispered.

Rei arched an eyebrow at her.

"Follow my lead," Minako said, and she started jumping back to the beginning. Effortlessly, Minako grabbed Usagi on the way and hauled her back to the start. Rei took a few moments to secure her phone again before following.

"I'm sorry," Usagi said, still dangling upside-down. "I'm not very good at this."

"No, you're not." Minako freed Usagi's ankle. "But we're not very good at this," she added gesturing between the three of them.

"Okay, Rei, jump to the first platform," Mina instructed. Rei did so, with ease. She stayed in place, using one hand to grip the top of the wedge-like piece.

"Now, catch!" Mina threw Usagi at her. Usagi screamed. Rei caught her and held her on the platform.

Usagi continued screaming.

"Cool it, Odango, I've got you," Rei reassured.

"I thought you were gonna drop me!"

Rei rolled her eyes. "I may not be Tuxedo Kamen, but come on. I'm not gonna let you fall to your doom."

With Rei's help, Usagi managed to find a purchase on the step. She and Rei smiled at each other.

"Now what?" Rei said.

"Now, make room for me," Minako called. Rei didn't have a chance to ask how Mina expected that because the girl was jumping.

"Hold on," Rei said to Usagi. Gripping her hand, Rei pushed the Usagi off the platform. Rei held tight, Usagi dangled off the side, and Minako landed beside them.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Minako said. Minako jumped to the next platform, and Rei realized what was happening. She smiled slyly.

"Okay, Usagi," Rei said. "Think quick!" And Rei tossed Usagi to Minako. The repeated this, slowly, (and loudly) making progress across the stepping stones. In a reasonable amount of time, the three girls made it to the next landing. Once there, they high-fived.

"We did it!" Usagi cheered.

"Well, _we_ did it," Rei said gesturing to her and Mina. "You were a glorified beach ball."

"Most importantly," Mina mediated, "we did it together."

"Girls," the instructor called. "I'm glad you've finally cleared the first obstacle, but your time's up."

While maybe they could have used more training, Minako did feel better about things. She had to remember that they were a unit, and that even if they were only as strong as their weakest link, that link was improving every day

XXX

Usagi had wreaked havoc on their suite, or in her words, made it just like home. Mamoru carved out a small hole for himself on the bed, where he sat waiting and attempting to read The Metaphysical Book of Gems and Crystals. She tottered around in a matching set of bra and panties. This made it difficult for him to focus on reading.

"Which one?" Usagi prompted, turning toward him. She held up two dresses - both cocktail, one a pink, one blue with stars.

"Stars," Mamoru responded. She shimmied into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands smoothed over her stomach.

"Does this make me look fat?"

Mamoru shook his head. He climbed out of bed and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

"You have to say that," she said. "But there will be pictures, and I don't want our first picture as a couple to make me look fat. I mean, what will our grandkids say?"

He blinked. First picture. First weekend away. First time she'd mentioned their future. Seemed liked a lot of firsts. But it didn't feel that way. It felt like this is the way it had always been. It felt like a lifetime.

"What a dashing couple they make," he answered and kissed her. It wasn't their first kiss, but it still felt like it. Kissing her sent tingles down his spine. Even though he could kiss her whenever he wanted now, there was this small part that urged him to get in as much as he could. That somehow, it was fleeting.

The kissing deepened, and they fell to the bed. Mamoru didn't think dinner was important anymore. But she put a hand to his chest.

"Well, I need to at least fix my hair," she said against his lips, nudging him away. He rolled over, and she stepped into the bathroom. He could hear the hairdryer, and he assumed she was up to her mysterious ways.

He sat back on the bed and looked at his book on crystals, carelessly tossed aside. He felt at odds with himself for the first time in years. He was happy, but he wasn't _supposed_ to be happy. He was _supposed_ to be helping the Princess, the magical girl in his dreams that held the secrets to his past. It had been what drove him to become the elusive Tuxedo Kamen. In return, she'd reward him with the memories he'd lost so many years ago.

Get the crystal and find the princess had been his mantra for nearly a decade. It had driven him. It had been the most important thing in his life for so long, yet, as time went on, it didn't feel like it was worth it. He wasn't sure if he was still hunting the crystal because he wanted his past, or because as a younger man he'd fallen in love with a dream, or, perhaps, because he just wanted to be free of the all-consuming drive.

Now he was living a different sort of dream, and it was at odds with his search for the crystal. That need had quieted since he'd become serious with Usagi, and he was afraid: he didn't want to have to choose between her and his Princess.

Of course, things with Minako had been easy because they'd never been real. She had been a fantasy. When he'd first seen Minako from a distance, he had thought she was his dream princess. (Though, those thoughts had been filtered through a drunken haze brought on by Usagi's facebook status change from "single" to "in a relationship.") Still, there had been a pull to the blonde, as if kismet. Minako was so close with her blue eyes and easy laugh. It was easy for him to pretend that maybe she was his destiny.

He knew it was wrong, but it was so nice to not be alone. So easy with her. A real-life fantasy.

As the realness crept in - the dates turning into long weekends, the drawer she started keeping at his place, the toothbrush he left at hers, the titles changing from date to girlfriend to fiancee - his dreams intensified. Even the Dark Kingdom strengthened. He was spending more and more time as Tuxedo Kamen and less and less time with Minako. And Minako didn't even seem to notice.

As the wedding approached, they should have been moving in together, but they were drifting apart. He was waking up. It was too easy to postpone a date (or netflix and chill) in order to investigate a lead, and she accepted it just as quickly. Sometimes she was the one who vanished, for which he never begrudged her because of his own Tuxedo Kamen disappearing act. In hindsight, it was probably part of the reason they worked so well as a couple.

Mamoru ended it one afternoon at lunch. A much-needed date, since they hadn't seen each other all week. He'd meant to tell her. They were going to be married soon. Shouldn't he confess his double life?

Their conversation had been banal. Talking about everything and nothing at all. He kept trying to figure out how to work it into the conversation when his phone rang.

"It's the wedding venue," he said to her, placing the phone on the table top.

She quietly watched the phone screen. Watched the number scroll across the screen and the phone buzz on the table. It went to voicemail.

"We need to make the final payment," he added. And tell her the truth.

She took a sip of her wine. "Mmm," she said, and looked in the distance.

"We don't have to," he said. We don't have to confess our darkest secrets.

Now she looked at him, something of relief floated in her eyes.

"I've been thinking about going back to Japan," she said.

"To live?"

She nodded.

"When?" he asked, eating a piece of his chicken.

"Soon," she answered, then shrugged.

"I'm not going to go with you," he said.

She smiled sadly. "I didn't think you were," she answered. "But I can't say I didn't hope."

The phone rang again. The venue calling back.

"I don't think…" he started, hoping that it would be harder to say then it was, "I don't think this is working out."

She fiddled with the ring on her finger. "No, I don't suppose it is," she answered. She slowly took the ring off and placed it on the table.

"You can keep it," he said.

"It was nice," she said. "But I don't think so."

She finished her glass of wine. He paid the bill. She got on a plane of Japan the next day, and he shipped her the box of her things. Including the ring. And that was it. Until today.

Usagi poked her head out of the bathroom. "Have you seen my star earrings?"

"The topaz ones?" he followed up.

"Yes! Those. Where?" she asked.

"In the pink bag on your nightstand," Mamoru answered. She jumped on the bed, sprawling across his lap and digging in the bag. Still in his lap, she retrieved the earrings and put them in. Once done, she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she said and kissed him.

Mamoru stared at her, utterly lovestruck. He was glad Motoki wasn't here to tease. Or Minako. She slid off his lap and hurried towards the door where she shuffled with her shoes.

"Hurry up!" she called to him. "We're already late."

Like it was his fault. He rolled his eyes, then followed her out into the hallway.

XXX

"Do you think our picture came out all right?" Usagi asked as she sat at the table. She unfolded her napkin, put in in her lap, took it out of her lap, then put it back in her lap.

"I'm sure one of the six you made the poor kid take will be wonderful," he said. He kissed her cheek.

Rei and Minako were already drinking wine at the table when they got there. Usagi hoped that they wouldn't chide her for being late.

"Ooo, speaking of pictures," Minako added. "We should get one. The three of us."

"Really?" Usagi squeaked. "I think that's a great idea!"

She stood up to go back to the picture line, but Rei grabbed Usagi's wrist. "Maybe after dinner?" she added.

Mamoru was happy to see Minako smiling. Smiling like maybe there was some hope in the world. She could shine like the sun when she chose to, but she often let her darkness block her light. Then again, Usagi always brought out the light in people.

"Is it still okay if I join you?" an auburn-haired woman asked.

"Makoto!" Usagi said. Of course, Usagi _would_ know this woman. She was stunning, wearing a green bodycon halter dress.

Usagi pulled a chair over from an empty table nearby and wedged it between her and Mamoru. Realizing her placement fail, she then moved between her and Rei. Everyone else shuffled accordingly.

Of course, only during the chaos did Usagi add, "That's okay with you guys, right?"

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I really don't want to spend my dinners with the loser and his other girlfriend," Makoto said.

"Mako's boyfriend brought the woman he was cheating with on this cruise too," Usagi said.

Minako and Rei cringed. Even Mamoru pulled at his collar.

"No wonder you don't want to sit with him," Rei said. "He sounds like a real gem."

"You're telling me," Makoto said as she sat down. "But he's just another in a long line of men who have screwed me. And not in the fun way. You two have it right." Makoto indicated Rei and Minako.

Rei flushed a deep red, her eyes widening. "We're just friends," she said.

"Yes, I got comp'd tickets, and I didn't have anyone, so I brought my friend Rei. And since I figured at least one of us should enjoy the amenities, I offered tickets for Usagi and her beau," Minako clarified.

Makoto took this all in stride. "Shame. You two would make a cute couple," she said. The waiter came by and refilled wine glasses (Makoto grabbed a glass from the chairless table). Dinner orders were taken, and the conversation continued with a pleasant tone that had been absent through most of the day.

Makoto fit in better than anyone thought she should, like a piece of the puzzle. Minako wished Luna was here to see if she could get a feel for the girl. But! She did have the next best aura reader beside her.

Discreetly, Minako typed 'Can you read her aura? I have a funny feeling.' Then handed her phone to Rei.

As Makoto regaled the table with the exploits of her latest boyfriend and his side girlfriend, Rei discreetly checked the phone. She smiled at Minako.

"Wanna see a neat trick?" Rei asked.

"I do!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Waiter! Tea, with leaves for everyone," Rei called.

"You can read tea leaves?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah! Rei is a Shinto priestess," Usagi said. "It's super neat."

The tea came around and conversations continued. Mamoru finished his glass first, and Rei picked it up. She was curious about him. There was something about him that she just couldn't put her finger on. His leaves were murky - he was looking for something, something dangerous. Rei felt a little uneasy and hoped that it wouldn't interfere with Usagi.

"I'm done!" Usagi said after finishing her cup like she was taking a shot. She eagerly handed her cup to Rei.

"Okay okay," Rei said, taking the cup. Like Usagi herself, her fortune was clear. Still, Rei knew to make a show of it.

"It says you're more than meets the eye, and that…" Rei trailed off. It said that she's should be careful with a ...soulmate. Rei's eyes darted between Usagi and Mamoru.

"And that what?" Usagi asked eagerly.

"Be careful with your heart," Rei amended. "Something bad will happen in the future."

Usagi looked a little sad at that. Mamoru furrowed his brow.

"I mean, it probably has nothing to do with Mamoru," Rei said, waving off Usagi's insecurities. "These things are vague."

"Well, try mine," Minako said, handing Rei her cup.

"You will encounter someone from your past, and they will be the key?" Rei said. She blinked but couldn't get a clear meaning on this one.

Makoto handed her cup over. "I hope mine says that I'll meet someone handsome in my future. And that he won't be an asshole."

Rei looked into the cup. The chain, the orbit, and the sun. Was that a planetary symbol? She wasn't sure what that meant for them as senshi, but Makoto would be important. "It says that you have a destiny," Rei said, glancing at Minako out the corner of her eye. "And that everything will be clear soon."

They needed to keep Makoto close.

Dinner proceeded with more laughs and good times, and as dessert came, Mamoru stretched. He passed his plate over to Usagi. She delighted in the second serving of Mont Blanc.

"I'm worn out, I think I'm going to head back to our room," he said. "But I think you should all go out. There's a dance party or something. You could make a girl's night of it. That way, I can have Usako to myself tomorrow."

A flattering pink crept across Usagi's cheeks at her nickname. "Okay," she said.

Rei mouthed "Usako?" and waggled her eyebrows.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Makoto asked. "I could really use some girl time."

"The more, the merrier," Minako said, surprising even herself.

XXX

The girls ordered two more rounds before leaving the dinner table. Feeling tipsy, Usagi convinced the girls to pose for several photographs. (To only Usagi's surprise, the poor photographer remembered her and groaned when she approached with the group.) As a thank you, Usagi paid for a round of shots at the bar on the way to the Dance Club.

The Dance Club was packed by the time the girls finally made it there. Usagi even had to beg the usher not to close them out. The music was loud and couples gyrated to the beats surrounded by green and red lights. The DJ turned tables on the raised stage that towered above the crowd. Two bars were located on either side of the room, and Usagi beelined for the closest one.

Rei and Minako rolled their eyes while Usagi and Makoto each had one more shot, yet everyone was smiling and feeling like… sisters. Usagi threw her hands in the air in a drunken attempt at pantomiming something.

"What are you doing?" Minako called above the din.

"Trying to reel you in," Usagi answered.

Rei guffawed, and Minako shook her head. Usagi pushed through and took her hand and said, "Come on! Let's dance!"

Soon, Minako found herself on the dance floor. Usagi was… moving. Dancing wasn't quite the right word, but she was doing it really enthusiastically. Minako shook her hips and Makoto bumped them. The girls giggled, and Minako let go. She had done some dancing before. and she busted a few semi-pro moves.

Usagi watched in amazement, then clapped with delight. Minako's cheeks hurt from smiling. Maybe this was the bonding they really needed. So what if Usagi was terrible jumping Quintuple Steps or dodging Youma attacks? She was really good at making Minako feel happy in a way that Mina hadn't for a long time.

The girls were having such a good time that they didn't notice a familiar blonde man in a grey suit locking the doors.

The music tempo shifted to something slow and sensual. Makoto rolled her eyes, and Usagi yelled, "More drinks!"

The girls waded through crowds to the edge to find the bar unattended.

"Huh," Rei said taking a seat beside Usagi. "That's weird."

"Maybe he went to the bathroom," Usagi suggested. "Hmm, I wonder where that is…"

"Yes, it's very weird," Minako said, doing her best to blink the intoxication away. They were the only ones at the bar. The rest of the room seemed to be entranced, dancing in couples, light glimmering like moonbeams through the crowd. What she didn't see was any of the ship staff. How did she miss that? Was it because she let her guard down?

"Are we the only ones not hooked up?" Makoto chimed in, taking a seat by Usagi. "Like really. You'd think there'd be some other singles out here."

"Almost have it!" Usagi said. She leaned over the bar, reaching for a bottle of vodka, thinking that maybe she could just mix her own drink. It was Usagi though, and she toppled over the bar and onto the ground.

"Oh shit," she exclaimed.

The girls followed the commotion. Usagi was sprawled over an unconscious bartender with a bottle of vodka in her hand.

"Oh shit is right," Makoto said seeing the guy on the floor. "We need to get some help."

"Is he okay?" Rei asked.

Usagi felt for a pulse but found none. He was, however, breathing softly.

"Okay-ish?" she answered.

Rei headed to the door. She tugged and pushed to no avail. Looking back at the group, she shook her head. The depth of the situation was settling on Minako. Something was very wrong. Her eyes darted looking for clues, for anything. The DJ kept turning her tables, but... the light. The light was changing. It was as if tendrils of light were attached to people like spiderwebs. It wasn't light. It was their energy.

The dancers started falling, toppling like dominos or Jenga pieces, collapsing in couples. Minako's eyes narrowed as she followed the tendrils to the disco ball, then to the DJ. A DJ whose skin looked awfully blue. Whose eyes were glowing red.

"Youma," Rei said, calmly and almost quietly.

Soon, only the four of them were standing.

Well, technically, Usagi was splayed out over the bar attempting to climb over it.

"Good grief girl," Rei groaned, pulling Usagi over the bar and helping her to her feet.

Usagi took a swing from the vodka bottle she set it down.

"Liquid courage," she justified. Rei rolled her eyes.

Makoto took a protective stance in front of the other girls. Her hand clenching into a fist, her posture falling naturally into a fighter's stance.

"We need to get out of here," Minako said.

"I don't think that's happening, so I've got to protect you. Girl's night and all. Oh, did I mention I'm a champion MMA fighter?" Makoto said with a wink.

"What! That's so cool!" Usagi exclaimed. "Think you could give me some pointers?"

After a moment the DJ turned her music off and looked straight at the girls. The silence jarred them. Their ears rang. The DJ stood up like a regent, and started walking over the crowds of bodies.

"My, my, my, what do we have here? A spinster's club? Couldn't find any men to warm your beds?" she taunted. As she approached, she looked less and less human. Her eyes became more slitted. Her mouth vanished into sickly pale skin. What had been a headband shifted into more of an insane antler-like protrusion.

"No matter," the youma continued. "Your energy will work just as well for my queen."

Her long claw-like hands flicked to the door. Two doors opened just enough to allow two lesser youma to come running in. Without thinking, Makoto charged at them.

Minako and Rei took the other youma while Usagi stood there. Were they really not going to transform? Were their identities so important that they would not only risk their own lives but Makoto's as well? Well, Usagi had An Opinion on that.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

AN: AHHH! I'm getting this posted just in time! So I'm gonna be quick.

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I'm so happy I surprised you.

The biggest of thanks to Smoking Bomber for beta-ing. She makes this so. so. much. better.

And a big thanks to my Hubby. You are the best fan a writer could ask for.


	13. Jupiter Strikes

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 13: Jupiter Strikes

June 18, 2019

The cabin was silent. Mamoru shouldn't have minded. He'd been thinking of the peace and quiet ever since unpacked his book earlier that day. There was plenty to read, and if he desired, a TV to watch. The gentle sway of the boat, almost imperceptible, was comforting. It was the perfect recipe for relaxation, yet the words about crystals continued to blur. He missed Usagi.

Crystals, magic, dreams, Senshi- all the things that he should be thinking of while his girlfriend enjoyed her night out. He sighed and tried to focus again. She needed time with her friends. They were opposites in many ways; she thrived with others when he needed solitude. Six years wasn't going to change that. Back to the book.

Since the appearance of Sailor Moon, Mamoru, as Tuxedo Kamen, had been inexplicably drawn to her. They shared some psychic connection, and he knew in his bones, he was to protect her. It was not a connection he shared with Venus or Mars. His interaction with them seemed to be more based on coincidence than the pull he felt with Moon. He hoped to pry Moon away from Venus at some point to ask about the Princess. The complicated history between Venus and himself was nothing but trouble. Still, he believed his connection to Sailor Moon had to be related to his dream princess. What other explanation was there?

So when Sailor Moon's terror crashed into him, and he doubled over, it wasn't the newest Senshi he thought of but Usagi.

There was a youma on this boat, which meant Usagi was in danger. Throwing his book and forgetting his room key, he transformed before exiting the room, rushing towards the pull in his chest.

Please be okay, Usako.

XXX

The flurry of light, magic, and music ended with Sailor Moon striking a pose.

"I am the beautiful Senshi, Sailor Moon, and on behalf of all party goers everywhere, I will punish you!"

"A Senshi? Well, Senshi, I am Thetis. You should know my name, the name of the servant who kills you," Thetis said. Water appeared in her hand. It started as an orb, then stretched into something weapon-like.

"Usagi! You're a Senshi! That's so badass," Makoto said after getting a good kick in on the youma charging her.

Suddenly, Thetis's water ball shot out towards Usagi like a spear. "You shall rue the day you challenged me!"

"Usagi!" Minako cried. "Look out!"

Sailor Moon, who was attempting to fist pump at Makoto's compliment, tripped, and the water spear missed her entirely, crashing into the bar behind her. Bottles shatter, and the pungent odor of liquor filled the air.

"Oh, no! The booze!"

"Of course, my new friend had to be the incompetent Senshi," Makoto grumbled under her breath. The distraction gave the youma an opportunity to backhand her, and she fell to her knees.

Makoto growled. She wasn't going to be defeated; she was going to help her new friends. No matter what. Her body felt energized, and she didn't notice the burning on her forehead as the green symbol of Jupiter appeared.

But Minako did.

Minako and Rei, even as civilians, were proving a match for the youma. The monster would go for one, and the other would attack. However, they weren't going to defeat it without their powers. Minako's brain raced with ways to disguise her transformation until she saw the symbol of Makoto's forehead. She smiled. Good job, Usagi.

"Rei," Minako said. "Handle this for just a moment. I'm gonna get some backup."

Minako twirled from the melee as if it were a dance and dashed towards Makoto. Seeing an opportunity, she aimed for the other monster's legs, sliding into the youma like a baseball player and knocking it off its feet.

"Makoto!" Minako cried, producing Jupiter's transformation pen. "Take this and call Jupiter Power Make Up!" She tossed Makoto the item, who caught it with ease.

Makoto blinked at the object. "What the hell am I gonna do with a tube of lipstick?"

"Jupiter Power Make Up!" Minako instructed again. She rolled her eyes; it didn't seem like Makoto was gonna get it. So she pulled out her own stick.

"Venus Power Make Up!"

Golden light encircled Minako as the magic manifested as stars, glitter, and ribbons, transforming her from Minako Aino to Sailor Venus. She finished by striking a pose.

"Oh," Makoto said.

Rei upon hearing the henshin, stuck an ofuda scroll on her youma and responded with, "Mars Power Make-Up!"

Makoto shook her head with concession. "What the hell, Jupiter Power Make Up!"

The transformation was electric. The world slowed around her as power enveloped her, magical armor covering her chest, arms, and legs. Lightning thrummed around her, and she buzzed with a sense of belonging. A piece of her soul found - something she often looked for in lovers, yet turned out it had just been this. Her true calling as a Senshi, and her name, Sailor Jupiter.

Smiling from the power coursing through her, she looked at the youma Venus had knocked over. A little antenna popped from her tiara, focusing the energy channeling through her.

"Time to go to hell," she said. "Supreme Thunder!"

The blast flew from her hand and into the youma, turning it to dust.

XXX

The hallway was mostly empty. He only startled a few hallway stragglers as he barrelled through, letting his connection to Sailor Moon guide him. In only a few minutes, he found himself outside of the dance club, and his heart sank.

Music pulsated behind the club doors, but everything seemed too placid. People should be coming and going or lounging in the small seating area outside. He reached for the door only to find it locked. He pressed his ear to the door, but he couldn't hear anything. Deciding another tactic was needed, he slammed his shoulder into the door.

He had the dignity not to scream in pain. After a second, he refocused and tried again. Then kicked at the door. He even tried to pick the lock with a rose. Nothing was making that door budge.

He didn't need whatever connection he had to the Senshi to know that this was trouble. Usagi was in there. He had to do something. The day she'd been attacked at the arcade haunted him, and he'd never forgiven himself for it.

Panic bubbled just below the surface, but he kept his restraint. There had to be another way. His eyes scanned his surroundings, finally resting on a window that faced the deck. The deck. There was undoubtedly an alternate entrance there! Finally, he saw a window. Using his superhuman abilities successfully, he jumped to the window.

Balancing precariously on the lip of the window, Tuxedo Kamen peered in. His heart dropped when he saw the nightclub. Bodies littered the floor. His eyes searched for his girlfriend's tell-tale blonde hair but found nothing. Instead, he noticed Mars and Venus tag-teaming one youma while another green Senshi battled a second monster. The green one zapped the creature, turning it to ash. Tuxedo Kamen raised his eyebrows. Lightning was new; he'd need to be careful.

Sailor Moon was struggling against the more powerful youma in the middle of the room. She darted and tripped her way through defensive combat. He started to shake his head at her lack of tactics when he realized what she was doing - drawing the youma away from the people on the floor.

He wanted to search more for Usagi, to check among the people on the ground and make sure she was okay, but he knew he didn't have time. There was a girl in trouble right in front of him, and she was trying to keep his girlfriend safe, even if she didn't know it. He pressed against the glass. Now, if only he could get in.

XXX

In the back of her mind, Sailor Moon knew that Rei, Minako, and Makoto were fighting too, but seriously, where were they? She was the least suited for fighting this blue, mouthless baddie. At least, she made a half decent distraction. (It was the only successful tactic in her arsenal at the moment.)

She focused on her adversary, which caused her to tumble over a speaker. To be fair, she knew the speaker was nearby, but dodging her surroundings and attacks while drawing the monster away from civilians at the same time was really hard. So, she focused on the most intimidating prospect, Thetis. (Sailor Moon would have to puzzle why youma really enjoyed introducing themselves to her, and why their names were terrible, later.) This creature wasn't like the monster in the arcade or the one in the fortune shop. Rather, Thetis was more like the men she met at the night club. Moon was head to head against something much more powerful: a level boss.

It was a terrible position for an inept Senshi like herself to be in.

At least she'd moved onto the stage. However, it did not appear that the wall of window before her had an emergency exit. Just a cinematic view of the ocean and a dead end. Well, shit. She turned to face her doom.

"Gotcha you little serpent!" Thetis called as she tackled Moon by the shoulders. The force pushed the two through the glass and out onto the deck of the ship. A couple, who hadn't been at the club but enjoying a quiet, romantic walk, screamed before heading below deck.

Thetis pinned Moon to the ground, straddling the Senshi with one hand around her neck. Thetis raised her other hand, palm out to the ocean. A tendril of water rose from beside the ship, like a charmed snake, then speared towards Moon.

Thetis was knocked from atop Moon. The force pulled Moon away from the water spear, which pierced the deck where her head had been. A hand on her wrist pulled her to her feet, and she finally saw her savior- Tuxedo Kamen.

"Thank you," she said. He nodded and stood beside her as they faced Thetis.

"Let's finish this," he said, drawing his cane sword like a knight. She nodded to him, and something settled between them. With Kamen by her side, everything felt, right, as if a missing cog in the gears of her battling system had been found.

He lunged at Thetis. The youma dodged, and, seeing an opportunity, Moon kicked the monster in its blind spot. (Rei and Minako would be so proud! She was using her training!) Tuxedo Kamen followed with a slice of his cane.

In passing, Moon observed that she and he made a better team than she and the Senshi, but she didn't have time to dwell on that. While Tuxedo Kamen grappled with the monster, Sailor Moon had time to attack with something more powerful.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she called, hurling her tiara at the creature. It hit its target. Previous youma had crumbled beneath the tiara's power; Thetis only groaned and clutched her serrated side. The attack was damaging, but it wasn't strong enough on its own.

"Fuck," Moon muttered.

Tuxedo Kamen regrouped with her, looking at her for leadership. She shrugged to him and said, "That was literally everything I can do."

Thetis took the moment to draw another tendril of water.

Kamen seemed grimmer. The two streams of water weaved between themselves in a lavish display of power. Finally, he said, "All right then. Together?"

Nodding, she readied her tiara again. She may only have been a one trick pony, but damn it, she would do that trick over and over again. Lives were counting on her.

"You think you two can stop me? One of Queen Beryl's most loyal servants?" Thetis laughed. Her arms outstretched, and the twin pillars of water came crashing towards them. Moon and Kamen dodged in different directions. Once safe, she looked at Kamen on the opposite side of the deck. They would never be able to win if they couldn't work together.

Something substantial landed beside Sailor Moon, and she jumped. An Amazonian Senshi in green and crackling with power winked at her.

"Looks like you need a hand. I'm Sailor Jupiter by the way," she said.

Moon, who'd been too distracted to notice Makoto's transformation, stared blankly. "I'm Sailor Moon? Nice to meet you?"

Jupiter shook her head with mild exacerbation. "I'll explain later. I have an idea."

"Oh good," Moon said. "Because I am all out of those."

"You throw that glowing frisbee of yours. Leave the rest to me," Jupiter instructed, her hands sparkling with electricity.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Thetis focused on Tuxedo Kamen, who had been the bigger threat, didn't see it coming. As Sailor Moon's tiara went flying, Jupiter's lightning fused with it, energizing the attack. This time, when it hit Thetis, it encased her in electricity. The monster fell to her knees, paralyzed, and Tuxedo Kamen took his opportunity. He sliced the creature's head off.

The head hit the ground and turned to water, as did the youma's body.

"Holy shit!" Moon exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

"Teamwork!" Jupiter said as she and Moon high-fived.

Sailor Moon shot Tuxedo Kamen a thumbs up, and he smiled back. His face darkened as he noticed something behind her. Then he tipped his hat and fled. Sailor Moon turned to see what caused his hasty retreat, and she saw Venus and Mars - glaring.

"So, who's the hunk, and has anyone called dibs on him?" Jupiter asked.

"Someone dangerous," Venus said. "And off limits."

"Hmm, I like a bad boy," Jupiter interjected.

"The victims are still unconscious," Mars said. "That's our priority right now."

Moon was the first to jump back through the broken window. Sure enough, all the victims were still unconscious on the floor.

"There must be something holding all the energy," Mars reasoned.

"Like the flower?" Moon asked.

Mars nodded.

"The disco ball," Venus said. "The disco ball looked like it was leaking spider webs."

Jupiter clapped her hands together. "All right. Then let's blow it up! Supreme…"

"Wait!" Mars exclaimed. Jupiter crackled with power, but she held it. "Moon should do it. She's the only one we know successfully returns energy."

Jupiter turned towards the stage and let her power go. It blew up the DJ's table.

Moon nodded then sent her tiara into the ball. It exploded into a million little sparkles, like glitter, glowing and falling onto the sleeping victims. It absorbed into their skin, confirming at least that it was being reabsorbed. The sleepers started to stir.

"We should detransform before everyone wakes up," Venus said, letting her transformation fall. The others followed suit. Usagi squealed when she saw Jupiter's identity.

Makoto, was just as excited, clasping Usagi's shoulder and saying, "Girl, I thought you were awesome before I found out you were a superhero."

"And looks like we'll be doing this together," Usagi said, her enthusiasm hard to contain. Finally, she felt a connection to a fellow Senshi. Maybe it was just that of being a newbie. Or perhaps it was that Makoto also thought Tuxedo Kamen was hot. Either way, she was happy to finally have someone to share everything with.

Usagi was about to tell Makoto this when someone burst through the door. Mamoru practically flew towards Usagi, leaving several crewmen and medics in his wake. He swept her off her feet when he reached her.

"Oh thank god," he said, his face buried in the crook of her neck, kissing any piece of exposed skin he could. "You're all right."

"I'm fine," she said. "I was in the bathroom. Missed all the action."

"When I saw the people in the club, I..." he said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

Usagi's heart melted. If Mamoru had been on that floor too, she would be equally panicked. But, something tickled her Senshi Spidey Sense about his comment.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you," he whispered back. For a moment, Usagi was struck. She pulled away, looking into his eyes. The words resounded in her ears. Could it be true?

She'd felt the urge to say the words to him before but always refrained. They were, after all, still early in their relationship. Yet, she'd never been so sure of her feelings before. She was sure that it was oozing out of their pores.

Without a doubt, something she felt in her bones, she answered, "I love you too."

She felt him inhale and realized he'd been holding his breath. His embrace tightened in relief. He didn't move to kiss her, but that didn't undercut the sweetness of the confession. In fact, it made it more real.

Perhaps, being a Senshi made her feel like these moments mattered more, and it was not better to leave things unsaid. Or perhaps it had just taken a decade for the confession. Either way, her heart sang.

XXX

 **AN:** I can't believe we're already at the end of the boat arc! Eeek! I did not get a chance to run this by my beta, because life has been hectic, so I'm sorry for any errors. I no longer have a posting buffer. HOWEVER, I've gone 6 months of posting regularly, and I'm not going to give up! I still have tons of material drafted, so the story should keep coming (for a little while longer anyway).

I want to do a super special thanks to all my readers, but especially Ghost Man for your running commentary review of every chapter. It really made my week.

em-iloveyou-d, Celestial Cat, AliceNotInWL, nelsonallie93, and moonwrite Thank you thank you thank you for leaving reviews! I really, truly appreciate them.

And as always, a super special thanks to my hubby, for being my first reader and supporting me through this crazy process.


	14. Interlude: Usagi Konmari's Her Apartment

**AN:** Sorry for the shot update this week. This isn't really a chapter, but more of an interlude. Summer has been exceptionally busy for me, and I've fallen behind on all my projects. (I'm participating in the Senshi/Shitennou reverse bang, and that project has taken some of my writing time. But the story is going to be amazing!) I didn't want to miss an update, and I had this little snippet tucked away for a rainy day. Hopefully, I'll be back in two weeks with a big update! My next chapter is monstrously long for some reason.

I want to say thank you to everyone who reads and reviews. Reviews are the highlight of my day. I treasure each and everyone one of them.

A super special thanks to Smokingbomber for beta reading and to my husband for encouraging and being the best support a gal could ask for.

XXX

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Interlude: Usagi Konmari's Her Apartment

7/2/2019

Sadly, a youma attack meant an abrupt return to port. The boat's medics spent all night checking and doublechecking vitals, but they weren't equipped for such a large number of patients. Minako, Rei, and Makoto found a small booth near an active bar to discuss Makoto's new position on the team, while Usagi snuck back to her room with Mamoru. Much to Usagi's dismay - as if she'd actually been _sleeping_ , the ship reached port at roughly four in the morning.

Minako graciously called practice off for the rest of the weekend since their mini-vacation had been ruined; they could at least still enjoy the time. Makoto would join them the following week for training, and Usagi was expected to be there too.

As the weekend drew to a close, Usagi found herself at home and with spare time on her hands. This meant she could focus on more important things.

From her perch on the kitchen sink, Luna observed as Usagi piled all her clothes on her bed. The cat twitched with a pang of disgust as the blonde mixed her clean clothes, very dirty clothes, and eh-probably-have-a-few-more-wears clothes all together in the pile.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm feeling inspired!" Usagi said. "I binged half of _Tidying Up with Marie Kondo_ with Mamoru this weekend!"

"I'm not entirely sure you're speaking Japanese because I only understand half the words coming out of your mouth," Luna said.

Usagi tied the bottom of her pigtails into her buns to prevent herself from tripping on her hair. "Konmari, Luna. I'm going to Konmari."

"I'm not sure that's a verb, Usagi."

"I'm working less, and I need something to do. So it seems the perfect time to tidy!"

"You could, you know, train for battle," Luna added.

"What you don't seem to understand is that tidying up your space can tidy up your soul," Usagi lectured as she tied on an apron. "And a better soul is the key to a better warrior."

"And this wouldn't have anything to do with Mamoru teasing you for having a messy apartment?"

"My soul, Luna. _My. Soul_."

Usagi looked exasperated as she surveyed the pile of clothing now on her bed. Shirts, skirts, dresses, pants, socks, aprons. Every piece of wearable clothing was piled there, and it was nearly over her head. She gathered her resolve and dragged her laundry hamper closer, then set out several bags to pack up unwanted clothes. With a nod, she reached a hand out to the pile, then paused.

"That's a really big pile," she commented, hand hovering, fingers twitching towards a potential first item.

"That's the point," Luna said.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch, or are you going to help me?" Usagi asked indignantly.

"I don't see how. I can't exactly tell you what sparks joy," said Luna.

Usagi gasped. "I knew it! You did understand me! You lying...cat."

Luna gave her a strange look.

"It seemed like bitch wasn't really appropriate since you're a cat."

Luna scowled. "Maybe I should spend the day somewhere else."

"No! Don't leave me alone! I need someone to go through this journey with me!"

Luna rolled her eyes, but sat back down.

Usagi took a deep breath, taking the top article of clothing. It was a summer top, white and sleeveless. She'd gotten it for only 300 yen.

"Ooo, this one was a good sale," Usagi noted, pleased all over again. "Yup. That definitely sparks joy." She tossed it on the floor.

"Wait, you aren't going to put it away?" Luna asked.

"Following the process exactly is important Luna!"

Luna sighed.

Next, she picked up a blue skirt. "Ooo! I love this skirt! It has pockets!"

And so it continued for several hours until all of Usagi's clothes were sorted into the clean-I-think pile on the floor, definitely dirty laundry hamper (plus the surrounding area since the hamper was too small), and the single, small donation bag.

Usagi smiled proudly.

Luna pawed the donation bag. "Really, you could only find… seven things to donate?"

"What can I say, Luna? I surround myself with joy," she answered, flopping down on the bed. Usagi picked up the remote and clicked on the Amazon streaming app.

"Now what are you doing?" Luna said. "Your place is still a mess! Aren't you going to at least put away all the clean clothes?"

"I need a reward first. And Mamoru fixed it so I can watch his Game of Thrones," she said, snuggling into the comforter on her bed.

Luna stood there agape, then shook her head.

It wasn't long before Usagi had fallen asleep. Tidying was, after all, hard work. Seeing the sleeping Senshi of the Moon, surrounded by more articles of clothing then she could possibly wear, Luna smiled.

She curled up next to the sleeping woman and stole the remote. Luna was at least three episodes ahead, and Usagi wouldn't notice if someone watched them before her.


	15. The Bad Guys Are on Instagram?

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 14: The Bad Guys Are on Instagram?

7/16/19

The week since returning from the cruise had been quiet. With no youma attacks and a semi-regular work schedule as Crown geared up to reopen, Usagi almost remembered what normal life was like. Only the 6 am training sessions reminded her that everything had changed. (Minako was still insistent on that ridiculous start time.)

At 6:20 am on Thursday, Usagi sauntered upward on the endless steps of Cherry Hill Shrine, sipping on a Sakura Frappuccino (one of the only coffee beverages she could handle) and scrolling through her Instagram. She was already late, so there was no point in stressing even more. Because of her distraction, she managed to trip on the top step and narrowly avoided a ball yeeted at her head.

"See what I mean? How does she do it?" Rei the ball thrower wondered aloud. "She manages to always conveniently fall."

"Did you just throw a baseball at my head?" Usagi demanded with righteous indignation.

"Only because you're late," Rei responded. "Besides, it missed."

"Hmm, that's really interesting," Makoto said. "She tripped over her own feet fist-pumping on the ship if I remember right. I thought it was on purpose."

"Mako-chan! You're finally here!" Usagi screeched in glee, then spun toward Minako to continue, "I'm sure you were so busy showing her the ropes you didn't even miss little ole me."

"Actually, Makoto has been teaching me a few things," Minako said, dusting off her hands.

Usagi's face fell. "Damnit."

"I was hoping maybe she'd have better luck with you than we did," Minako continued.

Usagi groaned. A small, temporary training ring had been erected in the courtyard so as to avoid bothering any early morning visitors.

"What _are_ you drinking?" Rei asked, noticing the beverage in her hand.

"Coffee," Usagi answered.

"That is not coffee," Rei said flatly. "Coffee is not… pink."

"Sakura coffee is," Usagi retorted, then held the cup out the Rei. "Wanna taste?"

"Back on task, you two," Minako instructed, clapping her hands for emphasis. "Makoto, let's see what you can show Usagi."

Usagi dragged her feet. She set her drink beside Rei, then joined Makoto.

"Okay," Makoto started. "Hit me with your best shot."

Usagi just stared at her. "Um…"

Makoto stared back. "You don't usually start the engagement, do you."

Usagi shrugged. "No?"

"Okay, then try not to get hit," Makoto told her, then started swinging at her.

Usagi squealed and took a step back to avoid Makoto's punch. As she did so, she tripped, missing Makoto's roundhouse kick.

Makoto offered Usagi a hand up as she complimented, "That was actually pretty good."

"Really? Because I thought it was pretty clumsy," Usagi replied.

"Well, it was that too," Makoto admitted. "But, from what I've gathered, you're not great at classic fighting. So, we need to use your strengths to our advantage."

"So, we just bank on her being clumsy?" Rei asked.

"Harness her natural defensiveness," Minako obverved.

"Exactly," Makoto agreed with them, then looked back at Usagi. "Before we can teach you to punch, we need to teach you how to fall."

"I thought I was already pretty good at that," Usagi grumbled.

"Well, at hitting the ground, sure. But, falling has a lot of wasted energy. If you can harness it, you can push it back at your enemies. Or at least not hurt yourself when falling," Makoto explained.

"That sounded either very zen or very sciencey. I'm not sure which one," said Usagi, eyeing her.

Makoto laughed. "Maybe a bit of both?"

So the morning continued with Makoto teaching Usagi how to fall, how to recognize when she was going down,; and how to roll out of a fall. Momentum, core muscles, and balance were key. Usagi had at least two of those three necessary skills. After an hour or so, Usagi had vastly improved in the art of falling. In fact, it almost seemed like dodging.

Makoto decided it was time for a break, so the girls went inside to relax. Rei brewed tea and brought snacks (fruit, of course), while Makoto and Minako discussed a training schedule and Usagi played on her phone.

"So," Minako started. "On to business."

Usagi groaned all over again.

"Our first priority is finding the remaining Sailor Senshi: Sailor Mercury," Minako summarized. "She's the brains of the team, and honestly, we could really use her."

"So there are five of us in total?" Makoto asked.

Minako nodded and continued, "Next, Rei, have you had any luck in locating any of the crystal shards?"

Rei shook her head. "There's a strong magic that protects them, like there is for us. Even with the sacred fire, my abilities aren'tt strong enough to locate them," she explained.

With a nod, Minako continued, "Onto general Dark Kingdom activity. Luna?"

The cat looked far too cozy on her pillow. She shook her head. "Since the cruise, it appears that the Dark Kingdom has been keeping a relatively low profile."

"Or- we've gotten worse at detecting them," Rei said, scowling.

"Have they always been super active?" Makoto asked.

Minako shrugged. "Their activity ebbs and flows. It really just depends on whatever plan they're working on at any given time."

"Well, I have a lead," Usagi offered.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised? You attract magical jerkwads almost as much as your boss does."

"Hey!" Usagi protested. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What did you find, Usagi-chan?" Luna prodded.

Flipping her phone around for everyone to see, Usagi showed her Insta feed. "So, there have been reports of a haunted house on Isshiki Beach. See?"

Sure enough, they saw picture after picture of a large mansion located just up a rocky bit of shoreline. It was called Pension Adams, and all the photos were tagged #HauntedBeach.

"It's even got its own hashtag and everything!" Usagi preened.

"I don't think the Dark Kingdom shows up on Instagram," Minako said.

"I thought the same thing too! But the cruise totally has an Insta presence," Usagi defended.

"A haunting doesn't mean Dark Kingdom activity though," said Minako.

Rei eyed Usagi suspiciously then added, "Also, how is this not a ploy to go to the beach?"

"The beach is a bonus," Usagi chirpped.

"What are you proposing, Usagi?" Luna asked as the voice of reason.

"Look, Isshiki Beach is only a couple hours away," explained Usagi, still defensive. "We could just make a day trip out there. Check it out, then, if it turns out to be a bust, play at the beach, or if it's not a bust, stop a youma! I call this a win-win scenario."

"We literally just got back from vacation less than a week ago," Rei said in disbelief.

"An interrupted vacation. So we totally owe this beach trip to oursevles," Usagi retorted.

"Is there anything besides the haunting that has lead you to believe this is some Dark Kingdom ploy?" Makoto asked. "Hashtags seem super obvious for a nefarious plot."

"Dude, how many of the plots have been discreet like _at all_? Like, really, the Dark Kingdom is bullshit at gathering energy," Usagi said. "Anyway, like three influencers were hospitalized after visiting for fatigue."

"Now that, is something to note," Luna said. "Usagi has a point. We maybe should check it out."

"Okay then," Minako said. "Usagi and I will go to this mansion and investigate."

"You and me?" Usagi said. "Just the two of us?"

"Luna and Artemis as well," Minako added.

"What about Rei? She's so good at feeling for energy…" Usagi said.

"Well, some of us have to work, you know," Rei said. "I'm still making up for the cruise we didn't take."

"Mako? What if it is a monster, and we need back up?" Usagi continued.

"I'm pretty backed up on orders," Makoto said, rubbing the back of her head, "but I could try to find some time…"

"We won't engage if it _is a_ ploy," Minako said. "We're just there to investigate. Besides, I did this on my own for a long time. Artemis and I have a knack for these things."

Usagi sighed and chanted to herself that it was still the beach.

"So, let's leave now," Minako said.

"What! Now? I don't even have a swimsuit!" Usagi pleaded.

"But you said this wasn't about the beach," Minako teased.

Usagi groaned before burying her head in her arms on the table.

That night, Usagi had the strangest dream.

She had always had strange dreams. Those had started long before she became Sailor Moon. Recently, they had intensified, as if being Sailor Moon channeled them better. Sometimes, it felt as if she were dreaming visions of a life long lost..

She woke with a start, gripping her chest. Her heart hurt from some phantom memory she couldn't place.

"I'm sorry," said a voice in the darkness.

Usagi whipped her head around to see a strange woman poised on the edge of a chair, looking completely out of place amongst the laundry piled in beside her and Mamoru's overnight bag at her feet. The woman was beautiful, though a little hazy. Ghostly and ethereal, she wore a formal sleeveless white dress, almost like a western wedding gown. Her hair was long and silver, and done exactly as Usagi did her own. The woman placed her hands in her lap and smiled at Usagi.

Usagi blinked. Hard. Then looked beside her to see Mamoru still deeply asleep.

"No need to wake him," the woman told her gently. "This is... a dream, of sorts."

"This is a weird dream then," Usagi said.

The woman laughed, and it was like bells. A cloud shifted in the sky, allowing moonlight to shine in through the window. The woman turned her head towards the light, and Usagi could see she wasn't fully there. She was translucent, thought the moonlight seemed to make her more tangible.

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

The woman looked toward the floor with a sad smile. "I am what's left of Queen Serenity."

"Queen Serenity," Usagi repeated, the name both profoundly familiar and foreign on her lips.

"I don't have much time, but I came to bring you this."

Queen Serenity held something in her hands, an offering of a precious heirloom. Usagi stepped out of bed and padded over. The floor was cool beneath her feet, and it made everything feel less dreamlike. She realized she should probably be afraid.. This was a ghost and a dream, but, there was something familiar about this queen. Something like home.

Usagi took the item from the ghost woman. It was about the size of a flashlight, and a stick with a pink handle. A crescent moon was attached to the top. A golden inlay similar to her transformation brooch was just below the crescent head. Power thrummed through it.

"You're going to need that in the coming days," the Queen said. "You have the unique ability to save those trapped by the dark energy. You can heal and _rescue_. Restoration over destruction. You must remember that. My only regret is that I couldn't get this to you sooner."

Usagi held the wand to her heart and blinked. Exhaustion was settling in; the edges of her vision were going black. The dream was fading. Usagi stumbled back to her bed.

The Queen stood and walked over to Mamoru. She gazed down at him fondly. "I'm glad you found him," she said. "I'm sorry I never told you..."

Usagi's phone chimed, and she sat up in bed. Mamoru mumbled and rolled over. She rubbed her eyes, looking to where the dream ghost had been seated. Her laundry (and Mamo-chan's bag) lay undisturbed. What a strange dream. Also, who the hell was texting her this early?

As she reached for her phone on the nightstand, something fell to the ground. Usagi looked down and saw the pink and gold crescent wand.

 **AN:** So, I apologize for this chapter being on the shorter size. This bridge chapter spiraled out of control, and my beta recommended making this the stopping point in order for the final pass to be more manageable.

I want to do shout out to all my reviewers: Ghost Man (oh man, your reviews bring me such delight), phillynz (thanks for sticking with me so long!), and ameriar! (Also, hey Elmund! Thanks for continuing reading!)

The biggest thank you to Smokingbomber for beta-reading, and thanks to my hubby who wanted my attention and fell asleep while waiting for me to post this chapter and won't hold it against me.


	16. Hashtag HauntedHouse

**AN:** Y'all, please forgive me. Real life has me slammed, and I'm so behind on my writing goals. So I'm breaking this chapter up into yet another shorter chapter. Hopefully, now that summer is drawing to a close, I can focus on getting ahead again and be back to my usual chapter lengths.

Thank you to all my reviewers. You brighten my day in ways I can't describe. You mean so much to me.

Finally, a special thanks to my hubby for distracting Uncle Bob so I could get this chapter finished.

XXX

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 15: #HauntedHouse

July 30, 2019

Minako had acquiesced to waiting until Friday to investigate. They were to meet at the train station at the designated training time. Usagi felt this was, much like Minako's awkwardly-timed text, unnecessarily early. She decided she would sleep on the train.

She stumbled onto the platform only fifteen (or so) minutes late. Out of breath and carrying Luna in her beach tote, she rested beside an ice cream vending machine. She would be purchasing some of that before they left. Taking a moment to compose herself, she observed Minako.

Minako wore a classy, sage green dress with muted red shoes and her signature red bow. Beside her was a large wicker tote. She sat on a bench staring at the bustle and absently petting Artemis in her lap.

Of course, Minako would be classy even when waiting. Usagi would have been playing a phone game if roles were reversed. However, she was never early, so that would not happen in any universe. Pulling out a 500 yen coin, she bought herself an ice cream cone (strawberry) and one for Minako as well (vanilla). She walked to the bench, ice cream outstretched like a peace flag.

Minako smiled and took the cone from Usagi. Silently, Usagi sat next to her.

"The next train gets here in seven minutes," Minako stated.

They ate their ice cream in silence while watching businessmen and women going about their busy morning. Usagi disposed of their trash once they finished their cones.

The air between them was so tense you could cut it with a knife. Usagi sighed. The girls had finally started to warm to each other. Then again, Usagi hadn't been alone with Minako since the ex-fiance bombshell dropped.

"So…" Usagi said. She so desperately wanted to pry for details. She'd done it with Mamoru. But like most things, he was fairly terse on the subject. A man of words he was not.

Also, she'd broken a cardinal girl sin. She was sleeping with the ex. To be fair, she didn't know he was the ex until it was too late… She needed something, anything, to break this silence.

"So, I think I might have dreamed this into existence," Usagi said before reaching into her bag and pulling out the Crescent Wand.

"What?" That got Minako's attention. Artemis also looked closely at the wand. Usagi handed it over. "What do you mean you dreamed it?"

"It's a little hazy now," Usagi continued. "But like, I dreamt I woke up in my apartment, and there was this ghost woman, and she gave me this."

"Ghost woman?" Minako inquired.

Usagi furrowed her brow. "Yeah, she was like, pretty, and had silver hair," she continued. Yet, the more she pushed for the details of the dream, the more it faded.

"It couldn't be…" Minako said as she turned the wand over in her hand. It almost seemed like a toy. Closing her eyes, she tried to feel the power. But there was no warmth. No surge. This wasn't a weapon meant for her. She handed the wand back to Usagi with a sad smile.

"Looks like you've got a weapon," Minako said.

"A weapon? Me?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "But what does it do?"

Minako shrugged. "I guess we'll find out."

XXX

Usagi did sleep on the train. So she felt quite rested when they finally exited. The sun was shining. The air was warm. Perfect weather for a beach outing. Minako let Usagi lead the way, which in hindsight, was not the best idea.

Hence, they found themselves wandering in a forest. Usagi stared at her phone and wished for better reception. Minako watched on, smugly.

"Do you need some help?" Minako asked.

"There's no cell service," Usagi said. "So, um, the map won't load."

"You didn't look this place up before we got here, did you?" Minako teased.

"I did it! Just, maps are not my strong suit," Usagi lamented.

"Well, why don't you two stay on this path," Luna suggested. "Artemis and I will scout ahead. See if we can find some better directions."

"Wait!" Usagi cried as the two cats started off down the path. Luna turned back, her head cocked.

Usagi fumbled around her bag and produced a harness with a little pouch on the back.

"What, pray tell, is that?" Luna said.

"Well, in case we get separated, you can carry my cell phone, so we can get back in touch with each other!" Usagi said proudly.

Luna blinked. Artemis quirked an eyebrow. Minako opened her mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"I am not wearing that thing," Luna said.

"Reason number 468 on why we need communicators," Usagi stated. "Then Luna wouldn't have to wear a ridiculous harness."

"I'll just put your phone in my subspace pocket," Luna said.

"A what now?"

Minako giggled. "Her subspace pocket. It's a small dimensional pocket. Luna stores things like the transformation pens until she finds us," she explained. "We all have one."

"Wait, are you saying that I have an interdimensional storage purse? AND NO ONE BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" Usagi exclaimed.

Minako nodded.

"Then why have I been lugging around this bottle of Rose the whole time! Ugh, you people are so bad at explaining the perks of being a superhero!"

With that settled, Usagi took the harness back, and Luna and Artemis darted off into the trees.

"We do need to invest in a phone for Luna," Usagi said, as they continued walking.

"Perhaps you're right," Minako said. "As we expand, we do need better communication."

"Reason 469 for communicators."

"We are not getting communicators."

The darkening sky let out a rumble, and Usagi shrieked. Clutching her tote to her chest while squeezing her eyes shut, she silently counted to ten in an attempt to calm herself. Minako watched on, curiously.

"We do need to find cover, and soon," Minako said. Usagi nodded in agreement.

The rain began to fall. They picked up their walking pace, Usagi moving faster than Minako had considered her capable of. Usagi, however, was on the verge of full panic mode. So she didn't notice the other person coming from a less-traveled path until she crashed into her.

Thunder rumbled. Usagi screamed as if spiders were crawling over her.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl mumbled. She couldn't be much older than fourteen with short brown hair and ghostly purple eyes.

Realizing that she wasn't a monster, Usagi clung to the strange girl as another crash of thunder echoed through the sky. The rain intensified.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "You're afraid of the storm!"

"I'm so sorry for my friend," Minako apologized, trying to pull Usagi away from the teenager. "I don't know what's gotten into her."

Usagi melded over to Minako, gripping Minako's arm and burying her face in her armpit.

"It's okay!" the girl said. "I'm Sakiko, and my family owns the Pensive at the end of the path. Follow me, and we can at least get out of this rain!"

Sakiko lead the way, and Minako dragged Usagi through the rain.

XXX

The Pension Adams was a Western Gothic mansion built sometime after WWII by a rich gajin. The white paint had a grey tint to it, giving the place a slightly neglected look. Usagi realized that many of the images she'd seen on Instagram had no filters. That spooky look was all-natural. She shivered, but not from the rain.

"It's so creepy," Usagi whispered.

Sakiko lead them right up to the door which flew open as they approached. In the doorway, three figures greeted the young girl. None of the people looked quite human. Thunder clapped, and Usagi yelped.

"Youma!" she squealed.

Minako sighed and held the woman wrapped around her.

"Usagi," Minako whispered. "They're costumes. Look, it's just a vampire, wolfman, and Frankenstein. This is a theme hotel."

Still perched on Minako, Usagi stared at the figures. Sakiko grinned back at her. Minako was right. As she looked at the monsters in the doorway, they seemed less monstrous and more costumed. The tall, slightly pale vampire woman's neck was flesh-toned. The wolfman's sideburns peeled up at the edges. Frankenstein was just a guy with a very gnarly scar that had stitches glued on.

"Who are your friends, Ms. Sakiko?" the pale vampire lady asked.

"Oh! Some tourists who got lost in the woods," Sakiko explained. "I lead them here so they could get out of the rain."

"Well, perhaps they would like to come in for lunch at our cafe?" the vampire lady continued.

At that prompt, Usagi's stomach growled loudly.

"That sounds excellent," Minako said, trying to pry Usagi off her.

"Come in, then," the three monsters said in unison.

Sakiko giggled as Minako dragged Usagi behind her. Her giggle was cut short by a loud crash of thunder, and a booming voice.

"SAKIKO."

At the top of the stairs, an imposing man called down to the teenager. Lightning cast a hard shadow over his already harsh features. Usagi screamed again before jumping onto Minako's back.

"Who is he supposed to be?" Usagi whispered into Minako's ear.

"I don't know," Minako grumbled.

"Just where were you? Get over here," the man instructed.

Sakiko hung her head. "Yes, father," she answered. "Right away."

The girl waved a hasty goodbye and hurried over to her father. Together, they walked up the stairs, engaged in a conversation no one else could hear.

Everyone stared for a moment, watching the girl and her father retreat. Usagi tightened her grip around Minako as if somehow the strange man could pull her friend away as well. As they disappeared upstairs, Usagi's stomach growled.

"Yes," said the wolfman. "Follow me to the dining room."

XXX

Usagi and Minako were seated at the end of a large banquet table. Menus in the shape of coffins were presented to them. Usagi perused the menu.

"Everything looks so tasty!"

"Tough a touch morbid," Minako said with a small frown.

"And expensive," Usagi added, scrunching her nose at the thousand-plus yen price tags.

"Theme cafes often are," Minako said with a smile. "But I'll cover the bill. It's official business after all."

Usagi smiled and proceeded to order squid ink pasta, a piece of pizza in the shape of a cross, some sort of chicken that would be roasted tableside, a pastry in the shape of a coffin, and some sort of blood sangria cocktail. Minako ordered a salad.

"Oh! We should probably text Luna and let her know where we are," Usagi suggested once the monster hosts were out of earshot.

Minako shrugged. "I'm sure she and Artemis are nearby."

"Yeah, but it would be the considerate thing to do," Usagi said. She didn't go into more detail because Frankenstein rolled a squeaky cart in. Usagi smiled with delight as the first plate was put in front of her.

"It smells so good!" Usagi nearly moaned. She patted her pockets and frowned. "Minako, can I borrow your phone?"

"What for?"

"I need to take a photo of all the yumminess!"

Rolling her eyes, Minako handed over her phone. With a smile, Usagi took the camera and started turning her plate to get the best angles. Minako shook her head.

Usagi just had her angle perfect when an eerie moaning echoed through the dining area. Usagi clicked the picture and tensed.

"What was that?" Usagi whispered.

"Probably just an atmosphere…" Minako started, but Frankenstein was trembling behind Usagi. Minako stood up from the table and followed Frankenstein's gaze into the hall. Usagi shrieked upon seeing a fearful Frankenstein and hid under the table.

In the hallway, Minako saw the Wolfman and Vampirina cowering as an ethereal woman howled before them. She was more cloud than woman, but her face was clear. It was in pain. She looked at Minako, then charged.

Minako was hit by a blast of cold air, knocking her backward, and the ghost disappeared. Usagi screamed from the dining room while the Pension employees pressed against the walls, terrified. Minako gaped before a slow smile crept across her face. As she stood, she understood two things. Something was definitely haunting the Pensive Adams, but it wasn't a youma.

Minako walked back into the dining room and sat down. She leaned over so she could see Usagi under the table.

"How do you feel about spending the night out here?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"


	17. Ghost Busted

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 16: Ghost Busted

8/13/2019

They shared a room. The walls were hunter green with a faded red carpet. There were two western double beds, a green wingback chair, and a small table near the window. There was no TV, but it did have a surprisingly large bathroom. It wasn't the worst place she'd ever stayed in.

Minako cracked the window open for Luna and Artemis, while Usagi talked on her phone to Mamoru. She stared out over the dark beach and pretended not to listen in.

"No, no, we're fine, Mamo-chan. Don't come out here. The weather is terrible! It's the only reason we're staying the night anyway," Usagi explained again. "I know. I miss you too." She giggled and collapsed onto the bed, the pillow thwarting Minako's eavesdropping.

Mamoru had not been much of a phone guy with _her_. Not the long conversations into the middle of the night filled with soft promises and secret smiles, but rather the quick update, "talk to you tomorrow" type. So of course, Usagi had been on the phone with him for at least twenty minutes, and Minako had no bitter feelings what so ever. She flopped into the wingback. It's not like Minako was much of a phone girl anyway.

Luna was the first to appear in the open window. Like a little black ghost, she silently leaped into their room bouncing from the table to the floor. Artemis followed. They glanced towards Usagi, who was talking into her pillow like a teenager, before giving Minako their undivided attention.

"Anything to report?" Minako asked, grateful for the distraction.

Artemis shook his head. "It appears quiet here. There aren't many guests. Just you girls, an older man and his daughter, plus the caretakers."

"The teenager?" Minako asked.

Artemis nodded. "Yes. They appear to be staying on some sort of extended stay. They're in one of the fancier guest rooms on the other side of the pension. It appears quite lived in."

"Hmm," Minako pondered. "That _is_ interesting."

"We also scanned for any trace of the Dark Kingdom but found nothing. There doesn't appear to be anything of note here," Luna concluded. "Usagi's haunted house appears to just be a tourist draw."

"That's not entirely true," Minako replied. "I saw a ghost at dinner."

"A ghost?" Luna asked in a small voice. "A real ghost?"

"Well, something very ghost-like," Minako continued.

"Do you think it's the Dark Kingdom?" Artemis asked. "I can double check out scans."

Minako shrugged. "No need. Maybe it's just time for some old-fashioned investigating."

Usagi hung up the phone, rolling onto her back and staring at the ceiling with a grin.

 _Finally_. "Good," Minako said. "You're done." She all but jumped up from her chair.

Usagi propped herself up on her elbow. "So?"

"We have things to investigate," Minako said.

Usagi groaned. "Did I mention I hate ghosts? And dentists?"

"Nope. Don't care. Let's Nancy Drew this shit!" Minako grabbed Usagi's hand. The Senshi of the Moon whined as was hauled by the wrist to the door.

Minako stuck her head out into the hallway, looking both ways to see if anything was afoot. The hallway was dark but empty. She stepped out, carefully, in order to keep quiet. _Sneak sneak sneak._

Usagi followed, immediately stepping on a creaky floorboard.

"YAGH!" she screamed.

Minako refrained from shooting a dirty look over her shoulder, so instead, she looked at the ceiling. Maybe she should have left Usagi in the room instead of the cats. They continued creeping down the hallway. Dark curtains, striped wallpaper, and European paintings lined the walls. There were electric sconces every few feet with flickering LED lights to create atmosphere. At some point, Usagi pulled out her phone and turned the flashlight on. Minako rolled her eyes. The hallway was dim, but certainly not dark enough for a flashlight. Though, the new light did reveal that the place was in need of a good dusting.

"So," Usagi started, breaking into the tension that was created by more than just a Scooby-Doo mansion. "Do you think it's a youma?"

Minako shook her head. Ten years of experience gave her a lot of insight into Dark Kingdom ploys, and this didn't feel like one of them. Plus, she had Luna and Artemis's intel as confirmation.

"I don't think so," she said, "but something is definitely up."

Usagi groaned, "Maybe it's really a ghost."

"That would be something," Minako said. "I've never actually seen a real ghost."

Usagi smiled at her. "It's nice to think that not all magic is evil Dark Kingdom shenanigans."

Minako couldn't stop the smile tickling the corners of her mouth. It _was_ nice. Usagi had an easiness that was infectious, even though the first Senshi tried to resist it. No wonder the pig-tailed blonde had charmed the other Senshi.

The girls continued to lurk through the hallways. The Pensive probably had about fifteen or so rooms suitable for guests in the main building, and maybe eight more guest rooms renovated from the auxiliary servants quarters. Usagi took pictures with her phone of things she found interesting as she walked.

Minako resisted the urge to cringe at each strobe of the phone's flash. She didn't conceal enough because Usagi flushed and explained, "Ghosts sometimes show up on film. Plus, they're great for my Instagram."

Even with Usagi's antics, being the only guests in the main house was certainly adding to the eerie feeling. Most of the guest rooms were locked, so they couldn't actually investigate in depth. Usagi seemed to get increasingly anxious as they explored.

"So," Usagi said, trying to get her camera to focus in the low light on an intricately carved library table. "Are you, um, okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Minako responded.

Usagi's phone clicked with the camera noise and no flash. She made a face and tapped the screen to focus again.

"Because it's kinda awkward? Between us? And um, Mamoru? I didn't know that he was your...," she stammered. "He never told me anything. Certainly not that he was ever engaged… And you didn't say names…"

Minako's stomach curled with something bitter as Usagi rambled. She didn't want to talk about this. "Would that have stopped you?" she blurted out.

"What?"

"Would that have stopped you from dating Mamoru if you'd known about us?" Minako said.

Usagi chewed on her lip. Something darkened in her eyes as worked through the hypotheticals. "I don't know."

Minako felt that bitterness again, like a weight in her diaphragm. She was the Senshi of Love, once, long ago. She should be happy for her friend, happy for this man she used to love. Besides, what was she really jealous of?

"You've known him longer than I have," Minako said with a shrug. "It doesn't matter. You're with him now. Enjoy it while you can."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That Senshi don't get happy endings," Minako said before walking down the hallway and leaving Usagi behind.

XXX

Usagi was alone in a creepy hallway with only ghosts and her thoughts.

"Damnit," she mumbled to herself. She pressed her knuckles to her temples and closed her eyes.

She couldn't do anything right with Minako. Here was her childhood idol. Sailor V! The girl who fought against the darkness in the name of beauty and love! How many times growing up did she wish she could be in V's shoes? That she was meant for something greater, even though she was terrible at seemingly everything. She'd gotten to live a normal life, and while it had been nice, she wanted something… more. And here she was, actually living that dream. She was a Sailor Senshi, worked at an arcade (which outside of being a professional eater was her dream job), and had the hottest man she'd ever met head over heels for her! So, why did it feel like life sucked?

Maybe because she was also stuck in a haunted mansion with a woman she did nothing but disappoint. She may have dreamed of being a superhero, but that didn't mean she was going to be a perfect one. Well, damn it, she wasn't going to disappoint today. She was gonna find this ghost! Detective Usagi to the rescue!

Feeling determined, she started charging through the house. Instagram be damned. She wasn't going to get frightened at strange shadows, or noisy floorboards, or screaming women. Wait, screaming women?

Usagi rushed to the first window she saw. Looking out she saw the crashing ocean, black water breaking against a rocky cliff and small sandy beach. Well, no screaming women there. She rushed to the opposite side of the hallway. This view was of the interior courtyard between the main house and renovated servants house. There she saw the vampire woman cowering before a giant cloud with a face.

Ghost.

Heartbeat in her ears, Usagi stepped away from the window. A real, live (ish) ghost, and a real live woman in trouble. She'd faced monsters before, but this was more terrifying. Youma had rules and motives. Ghosts were supposed to be make-believe. Yet, she was a sailor senshi. She didn't have the luxury of childhood fears. Steeling herself, she rushed towards the sound (and didn't fall down any stairs or trip over any carpet corners on).

Brisk air chilled Usagi as she burst from the house. It was unseasonably cold, and that was probably because of the giant glowing cloud. From the window, the ghost had seemed manageable, but outside, it felt as if the effigy was as large as the courtyard. Twisting tendrils shifted in swirls and shapes around a screaming face. The agony of the mist broke Usagi's heart. Any fear she had was replaced with the need to help her.

A piece of the ghost formed like a tentacle and lashed out at the vampire woman cowering on the ground. She lifted one arm to shield herself.

"Over here you unwashed floating sheet!" Usagi hollered, distracting the being from landing its blow. The face sneered at her, then screamed.

"Holy shit!" Usagi exclaimed, ducking. The scream of the ghost knocked several pieces of patio furniture around. She dodged as a chair collided with the doorframe she stood in.

The howling was terrifying, and sounded… painful? Like the wail of a woman in pain. Usagi's heart twisted as her desire to help the specter and the hotel increased. Steeling herself, she rushed to the employee.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked the vampire, offering the fallen woman her hand.

The terrified woman nodded yes. Usagi helped her to her feet before taking a defensive position between the woman and the ghost. She wasn't sure what she could do, but damn it, she was going to do something.

"Get to the house," she instructed. "I'll cover you."

"But Miss…" the vampire costumed woman started. "What about you?"

"I'll be fine, now go." Gah, this woman really needed to get away. How else was she supposed to transform so that she could actually stand a chance against this thing? Turning her attention away from the frozen woman, she yelled, "You incorporeal asshat!"

The face in the mist turned its focus on Usagi. She took a deep breath. "With all your moaning you should go haunt a toilet!"

The ghost froze. It blinked as its face changing from rage to something else. Confusion and maybe humor? Did it get the joke? In that instant, Usagi recognized the features.

"Sakiko?" she whispered.

The face grimaced as if the weight of the name was a physical blow. Usagi's heart pounded in her ears as her eyes darted over the movement of the ghostly cloud. Its name was a weapon.

"Get away!" a distinctly male voice called to Usagi.

Shei turned towards the new voice, as did the ghost. Sakiko's father haunted the doorway of the exterior quarters. He clutched his chest and rested heavily against the doorframe. His breathing was strained. When it saw him, the ghost's face snarled. It screamed, the force nearly knocking the older man to his knees. The connection between the Senshi and the specter was shattered.

Usagi glanced between the ghost and the man. The rage of the spirit had seemed arbitrary, lashing out at everything and anything in its way, until _he_ arrived. Staring into the face in the mist, Usagi could see an underlying pain and trauma. Her gut churned as she realized who had caused it.

"Move! Before it hurts you!" he called out again.

Usagi wasn't going anywhere.

"What did he do to you?"

Her voice demanded attention. The ghost's howl died in its throat. Even Sakiko's father was drawn to her. Minako, two stories up and sensing a ripple of power, turned to her window. In the moonlight, Usagi looked ethereal, terrifying, and like a queen.

"Sakiko," Usagi continued. She smiled softly at the ghost, then held out her hand, beckoning the spirit to her. "It's okay. You can tell me."

"I did nothing," the man growled.

Usagi held up a hand, silencing him while her eyes never left the ghost. "It's not your time to speak," she commanded. Letting the fierceness sofen, she smiled at the ghost.

"Is he the one hurting you?" she asked. The ghost's expression wavered. "It's okay. It's not your fault. I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Usagi held her arms out. "Let me help you."

The mist looked at her with such anguish. Then, it started to solidify, forming a tired young woman. She wore pink pajamas with a cat pattern, her face tear-streaked. Usagi's heart melted as the teen ran into her arms.

"What have you done to her, Daisuke?" the vampire woman said, breaking through Usagi's enchantment. She was standing now, her dress ripped, one of her vampire ears missing.

"You have no idea…"

"What did you do to my niece?!" the woman continued. The woman left the doorway, walking towards Usagi and Sakiko, rage at her brother causing her to tremble.

Usagi stroked the girl's hair. "Shh," she whispered. "It's all right. I'm here."

"You make a laughing stock of our family Yuuko with this," Daisuke paused to gesture wildly at the building, "abomination of a Pensive. Turning our gifts into a mockery. I was going to prove that she was so much more than a tourist trap. Perhaps even the most powerful psychic of our time!"

"She's a child!" Yuuko, the vampire woman, countered. Finally, beside her niece, she reached out and, trembling, stroked the girl's hair. "My darling Sakiko…"

The teen shifted from Usagi's arms to her Aunt's. "I don't care about being psychic," she whimpered into her aunt's chest. "I just want to be a normal girl."

Yuuko stroked Sakiko's cheek. "You get to choose who you're going to be. If you want to be a normal girl, than be a normal girl," she said. "I'll always love and support you. And you will always have a home here."

"You don't get to make that decision for my daughter," Daisuke snarled, jerking away from the doorway and stumbling towards his sister and daughter. Usagi intercepted him.

"I don't think so," she said. Then she punched him. He went down, and Usagi yowled in pain.

"MY HAND! FUCK ME THAT HURTS!"

Sakiko giggled into her aunt's shirt.

"Why did no one warn me punching people hurts! It looks so easy in movies," Usagi complained.

"We should put some ice on that," Yuuko said. "Come with me, and leave that trash where it belongs. Out of my home."

Usagi stepped over the unconscious Daisuke and followed the two women inside.

XXX

Yuuko had done a fair job at wrapping Usagi's hand, Minako observed as she adjusted the the next morning. Plus, their room had been comped.

"I see that I need to teach you how to punch," Minako said. "We've been focused too much on defensive tactics for you, I think."

Usagi groaned, "Ugh, how am I ever going to explain this to Mamo-chan?"

"Just tell him the truth," Minako said.

"Eh?" Usagi looked at her, blinking.

"That you, Usagi, stood up to an abusive father to save a girl," Minako said. "It's something to be proud of."

"Does that mean you're proud of me?" Usagi asked, a bit too enthused.

"Well, I would be prouder if I wasn't bandaging your hand," Minako teased. "But you did great work, Usagi."

The Senshi of the Moon beamed. Minako couldn't hide her own smirk.

"Ya know, now that the mystery has been solved, I thought we could spend the morning at the beach before heading back home?" Minako added, pinning the bandage closed.

Usagi's smile got impossibly bigger. "YES! I knew investigating the beach was a good idea!"

XXX

 **AN:** Every time I start to feel like I'm catching up, I look at the workload ahead and cringe. However, I've been updating regularly for 8 months! And now I'm determined to keep to this schedule. (It's inspiring me to push forward.) The next arc is the Embassy Ball (finally!). I'm also hitting the revision train hard with my Senshi/Shittenou Reverse Mini Bang Piece (it's gonna be amazing y'all).

Also, since I've been so slammed, I never really got to take a second to talk about my inspiration for this mini-arc. I didn't watch the episode "The Summer, the Beach, Youth and Ghosts" until just a few years ago. Growing up on the DiC dub meant this episode was totally cut. And honestly, when I first saw it, I was fascinated by it. It's also pretty much non-existent in fanfiction. So, when I was looking for a narrative bridge between the boat arc and the upcoming action heavy Embassy Ball, I thought this would be fun to explore.

Thank you Queen Risa, Celestial Cat, ameriar, merendinoemiliano, AliceNotInWL, Ghost Man, and Roxypockets1 for the reviews! Your comments give me all the warm fuzzies.

Thank you ElvisVF101 for that fantastic ghostly insult. I had tried to figure out how to work a Nightvale Glow Cloud reference in, but, it just wasn't gelling.

Thank you to the awesome Smoking Bomber for beat-reading. I'm glad this chapter got a few chuckles out of you.

And as always, thank you so much to my loving husband for supporting me through this epic writing endeavor.


	18. Where Is the Kingdom of Dia Anyway?

_Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 17: Where Is the Kingdom of Dia Anyway?

August 27, 2019

Crown Arcade was only a few days from the relaunch. The windows were replaced; new games and a new coin machine were installed. Motoki had even used the forced closure as an opportunity to upgrade the building's wiring. The site had passed inspection. The gachopons restocked. Construction dust still needed to be wiped away, which was Usagi's job for the day. It was a surprisingly big job. Turns out new construction is quite dusty, and it gets everywhere.

Motoki had stepped out to go get them lunch, leaving Usagi alone. It was a little creepy hearing the buzz of start screens and no patrons playing. Though, no one would mind if she just paused her dusting to try out the new Pokemon game…

Her fingers were wrapped around the Pokeball controller when a tap on the window sent Usagi flying. She turned around, full panic, ready to transform, only to see Rei and Makoto rapping on the glass. Makoto waved excitedly, and Rei put a hand on her hip, judgmentally. Usagi smiled then went to let them in. Technically, the public wasn't allowed in yet, but Usagi didn't think Motoki would mind. Especially since they weren't there to play games.

"Hey," Usagi said, manually opening the automatic door.

"Pokemon?" Rei said as she walked in. "Really?"

The blonde ignored her. "What brings you here?"

"Minako sent us because you don't seem to answer your texts," Rei said as she entered. Makoto followed behind her.

"Well, you know, I've been working," defended Usagi gesturing to the nearly restored building.

"And seeing Mamoru."

"He's really hot, by the way," Makoto added. She and Usagi high-fived behind Rei's back.

Walking towards the seats on the racing games, Rei continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "And skipping morning training."

"Hey, I show up to that, like, sixty percent of the time."

"It's quite admirable, Usa," Makoto said.

"While all of that is true, Senshi business comes first," Rei parrotted. In her mind's eye, Usagi could see Minako mouthing the exact same words.

"So I keep hearing," the blonde groaned, slouching down in the seat of a _Sega World Driver's Championship_. Makoto folded her arms and rested against the back of Usagi's seat.

The Priestess slid into the seat beside the blonde with a shrug. "I'm just the messenger."

Placing her hands on the steering wheel, Usagi asked, "So what is this Senshi business that's so important that two of you came to visit me at work?"

"Have you read the news this morning?"

"Of course," Usagi answered matter-of-factly. Since becoming a Senshi, she'd taken quite an interest in local current events.

"She means the actual paper," Makoto added. "Not your Twitter feed."

"Twitter is an excellent source of news," she retorted.

"I'm not disagreeing, but visiting dignitaries aren't exactly trending," the newest Senshi said. "It was like on the back of the socialite section."

"The paper had excellent coverage of it," Rei continued. The other two women shared a conspiratorial look, which prompted, "What's wrong with reading the paper?"

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Usagi smiled at the brunette's back-up. "So what does this dignitary have to do with Senshi business?" she asked.

"This is where reading the newspaper would have come in handy," Rei said. "A _princess_ from the kingdom of Dia is touring their precious and _legendary_ treasure."

"Okay, I have two questions," Usagi interrupted, holding up two fingers. "One. I know I'm bad at geography, but, where the hell is the Kingdom of Dia?"

Rei opened her mouth to answer but then frowned. Makoto shrugged her shoulders before supplying, "Africa, maybe?" Usagi accepted this.

"And two," she continued, "who the hell tours precious and legendary heirlooms?"

The Senshi of Mars rolled her eyes. "How is this any different than your hashtag haunted house ploy?" she retorted.

"My haunted house involved a beach," Usagi countered.

"And this involves a ball."

"Touche," the blonde conceded.

"Anyway," Rei continued, "A mysterious princess and a legendary jewel are leads worth investigating."

"So, some rando princess has the mystical crystal we're supposed to be hunting, and no one finds this the least bit conspicuous?" Usagi said.

"It's probably just a coincidence," the raven-haired woman said.

Makoto shrugged. "I've heard of more far fetched ideas."

"Also, we know that the crystal is fragmented. So, it's possibly just a piece of the crystal," Rei added. "Plus, if _we_ see the correlation, that probably means the Dark Kingdom does too."

Usagi groaned, flopping her head against the steering wheel. "So, secret guard duty. Wonderful. And here I thought I was going to a fancy party."

"On the bright side," Makoto added. "It is a masquerade."

"That is a plus," Usagi said.

"Minako is arranging everything," Rei continued. "She's getting masks and dresses while Makoto handles the invites."

"AKA, I'm sneaking you in through the catering van," she whispered. "The catering gig is also the only reason I knew about this dignitary thing."

"Anyway, we're to meet at Minako's at four pm to get ready," Rei said.

"Ugh, so early?" Usagi whined.

"It's not like you have plans," Makoto said. "Mamoru's working an overnight shift, isn't he?"

"How do you know that?" Rei asked indignantly.

"Umm," the brunette blushed and looked away.

"Have you been texting Mako?!" Rei exclaimed. "It's one thing to avoid Minako, but to skip out on me too?"

"Maybe, if you didn't only go through the group text," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Hello ladies," Motoki said, interrupting.

The blonde jumped at the intrusion, while he just laughed. They'd been so involved in their own conversations they hadn't even heard him enter.

He handed Usagi a bento box and a can of Pocari Sweat before turning to Makoto. "I don't believe we've met," he greeted with a flirtatious smile.

"MY LUNCH!" Usagi exclaimed, snatching the items from Motoki.

"Please don't eat them on the machines, Usa," Motoki chided. "They are brand new and don't have grease marks yet."

"I'm Rei," Rei introduced. "And this is Makoto."

Makoto held out her hand to shake, which Motoki took, the handshake lingering a little longer than necessary.

"Are you the ones she and Mamoru went on a cruise with?" he inquired.

"Well, Usagi and I met on the cruise," Makoto filled it. "Fast friends."

"That's our Usagi. I, unfortunately, don't have much to offer," Motoki continued. "I really only brought back lunch for Usagi and myself. You're welcome to whatever we have."

"Speak for yourself!" Usagi said with a mouth full of food.

"Is that from the vendor near the station?" Makoto asked. "He has a mean udon."

Motoki nodded enthusiastically. "Yep. Me and Usa love him. His noodles are the best."

"The best is a stretch. I think mine are better," Makoto flirted.

"Really? I think that means we need a taste test."

"Agreed! More food!" Usagi chimed in.

"We need to get going," Rei said, interrupting as she grabbed Makoto's arm. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Motoki. We'll see you tonight, Usagi?"

Usagi nodded as her friends headed towards the exit.

"It was so nice meeting you!" Motoki called as the girls walked out of the arcade.

Usagi's mouth was full of noodles that she nearly choked on when Motoki asked, "So… are any of your new friends, single?"

XXX

Mamoru tried to shrug off the guilt he felt as he scoped out the Embassy Ball. He'd snuck in as Tuxedo Kamen, an easy feat. His years as a jewel thief extraordinaire served him well. Plus, this place seemed to exceptionally lax in security. (Of course, being able to jump twelve-foot brick walls had helped as well.) He hoped tonight would yield another rainbow crystal to his collection. At least then he might be able to justify why he'd lied to Usagi about working an overnight. He was also grateful she didn't read the paper to know this gala even existed.

Keeping a low profile, he slinked along the balcony, watching the dancing couples below. Usagi would love this, he thought. He let himself picture it for a moment, her in some dramatic, pink dress, trying not to trip over the tulle while he swirled her around the ballroom.

Being Tuxedo Kamen was the biggest secret he kept from his girlfriend, and he hated it. He considered telling her about it, but they were so new and the secret so heavy. He didn't want to endanger her with the knowledge. Once he found the seven rainbow crystals and reunited them as the legendary silver crystal, he would be free. He could give the thing to the princess and be done. Wipe his hands of the whole superhero shebang, so to speak. Then, he could be with the love of his life completely unhindered, without lying about overnight shifts or extra long work hours, without the constant threat of death, without worrying what his enemies would do if they knew she existed. He wondered how Usagi felt about eloping. Nah, knowing her, she'd want the biggest wedding ever. He smiled at the thought. He could live with that.

As he walked, he saw a woman in a golden, satin dress, red mask, and a simple red bow in her hair. Smoothly, he ducked behind a pillar. He'd recognize that mask anywhere: Sailor V, or now know as Sailor Venus.

Once, they'd been a sort of ally, the enemy of my enemy and all that. A fragile truce that avoided the fact they were always after the same goal - the legendary silver crystal. Then, many years ago, he'd made a promise to a lovestruck boy. That promise had broken the truce between him and V.

He kept in the shadows as Venus walked by. The other girls had to be nearby. He'd need to be extra cautious. Believing the coast clear, he stepped from the shadows and scanned the room for a new hiding spot.

A woman he assumed must be Mars patrolled the other side of the room. (Really, color coordinating to Senshi uniforms and red masks wasn't the most discreet move) Like V, the red Senshi wasn't exactly open to his presence either. He scanned the room for the newest Senshi, the one he hadn't really gotten to meet when his eyes landed on Sailor Moon.

Mamoru almost didn't recognize her. Moon was leaning against the wall and terribly bored. Unlike the other two, she wasn't color-coded like he Senshi armor. She wore a white ball gown with roses on the trim and in her hair, but the same red mask. The mask clued him in, but it was his link to her that drew his focus to her. They were linked somehow. He didn't truly understand it, but he could sense her in a way that he couldn't detect the others. It was hard to describe. It felt almost like there was some string tying them together. Still, he knew keeping her safe was integral to the princess's mission. He smiled to himself. Perhaps this was his opportunity for a little reconnaissance.

XXX

How could she have ever thought that this would have been exciting? Minako and Rei were entirely too focused on their mission and, therefore, sucked any sort of joy from this sting. Then, on top of everything, Makoto was busy _actually_ working, leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts and datelessness. Balls were supposed to be exciting, but, being all dressed up with no Mamoru to dance with was not.

A tap on her shoulder woke Usagi from her daze. She looked over and saw…

"Tuxedo Kamen," she whispered.

"Sailor Moon," he tipped his hat. "May I have this dance?"

White gloved hand outstretched, Usagi slowly reached for it. She suppressed a shiver of deja vu. This was just like that moment from _Aladdin_. Blinking away a mirage of a different ball, of a starry sky with a blue and green moon, she answered, "Sure, why not?"

Well, at least a different debonair man could liven things up, right?

Of course, a part of her was concerned by the fact he recognized her as Sailor Moon. Was she that obvious? Did that mean her identity as Usagi could be compromised? Did it even really matter?

Venus had told her that Tuxedo Kamen was an enemy. He wasn't on their side, but, Usagi didn't think that was true. Besides, wasn't there an old saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend?

On the dance floor, they moved with grace. Her skirt swished around her legs, and somehow, her feet knew the steps, like muscle memory. Of what she had no clue. Was this a waltz or a foxtrot? As they swirled around the dance floor, Usagi was hit with a sense of deja vu again - like _they_ 'd danced before, in a ball, to save her from boredom.

She shivered. "Do you feel it?"

"Deja vu?" he answered. "Yes."

"I wonder what that means."

"I don't know."

Suddenly, a tinny tune began playing between them. Tuxedo Kamen reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket, star-shaped and golden, roughly the size of his palm. The little lid flipped up, and a small crescent moon moved over an exotic landscape.

Usagi traced her fingers along the edges of the trinket. Closing her eyes, she could almost picture herself beside a prince, handing him such a token while professing her undying love. Except, instead of a masked superhero, it was Mamoru. If he were here, sharing this moment, the entire context for this dance would be so different. She giggled.

"What's so funny?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, just dancing with an enemy to some romantic music. It's all so sweep a girl off her feet, happy ending, movie magic if only I didn't have someone else waiting at home," she said.

"Someone you love?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered and looked away, dreamily. "Oh, dear, I hope he wouldn't be jealous."

"I promise, that I mean no romantic intent," he soothed. "I also have someone waiting for me."

Usagi smiled at him. "Well, if you mean no romantic intent, then what intent do you mean?"

"Honestly?" His eyebrows quirked above his mask. "I was bored. You looked bored too."

That got a genuine laugh from her.

"Acute observation, good sir," she said, giggles dying off. "But, really, what is your intent tonight? I should at least know if I'm actually dancing with the enemy."

"I don't think we're enemies," he said. "But I supposed we both after the same thing."

"And what's that?" Usagi was so proud of not dropping the information herself.

"Why to see if this legendary crystal of the Dia Kingdom has some sort of connection to the legendary silver crystal," he answered.

"Yeah, us too. What do you want the crystal for anyway?"

He shrugged. "I need it to bring to my princess."

"Your princess?"

"Yes. She needs the crystals, and in return, she'll restore my memories."

After a beat, she added, "We're also searching for a princess. Maybe we're looking for the same one."

"Maybe," he said.

"We should team up! Work together!"

He shook his head. "Sailor Venus will never allow that."

"And why not?" she pried.

"Surely, she told you," he said.

"Um, Venus and I aren't the closest, though we're working on it," she said. "She, and I quote, said you 'were not to be trusted.'" Usagi tried her best Minako impression.

Tuxedo Kamen looked over her shoulder, glancing around the room as if he couldn't face her while he explained.

"There was a boy who loved her. And he asked me for a favor. That no matter what happened, to keep her safe. And swore I would," he explained. "The Dark Agency, which Sailor Venus defeated, with little help from me, attacked one day, and I had to choose who to save. I only had moments, but I kept his promise. I saved V, but, the cost was the boy's life. I don't believe she's ever forgiven me."

"But! How could she not?" Usagi retorted. "You were just acting in the name of love!"

"You said you had someone right? Imagine, how would you feel if someone didn't save him, even though you might be more important to this battle?" he said.

"I'd do anything for him," she said very softly. "But, I guess I get it. I just think that this might be too much. That happened years ago."

"Time doesn't change the past," he said.

Usagi put her head on his shoulder in a sort of hug motion. He tensed when she did it, but relaxed into her touch. She felt his heartbeat on her cheek.

"You're right," he said into her hair. "About how this could be romantic."

"Maybe in another life," Usagi whispered, "things could have been different between us."

They were barely dancing. Something more like just holding each other. A fragile moment that would be lost with the slightest breath. He inhaled sharply.

"Venus sees us," he whispered. He spun her away, still holding her hand. Slowly, he brought her knuckles to his lips for a gentle kiss. "Another time, Sailor Moon."

And he left her on the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Usagi knew Minako would ream her out later for that little display, but for the moment, she held her hand to her heart and daydreamed of a different life. One where a tuxedo-clad superhero boy swept a clumsy, superhero girl off her feet.

The moment lingered, heavy with wasted kinetic energy. Usagi finally turned to see Venus bee-ling towards her. Then a youma broke through onto the veranda.

XXX

 **AN:** I have a whole lot going on. I never got to work this chapter as much as I wanted to because my life has been absolute chaos. I have a lot of severe, family health problems and it's put a huge emotional tax on me. I didn't think I was going to be able to post today (break my 8-month streak!) but I managed to find the energy to finish the final revision.

I want to make sure I thank all of you for reading and the biggest thank you to all you reviewers. The review notifications really got me through some rough times. And a big special thanks to my hubby, who has spent the last week at the hospital being an amazing son to his step-mother.


	19. The Choice Is Crystal Clear

**AN:** I'm back! Eight months was a noble streak, but, unfortunately, nine months was unattainable.

I would really like to thank everyone who commented with well wishes. You words meant everything to me during that difficult time. My son's best grandmother, my husband's step-mother, passed away shortly after posting in what will probably be attributed to medical malpractice. We've had to really step up to help with all the legal matters and his disabled step-sister. It's going to be a long on-going journey, but we will endure.

While I've been away, I also had the deadline for the Senshi x Shitennou Reverse Mini Bang looming and an epic mermaid fic with a deadline. I pushed this fic to the sidelines to focus on that, which, is available to read in its entirety over on AO3 with art and music. Seriously y'all go read it. It's the best thing I've ever written.

And now that that's completed, I can focus again on this fic! I'll be back to updating at regular two week intervals after next week. Thank you all again for reading. Your comments and kudos and favorites got me through some dark nights. I can't properly express my gratitude.

XXX

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 18: The Choice is Crystal Clear

November 12, 2019

Balls, dancing, masks, fancy dresses, couples, and romance. These things made for exciting television backdrops but boring stake-out locations. The lingering aroma of shrimp (a souvenir from arriving in the catering truck) probably didn't help Minako's mood either. Plus, it killed the desire for munching on free cocktail shrimp.

They'd been at the embassy for nearly three hours, and yet, nothing of note had happened. No disguised Dark Kingdom generals. No secret princesses. Not enough champagne. Minako was losing patience.

According to Makoto's itinerary, the legendary treasure unveiling was supposed to be at 8 pm. It was now 8:22 pm. Where were this damn princess and her stupid stone? Was this girl going to be their long lost princess? Was this treasure some artifact of the Moon Kingdom or just another useless hunk of gemstone?

Plus, this whole masquerade thing was making her feel lonely. She watched dignitaries schmoozing and couples flirting. Usagi was even dancing with Tuxedo Kamen. (The Senshi of the Moon had a type, and it was tall and dark with a side of complicated histories with Minako.)

Still, maybe this was a blessing in disguise. She couldn't allow Tuxedo Kamen to get his hands on yet another rainbow crystal. At least Usagi could distract him for a bit. He seemed particularly taken with the Senshi of the Moon. She would have been worried if Usagi wasn't so smitten with Mamoru.

Minako moved along the interior balcony. Luckily, years of being Sailor V had given her almost a preternatural ability to sneak around. She assumed the Princess must be down one of the halls. The one most heavily guarded if she had to take a guess. By heavily guarded, she meant two bored-looking security detail officers.

She rushed to one of the guards, throwing herself at him. "Help me," she said. "My boyfriend. He's… he's frightening me. He's talking about… hurting the princess… and I couldn't..." Tears flooded her eyes, and she sobbed little gasps.

"What does he look like?" the first guard asked.

"He's wearing a tuxedo and white domino mask," she answered. "I'm so afraid."

"Right," said the second guard. "We're on it. You wait here. We won't let anything happen to the Princess or you, ma'am."

She nodded, sniffling. The guards hurried off, leaving Minako behind. As soon as they were out of sight, her demeanor shifted, and she smiled. That was too easy. She turned and headed down the hallway towards the Princess. If the girl wasn't going to come out than Minako was going to go to her.

The hallways twisted and turned just a little, but given the location of the bathrooms were, she deduced where the Princess must be. The two additional guards stationed at the door tipped her off as well. Ugh. She'd need another excuse to get through the doors without seeming suspicious. Without a plan, Minako held her head up high and walked straight into danger. She didn't pay for that fancy acting education to never use it. She put on her best airs.

"I'm here to help the Princess with any last-minute needs since we're so far behind schedule," Minako said. "I'm a friend of the family after all."

The guards exchanged a questioning glance. "But, if you're supposed to help Princess Dia, then who did we just let through."

Minako's eyes widened. "Open the doors! Quickly!"

As the guard did as instructed, the scene unfolding before them shook Minako to her core.

Two Dark Kingdom Generals stood before a young woman. Minako shuttered with recognition. Jedite she was prepared for. She'd been ready to take him on since their last encounter at the nightclub. The other man though, she hadn't seen since day Rei's grandfather died. He was a General with long blond hair and a wicked smile - Zoisite.

Princess Dia floated encased in dark energy and clutching her chest. Her face twisted and contorted as she fought for her soul. Zoisite's cruel smile widen as he used his dark power of extraction.

That meant only one thing: the Princess was a crystal carrier.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

The guards rushed in, and Minako stepped back to transform. They would provide the perfect cover, though their feeble attempt was quickly thwarted. Even though they were unconscious when she finally entered the room, their distraction had been enough. The crystal was slowly leaving Dia's body, floating in the air, unclaimed.

Venus lept between the transforming princess and the general, snatching the blue crystal out of the air.

"No!" Zoisite screeched.

Venus clutched the crystal close and turned on her heel to face the Dark Kingdom Generals. They were momentarily stunned. She wasn't going to let _this_ crystal go, no matter what. She'd rather die. She didn't let her gaze fall to the newly formed youma, a sickly green woman. Her hand tightened around the crystal. Not letting her opportunity go, she turned and ran.

XXX

Hell broke loose with tuxedos, ball gowns, and screams. When the youma started its attack, socialites scurried as the few guards on duty bust into action, attempting to stop the monster. Not that they were much use. Plus side, no one was paying any attention to Usagi transforming on the ballroom floor.

"Really Sailor Moon?" Venus screeched as she ran up beside Moon. "Couldn't be bothered to find some cover?"

Well, almost no one.

"No one saw."

Venus rolled her eyes, then started, "Listen, I have a rainbow crystal. We need to get out of here with it at all costs."

"Okay," Moon said. "I'll stop the youma and…"

Venus grabbed her arm. "The youma is not our top priority."

"But the people..." Sailor Moon trailed off. She glanced up as the monster knocked a guard over the veranda and into the bar. Glass shattered, and she cringed. That poor booze.

"We need to keep this crystal out of the dark kingdom clutches," Venus reiterated, bringing Moon back to the topic at hand. "And that means keeping it away from the two Generals that are here."

Moon looked around. She didn't see any Dark Kingdom Generals, but, she did see that the youma had already overpowered the meager guard force. It was headed straight towards a small gathering of party-goers.

Her mind raced, eyes darting over the landscape hoping for inspiration. There _had_ to be a way to keep the crystal out of the Dark Kingdom's hands _while_ keeping civilians safe. If only she wasn't such a klutz. If only she were a better warrior. An idea sparked.

"Okay, then. You keep a low profile, and I'm going to draw attention," she said with a wink. Before Venus could stop her, Moon ran towards the staircase that the youma was currently coming down.

"Hey youma!" Sailor Moon called waving her arms for dramatic effect. "How dare you destroy Princess Dia's night! It's a time of celebration, not destruction. In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

The youma scoffed. It was green and female shaped with a punk haircut, wearing a rather scandalous one-piece bodysuit and red boots. "Princess Dia? What a weakling. You won't be seeing any more of her. Do _you_ think you can stand up to Rikoukeidar? One of the seven Great Youma little Sailor Brat."

It smiled cruelly.

"Well, I'm certainly going to try, Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon called before launching her tiara. Rikoukeidar summoned a platter like crystal, which moved between its hands as if it were a magician pulling a card on strings. The tiara hit the shield with a clack before deflecting back at Moon.

Her eyes widened as her attack boomeranged back at her. Well, shit.

A rose struck through the center her tiara, knocking it out of the air. It clanked to the floor, momentum spinning it around the rose until it stopped on the floor.

"No fair, tuxedo boy," Rikoukeidar said.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Juptier's power hurled toward the youma from the vague direction of the kitchen. Like Moon's attack, Rikoukeidar used her crystal shield to reflect it. The bolt crashed into the floor, kicking up marble and leaving a black, singed mark.

"This isn't a regular youma," Mask called down to Moon. "I've only ever seen one other like this."

The Senshi furrowed her brow, keeping her eyes on youma. Mars and Jupiter joined her, one on each side. She hoped Venus was making her way to the exit with the crystal.

"You're smarter than we give you credit for, Tuxie," a voice called from the top of the stairs. Moon looked up. Two Generals stood at the top of the staircase, smiling like foxes in the hen house. She recognized one as Jedite, but the other was new.

"He's the one who turned my Grandpa in a monster," Mars whispered to Moon. The blonde glanced over her shoulder and saw a tear slip down her friend's cheek. Here was the man who killed her family. The ghost of her failure

"No one is dying here tonight," Moon swore, not even realizing the power behind the oath. That youma maybe human underneath, and she was the only Senshi who could do something about it. She felt something calling to her, and when she looked down, the Wand from her dreams was in her hand. If tiaras weren't going to work, then maybe this would.

Now if only she could figure out how to use it.

"I'm going to take Tuxy here, and you get the crystal from V," Zoicite instructed.

The hair on Moon's arms stood up. Jupiter was buzzing and ready to fight. She wasn't alone.

"Rikoukeidar, take care of these three. The orange one is mine," Jedite said.

A smile spread over the Great Youma's face.

Sailor Moon watched out of the corner of her eye as Zoicite moved towards Tuxedo Mask. A part of her wanted to rush to his side and help him against the Dark Kingdom General. But, she had her own fish to fry.

Rikoukeidar stood at the bottom of the stairs. Moon, Mars, and Jupiter provided the line of defense between it and Venus and the guests. Most guests had managed to flee through the kitchen entrance, but there were pockets of people hiding in corners and beneath tables and chairs. She needed to keep them safe.

Then there was Venus and the crystal. She had said the crystal was their top priority, but she couldn't mean abandoning all the people? Could she?

"Get out while you can V!" Mars called. "We'll hold them off."

Out of the corner of her eye, Moon saw Venus clutch the crystal to her chest and nod. She started backing towards the kitchen exit behind her.

"I think," Moon started, "that Rikoukeidar is defensive. So, we need to come at her from two directions at once, or she'll just keep throwing our attacks back in our faces."

"Okay, just tell me what to do," Jupiter said. She moved her feet apart, taking on a fighting stance. The little antenna in her tiara was already out and waiting.

"We need to surround her," Moon said. Jupiter and Mars nodded, slowly stepping away from Moon to flank the Great Youma. Jupiter's fists sparked, and Mars brought her hands together like a gun. Rikoukeidar watched the girls surround it with a Cheshire Cat grin on its face.

"Mars Fire…"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder…"

As the girls charged their powers, Rikoukeidar grabbed the giant vase of roses at the end of the banister and hurled it at Sailor Moon.

It was a direct hit. The vase smashed into Moon's stomach, knocking the wind out of her and throwing her into a nearby cafe table.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars cried, firing dying on her fingertips.

Jupiter did not hesitate. Her lightning launched from her palms. Rikoukeidar smoothly angled her shield to take the blast. Then reflected it at Mars.

Mars didn't have time to see if Moon was all right. As she started to dodge, an audable gasp came from behind her. There were people there. If she moved, then…

The lightning crashed into her, and she fell into the catering table. A tower of banana creme cupcakes went flying. Mars clenched into a fetal position as electricity racked her body.

"Shit!" Jupiter cursed.

Rikoukeidar used Jupiter's surprise to attempt backhand the Senshi with her shield, but Jupiter was smooth and dodged expertly.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

A beam of light collided into Rikoukeidar's back, and the Great Youma screamed. She turned to look at her attacker, rage building.

Venus stood near the exit, her finger outstretched, hand holding the crystal to her chest. Behind her, Jedite dropped from the balcony above, cutting off her exit. As she panted, staring at her fellow Senshi, Jedite shot dark energy into her back. The blue crystal flew from her hand and scattered across the floor.

"No!" Venus screamed. "The Crystal."

Moon was having trouble breathing but that wasn't anything new. She's been terrible enough at sports to have been hit in the diaphragm by various sports balls many times before. She just needed to keep calm. She brushed the broken pottery and flowers off of her.

"Are you all right?" a strange woman asked.

Moon nodded, looking at a middle-aged woman crouched beneath a table. A younger woman and her date behind hid behind the woman but peered over her shoulder to see what was going on. Fuck. There were so many people here. People who could be _hurt_.

Venus and Jedite both clamored for the crystal. The cry of victory came from the Dark Kingdom General.

"I'll be taking that, V," Jeditie said, jumping up to the interior balcony.

Venus may be hurt, but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She jumped to follow him when a hand clasped around her foot, throwing her to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" Rikoukeidar taunted.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter's attacked crashed into the Great Youma, knocking her atop Venus.

Moon crawled to her knees. Words were still difficult, but she looked at the three people cowering beneath the table. They were looking to her for guidance. She pointed to the stairs, "Go. Beneath. Cover."

They nodded, and Moon stood. She could see Jupiter physically charging Rikoukeidar, who'd pinned Venus to the floor. She saw Jedite running across the upper balcony, with a clutched fist and a grin of victory. Mars was finally sitting up in the debris of the destroyed catering table, two civilians aiding her.

Moon's breathing was getting easier. She got to her feet and looked around. There were three more people hiding beside another cafe table. She pointed at them and signaled for them to follow the others.

"Go, quickly!" Moon looked to Mars, and called "We have to clear the floor!"

"We have to stop Jedite!" Venus yelled. "He has the crystal."

Mars looked at the balcony. Jedite was nearing the stairs, headed towards the same place he'd entered from. One of Venus' beams hit the pillar near his head. Moon closed her eyes and prayed that she made the right decision.

"Quickly!" Moon said to the people. "Under the stairs!"

"Sailor Moon!" Venus yelled, dodging another blow by Rikoukeidar. "Go after him!"

Rikoukeidar's shield collided with Venus's face, and Moon winced. Mars's flames scorched the Great Youma's back, and Jupiter kicked the monster off Venus. The girls were finally getting the upper hand on the monster.

If Moon went after the crystal, the Senshi would kill the youma. They would kill the person inside of it, the person buried beneath the darkness because they'd been cursed with a crystal. She felt the weight of the Moon Wand in her hand, a subtle warmth of power emitting from it. The dream. What had the woman said?

"You have the unique ability to save those trapped by the dark energy…" the voice whispered into her ear. On some level, Usagi knew that Rei's grandfather had died during a youma attack. An attack involving a crystal, but it wasn't until this moment that she understood how. Her grandfather had become a Great Youma. The Senshi had lacked the power to heal him, so they'd killed him.

"No," Sailor Moon said. Venus stared at her in shock.

Sailor Moon hadn't been there to save him, and she clenched her fist tightly around the wand. No one else was going to die from youma. Not humans turned monsters, not human bystanders, not Senshi family.

She didn't see all eyes turn to her, even Rikoukeidar 's dazed eyes. Somewhere buried beneath the green skin and flame-colored hair was a girl, and Usagi was going to save her.

"Moon Healing Escalation!" she called, letting her instincts drive her. She made a sigil in the air with the wand and some force that seemed only like a shimmer shot into the Great Yoma.

Rikoukeidar tensed as she was hit by the force. "Refresh!" the monster breathed out as the youma exterior faded to a young woman in a red ball gown collapsed. Her comically thick glasses rolled on the ground.

"What did you do?" Venus asked confused.

Sailor Moon looked at her wand. "I don't know."

Jupiter went over to the woman, checking to see if she was alive. "She's unconscious, but, stable," she said. "Sailor Moon, you _saved_ her."

They were all staring at her agog. The silence was broken by the sound of feet running down the hall, and everyone knew that was the queue to get out of dodge.

XXX

The police were taking statements from the remaining guests and security staff. Makoto had to be questioned before she could leave. Until then, the girls were hiding out in the back of the catering van, cramped by crinoline and tension.

"When did you get the…" Rei asked, gesturing feebly at the weapon in Usagi's hands.

"Moon Stick?" Usagi supplied.

"Really? Couldn't think of something better?" Rei quipped.

Usagi shrugged, then answered, "Earlier this week. From a dream."

"And you knew about it?" Rei directed this question at Minako.

Minako nodded, and added, "But I didn't know what it did."

Rei nodded in acceptance before looking into space. Her mind was heavy. No one had died tonight. Even the possessed girl had been reverted to human. The only one walking away with any injuries was Minako, sporting a black eye from Rikoukeidar.

Usagi squeezed Rei's hand. No words needed to be said. It was an acknowledgement of Rei's pain, of the fact that the past couldn't be changed, but that if Usagi could, she would.

"Usagi," Minako said, looking at the back door and not at the girl's face. "Why did you deliberately ignore my order."

Usagi tensed and chewed the inside of her lip. Then she scowled. "Because I wasn't going to let anyone die tonight."

Mianko rolled her eyes. "Great. So everyone lives tonight, but dies a year from now because the Dark Kingdom has the Silver Crystal."

"You don't know…" Usagi started.

"Usagi! Sometimes there are casualties! And I know what's best! We may have defeated a Great Youma, but we lost the most important thing," Minako scolded. "And I don't know how to get it back."

The van felt stifling. It was warm and smelled vaguely of old fish. Minako would said it was the smell that was making her eyes water. Not the events of the night. Not that Jupiter and Mars seemed to listen to Moon. Not that Sailor Moon had saved everyone. Not that Sailor Moon had kept her from murdering someone again.

"I have an idea," Usagi said. "To lure Jedite out with the crystal."

Minako pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes. "And what's your great plan?"

"We could challenge Jedite for it. Someplace we control the damage. Some place where no one would get hurt."

"The new airport terminal that's under construction," Rei suggested. "There's no cover, but, it would keep everyone safe."

"But we don't have anything to lure him out," MInako said. "Why would he agree? It seems like a no win for him."

"What if I could borrow Tuxedo Kamen's crystal?" Usagi asked. Everyone stared at her.

"If he made it through tonight," Minako scoffed.

Usagi clenched her fist. She had to believe that he was all right. Plus, no one could pull an vanishing act quite like him.

"If you could get it, why would we ever return it," Rei said.

"Because I think it's better that he have them than the Dark Kingdom," Usagi counter.

No one could argue with her there.

"If you get the crystal," Minako said, "then I'll take care of the challenge."

Usagi nodded in agreement and the van fell into silence until Makoto returned.


	20. The End of Jadeite

**AN:** What's this? Another update? Thank you Nanowrimo for giving me mandatory writing time to get some backlog caught up! So, this update will be a bonus update so that I'll be back on my two week track (that I scheduled in my calendar). This was another fun chapter to write because I like the twist at the end, and it was one of the few things I planned when starting this story. I think there's a few of you who will be happy to see how this turns out.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and commenting. It really helps me through the rough days in ways I can't describe. Right now my husband and his step-sister have the flu, while I'm praying it skips me and my son. (I cannot be vaccinated for medical reasons.) Wish me luck on that front. So, enjoy this major turning point in the story! And without further ado….

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 19: The End of Jadeite

11/19/2019

XXXX

Sailor Moon sat on the roof of a Furhata Complex, four stories above the Crown Arcade and foot traffic below. The neon and LED lights below her kicking feet blended into the purple skyline of the setting sun and light pollution. The ambiance was warm and enchanting in its urbanness. Not that she noticed; she was playing on her phone.

"Pokemon Go? Really?" Tuxedo Kamen whispered into her ear.

She jumped in surprise. His hands gripped her shoulders, keeping her from falling.

"Oh my god, you startled me," she said, breath a little short and gripping her phone tight as if it falling was worse than her.

"I could say the same of you," he said, sitting on the ledge with her. "My girlfriend loves Pokemon Go."

"Well she has good taste," Moon said with a smile. They sat in silence for a moment while she finished her game. He closed his eyes against the breeze, calmed by the familiar chirps of her phone.

"Damnit," she mumbled when the digital monster she was trying to catch fled. She huffed and with a flex of her wrist, the phone vanished.

"I wasn't sure this was going to work," she continued. "This whole, strange, psychic connection. I'm glad it still works when I'm not in mortal peril."

He chuckled. It had been different. "It was a strange feeling," he explained. "Almost like you were whispering my name. Usually, I'm just hit by crushing panic. So, I didn't rush this time. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

She shrugged. "Not even long enough for me to run out of incense."

"So, why did you call me?"

She took a deep breath and looked out over the Tokyo skyline. Her shoulders tensed for just a moment as she gathered her courage.

"I have a plan to take down Jadeite," she said. "But I need a favor from you."

His eyebrow quirked above his mask.

"You said we were allies. Sort of," she continued. "So, do you trust me?"

He stared at her a moment, knowing his expression was unreadable beneath the mask. Did he trust her? He didn't not trust most of the Senshi, with flat out killing him that was. He knew they weren't enemies, but...

Sailor Moon _was_ different. She wasn't like the others. She was less battle-hardened, less jaded. She looked for the good in people, looked out for them. Did he trust her? He knew before he opened his mouth the answer.

"What do you need?"

XXX

At the same time Moon and Tux were rendezvousing above Crown Arcade, Sailor Venus stood atop Tokyo Tower, shooting Crescent Beams into the sky and implementing the second part of Usagi's plan. She had roughly forty-five minutes before security would find her. That should be plenty of time for a Jadeite or one of the others to respond. Sure enough, it only took fifteen minutes.

Kunzite appeared, leaning nonchalantly against a red beam, his white hair and cape blowing in the breeze. It would have been very debonair if it were anyone else (even Tuxedo Kamen). Venus bristled. Of course, she had to get stuck doing the dirty work.

"Looking for someone?" he started.

She chewed on the inside of her lip fighting to keep control of her temper. She needed to remain calm and cool. "I have a proposition," she stated.

His eyebrow twitched, barely perceptible.

"I wish to challenge Jadeite for the blue rainbow crystal."

"And why would he agree to that?" Kunzite countered.

"Because the winner would get both the blue and indigo crystals." She hoped that across town Moon was working her wiles on Tuxy Boy making ensuring her negotiation wasn't unfounded.

"You don't have the indigo crystal," Kunzite said.

"Are you sure about that?"

He stared icily at her. "Okay. A one on one challenge?"

"Senshi verus Jadeite," Venus said. "Not outside tricks, just simple combat."

"Hardly seems fair. Four against one."

The Senshi scoffed. "Oh please, like Sailor Moon is much of a threat."

"I wouldn't underestimate her," he advised after a pause. "Where would you have this challenge commence?"

"The new runways at Haneda," Venus said. "No one to interfere. Plenty of room."

"No place to hide."

She nodded.

"Very well," Kunzite agreed. "He shall meet you there."

"Tomorrow night," Venus added. "Witching Hour."

Kunzite's nod was so subtle, another might have missed it. With a swipe of his cape, he vanished.

Venus nearly doubled over as she let out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She rested a moment against the metal beam of the tower and closed her eyes. A small tear escaped, and she couldn't for the life of her, understand why his iciness hurt so much.

XXX

The next morning, Usagi woke to kisses on her neck. A Cheshire cat grin crept over her face as she remembered she was tangled up with Mamoru in her tiny bed. Her apartment was barely big enough for the two of them (plus Luna), but it was much closer to Crown than his place. She quickly closed her eyes to feign sleeping.

"Come on, Usako," he whispered, breath warm in the shell of her ear. "It's time to get up."

"But my alarm hasn't even gone off yet.".

His hand slid over her stomach, then lower brushing just above her pelvic bone. He trailed kisses down her shoulder. "Who needs alarms?"

Usagi almost purred. Alarms indeed.

"This girl, unfortunately," she interrupted. "Because she doesn't want to be late."

Mamoru nipped her collarbone. "I'll make sure you're on time," he said.

"Says the person who was never late until he went home with me."

"Touche." He rolled off her and quickly stood up. Usagi groaned at his determination for responsibility as he chirped, "Breakfast?"

"Yes! My hero!"

While he went to forage in her kitchen (and offer Luna a can of tuna), she wandered into the bathroom. Hanging on the back door was the outfit she'd laid out last night - a simple white button-down and black slacks. She brushed her teeth and redid her hair. A smile erupted on her face as she slipped her work apron on over her head. Life was getting back to normal.

A knock on the door bought her back to the present. "You almost done?" his voice drifted through.

A new normal that was.

Not long after their return from the disastrous cruise, she and Mamoru had exchanged keys. Most mornings they woke up next to each other, even though one often stumbled in while the other was sleeping. (Thank goodness his hospital schedule meant he kept such strange hours, otherwise, she would have a hard time explaining her sudden disappearances.) The only one who complained was Luna. That was only because when they stayed at Mamoru's, she didn't get tuna served to her on a fancy plate.

"I'll be out in a second!"

Her smile faltered as saw the brooch on the bathroom counter. She thought of the Indigo crystal in her subspace pocket, and the risk she'd be going into tonight. Her fingers trailed over the magical relic disguised as jewelry. It felt warm beneath her fingertips.

She realized that as much as it may feel like it, life would never really normal again.

XXX

She met Motoki early to finish any last-minute preparations, buzzing around happily as she did the pre-opening cleaning. Claw machines stocked? Check. Newly replaced safety glass windows wiped? Floors swept? Check and Check. She even gave her beloved retro Sailor V machine some extra attention so it was especially shiny for reopening.

So much of Crown was the same, yet it felt so different. A reflection of all the changes in her life. Motoki chatted with Mamoru while he balanced the change machines and doubled checked the gotchapons. Ittou, their part-timer, bounced from foot to foot with impatience. Usagi smiled sadly; maybe the change was in her. Mamoru saw her out the corner of his eye and waved. It made her blush. Motoki just shook his head.

The arcade manager stepped away from Mamoru and walked over to Usagi. She looked at the giant clock on the wall. 10:58 am.

"Ready to open?" he asked.

She smiled. "So ready."

With a nod, he walked over to the sliding doors. A few swishes of his hand, and the doors slid open. Crown Arcade was open for business again.

The arcade was busy like it hadn't been in ages. (Possibly because it'd garnered a little bit of notoriety as a youma hotspot.) Still, the business made Usagi happy. She helped patrons change their thousand yens for smaller coins. She unstuck the new Pokemon machine when the little card inside got jammed. She calmed an overwhelmed Ittou. She even got lucky with the rare drop from a gotchapon on her short break. The day was passing quickly, and lunch approached. Mamoru had stuck around, supporting his friends while waiting for her. He'd wanted to take her to lunch since he was working the night shift and wouldn't see her when she got off work.

He spent the better part of his wait playing the retro Sailor V game in the back, and Usagi caught herself staring at him on more than one occasion. (No way was he going to beat her high score.) Which meant she'd almost missed the door sliding open, and Minako walking in.

All the joy evaporated from Usagi as she met Minako's eyes. Just when everything had seemed so… normal.

Minako sat beside Usagi in the Player 2 chair of _Sega World Drivers Championship_. Usagi dropped a few hundred yen into the machine to start the game. Both girls looked at the screen ahead, choosing their cars.

"Did you get the crystal?" Minako started.

Usagi flicked her wrist, summoning the Indigo crystal. (This subspace pocket sure was a nifty thing.) It tingled in her hand. Minako gripped her wheel harder as Usagi slipped the crystal away.

"Did you set up the challenge?"

The race started. Usagi hit the gas pedal, leaving Minako behind.

"Yes," Minako said, her car passing Usagi. "Tonight at midnight."

Usagi nodded and glanced over at Mamoru. Yoshi was at the Sailor V machine now. Mamoru kneeled beside him, giving him tips. She smiled, and her virtual car careered into a wall. She was never very good at driving games anyway.

Minako was the victor. She did a small fist pump into the air as her simulated car did a victory lap. Usagi smiled.

"Do you wanna join us for lunch?"

Minako shook her head. "Maybe next time," she said. "I'll see you tonight?"

Usagi nodded, and just as smoothly as she arrived, the Senshi of Venus left.

XXX

The airfield was dark and empty. The moon seemed especially bright as if it were trying to ward off the impending danger. Sailor Moon clutched the crystal, running her thumb over the various cuts and dips. It wasn't a raw crystal like she expected, but rather it was expertly cut into something that would make a princess drool. She wondered what kind of stone was it. Or, perhaps, it was the tangible manifestation of a soul. There wasn't much time to dwell on its origins. The other Senshi surrounded her, Mars to her left and Jupiter to her right, Venus to the rear. Their goal was more about protecting the crystal than the girl who carried it.

In the center of the airfield, Jadeite floated. The moon's light darkened around him as if he were draining the heavens of their radiance.

"So, I hear you want to play a game. A crystal for a crystal?" he said, as the girls approached. "But you don't have any crystals."

"We do now," Venus answered with a nod towards Moon. Hesitantly, Sailor Moon showed Tuxedo Kamen's crystal to Jadeite.

"So you do," he said intrigued. "Did you have to sleep with that Tuxedo'd fool to get it?"

Moon flushed pink and brought the crystal back to her chest. She wasn't going to indulge him.

"Nephrite!" Jedite called with a snap.

A warping black portal appeared, and Nephrite floated out of it. He hovered beside Jedite his mane of reddish-brown hair haloing him. A malicious smile crossed his lips, and he carried a pillow with a blue crystal on it.

"Since Nephrite will not be in this challenge, he'll hold the crystals," Jadeite informed.

"Wait a minute," Jupiter interjected. "Who's to say you won't just run off with them?"

"Well, you could have a Senshi sit out with your crystal, but I don't think you want to do that," Jadeite offered. "Nephrite is here as an observer. Nothing more."

Venus looked between the general and the girls as if appraising them. Jupiter and Mars were just as strong as she in all other aspects of battle. Could Moon sit out?

"I can…" Moon started.

Venus quickly cut her off, "No. You said it yourself. We're only strong enough when we stand together."

Moon's shoulders sagged. The other Senshi was right. Moon's tiara was their most powerful attack. No one could be sidelined when so much was at stake. Maybe, if there had been all five of them... She gritted her teeth.

"Swear it," Venus said to Nephrite, her command cutting like a knife.

"I swear that I won't just run off with the crystals as you so crudely put it," he replied. He moved his hands in an intricate pattern, and a magical sigil formed over him. "I shall stay through the duration of the challenge until a victor is declared. My word is binding."

Venus nodded. "All right then. Sailor Moon, give him the crystal."

As she stepped towards her enemy, Sailor Moon felt this was all wrong. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Why had they listened to her? She was a terrible leader! As she placed the Indigo crystal on the little pillow she thought, _it had to work_. They couldn't lose.

"Now for the fun part," Jadeite said as he hurled a giant black crystal at Venus. She dodged and the crystal hit the pavement, shattering into several pieces. From each fragment, a humanoid monster started to form.

"Hey!" Jupiter cried. "You agreed to one on one!"

"I did, but no one said anything about not using magic. Those little crystal golems should hardly be a problem for you," the General clarified.

Sailor Moon yelped as one of the featureless grey creatures charged her before she turned and ran. Though training had helped, one on one combat was certainly not her strong suit. Still, she ran in a zig-zag as if she were running from a crocodile. Lighting and flames burned all around her. She needed to do something. What had she done in the club again?

Within an intent she didn't realize she could control, she started howling. The monster pursuing her faltered in its step giving Moon enough time to turn around and blast it with her tiara. As it crumbled into tiny pieces like a shattered wine glass, the Senshi took a minute to survey her surroundings. Most of the golems had been defeated, Mars corraling the few that were left of the playing field. Venus and Jupiter focused their energy on tag-teaming Jadeite. Her eyes glanced to Nephrite, who watched the melee with stoic interest.

Moon briefly wondered if Tuxedo Kamen watched on in the distance, keeping his eye on the crystal, and maybe even her. Not that it much mattered. He couldn't come to her rescue without jeopardizing the whole mission.

Taking her tiara in her hand, she joined Mars by cutting through two of the remaining crystal youma. The Martian Senshi's flame burned the remaining two to crisps.

With a victorious smile, Mars looked at Moon. "Together? Like you did with Jupiter?"

Usagi nodded. "Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Fire Soul!"

The flaming tiara cut across Jedite's back. He screamed in pain, and in that moment, Moon thought they might win. They were moving as a team. They had the upper hand, even if the bad guys did play dirty. They could pull this off! She looked over the spectating Nephrite, and the look on his face confirmed it.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

The Senshi attacks crashed into Jadeite from both sides, and he screamed. He was bleeding and burned; he fell to his knees, clutching his ribs. Wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth, he growled. Moon watched careful, noticing that his wrist was bent at a strange angle. It clicked. Her eyes darted until she found what she was looking for.

Without hesitation, she hurled her tiara at the crystal Jadeite had formed, a crystal that was launching straight towards Venus's back. Her tiara collided, shattering the crystal into less dangerous shards. Jadeite roared in frustration.

"Well," Nephrite said. "It appears you have lost this battle. The Senshi are victorious."

"You filthy coward," Jadeite cried at his comrade-in-arms. "Get down here and help me! We can defeat them together!"

"One of us has to return without failing," Nephrite replied. "And two crystals seem like a victory."

"But we won!" Venus screamed. "You swore you wouldn't just run off with them!"

"And I didn't," he said smiling snidely. "But I didn't swear to give them to you on your victory, only until a victor was declared. The battle is over. You win, and so do I."

Then Nephrite opened a portal and vanished into before Venus's Crescent Beam could even touch him. Moon stood there shell shocked. How could she have been so _stupid_?

"Bastard," Jadeite choked out, coughing on blood.

Venus howled with rage, turning on her remaining enemy.

"Crescent Beam! Crescent Beam! CRESCENT BEAM!" She pounded her magic into him, over and over. He reeled with each blow, falling to his knees. Then he was knocked prone on the ground. The final beam pushed him along the concrete like a toy. Moon flinched at the onslaught. Even Jupiter and Mars had stepped back. Jadeite was broken and defeated; the onslaught was just cruel.

"Venus," Mars said softly. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's enough."

Jadeite lay on the ground, blood-splattered, burned, and struggling to breathe. Sailor Moon gripped her Moon Stick.

"Finish him, Sailor Moon," Venus deadpanned. "You're tiara should rip right through him. It's far better than he deserves."

Sailor Moon kept her horrified expression restrained. He may have been an enemy, but was Venus really asking her to murder him? Instead, her resolved strengthened as she acted.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

Her healing magic spiraled toward him, and he screamed. Dark energy poured out of him like oil leaking from his pores. The negative energy seemed almost endless, but when it finally cleared, the air around him brightened. His burns had mended, his breathing less labored. However, his scream turned from anger to torment; it was the most gut-wrenching thing Sailor Moon had ever heard.

"What have you done?" Venus demanded, pushing Moon at the shoulders. "Why didn't you just kill him?!"

Her voice steadier than her heart, Sailor Moon said, "We aren't them. We don't kill."

Venus trembled with rage, while Moon slowly approached the fallen general. Without getting too close, she sat on the empty tarmac, hands resting in her lap. Jadeite rolled into a fetal position, while Jupiter took up guard behind Moon. His eyes opened, and he looked up at her. His face crumpled as the weight of awakening crashed over him. He started to keen a horribly broken scream of desolation. He screamed until his throat was raw. Then slowly, the screaming became sobbing. All the while, Moon calmly sat beside him, waiting patiently.

When he was a hiccuping mess, she crawled over to him and held her hand out to touch his shoulder. He looked up at her so guilt-stricken, understanding the weight of his crimes. His eyes were lighter blue than she remembered, and he looked at her as though seeing her, r _eally seeing her_ , for the first time.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he croaked, voice hoarse from screams. His eyes wandered over the other Senshi, looking for one in particular. They stopped on Mars. "I am _so_ sorry."

His jaw trembled, and as if he couldn't bear to look at them any longer, he covered his face.

Venus sneered before walking away, her heels clicking on the tarmac.

Mars hesitated - glancing between her partner in crimefighting and the broken man. Even Moon could feel some strange connection between them. Then with her decision made, the Martian Senshi turned and followed her friend.

Jupiter stayed behind. A line in the sand had been drawn.

Time almost seemed to stand still. Moon surprised herself with her patience as she sat quietly on the pavement, just to be there for this person who'd only a short while ago tried to kill her. At some point the man stilled, unable to cry any more.

"Thank you," he whispered. "For freeing me." His voice was beyond ragged and his breath hiccuped.

 _You're welcome_ seemed so inappropriate, so she just smiled softly. "What can I do to help?" she asked.

He shook his head. He looked at her in a way that raised the hair on her arms, that he understood more about what was happening than she did. That he knew some secret. Was he in on some piece of this story that she didn't know?

"You lost your crystals," Jadeite said sadly.

Moon shrugged. "There's five more, and time to get those back."

A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You would say that." Gently, he touched her wrist and whispered, "You've done enough. I'll find my way."

Sailor Moon nodded and stood. Jupiter lurked in the background. Ah fuck, how was she going to explain how everything went so disastrously wrong to Tuxedo Kamen, or why she's saved an enemy and lost a second crystal to the Dark Kingdom to Venus.

"I don't suppose he'll be a problem anymore," Jupiter mused, as she approached.

"No. Do you we'll see him again," Moon added. Jadeite slowly pulled himself off the tarmac, then removed his jacket. She wondered if he had a place to go. Was there some plot they weren't aware of that would hide him? Did he have a life before the Dark Kingdom he could return to? Money? A Home? The questions were all too deep for pondering after 4 am.

Jupiter shrugged, and Moon sighed. "God, I could use a drink."

"Me too," Jupiter agreed, swinging her arm around Moon's shoulder. "And for what it's worth, I think you did the right thing. Come on. I have whiskey at my place."

And with that, the girls walked off into the night.


	21. Dense as a Rock

**AN:** Whoops. This is late. December hit me hard. (My boss quit at work, leaving me in charge of everything, but only after approving half the staff off for the holidays.) But! Here's the next chapter.

A special thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. It always makes me day when I see an alert for a new review, kudos, follow, etc. Thank you Xo, moonwrite, Roxypockets1, merendinoemiliano, Cutesy Nay, ameiar, Ghost Man, Sailor Sayian 007, Celestial Cat, and 1 for reading!

 **XXX**

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 20: Dense as a Rock

12/5/2019

At 11 pm, Mamoru felt Sailor Moon transform. At midnight, he felt her fear as she met with Jedite. Eleven minutes later, he knew she was in the heat of battle. The urge to go to her was like a migraine for his soul, the only cure to flee the hospital to be by her side. At points, he was almost blinded by the need. Thankfully, he had his office, and the night was so slow no one could witness him doubling over with a supernatural need. At 12:27 am, the pressure receded. She was still out there, as Sailor Moon, but, the danger has passed.

What would have happened if he'd been in surgery? Thankfully, such late-night emergency surgeries were rare, but... What if this had happened during the day? What would happen if he couldn't see because her need for aide was so great? It wasn't something he could dwell on.

Sailor Moon was changing everything. Besides the near incapacitating battle calls (which were certainly a new twist for Mamoru), she was going to give Venus a run for her money. If her plan worked out, they would have a considerable advantage against the Dark Kingdom, and the possibility of an alliance between him and the Senshi again. Venus was going to be so bitter. He couldn't say he wasn't a little pleased with this idea.

The evening went on torturously slow. He felt her in the back of his mind, like a constant nagging. Melancholy set in during his 2 am rounds. He listened absently as nurses filled him in on rounds, and one recommended a nap.

By 3 am, he felt assured that the battle must have gone smoothly (or at least without casualties) since no injured persons had been admitted. His phone had not pinged with any news updates either. Still, the sadness pressing into the back of his psyche gave him doubt.

By 4 am he wished he understood their link better. His desire to cheer her up was overwhelming. What did one bring a sullen superhero at 6 am? Pizza? Flowers? Usagi would have an answer, but, she, of course, was asleep. Waking his girlfriend for advice on what to bring another woman seemed like a bad idea.

At some point, after 5 am, he wandered back to his office to sit at his desk, stare into space, and tap his pen. He could feel still feel her in the back of his mind. She was out there, and he was… here. Glancing at the clock, he wished 6 am would come faster.

Just before the shift change, Ami walked in, smiling absently and holding her phone to her chest. Her lovesick gaze wasn't something he wasn't used to seeing; he quirked an eyebrow at her.

They'd become real friends since the night out with Usagi. He knew that she and Usagi texted regularly, and she met them at the izuyaka near the hospital after many late nights. It was nice to have another friend. An idea sparked in his head. Maybe a friend could help him figure out how to cheer up a depressed superhero…

Ami's phone pinged, and she looked at the text while sitting down. Before he could ask her opinion, she blurted out, "Are you and Usagi free Sunday night?"

He was momentarily taken off guard. Blinking through his own exhaustion, and the fact his mind had been elsewhere.

"Probably," he answered. "I don't know her new work schedule exactly, but I'm sure I could convince her boss to make it work."

Ami's face lit up like a sparkler. "Great! Ryo is coming into town, and I'd love if you two would meet him," she said excitedly. "We could go to that Yumemi Yumemo exhibit and get dinner. Or something else, whatever works for you."

Mamoru stared a little blankly at her, which Ami must have just taken for exhaustion as opposed to having no clue who Ryo _or_ Yumemi Yumemo was. "Yeah, that sounds great."

Ami smiled enthusiastically, "It's a double date then!"

Ah, that's what he was missing. Ryo was a romantic interest. He smiled softly. Ami deserved some passion in her life. He was honored she'd thought to invite him, though, he wondered if that was really more of Usagi's doing. Thinking of Usagi and what she was doing...

"Hey Ami," he asked. "Can I ask you a question?"

Still wearing a pleasant lovestruck look, she answered, "Sure, Mamoru, how can I help you?"

"I have a friend, female, who's had a really rough night. I want to do something to cheer her up, but I don't know what," he explained. "Do you have any suggestions."

Ami was pensive for a moment. She opened her mouth to asked for something, then closed it, clearly having thought better. She rested her hands on her chin, and her fingers absently touched her lips.

"Chocolate," she answered, "For the serotonin and because you can't really go wrong with it."

He smirked at her. "You're a genius."

"I know." She smirked back.

He clocked out at 6 am sharp, leaving Ami the burden of catching the oncoming staff up to speed. (Not that Ami had minded.) He swung into the nearby Family Mart, grabbing the best selection of chocolate they had. Then he was down an alley, and on the roofs, hoping that the drunkard resting in nearby stoop had paid him and his transformation no mind.

She was on Crown's rooftop again, watching the sun come up, one knee under her chin while the other dangled over the edge. Her hair blew softly in the small breeze. She turned her head ever so slightly when he landed on the rooftop as if she could sense him too. Maybe the connection went both ways. Maybe he was reading too much into it.

He didn't say anything, but he did sit beside her. The morning light turned the sky cotton candy colors, but the sun herself hadn't crested the horizon. Silently, he handed her the Family Mart bag. Her brows furrowed as she took it, weary of the contents. As she pulled out the Meiji bar, a small smile crept across her lips.

She rested her cheek on her knee, looking at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, but she smiled sincerely.

"How did you know?" she asked, waving the candy bar.

He shrugged. "Well, technically, I that was my coworker's idea."

She shook her head. "Don't ruin the dashing moment." She opened the packaging and took out a piece, then offered it to him. He was never one to turn down chocolate.

They sat in silence, watching the sunrise. When the day was becoming too pressing, and the people below starting to really move, she finally said, "I lost the crystal."

He shrugged. "There's five more. I'll get it back."

He knew. Somehow. He'd known before he'd found her on the rooftops. He wasn't sure how he knew, but that was a question for another time. He'd been more worried that there was something else wrong. While they'd been his mission, his life was changing, and he was rapidly realizing that the crystals weren't the most important thing anymore.

"I'm still sorry," she said.

"Are _you_ alright?"

She nodded.

"Are the others…?"

"We won," she answered. "We defeated Jedite."

He nodded. Winning wouldn't have been enough for Venus. If only he'd been there, maybe she would have had a different outcome.

She finally stood up. "I should be going," she said. "I have work in like, four hours."

He stood with her. He was off for the rest of the weekend, a benefit of the late-night shift, though her comment lead him to wonder just what she did for a living. Who was the girl on the other side of this superhero?

"I'll get you your crystal back," she said. "I promise."

Then she vanished over the edge. He didn't watch her go, but sat back down on the ledge and let his own magic fade away. Then, he wondered if Unzaki would let him have a free breakfast at the Fruit Parlor before visiting Usagi at the start of her shift.

XXX

Mamoru surprised her at work, meeting her there instead of going home to rest. She did her best to not look as sleep-deprived as she felt. (Balancing out this whole moonlight Senshi business was going to be a challenge.) Her spirits were lifted when he informed her of a double date.

"With Ami?" Usagi said. "Really? Is it that boy from overseas?"

Mamoru blinked at her, probably both surprised and unsurprised by his girlfriend's knowledge on his friend and coworker.

"Maybe? Either way, I thought it would be nice."

Usagi agreed. A double date sounded like something completely normal people do. She could use a dose of that. So, the next day she packed a bag with a casual dress and boots to change into after her shift ended. It was because she was coming straight from work that she found Mamoru in such a precarious position in front of the gallery.

Mamoru, ever the gentleman, was waiting outside for her and was being accosted by a mousy woman with braided brown hair. The poor man was adorably flustered as he tried to politely pry himself from the grip of a mousy woman with large circular glasses. He stared at the woman, doe-eyed, and caught between proprietary and the desire to just get the hell away, while the woman held his hand in an imploring and intimate way. Usagi smiled like a fox, unable to resist.

Slowly slinking up, she waited until she was in a perfect position before crying, "Ooo, busted!"

Both Mamoru and the woman jumped, however, the lady did not loosen her grip. The dark-haired man looked even more flustered (a feat Usagi didn't know was even possible) as became less polite about his hand.

"Usako! It's not what it seems."

In mock shock, Usagi put her hands on her hips. "Are you trying to tell me that I didn't catch you holding hands with another woman!" she teased.

The mousy woman grabbed Usagi's wrist too. "Oh! You! You too! Will you please model for my painting?"

Usagi blinked in surprise. "Model? Me?"

"See, not what you think," he interjected with extra side-eye.

"Yes! I've been suffering terrible artist block because I haven't been able to find the right models. And you two…" The woman begged, " _Please_ , I can pay."

Mamoru finally wrestled his arm free. "We're very flattered but…"

"We'd love too!" Usagi finished, wrapping herself around Mamoru's arm. Mamoru gaped in protest as she continued, "Don't you think it would be fun, Mamo-chan?"

He scowled as the woman wrote her contact information down on the back of a business card. "Oh, thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me! When would work for you? I'd like to get started as soon as possible!"

"Saturday?" Usagi suggested. "I should be off since I worked this weekend."

The woman grasped Usagi's hand and looked between the couple. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I should get home and prep! Yes."

"See you on Saturday!" Usagi called, waving as the woman walked off.

"I don't know why you agreed to that," Mamoru grumbled.

"Didn't you model in high school or something like that?" Usagi teased. "Now someone needs me for my fabulous looks!"

Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud. I want you in a good mood for our double date," she said, taking his hand and swinging it as they walked into the gallery. "I want to impress Ami's boyfriend."

"Ryo is only in town for a couple of days, and I don't actually know what their relationship status is."

"That's because you're Mamo-chan, and you can be a dense as a rock."

XXX

Once inside, Usagi quickly became entranced by the art. The building was long and narrow with nooks for the different pieces. Most of the paintings were large canvases, easily two meters or larger. (She certainly wasn't going to look at any of the price tags on those. They were probably more than several months' salary.) Though, some alcoves contained various series of smaller, more reasonably priced paintings.

Yumeno's style whimsical and colorful; her subject matters were quite romantic. The paintings often depicted some faraway kingdom and what Usagi could only assume were star-crossed lovers. (What other lovers lived in kingdoms, anyway?)

Usagi was enamored, oo-ing and ah-ing over each new piece. Mamoru smiled politely, though she suspected fantastical romances weren't his favorite subject matter for art. At least, until they came to the third alcove. This painting entranced him for some reason. The focal point of the painting was a couple, looking longingly into each other's eyes. The backdrop was a castle under an Earth-like moon. The woman pressed something star-shaped into the man's hand. Something that seemed so familiar…

"Mamoru! Usagi!" Ami called, breaking their trance. They turned around and saw the doctor beside a short, very Japanese man, dressed in a shark suit. He was cute enough, in Usagi's opinion, and he glanced up at them through some very long bangs. However, he also looked like he'd seen a ghost.

To break the tension, Usagi held out her hand. "You must be Ryo."

"Yes," he said very shyly. "Usagi, right? Ami talks very fondly of you."

"Is everything okay?" she asked, emphasizing with a gentle squeeze before releasing his hand.

"Oh, yes," Ryo added quickly. "Um, just jetlagged, and I'm probably hungry."

"Oh! Of course!" Ami exclaimed, turning her focus on her date. "I didn't even think of that. We can go and see if the restaurant can seat us early?"

Usagi gave Mamoru a dubious look. "Reservations? We're going to a place that has reservations?" They didn't have the best track record for fancy restaurants.

He squeezed her hand. "I promise you, you'll like this one. It doesn't sell Suppon soup."

Usagi smiled and brought their clasped hands up to her lips to kiss his knuckles. "Good. But, you should have consulted with me. You can't be trusted to pick places to eat."

"Actually," Ryo said. "I picked the place. It's one of my favorites in Tokyo."

Usagi smiled brightly at Ryo. "Well, if that's the case, I'm sure it'll be wonderful," she said in earnest.

XXX

The restaurant was a high-end Italian place. It had a rustic charm with open ceilings showcasing wooden support beams. Naked light bulbs dangled like fireflies above the tables and patrons chattered like crickets. A zen garden could be seen through a glass patio door at the back of the seating area. The open kitchen and wood-burning oven greeted guests at the entrance with the smells of baking pizza dough that made Usagi's stomach growl.

They were sat without much fuss, and a bottle of wine was ordered for the table. Usagi thumbed through the menu, her eyes widening at the prices on the menu. Fifty thousand yen for a course meal? And that didn't even include drinks!

"Thank god I'm dating a doctor," Usagi mumbled under her breath.

"I feel the same way," Ryo whispered back to her. She smiled. This was going to be the start of a beautiful new friendship.

The dinner went smoothly, the conversations joyful. There was a cured meat course (Usagi stole all of Mamoru's fancy bacon), a seasonal veggies course (Usagi dumped all of hers onto Mamoru's plate), a fish plate, a soup, then the pizzas, which she foolishly let Ami and Mamoru pick. They may have had the money and looks, but they were no pizza gourmets. At least, it was the dessert course when both Mamoru and Ami's phones went off.

They exchanged a panicked look that only meant one thing - they were needed at the hospital. Mamoru slipped Usagi his credit card when he kissed her cheek and mumbled hasty apologies. (At least he wasn't stiffing her with the bill.) Once they were gone, Usagi and Ryo decided to have another round of drinks on Mamoru's dime.

"How long have you and Ami been together?" Usagi asked, sipping on her banana lambic. It was sweet and oddly not very beer-ish. A dangerous combination.

"Oh, we've not formally together," Ryo said. "I don't spend enough time in Japan to really get serious with her."

"Why not?"

Ryo stared at his beer, running his finger along the lip of the bottle. After a moment of hesitation, he said, "Because I've been avoiding my destiny, but, I don't think I can do that much longer."

Usagi crinkled her brow. She'd been drinking, but she wasn't drunk. Yet, this sounded like drunk speak. At least she knew a thing or two about destiny.

"Destiny?" she inquired, hoping to provide some cryptic insight.

He sighed. "You'll find out soon enough. I know you'll be there when they come for the crystal inside of me."

Usagi spat out all the beer in her mouth out. Heads turned, and she had the decency to smile and blush. Greg bit his knuckle to keep from laughing while she mopped up the mess with whatever napkins she could grab. When the room's attention finally drifted back to other tables, she leaned in.

"Excuse me? Did you just mention that monsters were coming for a crystal inside of you?"

"I didn't say anything about monsters," he said with a smirk and a sip of his beverage. "I've had premonitions since I was in middle school. Sometimes, I can shape the outcome of what I see. Sometimes, I can't."

Usagi just blinked at him. She opened and closed her mouth as she struggled to find something to say without incriminating herself.

"No matter what I do, they're going to come from the crystal, and I'm going to succumb." He paused to finish his beer. "I don't know what happens after that. I don't know if I die, or if you save me. But, I know it's going to change Ami's life."

Ryo looked forlorn. He closed his eyes before finishing, "And so, I've done my best to stay away from Japan."

Usagi's jaw hung open. She opened and closed it, shook her pointer finger, then settled on taking another sip. "I don't know what to say," she finally said.

He shrugged. "Time is too short to not be honest."

Usagi pressed the bottle her lips, mulling over everything. If she was interpreting this right, Ryo was a crystal carrier, and the Dark Kingdom was coming for him. This was an opportunity like she hadn't experienced before. The Senshi would have the upper hand; they could formulate a battle plan. (She hadn't proven particularly good at that with her last crystal failure, but, Minako would probably know what to do.) Usagi could protect Ryo, somehow, and they could finally land a Rainbow Crystal.

"Do you know when this is going to happen?" she asked. Yes, details would be key.

"In the next few days, some time," he said. "I don't know exactly. My premonitions don't come with calendars."

Usagi nodded. Right, that would have been _too_ convenient. "I think that means we need to charge Mamoru's card with some whiskey rounds before leaving."

Ryo laughed, full-bodied and relieved. "I'm glad we met this way, Usagi," he said. "Tonight was a good night, maybe my last."

Usagi did her best to keep his hopes up while gathering as much information as he could provide. They finished the night together with drinks and an exchange of phone numbers. Ryo promised to call when he was in trouble, and Usagi promised that she would save him.


	22. Sailor Mercury

Well, here it is, the end of the year and the last Senshi. I would like to thank all you amazing readers for sticking with me this year, for all the follows and favorites, and for all the wonderful comments. My year has been a rollercoaster, and I suspect that will continue into 2020. However, I will do my best to continue my bi-weekly updates for as long as I'm able to until this beast is completed.

A special thanks to Malevolent Dark Reflection, phillynz, Krys7, RougueAlly, Sailor Saiyan007, and Ghost Man. Y'all brighten my day with your comments every time.

So readers, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Yule, or whatever seasonal holiday you celebrate, and a very happy New Years! Here's to the a new roaring 20s!

XXX

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 20: Sailor Mercury

12/17/2019

Sunrise at Cherry Hill Shrine was entrancing. Warm pink and orange rays stretched across the stone and greenery like spilled watercolors. The magic of the weather-worn statues returned, coating them in the paint of magic hour. As much as Usagi hated these early mornings, they _were_ beautiful. After her conversation with Ryo, the idea that he'd spent his whole life in fear missing these beautiful little moments, broke her heart.

She was surprisingly early to training. Mamoru had spent the night at his place after his emergency surgery, so she'd had no interruptions that morning. As she walked up, she saw Minako and Makoto doing morning yoga stretches in the courtyard while Rei straightened the wooden ema. Birds chirped as the dark-haired Senshi hummed a hymn. Usagi's scowled; she hated yoga.

She quietly joined Rei, who didn't comment on the blonde's lack of participation and helped the Shrine Maiden with the display. The girls finished their yoga in silence and only greeted Usagi once completed.

"What's got you so glum?" Makoto asked.

"I met a Rainbow Crystal Carrier," Usagi said.

"Did you get the Crystal," Minako sniped.

Usagi shook her head. "He was still human. Do you know how to extract a crystal and haven't told me?"

The other blonde was silent.

"Maybe we can ask Luna," Rei suggested. "Otherwise, we'll always be waiting for the Dark Kingdom to move."

"How did you even know he was a carrier?" Minako asked.

"Because he told me."

"What do you mean he told you?"

"Give her a chance," Makoto mediated. "I'm sure she can explain."

"His name is Ryo. He's friends with Mamoru's partner, and he told me at dinner," the Senshi of the Moon explained.

Minako opened her mouth, probably to question every word that Usagi had just said when Rei interrupted. "Why did he tell you?"

"He's psychic, and apparently knew I was Sailor Moon before I did," she answered.

"A psychic?" Rei asked in follow up.

Minako ignored her second-in-command and barrelled through with her own questions. "What about the rest of us? Have you compromised our identities?"

"Well, if he could divine Usagi's abilities, he probably knows all of ours," Rei answered. "Not that Usagi could do anything about it."

"I don't know," Usagi answered. "I mean, probably, but he didn't mention anything about it to me."

"So what do we do?" Makoto asked, trying to bring the conversation back on a civil track.

Usagi shrugged. "He seemed pretty convinced that the Dark Kingdom was coming for him. He didn't have any suggestions about us acting first."

"Perhaps," Luna interjected, lifting her head from the thick stone railing she'd been lounging on, "I can investigate at Central. The Dark Kingdom can't be the only way we can extract crystals."

"I'll get Artemis to help," Minako added. "In the meantime, let's get to work."

Usagi groaned. She'd had secretly hoped that the information would have gotten her a morning reprieve, but she should have known better. Dejected, she took off her sweater and got to work.

XXX

She had hoped that there would have been more time to prepare. Ryo had mentioned that he didn't know the exact timeframe of his vision, just that it was coming soon. So it shouldn't have surprised her when she groggily woke to her phone buzzing on the nightstand the next morning. Mamoru stirred beside her. Lifting her phone and squinting her eyes, she saw that it was 5:30 am and that the person calling was Ryo.

That woke her up faster than cold water. She answered the phone, in a slight panic. Carefully, she extracted herself from the bed before scurrying into her bathroom without even turning on the lights.

"Hello? Where are you?"

"Near Tokyo Tower. Hurry. I can't keep Ami safe much longer," he said, then the phone went dead.

Usagi clamored out of the bathroom, searching for pants, and underwear, and a shirt would probably be good too. Using her phone, she mapped out if she could make it by foot to Tokyo Tower from Mamoru's apartment. (And where she could transform on her way.)

Mamoru sat up bleary-eyed, resting on his forearms. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Usagi looked over at him and froze. Shit. What could she say? That she had to flee for urgent Senshi business? A pit formed in her stomach at the thought of lying to him, but she couldn't just tell him the truth.

"A friend of mine is in trouble," she said. "I need to go help." There, it wasn't a lie.

"I'll come with you," he said, starting to get up.

"NO!" she exclaimed, more forcibly than she intended. "No. It's… it's a girl thing. I can handle it. Go back to bed."

She fiddled with her hair, hastily throwing it into two sloppy buns with the hair ties she could find on his dresser. Hopefully, she was dressed enough to at least make it to the fire escape without Mamoru's neighbors wondering what the hell she was doing so early in the morning. Or think she was fleeing the walk of shame.

"You sure? I could drive if you needed…" he offered, looking on the ground and grabbing his shirt.

Usagi climbed in the bed and kissed him. That seemed to soothe him. "I'll see you later," she said softly, cupping his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too."

As she walked to the bedroom door she felt her heart crack as she looked at her boyfriend laying back down. How many nights would she disappear in their future? How long could she hide this double life? She closed her eyes and pushed the thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to dwell on such things. Ryo needed her.

XXX

She ran as she'd never run before. Her feet pounded the pavement as she darted with a record that would have put her high school, mad-dash tardy runs to shame. She was so absorbed in reaching her destination that she almost forgot to call the other Senshi.

As she neared the tower, she slipped into an alley to transform. Her running fatigue instantly vanished and she cursed her own stupidity for not thinking of that sooner. Bounding to the top of a nearby building, she scanned the horizon for any traces of Ryo and Ami. The strange light show near the park gave her some direction. Before jumping into action, she texted the others with clearer directions.

They were cowering behind a trash bin when she found them. Ami frantically trying to help Ryo, who clutched his chest, his breath coming in tiny gasps. Sailor Moon knew it was taking everything in him not to submit to the Great Youma inside.

The click of her boots on the path caused him to look up, relief flooding his face as if he could finally let go. "You came," he said.

She touched his shoulder, keeping eye contact with him as she did. "Of course."

"Sailor Moon?" Ami asked confused. "We have to get him to a hospital. Someone attacked us, and he's having some sort of cardiac arrest."

Moon glanced up at Ami, pity in her eyes, as she knelt beside him. "What can I do?" she asked Ryo.

"We have to get him…" Ami started before being cut off by a distant taunt.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Zoisite's voice echoed across the park. "You can't resist your calling forever!"

Panic flitted across Ryo's face, but Moon looked into his eyes. "Focus on me," she said, summoning her wand. It had healing powers, surely it could help? It glowed, pulsing with a silver light. A companion light pulsed in Ryo's chest. That probably meant something, _but what_? She wished the others would get there sooner. They had to have some clue of what to do. Maybe Luna had uncovered some answers.

However, they weren't here. It was up to her to save the day. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and wished because she couldn't think of anything better. She prayed to the wand that she could take the crystal without releasing the darkness in Ryo.

"I think it's working," Ryo muttered. Moon's eyes fluttered open to see the yellow crystal slipping from his heart. Ryo tried to keep it in, but he couldn't contain the scream.

If only the general hadn't been there. If only Sailor Moon had realized she'd had this power sooner. She would berate herself over and over again later. Ryo's scream attracted Zoisite, and before she even knew what was happening, something slammed into her. The crystal clinked as it hit the ground.

Zoisite pinned her to the ground. The strawberry blond general sneered as his hand's pressed into her shoulders, keeping her pinned to the ground. Her eyes glanced towards the crystal rolling towards Ami's feet. The blue-haired woman looked on in shock, her arms still around Ryo.

"Don't even think about it, little sailor slut," Zoisite whispered as he tried to figure out how to keep her pin and go for the crystal at the same time.

Sailor Moon wasn't going to let him win. With all the force she could muster, she lifted her thigh into his crotch, effectively kneeing him in the balls. With a wail, he rolled off of her. Pushing herself up, she scrambled to her feet. Zoisite's hand gripped her ankle, knocking her down once again. Groaning, she reached her hand towards the crystal and wished. It flew to her hand.

"Neat little trick," the Zoicite growled, "But don't think…"

He didn't finish his statement as Ami kicked the side of his head. The villain released Moon's foot, and she stood up, trying to get her bearings. Ryo was crumbled on the ground, while Ami continued to kick Zoisite. In Moon's hand was the crystal. She opened her mouth to call to Ryo when dark energy surrounded him. Swallowing, she took a step back.

As the energy faded, a large green and white armored monster stood in Ryo's place. Targets and bullseyes decorated its armor-like exterior with a strange swiss-army knife-like arm currently positioned to scissors.

Behind her, Zoisite and Ami continued to grapple. "Oh hell no, you obnoxious human."

Moon braced herself for the attack that the monster Ryo had turned into was sure to throw at her, when it lept over her head, crashing into Zoisite behind her. Ami screamed.

Blinking, Moon counted her blessing and rushed to Ami's aide. Gripping the woman's arms to steady her, Moon asked, "Are you okay?"

"Ryo," Ami whispered, looking past Moon at the two monsters battling behind them. "I have to do something." There was such conviction in her voice, that the very air around her seemed to vibrate.

Moon's eyes widened. The sigil of Mercury glowed on Ami's head, just like Makoto's had on the boat the month before.

"Ami," Sailor Moon whispered. "You're a Senshi."

Ami's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

A beam of light hit Youma Ryo in his back, and Moon turned to see Minako arriving on the scene, a black and white cat flanking her.

"Luna!" Usagi called. "She's a Senshi! Help her!"

The cat didn't hesitate, flipping in the air, magic sparking off of her. She caught a blue pen in her mouth, then bounded over to Ami.

"Take this," Luna said to the shocked woman. "And say Mercury Power Make-Up."

Ami looked at the cat in disbelief as if a talking cat was the most bizarre thing she'd seen that night. Hesitantly, she bent over and picked up the item in the animal's mouth.

"Do it," Sailor Moon reassured. "It's the only way we can help Ryo."

With determination, Ami nodded and called out the Henshin phrase. The air chilled as water, mist, and bubbles surrounded the girl, leaving a blue-suited Senshi in its wake. Striking a power pose, Sailor Mercury looked at Moon.

The two Senshi finally took in the battle happening behind them. Venus didn't seem sure of who to target, alternating between hitting Ryo and Zoisite. The Youma didn't seem pleased with this turn of events, and it gave Zoisite a chance to funnel more dark energy into Ryo.

"We have to help Ryo," Mercury said, her eyes locked on the beast that Ryo had turned into.

Sailor Moon nodded. How did they help? They needed a moment to regroup, strategize, and give Ryo a break. "We need a distraction."

Mercury nodded. Her arms crossed in front of her and she channeled her own energy. "Shabon Spray," she cried and a thick mist settled over them.

"What the hell is this?" Moon heard Zoisite yell as the mist settled over them. Though the fog she could see Venus and Mercury clearly, though the golden Senshi seemed shocked to have lost her targets.

Grabbing Mercury's hand, she rushed over to Venus.

The first thing out of Venus's mouth was, "Did you get the crystal?" Sailor Moon wanted to roll her eyes. Of course, that would be the first thing her Senshi leader would say. However, it wasn't worth delaying, so Moon held her hand out, yellow crystal resting in her palm.

"Finally," Venus said.

"What is that?" Mercury asked, peering over Moon's shoulder. The blue Senshi had missed the whole transformation, which may have been for the best.

"I'll explain later," Sailor Moon said. "Now, we need to save Ryo."

"But how?" Mercury asked.

"By getting him away from Zoisite," Moon answered.

"It's too late for him," Venus said. "Getting the crystal to safety is..."

Moon interrupted her leader. "I'm not going to them have him. I promised to save him, damn it."

Mercury's eyes burned with curiosity at Moon's statement, probably eager for answers to how the Senshi of the Moon knew her boyfriend.

Movement in the fog grabbed her attention, and she saw a flash of greenish scale. Ryo was trying to retreat from the fog. Without hesitating, she rushed over and grabbed Ryo's scissor hand, pulling him farther from the fog. After a short jog, they broke through. Venus and Mercury on her heels.

Monster Ryo looked at her, struggling for control. He lost. He swiped at the Senshi. She clumsily dodged, his blade knicking her arm. She took a step back, and the monster roared.

"I am Bunbo!" it screeched.

"Not for long," Moon retorted. Yellow crystal in one hand, her wand in the other, she let instinct take over. She moved her hands and body, making the sigil in the air that she had the night of the Embassy Ball. Power flowed through her and she cried, "Moon Healing Escalation!"

The youma formally known as Ryo screamed as the power washed over him, purifying him of the Great Youma's evil. "Refresh!" it cried as the light engulfed him, and he returned to his human form.

"Ryo!" Mercury cried, rushing to her boyfriend's side. She cradled him in her lap, and he took her hand, smiling up at her.

He fought to stay conscious and looked over at Moon. Smiling he said, "thank you."

Moon nodded, confidence filling her. She'd done it. She'd saved Ryo just like she promised. And she'd even scored a Rainbow Crystal.

The mist finally faded, and Zoicite was gone. His loss of the crystal and the arrival of more Senshi must have scared him off. Moon beamed with pride. They'd finally won. She'd gotten a crystal, saved Ryo's life, and found a Senshi! She was ready to jump for joy.

As the final mist cleared, she noticed a tuxedo and a cape fluttering in the distance. Her heart fell as he walked towards the Senshi.

"Congratulations, Sailor Moon," he greeted.

She looked away shyly, both happy for the recognition, and fearful of what he was about to ask.

"What are you doing here?" Venus commented. He ignored her, his focus entirely on Sailor Moon.

"I believe you owe me something," he continued.

"What are you talking about," the golden Senshi scoffed.

Sailor Moon smiled bitterly. "You're right. I promised to return your crystal, but all I have is this one." She held out the yellow crystal in the palm of her hand. "A deal is a deal."

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?!"

"Fulfilling my promise," she answered.

He hesitated just a moment, then took the crystal from her hand. She felt the missing weight of it immediately, and her heart cracked a little bit more. All sense of victory washed away in just a second.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said with a tip of his hat. "It'll be safe with me." Then, before Venus could fully react, with a swish of his cape, he bounded away.

Venus was fuming. If she had been a cartoon character, Moon was sure that steam would have been coming out of her ears. Still, the Senshi of the Moon stood a little bit straighter and stared her leader down. Mercury, meanwhile, looked between everyone as if they'd all grown a second head.

"Don't tell me I missed all the fun?" Jupiter said, walking up to the group.

"I can't even stand to look at you right now," Sailor Venus said. "There will be consequences for this.".

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked, shifting closer to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon betrayed us," Venus spat out. "I can't... Luna, keep an eye on Moon. She can't be trusted."

Jupiter furrowed her brow. "V, what are you going on about?"

"Why don't you ask her? She's the one that gave a Rainbow Crystal to our enemy."

"It was the right thing to do," Moon defended.

"Everyone, please calm down," Mercury spoke up suddenly. "I am particularly confused and would really appreciate it if someone would take the time to explain to me what's going on? And maybe get Ryo to a hospital?"

"I'll be fine," Ryo said. "Don't worry about me."

Venus was nearly shaking with anger. She looked at Moon and said, "I assume you can get her up to speed without turning her traitor as well?"

Moon nodded solemnly, and with that Venus turned on her heel and fled into the dawn.

"Mako," Moon started. "Do you think you could make us breakfast? This is going to be a long morning."


	23. Paintings

Hello everyone! It's a new year and a new decade, depending on who you ask… Anyway, I'm here with my first update of the year. I apologize because I really should have updated last week, but life got in the way. I hope everyone's new year is starting off well. I'm going to try to keep my two-week posting schedule this year, and if things go smoothly, I'm hoping to bump it up to once a week in March. (Fingers crossed.)

I want to do a big super special thank you to emkyrialynch for beat-reading this chapter for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

I also want to thank everyone for sticking this out with me and reading, and espeically to everyone to comments. Ameriar, moon romance, Lmarie01, Flpirate305, AliceNotInWL, Krys7, Ghost Man, Sailor Saiyan007, beacoup riant, 1, and Malevolent Dark Relfection, y'all are love. I appreciate your comments so much. I love how much everyone is looking forward to a certain reveal, but there's two reveals to be had. Minako is tied up with both…

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 22: Paintings

January 7, 2020

XXX

Saturday morning came around sooner than Mamoru desired. He had hoped that he would have found some reason to avoid this "modeling" day, but Usagi had her heart set on it. From his own experience as a foolish sixteen-year-old, he knew that actual modeling wasn't as exciting as movies made it out to be. He'd only modeled for a figure drawing class in college because he'd lost a bet. and it had been humiliating, so to speak.

In the end, he found himself standing beside his bubbly girlfriend as she pressed the doorbell on a rather scenic home in Minato. The yard was well landscaped, and a small jetty crept out over the entrance, providing just the right amount of shade from the sun. Usagi swayed on the balls of her feet in eager anticipation.

A few moments later, the mousy woman opened the door.

"Oh! I hadn't realized the time!" she greeted, holding the door open with a welcoming gesture.

The artist moved about the space like a Roomba, trying clean everywhere all at once but in an ambling fashion. The genkan was so cluttered with canvas and houseplants that Mamoru was unsure if he should even take his shoes off. As where to put them, he had even less clue. Usagi, however, barrelled forward with no such reservations. A wall of windows let in an extraordinary amount of sunlight, which was probably good for the plants, but less so for the paintings. Perhaps that's why they were also facedown.

His girlfriend, being the nosy woman she was, pulled on of the tilting canvases back with a gasp.

"Oh my goodness, she's Yumemi Yumeno," she exclaimed to him.

"You know her?" Mamoru asked.

"Not personally, but I'm a big fan of her work."

Mamoru peered over her shoulder. The painting showcased a dark-haired woman who leaned her back against a Grecian column, while a blond man wearing an eerily familiar uniform leaned on his arm on the other side of the column, watching the woman. The man reminded Mamoru a touch of Jadeite. How very strange. Then Yumeno interrupted his musings.

"Thank you so much for coming," the mousy woman said walking up to them, her arms full of painting supplies. With her pulled back in a sensible braid, she wore a paint-stained smock. She smiled, but couldn't bring herself to look at the couple in their eyes.

"I had no idea who you were!" Usagi started enthusiastically. "Why didn't you tell us who you were? Why do you look so different from your self-portrait?"

The artist shrugged. "Yumeni Yumeno is a brand, like Lisa Frank. I'm not what people expect when they hear the name," she explained. "If you could just take a seat on the sofa, I promise this won't take long."

Usagi was quick to sit on the sofa, while Mamoru awkwardly hovered. Yumeno kicked the easel with her foot, knocking it into position in a mundanely practiced way. She dropped other supplies onto a rolling cart nearby before grabbing a blank canvas from a pile.

"What do you mean about not what people expect?" Usagi continued, not missing a beat in the conversation.

Yumeno continued her prep work. "People think that someone really beautiful should paint paintings like these. That's what I made my self-portraits so beautiful. I don't think they'd believe I was her. So please, keep this secret."

"That's a big secret to keep," Mamoru commented at last. He found the whole situation a little odd. It wasn't like Yumeno was hideous. Sure, she was a little on the plain side, but nothing to be ashamed of.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I can keep working on my paintings, that's good enough for me."

"Well, those people don't know what they're missing," Usagi said. "I think you're as beautiful as your work."

Yumeno blushed, her face turning as red as a poppy. She faked coughed and tried to change the subject. "You two are a couple, yes?"

Usagi nodded, taking Mamoru's hand and yanking him into a sitting position on the sofa. He rolled his eyes, before situating himself into the corner. He did his best to disguise how uncomfortable with all of this he was.

"Would you mind if I posed you a little, um, intimately?" Yumeno asked.

Mamoru's eyes widened ever so slightly and he thought if he were a younger man the request would have mortified him. While large displays of public affection weren't something he enjoyed, he certainly knew that they meant something to Usagi. At least this wasn't really public, even if it felt like it.

"No," Usagi said with a smile. Mamoru shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

As embarrassed as she'd been at Usagi's compliment, Yumeno certainly had no qualms about risque poses. She walked over and grabbing Mamoru's knees and angling him so his back was against the arm of the sofa. Pushing on his shoulder, she took a step back to admire her work. It was a bit of a weird and uncomfortable arrangement. With a nod of satisfaction, she turned her attention towards the blonde.

"Usagi could you climb on top of him?"

A Cheshire-Cat grin spread across the blonde's face as she eagerly moved over him like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mamoru felt a little like a mouse beneath a tiger. They're legs entwined and she arched her neck down towards him, eyes locking with his. He hoped his pants wouldn't give away how much he was enjoying this.

"Yes!" Yumeno cried, reminding Mamoru that they were indeed not alone. "Just hold that for a few minutes!"

With a shake of his head, he reached up to caress her cheek. "What am I going to do with you?" he whispered.

"Love me forever?"

"Well, that's already a given."

She tilted her head just a fraction, thinking through her next answer. "Then dream of me."

A chill traveled down Mamoru's spine as if he were reliving a moment with her. Deja Vu wasn't unusual for people with amnesia, but he had been a boy when he'd lost his memories. This wasn't the position of a boy. Did that mean this was something else? Could it be possible that his enchantress in from of him, this real-life princess of his life, could be the girl in his dreams? Was Usagi who his soul was searching for?

Something felt so _right_ about that.

"Usako…"

Then the world shattered around them. The glass of the many windows blew out. Usagi was nearly knocked from Mamoru. With his supernatural reflexes, he pulled her to his chest before rolling them off the sofa. He covered her with his body, using himself as a shield, not caring about anything else happening around them.

"Usako?" She blinked her eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. She was okay, thank god.

Glass crunched under boots. Though he was keeping his girlfriend covered, he looked up to see Zoisite walking slowly towards Yumeno. The artist had fallen into her cart, paints and brushes were strewn about the floor. She cradled her head, trying to blink away the shock.

Zoisite twirled a black crystal around his fingers, one Mamoru had only seen on a handful of occasions. One that sucked crystals from people's souls. That could only mean one thing: Yumeno was a crystal carrier. _Shit._

"We have to save her," Usagi said. "We can't let him get to her."

"Okay," Mamoru agreed. He grabbed the nearest thing to him and launched a coffee table at the Dark Kingdom General. The impact knocked the villain off his feet while Usagi scurred out from beneath him. His girlfriend didn't hesitate, gently grabbing Yumeno's hands.

"We have to go now," Usagi instructed.

"What's going on?" Yumeno asked.

"That man is after you, and he's going to hurt you if he gets his hands on you," she explained.

Mamoru got to his feet and started searching for something he could use as a weapon. The thought of transforming flickered through his mind. He wouldn't mind Usagi knowing his identity, but Zoisite? That was a dangerous thing. He would just have to fake it until Usagi and the painter were safely away.

"Okay. So where do we hide?" Yumeno asked.

"Um…"

"Just get out of here. I'll hold him off while you run," Mamoru instructed.

"But," Usagi started.

"I'll be fine," he assured. "It's not me he's after."

She nodded and helped the painter to her feet. Mamoru knew that the girls had left, but he didn't watch them go. He was now focused on Zoisite, who was standing back up and looking quite pissed at having a coffee table chucked at him.

"Pathetic human," Zoisite seethed. "Do you really think you can stop me." The General raised his hand and sent a stream of razor-sharp petals towards Mamoru.

Mamoru dodged expertly with a smirk.

"Well, well, well, maybe you aren't so pathetic after all."

Grabbing the leg of the splintered easel, Mamoru braced himself. Well, here goes nothing.

XXX

Usagi tripped as she rounded the corner of Yumeno's pathway. With surprising agility, she managed to correct herself without pulling Yumeno down and while fumbling for her cell phone. Guess those Senshi training sessions were paying off then. Tapping the star, she dialed the third contact in her cell.

Before Minako could produce a greeting, Usagi grunted, "Crystal in residential Minato. I'll text you a pin of our location, but we're on the move. Help." And then hung up.

"Were you calling the police?" Yumeno asked.

"Something like that," Usagi answered.

Pushing the painter forward, she tried to think of the best place to hide the girl. Then what? How would they get the crystal? What about Mamoru? How could she have abandoned him to Zoisite? She glanced over her shoulder. As soon as she could, she would get back to him.

It didn't take long for Sailor Venus to find them. Yumeno gave a startled gasp as the blonde Senshi dropped in front of them. Usagi gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god you're here."

Yumeno glanced over to Usagi before saying, "You know a Senshi?"

"I can take over," Venus interjected before Usagi could say something dumb. "Can you go find Sailor Moon for me?"

Usagi nodded and started to turn away when Yumeno grabbed her wrist. "Please don't leave me," she said. "I have such a bad feeling about all this."

Usagi paused, her breathing heavy as her body struggled to catch up. Her feet were bare, though she hadn't noticed until this moment. Must have left her shoes in the genkan. She wanted to just say fuck it all and blow her double identity. Though, she knew that Minako would have thrown a fit about that. So, instead, she placed her hand over Yumeno's.

"I promise, I will be back, and that you will be safe with Sailor Venus. I'm going to get Sailor Moon, who will be able to save you no matter what."

"And Mamoru?" Yumeno said. "Someone needs to go help him."

Usagi looked at Venus, and she knew at that moment, none of the Senshi were going to go help Mamoru at her order. Her icy stare said everything. Their mission was to get the Silver Crystal, and that meant staying with the crystal bearer, protecting it at all costs. Usagi felt such profound despair, that she couldn't quite express it. So she did what a good warrior did, locked it away and lied.

"I'll get another Senshi to help him," she promised. "But you have to go with Venus."

"Okay. I trust you, Usagi," Yumeno said, like a knife through the heart. Usagi nodded and headed back the way they came so she could find a nook to transform in.

Ducking into the first alcove with a Vending Machine, she used the large machine as cover to summon her transformation. As she felt her power wash over her, Usagi wrestled with the path before her. She could go back to help Mamoru, ignoring Venus's order, or she could retrieve the crystal from Yumeno. Her heart begged her to chase down Mamoru, save him, and defeat Zoisite. Yet, her passion was tempered with reason. If she did that, she'd be putting Yumeno in danger. Zoisite would kill her given the chance, an unlikely scenario for her boyfriend. Besides, Mamoru was far better at taking care of himself and Yumeno was. Then factor in the Dark Kingdom getting yet another crystal, and her choice was clear.

Her transformation finished, and she gripped her Moon Wand. She could do both if she were fast.

"I'm coming for you, Mamoru," she whispered. "Please wait for me."

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she let instinct guide her. It only took moments for the Senshi of the Moon to reunited with Venus and Yumeno. Thankfully, there was no sign of Zoisite, however, Mars had appeared. Yumeno was pleading with the red Senshi.

"Please, you have to go help him! I put him in danger," Yumeno begged. "If anything were to happen to him…"

Mars looked clearly distressed by the situation. She looked to Venus for guidance, but their leader just shook her head.

"Your safety comes first," Venus said.

"But _why_?!"

"I'm here!" Sailor Moon called.

"Thank god," Mars said.

Perhaps it was Yumeno's pleas or her own selfish desires, but Moon did something impulsive. She turned to Mars and said, "Go back and help Mamoru. Keep Zoisite occupied."

"Okay," Mars said. The fiery Senshi didn't look at Venus but took Moon's command with a nod.

As the stilettos clicked down the pavement and away from the battle, Moon turned towards her charge. The Moon Stick glowing like a nightlight in her hand with a warm and comforting power. It whispered to her, and Moon nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to exorcise this crystal from you," Moon said looking at Yumeno.

"You're going to what?" the woman asked.

"You're part of something huge. An ancient kingdom that's been locked in a struggle for over a thousand years," Moon explained. She wasn't one hundred percent sure this was true, but it felt right enough. And given Yumeno's subject matter, it would probably resonate with her. "And something of great power was hidden in you. In your soul. I'm going to take it out."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said. "To be honest, I haven't really gotten a chance to do it before. I do know that it would hurt if that man that was after you did it, and he was going to."

Yumeno nodded. "Okay. Usagi said to trust you, so I will. Go ahead."

"You know what you're doing, Sailor Moon?" Venus whispered, making sure Yumeno didn't hear.

Sailor Moon shrugged but held her wand out.

"Does it matter?"

She closed her eyes. The wand was pulsing in a rhythm, which Moon realized was Yumeno's heartbeat. It calmed as she concentrated, and Yumeno relaxed. Focusing on her healing energy, she reached out with her spirit. She felt it— _the crystal_. It was verdant and vine-like and pulsed with creation. She twisted the wand, reaching out and taking it — so to speak. From the outside, it just looked like she was praying over her wand before she and Yumeno became engulfed with light.

The Green Rainbow Crystal floated in the crescent of the Moon Stick when the light cleared. The ghost of a strange angel woman (in pink robes with giant white wings) flashed over Yumeno. The afterimage faded with the glow until only Yumeno remained.

"Oh my," Yumeno said. "I feel so… refreshed."

Sailor Moon plucked the crystal from her wand with a grin. "Got it," she said. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Venus with a genuine smile.

"Excellent," she said. "Finally, we have a win." Venus held her hand out, waiting for the crystal.

Moon couldn't quite explain it, but she didn't want to hand it over. It felt _right_ with her, but... Venus was her leader, the rightful keeper of the crystals, and Venus would never let _her_ be in charge. As wrong as it felt, it wasn't a hill she would die on.

So Sailor Moon dropped it in Venus's palm.

"Mamoru," she whispered. Venus nodded, and she ran.

XXX

Yumeno's home was a wreck, but Mamoru had done an excellent job at thwarting Zoisite without his powers. His agility and ability to throw sharp objects (who new artist had so many potential weapons) had stalled the Dark Kingdom General far longer than he'd expected. Still, without his magic kevlar tuxedo, he wasn't quite unscathed. Zoisite's razor petals had done quite a number on him, however, he knew he'd live. It was handy having healing powers.

Zoisite, however, was losing patience. Losing to a mere human was putting him in a precarious position, one that Mamoru wasn't sure he'd survive if help didn't arrive soon. He found a place to catch his breath in the garden and hoped that Usagi and Yumeno had made it out all right.

"Mars Fire Soul!"

Flames came spirling into the wrecked space seemingly out of nowhere. From his hiding spot, he saw Sailor Mars stepping through the broken window frame. Thank the gods. While he didn't put much faith in his own protection, he knew that if Sailor Moon were around, she would keep Usagi safe. Yumeno, on the other hand, well, she was a crystal carrier, and he was worried about what Venus would do to her.

"Fuck," Zoisite yelled. "You singed my eyebrows!"

Mars kept her eyes on Zoisite, her hands forming a gun in front of her with a tiny flame on the tips of her fingers. Still, she scanned the area in her peripheral. Was she looking for him? Had she actually come to protect _him_?

"Seems like you aren't much of a threat, Zoi, if you can be bested by a model," Mars jeered. Her posture shifted suddenly, and he realized she saw him. She moved in a way to keep Zoisite's attention on her while providing him cover.

"I don't have time for this. Where is my crystal carrier?" Zoisite asked.

"Gone," Mars answered. "You snooze you lose. The crystal is ours."

Zoisite sneered. He floated up into the air in a swirl of petals. "Don't think I'm going to give it up that easily," he said. "You will hear from me again." Then he opened a portal into an abyss and vanished.

Mamoru slumped in relief. At least another crystal wasn't in the hands of the Dark Kingdom. The Senshi were a far better alternative. A showdown between Tux and the women would come one day, but it would be after he retrieved the lost crystals from their mutual enemy.

Mars kneeled beside him, her hand hovering as though she wanted to touch him, help him, but was unsure how. "Are you alright?" she asked.

All right was relative. His shoulder hurt like hell, and he was full of bruises, though ultimately he was fine. Especially if he could get some alone time and really focus on his healing.

"Nothing that time won't heal," he answered cheekily.

Mars actually smiled, her shoulders relaxing with relief. "I"m glad to hear that. I have a friend who would be very distressed if you weren't," she said.

Mamoru blinked. Was she talking about Usagi? Was Usagi somehow friends with the Senshi? After a moment's thought, he realized that wouldn't be surprising. Usagi could make friends with a rock in ten minutes, and it would move heaven and hell to see her smile. Though, perhaps, she could be the link he needed to get the crystal from them. Negotiate on his behalf, or...

What was he doing? Was he really entertaining the thought of using Usagi? Even if it was for the greater good, it made his stomach turn. No, he couldn't do that. Still, he would have to pay more attention to her to see if she dropped any clues.

Seconds later, Sailor Moon came rushing in, tripping over the window frame and nearly skidding into broken glass. She scanned the room frantically. She wasn't looking for Zoisite, she was looking for him. At seeing him, she rushed over.

"Are you okay?" she asked. And something about this seemed all too familiar. "Do you need an ambulance?"

"I'm fine," he answered slowly. "My girlfriend, is she okay?"

Sailor Moon blinked confused for a moment, then went, "Oh! She's totally safe. Back with Sailor V and Yumeno!"

He smiled. "Good, can you take me to her?"

Moon and Mars shared a glance that did not go unnoticed. What was he missing?

"Um, yeah, Mars, will you take him? I've got to…" Moon fumbled for the words.

"Yes," Mars answered. "You go look for Zoisite. Make sure he won't be appearing anytime soon."

"Right!" Moon said. She helped Mamoru to his feet, being extra cautious, inspecting him, noticing blood and the way he cringed. "Are you sure you don't need one of us to take you to the hospital?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "I just want to make sure my girlfriend is okay."

XXX

Thankfully, being Sailor Moon gave Usagi superhuman speed. She stayed transformed (a tip she'd learned from her errors earlier that week), rushing down the sidewalk until she saw Yumeno in the distance, sitting on a bench outside a cafe. As the women came into view, she bolted into a backyard and shifted back to plain ol' Usagi. Not even out of breath, Usagi walked toward the cafe, noticing that Venus was nowhere in sight. Why did that not surprise her?

"Usagi!" Yumeno cried, nearly jumping out of her seat and waving her hand. "Thank god you're alright."

"I'm fine. Where's Sailor Venus?"

"She went to go check on Mamoru. I hope he's all right," Yumeno explained. Usagi was proud of herself for not rolling her eyes. Venus had _not_ gone to check on Mamoru.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Mamoru came bounding around the corner, Sailor Mars trailing him. When Mars saw her, the Senshi nodded and left, clearly feeling that everyone was in good hands. Mamoru didn't notice as rushed over to her.

"I was so worried," he said, swooping her up into his arms. His nose brushed against her hairline behind her ear as he breathed her in like a drowning man. Her spine popped in a relaxing way as he squeezed her.

"I was too," she whispered back to him. "My hero."

"So, since this was a bust, I don't suppose you'd ever model for me again?"


	24. Jadeite's Advice

Well, I apologize for missing a few updates. It's not because I am not working on this fic, but more of a reflection of the fact January was a living hell for me. It started with the refrigerator falling through my kitchen floor and ended with a death sentence for my family car with my father being hospitalized for two weeks and going my annual salary in debt for all the repairs.

But now it's February, and I'm actually on a vacation now (paid for by my monster-in-law and booked long before the nightmare January). I'd hoped to post Tuesday, but I got swamped with trip prep. But I just docked at Key West (I'm on a Disney Cruise!), and saw my inbox full of reviews and Floraone is reading now? (Fangirl squeal!) so I am using my hubby's phone hotspot to update while the Toddler sleeps in.

So, I want to promise that the reveal will happen by Chapter 30. Probably. I have it written, but there's a few more complications before they can figure out their alter-egos. I also have a calendar where I've been keeping track of time passage in this story, which, if you were wondering, started in January and is now in April. Also, Chapter 24 is in beta-reading, so that one should be on time.

I want to send a super special thanks to emkyrialynch for beat-reading this chapter because it would have been riddled with misspellings and other issues. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll do a bett round up of thanks when I get home in a week.

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 23: Jadeite's Advice

February 9, 2020

XXX

In the days following Yumeno's attack, life was great. Minako had eased up on Usagi just enough that her morning training wasn't quite as harsh. Work was good; Mamoru was better. Everything was looking up until one cool, especially spring morning when someone unexpected waltzed into Crown.

Usagi had been leaning against the gotchapons and staring at Itto, her coworker. He was shamelessly flirting with a couple of high school girls. She shook her head, reminiscing about the times she spent here as a teen, ogling Motoki or flirt/fighting with Mamoru before finally finding her place as an employee. With a fond smile, she had walked over to the change machine and scanned the little card on her lanyard to get a report on its holdings.

As she read the little paper read-out on how many bills were in the machine versus hundred-yen coins, the door chimed. She glanced up, then did a double-take as her brain realized just _who_ walked in.

"Jadeite," Usagi whispered to herself. "What the hell is he doing here?"

He was nearly unrecognizable. His hair was unkempt in a stylish sort of way. He seemed meek and so very _young_ in his jeans and an oversized graphic tee shirt. It was almost impossible to think that the man she'd fought on the tarmac not quite two weeks ago was the same person. His blue eyes looked around with purpose before finally landing on her.

As he moved towards her, she swallowed hard, not exactly afraid, but apprehensive. She glanced at Itto, who was still flirting with the girls. Great. She was about to face a former enemy who wanted to do god knows what to her and the dumb boy wouldn't even notice.

In a heartbeat, Jadeite stood before her. "I was hoping to find you here," he said, then added in a low voice no one else would hear, "Sailor Moon."

She crinkled her nose with distaste. It was the first time she'd ever been addressed by her Senshi identity in her civilian form, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Also, how did Jadeite of all people know her identity?

With another glance back at Itto, this time to see if he indeed wouldn't notice, Usagi took Jadeite's hand and walked out the back door into the ally. Nothing good ever happened in this alley, but at least it wouldn't happen in her newly renovated arcade. The door slammed behind her as she cased the alley, making sure it was clear of eavesdroppers and monsters.

"How do you know who I am?" Usagi said, turning and facing him.

Jadeite sighed, all puff and circumstance rolling off him as his shoulders sagged. "It's a long story, but when you healed me, you healed more than you know," he explained. "Your Senshi glamor no longer works on me, and I don't know the name you have in this life."

Usagi's eyes were wide. "This life?" Did he know about her past life? The one that only Luna seemed to know anything about? That she was a reincarnated warrior from some dead kingdom? Did that mean he was also from that kingdom? Oh god, this was all too much thinking for her.

A sadness crossed his face, and she realized he'd been hoping she'd remembered. Her heart twinged for him as she thought about what he must be facing. Memories from a life no one else knew; crimes that were committed because some darkness controlled him. The solitude at that magnitude would be a hell of a thing.

"I guess you know less than I thought," he said after a beat. "But I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help."

Help? Could she trust him?

"And I think you're the only one who will trust me," he continued. "I have a lot of sins to amend for, and I think if I help you, then maybe I can help ease this burden I have to carry."

"You are being very cryptic."

He smirked, and there was some ghost of the former villain in the man before her. That mischievousness must have always been part of his nature.

"I came here to help, and that's really all," he said. "I have insider information that might be of use to you."

"Okay, I'm listening," Usagi said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Nephrite has taken over several of my energy gathering operations throughout the city. One of them is at the fitness club not too far from here. Fitness Darque I believe," Jadeite continued.

"Why don't you stop them yourself?" Usagi asked.

He held up two fingers as he continued, "One, when you healed me, you removed all the Dark Kingdom's power over me and in me. That included my enhanced abilities. Right now, I'm not much against them on my own. And two, I would tip them off and then they'll move them. However, if I leaked you the info one at a time, and you and your Senshi could take care of them."

Well, it wasn't a terrible plan. Wasn't a great one either. Still, it was better than nothing. Maybe it could even help her stay in Minako's good graces.

Usagi nodded. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," he said with a sincere smile. It suited him.

"It's Usagi," she said. "Call me Usagi."

"Okay, Usagi."

She moved toward the backdoor but stopped just short of opening it for him. He knew things, maybe she could use this towards her advantage.

Turning, she asked, "Do you know anything about the rainbow crystals?"

Jadeite shook his head. "They're Zoisite's thing," he said dejectedly, "I'm afraid I don't know much."

Well, damn. Slowly, she wrapped her hand on the doorknob.

"Zoisite," she whispered. "Well, thanks for the info."

"Thank you," he said. She pulled open the door, and he paused to look at her. "Thank you, Usagi, for saving me. I hope that I can repay you one day."

Her heart warmed a little at the unexpected compliment. Minako may not have agreed with her, but at least that just reaffirmed that she did the right thing. With a smile, she said, "you're welcome, Jadeite."

XXX

Usagi wasn't entirely sure what to do with her newfound information, but she was sure she couldn't tell Minako. No matter how much it seemed like Jadeite had changed (and to Usagi, she was sure he had), the most experienced Senshi would not trust him (or anything he said). So, if she were going to pursue this lead, she would need to do it on her own. Mostly.

Makoto and Luna joined her at Ami's place (which was mostly picked because she had the biggest place of the three of them). Luna was on the roaster because she'd taken to staying at Ami's most nights to give Usagi "privacy." Plus, the doctor had even bought a kitty bed for her.

Makoto cooked them a simple dinner of yakisoba with fresh vegetables while Ami supplied a fancy red cabernet.

"A gym?" Makoto asked over the sizzle of the cast-iron wok. "And you're sure about this?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "I'm sure."

"Didn't you say this Jadeite guy was a bad guy?" Ami asked, swirling the wine in her glass. (Usagi was terrified that they were actually real crystal glasses, so she only carefully held hers.)

"Yeah, but I healed him."

"That was only like two weeks ago, Usa," Makoto added.

"Well, he found me…"

"That's another piece of concerning information," Luna added. "How did he find you?"

Usagi dropped her head on the table, arms outstretched but carefully clutching her wine glass. "You are all focusing on the wrong details!"

"Usa is right," Ami interjected. "Even if the source is suspicious, it's a tip worth investigating."

"Thank you," Usagi said emphatically.

Makoto set plates in front of the women and one in front of the cat. Carrying the wok in one hand, and cooking chopsticks in the other, she started serving everyone. After distributing the noodles, she brought over a smaller skillet that she'd prepared some fresh fish in for Luna.

While the brunette served, Ami pulled out her smartphone and did a quick google search on the name of the gym.

"It has excellent yelp reviews," she stated.

"Yelp reviews can be faked," Makoto added, taking a seat at the table. "I mean, that's what that guy in London did."

"Are you suggesting that the Dark Kingdom controls Yelp?" Usagi asked. "What a dastardly plan!"

"I believe she is just saying to be a bit skeptical of fantastic Yelp reviews," Ami said before taking a delicate bite of noodles.

"So clearly, this means we just need to go there in person and check it out," Usagi continued, then started shoveling noodles into her mouth.

"Because that worked so well last time," Luna scoffed.

"Hey! It worked out totally fine last time! And this time, I'm bringing back up!"

Luna looked over her plate of food at her Senshi ward skeptically.

"Oh? Does that mean we need to get Minako and Rei involved?" Ami asked.

"Um, no, you two are my back up."

The two darker-haired women exchanged a nervous glance while the talking cat snickered.

"Alright," Makoto said. "Then, when are we 'investigating?'"

"It's one of those twenty-four-hour places, so I thought we could do it after dinner!"

Makoto nearly choked on her wine while Ami groaned.

"Well, that sounds about as thought out as the House of Fortune," Luna said. "By the way, Makoto, this fish is delicious."

XXX

 _Shiny_ was not usually the first word that came to mind when trying to describe a gym, but it was the best descriptor for Fitness Darque. Everything was made of chrome and mirrors, and it felt oddly like a high-end office waiting room. Ami had lent the two girls some acceptable work-out clothes. (Makoto had been happy she'd worn leggings to dinner because there was no way the tiny blue-haired woman would ever have had pants that would have fit her.)

The place was surprisingly busy for 8 pm on a Thursday night. Though, several of the patrons were wandering around in a trance-like state. Usagi cocked her head to the side and assessed that surely had to be a sign.

"Did she almost run into a wall?" Makoto whispered upon observing a very tired looking woman in an obnoxiously pink tank top and leggings nearly run into a wall she was so out of it.

"Perhaps the mirror confused her?" Ami tried.

"Or, her energy's been drained by the Dark Kingdom," Usagi retorted.

The other two girls rolled their eyes.

"Well," Makoto continued, "This is the strangest gym I've ever been to."

An extremely attractive woman sat behind a semi-circular and mirrored desk that was more at home in a movie about a high-end fashion magazine than a gym. (Usagi just chalked this up s another point that this had to be a Dark Kingdom scheme.) The woman was thin, super fit, and wearing a leotard like she was from some early nineties work-out video.

"Welcome to Fitness Darque. Do you have a membership?" she greeted in a politely disinterested voice.

"Someone could use some enthusiasm," Usagi grumbled under her breath.

Makoto jabbed her in the ribs before putting on her best customer service yes. "No, we don't. But we were looking to enroll."

"Would you be interested in our thirty-day free trial?" the woman said robotically.

At this, Usagi perked up. "Oooo! Very," she said. "Sign us up!"

Without looking at them, the woman handed over three clipboards. The Senshi stepped aside to fill them out.

"Yeah, Jadeite was right. This has to be a Dark Kingdom plot," Makoto whispered. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone less human working customer service."

Ami gasped as Usagi stooped behind the two women to set her duffle bag on the ground. With their provided cover, she unzipped her bag, and Luna crept out. With a sly smile between the two, Luna slunk off to look for clues. In retrospect, she probably didn't even need to hide to let the cat out of the bag because that receptionist probably wouldn't even notice if the apocalypse as happening in her storefront.

The girls returned their filled-out clipboards, and the robot girl gave them entry badges before leading them to a locker room.

"Free lockers?" Usagi observed. "Another sign this must be the Dark Kingdom."

"I think you two are being a little melodramatic here," Ami suggested as the girls crammed their belongings into a shared space.

"You just must be used to ritzy things, Ami, because free lockers are only available at ritzy places and the Ghibli Museum," Usagi explained.

As they walked back toward the gym, Usagi nearly ran face-first into a rather handsome personal trainer. Thankfully, Makoto grabbed her shoulder to prevent the collision.

He was quite tall with broad shoulders and long brown hair tied into a low ponytail. He seemed very familiar, but Usagi couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Welcome to Fitness Darque," he greeted, his voice dark and smooth. "I'll be your personal trainer. What are you lovely ladies looking for today?"

His voice was distinctly not robotic. Did that mean he probably wasn't a youma? Was he working for the Dark Kingdom or was he some poor, attractive bystander dragged into this mess?

"My friends and I were hoping to get more in shape, and maybe do some self-defense training," Makoto said, sliding up to the trainer with a flirty maneuver.

There was only a vague relaxation at the corners of his mouth to indicate that he was pleased with her answer. "I believe that can be arranged. Follow me."

When Usagi had suggested this sting, she hadn't thought through the consequences of her plan, aka, actually having to work out. Fifteen minutes in, and she realized her grave mistake. Not only did she absolutely hate working out, but like most physical activities, she was exceptionally bad at it. Five minutes in, and she'd nearly broken the weight machine. Ten minutes later with a shift in style and she managed to bust her lip open on the treadmill. After moving to yoga, where the trainer had believed that foam blocks and large balls couldn't possibly be problematic, Usagi had managed to roll off a ball and send it flying into a glass divider, shattering it.

"Perhaps we should try something completely different," the trainer said. "Would you be interested in trying our patented Shape Ray? It's designed for locking in the results from the workout, but perhaps it might just help keep you from gaining any more weight."

Usagi raised her eyebrows. Did he just say _Shape Ray_? Her eyes flickered over to Makoto and Ami. She had literally never heard of a more suspicious thing in her life. Guess that meant they were going to be checking it out.

"Sure," she conceded. "That sounds great."

He lead them around the broken glass, past the locker rooms, and down a hallway. He pointed to some stairs. "Just follow them to the bottom and pick whichever Shaping Chamber you'd prefer."

That didn't seem suspicious _at all_. Usagi struggled not to roll her eyes. The women followed his instructions, taking the winding stairs down to the "Shaping Room."

"Right, did he just instruct us to go to a basement with some sort of ray? Like, right out of a 1950s American SciFi film?" Makoto said as they walked.

"Even I admit this is quite suspicious," Ami agreed.

The door at the bottom of the stairs was nondescript, so Usagi pushed it open with little thought of what could wait behind the door - which was clearly a Dark Kingdom plot. Several tubes that looked like they came right out of the afore-mentioned horror movies held gym patrons in a strange glowstick green light. The lighting in the rest of the basement was dim, so the pods cast an ominous glow over the whole area. Weird thick vines covered both the tubes and various spaces in the wall. It vaguely felt like the research facility at the beginning of _Super Metroid_. The vines were tendriled out of the pods and into a central hub that was glowing of its own accord.

"The real question," Makoto commented as she inspected the set-up, "Is how the hell they've talked anyone into getting into these tubes."

From behind one of the tubes, a small black cat appeared. "Your intel was right," she greeted. "It appears these pods are absorbing people's energy and storing it directly in that receptor. Much more efficient than the flowers since the power source is located right here."

"All right then," Usagi said. "Let's do something about it. Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

They knocked out three pods before the youma showed up. It was indeed the robotic girl from the counter. She had shifted into some pink-haired, green skin beasty. What Sailor Moon hadn't expected was Nephrite joining the fight.

In hindsight, she should have put it together. There was a reason that their trainer had looked so familiar.

While Mercury was freeing victims (by actually releasing them and not just busting the tubes like Moon and Jupiter had been), Jupiter toyed with the youma like a cat with a mouse. Nephrite snuck up from behind and wrapped one strong arm around Moon's body, pinning her arms down. His other hand flew to her mouth, silencing her before she could scream and alter the others or release her sonic attack.

"I thought you looked familiar," Nephrite whispered in her ear.

Well shit. Guess she wasn't the only one good at recognizing faces.

"How did you find out about this place?" he growled in her ear.

How did he expect her to answer when he had his hand over her mouth anyway? It didn't matter because they were both suddenly tackled by Jupiter. Moon spilled from Nephrite's grip, rolling into a pod with a thump. Mercury was by her side quickly, hand out to help her up.

Moon looked over to see Jupiter attempting to pin Nephrite to the ground. She straddled him, her legs folded back and pinning his down. The muscles of her thighs flexed and reflecting her brute strength. Her hands wrestled with his wrists, and from the look of things, she had the upper hand.

"You stole our crystal, you bastard," Jupiter growled. "I think you should give it back."

"It's not my fault you Senshi brats are such idiots," Nephrite growled back.

Of course, while Jupiter was busy with Nephrite, they had forgotten about the Youma. It crashed into the green suited Senshi with a crash, knocking over an empty energy pod.

"Shit," Moon said, summoning her Moon Stick. If she didn't move quickly, she wouldn't be able to heal him.

Nephrite saw his chance, hurrying to his feet. He looked right at Moon and said, "I will not forget your face so easily next time, Sailor Moon." He lifted his hand to the air and a portal of darkness appeared beside him.

"Moon Healing…" her power shimmered around her.

Yet, before she could finish, he stepped through and was gone in an instant. _Shit_.

Pivoting, Moon shifted her attention towards the injured people and released her power. "Escalation!"

Her healing magic fell over the unconscious gym patrons like a restorative powder.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Electricity racked the room the other side of the room, and when Moon and Mercury looked back over, the youma was nothing but dust. Their surroundings started flickering, fading back into whatever Fitness Darque had been prior to the Dark Kingdom's magic - a derelict warehouse from the look of things. Mercury bustled about with the various injured patrons, making sure they would at least be able to get medical treatment before going home.

Moon stamped one booted foot. She may have thwarted the Dark Kingdom's plan, but she hadn't saved another General.

The Senshi quickly dropped their transformations as people started to come to. Ami placed the call to paramedics before the girls decided to leave before anyone thought too much of them. As they walked out the building, Luna padding beside them, they noticed that the building did have gym equipment, though Makoto informed them that it was no wonder Usagi broke it. They were in barely working condition. Usagi figured that probably explained why the yoga ball broke a window.

As they reached the street, Usagi sighed, "Well, that was quite the workout."

Ami and Makoto both rolled their eyes before wrapping their arms around her shoulders and heading towards the train station.


	25. The End of Fun and Games

Happy Mardi Gras! Let me throw you a New Chapter! And we have another rainbow crystal. I think the pacing is a little off, but I couldn't place my finger on just why. I'm also slogging through these next few chapters because I skipped some crucial points in my first draft, and now have to fill in the holes.

I really want to do a special shout out to all my wonderful commenters and kudos leavers. I would like to leave each and every one of you a personal thanks, but life has been insane, and time just isn't allowing for it. So, this update is for you. (For anyone interested, I had a very lovely vacation and returned home to a sick toddler, a husband with the flu, and my dad returning to the hosptial for pneumonia. I have not had much time for anything because of that.)

Thank you so much emkyrialynch for beat-reading another chapter for me! It's totally cool you took your time. I think I'm still right on time for this next update.

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 24: The End of Fun and Games

February 25, 2020

XXX

Floating on cloud nine, she thought that nothing could ruin her day. Then Crane Machine Joe strolled into Crown, and Usagi groaned.

Crane Machine Joe had been frequenting Crown and various other arcades in the area since Usagi was in high school. The man had a renowned knack with the claw machines. As a teenager, she'd been enamored with his skills. Fancying herself as a bit of a claw machine whiz (still did if she were being honest), she'd hoped to learn from him. However, he was a jerk and refused to teach her. Later, when she started working for Crown, she began to realize that it had to be more than "talent." He _always_ got the rare prizes, and then he'd trade them in at second-hand stores for extra cash, all at the expense of the arcades. A few of the smaller arcades even stocked less rare items to keep them out of Joe's hands. Still, after all these years, she'd never figured out just how he was cheating.

She narrowed her eyes at the baseball cap-wearing, not-quite-thief, as he headed towards the latest Dragonball Super display. At least he was going to be Motoki's problem in the next fifteen minutes when her shift ended. She stomped over to Mamoru, who was playing the Sailor V machine, to distract herself until then.

"Are you trying to beat my high score," she teased, running her hands over his shoulders and down his pecs as she leaned against him. She wasn't _trying_ to distract him, but if she did, she wasn't going to complain.

"No," he said, shivering under her touch, "That would just be an unexpected bonus. Though, it looks like I'm the only one who can give you a run for your money."

He wasn't wrong. She narrowed her eyes at his current score then upped her ante.

"You can keep thinking that," Usagi whispered, carefully grazing her lips against the shell of his ear as she spoke. "But you're ass is about to be handed to you by the Ice Queen."

His hand slowed just as the level boss appeared and sent an ice crystal through the avatar's chest. The little game over music chimed as he cursed. "Damnit!"

"Mamo-chan, _language_."

"Is your shift over yet?" Mamoru asked with a glint in his eyes. "The only reason I'm not coming after you right now is because you're on the clock."

Usagi smiled slyly.

"Not yet."

"Well, Motoki probably won't notice," Mamoru said, and he stood before moving suggestively at her. She placed a hand on his chest as he encroached.

"As much as I'd love to sneak off with you," she said. "I can't." Her head tilted towards Crane Machine Joe.

"That guy still comes in here?" Mamoru asked.

"Hey, so do you," she teased back at him.

"But I at least have good reasons," he said, looking at her with a soft smile.

As they bantered, the sliding door of the arcade opened again. Usagi stiffened as Zoisite walked in. What the fuck was _he_ doing here? Mamoru, the charming and attentive boyfriend that he was, must have noticed her unease because he looked toward the door.

Zoisite smirked and moved like a hawk closing in on a rabbit. In this scenario, that rabbit was Claw Machine Joe. The General pushed through the crowd of mostly younger patrons who were still enamored with his supposed skills that always surrounded Joe. There wasn't much time. Usagi took her phone out of her pocket and texted "SOS Crown" to the Senshi group text. When she looked up again, she could only watch on as Zoisite pointed a black crystal at Joe. Mamoru moved a half step in front of Usagi in a protective stance.

There was no way the girls were going to make it before Zoisite struck. Glancing around like a trapped animal, Usagi wondered how to slip away to transform. There were so many eyes, including one pair that wasn't going to leave her. _Shit_.

As if he sensed what was about to happen, Joe turned midgame to face Zoisite. The crowd hushed as a tense moment passed between the two. With a wicked smile, Zoisite lifted his black crystal, and Joe gripped his chest like he was having a heart attack. Screams from the crowd followed as patrons fled. Dark energy consumed the area, and the Red Rainbow Crystal was slowly ripped from Joe's soul. As the crystal left him, the energy around Joe shifted, engulfing him. When it faded, a Great Youma (that vaguely reminded Usagi of a Power Ranger) remained.

"I am Gensen!" the youma cried.

Chaos broke loose as patrons fled the building and energy beams bounced off walls and game machines. Fuck, how much more damage would this youma wreak? Would this make their insurance premiums go even higher? As Gensen rampaged, Usagi's heart broke as he plowed through the first claw machine. That was a brand new machine damn it!

Mamoru grabbed Usagi's arm, dragging her towards the back door and the ally. Her heart sped up. Nothing good ever happened in the ally. The door flew open, and he spun her into the vacant pathway while he stood barring the door.

"Stay here," he instructed. Was he really just fucking ordering her to safety?

"No. I'm not just going to stand by…" she started.

"Usa, please. I need to know you're safe," he continued.

"Are you going back in there?"

His silence was answer enough.

"Like hell," Usagi said, pulling him into the alleyway with her. "I've got a better idea. You wait out here, and I'll help get people out."

"No," he said firmly. "I've got this."

"It's my job!" she said.

"And you already faced one youma protecting them!" he said. "I wasn't there to protect you, and I don't think I could live with myself if you got hurt again."

"And I couldn't bear it if you were hurt either!" Usagi retorted. "Besides…"

She didn't get the chance to blab her identity because Mamoru was kissing her. Panic radiated through his lips, and Deja Vu gave her pause, keeping her secret on the tip of her tongue.

"I love you," he said when he pulled away. Then he shoved her and shut the door behind him.

"Fuck you, Mamoru!" she hollered at the door, kicking it with an "I love you too." Well, she was certainly going to make the best of the situation.

"Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

XXX

When Sailor Moon came running through the disabled sliding door, which was hanging off its hinges but not totally broken, she saw Gensen battling Tuxedo Kamen. Motoki, who must have been nearly there at the onset of the attack, threw bits of broken machines at the monster, careful not to hit the masked superhero. Glancing around, she didn't see Mamoru and sent a small prayer hoping that he was okay.

Zoisite was also nowhere to be seen. Fuck, Venus was not going to be happy she lost a crystal that was right under her nose, again. But, she couldn't do anything about that. She needed to focus.

The Great Youma blasted a green energy beam from its gun-arm, blasting a hole into Tuxedo Kamen's cape. She needed to focus.

"Hey, Gensen!" She called out. "You can't just barge in here a ruin a perfectly renovated arcade! On behalf of the moon, I will punish you!"

The human-turned-monster aimed its laser beam at her. With an eep and some singed hair, she dodged the blast. It shot a hole through the newly installed safety glass window, though, leaving a neat little hole in the pane. At least there wasn't glass everywhere.

"Moon Tiara Action!" she sent her tiara flying. She wasn't aiming for a killing blow. As annoying as Claw Machine Joe was, she didn't want him dead. However, the monster deflected her attack with ease. More green beams shot her way.

"Damnit," Sailor Moon said, crouching behind a claw machine. With a swish of a cloak, Tuxedo Kamen joined her.

"Together?" he asked. She blinked at this.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I've seen you combine attacks with the other Senshi," he said. "And since they're not here, perhaps I can help?"

Sailor Moon mulled this over. It was true. On her own, she wasn't a particularly powerful fighter, but she _was_ good when she worked with her teammates. But they were Senshi. Would that same trick work with someone who wasn't a Senshi? Motoki cried out, and she realized she didn't have time to overthink it. They had to try.

"Okay," she said. "Follow my lead."

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!"

Sailor Moon had never seen this attack from the masked man before. A small glowing orb fused to her tiara, and it smashed into Gensen's arm with a power stronger than anything she'd experienced with the girls. Gensen's gun arm blew right off. Shit. She hoped that wasn't permanent.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Kamen called to her.

She decided she would have to dwell on what this powerful team-up meant later, but for now, she needed to finish saving her arcade.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

As her healing energy washed over Joe, he returned to normal, arm and all. He screamed, "Refresh!" before collapsing on the ground.

"Oh thank god his arm came back," Sailor Moon said.

"Were you worried it wouldn't?" Kamen asked, eyebrow quirking over his mask.

"I don't totally understand how this all works," Moon explained with a shrug, eyes searching the room. Please, Mamoru, be alright. Tuxedo Kamen moved into her line of sight.

"Are you looking for someone?" he hedged.

"My…" she caught herself before she blurted _boyfriend_ and continued "...friend's boyfriend was here. I promised her I'd make sure he was okay."

Tuxedo Kamen twitched at the word boyfriend, then quickly added, "I made sure everyone got out."

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Kamen," Motoki called as he ran up. "Thank you so much for saving my arcade, but, I can take things from here."

Moon narrowed her eyes. There was something in the way that Motoki looked at Tuxedo Kaman that was suspicious as if he were subtly trying to warn the masked hero.

"Is everyone okay?" Moon asked. "Is there anyone hurt?"

"I think everyone's fine now. I've already contacted the police," Motoki explained wedging himself between Moon and Kamen. "We'll take things from here."

Moon chewed her lip. _Shit_. She didn't have time to dwell on these two behaving weirdly when her boyfriend was probably roaming the alley looking for her.

"Well, if you think you have things under control, I'll be on my way," Moon said as she stepped backward through the broken door.

XXX

The alleyway was empty. _Fuck_. Had Mamoru come looking for her and found her missing? Had he not returned yet? Was he hurt? What would he think if he had come back here and she had been gone? _Fuck_ , how was going to keep this a secret from him forever?

She looked down the alley and then towards the door, weighing which way she should go. Resolved, she turned to the Employee door and pulled it open. On the other side stood Mamoru and Motoki in a hushed but heated discussion.

"Oh thank god," Usagi said, relieved to see both Mamoru and Motoki. She launched herself at Mamoru, who returned the embrace enthusiastically.

"Usako," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head.

"I was so worried about you," she mumbled into his shirt, nuzzling her nose in his chest. She did not miss the look he and Motoki shared. However, she would have to puzzle out the meaning later.

Feeling relieved that Mamoru was safe, she finally took in the damages at Crown. It could be worse. It _had_ been worse. Some of the Youma-proofing upgrades had been worth the extra expense. Many of the games and windows were intact, though, several claw machines would need to be replaced. Broken toys and prizes were scattered across the floor with bits of Crown. Broken chairs and scuffed new paint. The doors were horribly off their tracks, and there was a window with a giant hole in it. Still, these weren't unreasonable fixes. Though, there was no way the arcade would be able to remain open during repairs.

Usagi looked longingly at her boss. "Oh, Motoki…"

His face was carefully neutral. "We're all okay, and that's the important part. We'll figure out the rest."

They waited with Motoki for the EMS to come, for Joe to be loaded up and sent to the hospital. The Crown manager all but kicked them out afterward while he started the arduous process of calling the insurance company.

As they walked down the street, Usagi's phone beeped. A text from Minako. _Are you okay? Is the Youma neutralized?_

 _I'm fine. I'll fill you in later._ She texted back.

 _Good. Meeting at 7pm for details._

"Shit," Usagi groaned.

"Everything alright?"

"The girls are worried about me and they want to meet up for dinner to make sure I'm okay…"

Suddenly, Mamou pulled her to him. "But, I don't want to let you go," he said. They stopped walking, and he pulled her away from the sidewalk so they wouldn't hold up pedestrian traffic.

"Usako," he continued. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, she said with a soft smile.

He took both of her hands and brought them to his heart. "I want to take us to the next step," he said. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could feel his pounding under her fingertips. "Usako, will you move in with me?"

She blinked with a pleasant surprise. "Well, I guess we are spending every night together," she teased.

"And I want to keep spending every night together."

"Ya know, this almost sounds like a proposal."

"Is it too soon for that?" he asked. Her heart sped up. Was it?

She didn't want to think about the answer, so Usagi kissed him.


	26. Time's Up

Well, this is a chapter. I hope I don't anger too many readers. If it helps, the reveal is just a few chapters away…

For anyone reading my notes, my personal life has been a wild ride, and it doesn't look like it's slowing down. However, writing and the amazing group of fans that participate in the Senshi/Shitennou Mini Bang have been keeping my not only hopeful but writing. They are such a lovely corner of this fandom.

I'm hoping that I'll be able to update with the next chapter in two weeks, however, it's a new chapter I added during revision, and the plot point has been sticky for me to get right. If not, there's also an interlude between this chapter and chapter 26 that I think y'all will really enjoy.

I want to say a special thank you shout out to all my commenters. Y'all really mean more to me than you could ever imagine: tryntee13, angeljme, Moon Bunny, merendinoemiliano, TropicalRemix, La Pisces, Tina Century, AliceNotInWL, Celestial Cat, Sailor Saiyan007, and Lulubelle09.

Alright then, on with the story.

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 25: Time's Up

March 10, 2020

XXX

When Usagi was done debriefing everyone about the most recent attack on Crown, she was surprised Minako wasn't angry with her. She'd embellished her hero antics a little bit, gotten a chuckle from Makoto about juggling her identity, and even Rei seemed pleased that the threat had been neutralized quickly. Minako, on the other hand, been suspiciously quiet the entire time. Well, except on the prospect of bringing Tuxedo Kamen into the fold. That was a hard no.

The meeting concluded, and Rei shuffled the girls out of the Shrine so that she could finish her evening chores. Ami and Makoto were headed out of dinner and beers, and Usagi was considering joining them when Minako asked her to stay behind for just a moment.

Usagi cringed. She knew her leader's silence had been too good to be true.

"Okay, I know I lost the crystal…" Usagi began.

"It's not that."

"Then what? What have I done so wrong this time?" The Senshi of the Moon turned to face her leader. The moonlight and garden LEDs cast a soft glow in the courtyard. This high up on the hill, the sounds of the city faded away, and the chirps of insects awakening in the spring buzzed around them.

"You haven't done anything wrong," Minako said, then sighed. "How many times have you been caught by a Youma while you were with Mamoru?"

Usagi blinked. "Um, I don't know…"

"Think about it."

So she did. Their first date had been interrupted by a youma attack, but before that, there had been the evil flowers at the club. Then the cruise, Ryu's phone call, Yumeno's portrait session, and now Crown. In the handful of months she'd been a Senshi, Mamoru had been around for monsters an unusual amount of times. As if, like her, the Dark Kingdom was drawn to him. Her heart stilled. Or was it the other way around? Had he been in so many close calls because of her?

The weight of Minako's question settled on her.

"If I just told him…" Usagi started.

Minako shook her head. "It wouldn't change the danger _you_ place him in. He knows or he doesn't know, it's all a risk. I wasn't so different from you once. It didn't matter that he knew, he still ended up dead."

A chill ran down Usagi's spine. She knew a little about Minako's tragic lost love. Somehow, she'd let herself believe that it couldn't happen to her. They were different.

Minako walked closer to Usagi and looked up at the moon. "I love Mamoru, and I want you both to have a happily ever after. But... "

"But you two fought together for years…"

"And it was never with the frequency that seems to be happening now," Minako retorted. "Alan knew what he was getting into, and it didn't matter. I don't want to see the same thing happen to Mamoru."

Usagi didn't want to see the same thing happen to Mamoru either.

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

She felt Minako's hand on her shoulder. "I don't have an easy solution, but, the longer you wait, the worse it's going to be." The Senshi of Love squeezed Usagi's shoulder before starting down the step, done with the conversation.

Usagi stood there a moment, staring at her leader disappearing down the steps. Love conquered all, right? _Right?_

XXX

The next morning, Motoki was meeting with contractors offsite, which meant Usagi was waiting for the insurance adjuster at Crown. She leaned against the broken door, watching citizens of Tokyo wondering by on their morning routines in between absently catching Pokemon on her phone. On one hand, she was excited to be given this new level of responsibility. On the other, she wondered if just staying on the job was making it worse. Was she the reason Crown had been targeted twice so far that year?

Minako had spent the morning training session discussing how they could better track down the remaining Rainbow Crystal Carriers. Surely, Usagi's Moon Stick had to be the key. She'd offered to leave the weapon with the other Senshi thinking that perhaps if she didn't have it the forces of evil would be less drawn to her. And surely, they could use it without her. At least when it came to tracking down Crystal Carriers, right? She was a simple phone call away if they actually found anyone, and therefore there was no danger in her taking a more passive role. That's what she told herself anyway.

"Ahem, Usagi?"

"Jadeite, what are you doing here?" she asked, blinking away the surprise.

"I didn't know how else to reach you," he answered sheepishly. "And I'm sorry that your Arcade got ruined again."

"Well, it seems lately I'm a magnet for Dark Kingdom attacks."

Jadeite leaned on the wall beside her, tucking his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "It's not surprising actually. Your connection to all of this runs much deeper than you realize."

"Is being especially cryptic going to be your new schtick?" Usagi teased.

He smiled at her. "I don't mean to be. It's very weird knowing more than you. But I don't think it's my place to fill in the details."

"Yeah, because that's not annoying."

He shrugged his apology. She thought he probably rather enjoyed this dynamic.

"Can you at least tell me if I'm on the right side?" she asked looking forward at the people wandering by, unaware that a superhero and formal villain were having a civil conversation while waiting for an insurance adjuster. "Sometimes I feel like I'm o the wrong path."

"No, you are definitely a good guy," he reassured. "Though, if I'm being honest, I'm a little worried about Venus."

Now that was an interesting comment. Perhaps she could fish for information with him. "What about Tuxedo Kamen? Who is he working for?"

His eyebrows raised up, surprised by her question. "Surely, you don't think he's working for the Dark Kingdom?"

"I don't, but not everyone on my team is convinced," she said with a shrug.

"Well, perhaps he doesn't even know who's he's working for yet," Jadeite answered. "But it's you. He would never hurt you."

"I thought as much."

A comfortable silence fell between them. After a resigned sigh, she finally broached, "So what brings you here on this fine spring morning?"

"I bring a new tip, since you did so well with the gym," he said. "There's a clock store not too far from here, and the clocks it sells aren't just for timekeeping."

She startled. "That Discount clock store?"

Jadeite nodded.

"My mother just bought my brother a present from there at some crazy good deal. I couldn't figure out how they were possibly turning a profit with those deals."

"Money isn't their goal," he said.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense actually," she said, crinkling her nose.

"You may want to go check on your brother, or your mother," Jadeite said. "Not all of the items in the store are deadly. That would have brought too much attention."

"Shit. I didn't even think of that."

Exhaling, Jadeite pushed himself off the wall. "I should probably be going," he said.

"Wait. Do you have a cell phone yet, or do I just have to keep hoping you stalk me enough to know where to run into me?"

There was almost a laugh at that comment, and slowly Jadeite took a tiny pay as you go phone from his pocket. "I don't know what the number is," he explained.

She took it out of his hand, then maneuvered to the contacts screen, added her number, then sent herself a text message. "Well, now you don't have to."

As she handed him back his phone, and she realized that she was literally the only contact in it.

"Thank you so much," he said, holding the phone almost reverently. "I should probably let you get back to work now though. Until next time."

"Text before you come! Or for whatever!" she called with a wave. As he wandered off, she made a mental note to remember to text him any funny meme she came across. He could surely use it.

XXX

When she was done with the insurance adjuster, Usagi called her brother. She'd convinced herself to wait because surely, he was fine. (And if she bailed on this adjuster, she would be in danger of losing her job.)

He didn't answer, unsurprisingly. Not like a twenty-year-old, younger college-student brother necessarily answered his sister's phone calls. Shingo and Usagi weren't estranged. In fact, the older they got the more friendly they became, but it wasn't like they had suddenly become the best of friends.

So, she called her mother next.

"Are you alright?" were her mother's first words.

"I'm fine mom, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be so worried if my daughter called more often and hadn't been involved in two youma attacks at her place of work within the last three months," she snipped. "Or, that I didn't have to find out about them on the news."

Usagi rolled her eyes. Her mom was a social media junkie. Sailor Moon was sometimes too busy to beat the news before Twitter. She did understand her mom's concern, but she wasn't going to be shamed by things she couldn't control.

"Have you heard from Shingo recently?" Usagi asked. "He's not answering his phone."

"Well, that's your brother for you," Ikuko responded. "Can't be bothered to answer his phone, a text, a Facebook message, or even show up on time to dinner. It's why I thought he needed a new clock. That boy couldn't be on time for anything. I don't know where you two developed that trait."

Well, that confirmed that Usagi and Shingo had to be related at least. Though, it didn't sit well with her that her brother hadn't spoken to anyone in a few days.

"Do you want me to pass a message on to your brother?" Ikuko asked. "He's supposed to come home this weekend to do laundry."

Usagi chewed her lip thinking. It would take her a few days to reach her brother since he had to go to University outside of Tokyo, and she didn't have that kind of time to waste. Damnit. This meant she had to go check out that clock shop asap.

"No," Usagi told her mom. "Maybe I'll just swing by and talk to him this weekend."

"You should bring that new boy you're seeing with you," Ikuko added.

Usagi rolled her eyes, again. This is why she didn't talk to her mom more regularly. "We'll see, mom. I've got to go. The insurance is calling on the other line." This was a lie, but she needed some excuse to get off the phone.

"I love you, honey."

"Love you too, mom. Bye."

As she hung up, she sent her brother a text ( _Please call me!_ ) and started to form a plan to investigate the clock shop that night.

XXX

Makoto had a gig. Rei asked too many questions, and getting Minako involved was more than she wanted to deal with right now. Ami, however, was in. Everything was looking perfect for the evening mission. What she hadn't planned on was Mamoru's surprise visit.

Cell phone in pocket, keys in hand, she walked to the door, swinging it open and seeing Mamoru waiting on the other side. He held a take-out bag, emblazed with the logo of her favorite ramen shop in a six-block radius, and DVD of a classic romantic comedy. Her heart melted.

"This is a lovely surprise," Usagi said, as Mamoru stepped in and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I thought we'd be less likely to have our date interrupted if we stayed in."

She laughed at that. They did have quite a track record for disaster. A bittersweetness settled in her as Minako's words echoed through her mind.

"I love it," she said, meaning it, then added, "But, I was just on my way out."

"I'll join you, then."

Well, of course, he would. She needed to shake him. What would be a good reason? What would a young woman need to go out alone for?

"It's kinda personal," she said. "I was just going to swing by the Family Mart for some, ya know…"

He narrowed his eyes. "Tampons?"

She nodded shyly.

"There's no shame in a natural part of your body, Usako," he said.

Of course, Mamoru would be progressive. So, she awkwardly went to the Family Mart down the street with her very supportive boyfriend, and he even purchased her pack of products. Within fifteen minutes, they were back at her apartment, reheating the ramen.

It was so easy to ignore responsibility when he was tempting her with a perfect evening. Movies, ramen, and snuggles versus a youma battle? Was that really even a choice? Though, what would she do if her brother was hurt?

Damnit, she needed to get him out of the apartment. She excused herself to the bathroom, locking the door and frantically texting Ami for suggestions.

 _Um, maybe I could invite him out?_ Ami texted. _To discuss work things?_

 _Worth a shot_ , Usagi answered.

 _But then I couldn't help if things get rough_ , Ami answered. _Maybe you should see if Rei or Minako could help._

Yeah, that was going to be a hard no. Minako was the last person she wanted to involve.

 _I promise I'll text if something goes wrong_ , Usagi messaged back. _Just get Mamoru out of my apartment._

Usagi finished up and left the bathroom. Mamoru was staring at his phone as she sat on her bed. Ami was _quick_.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked as she sat beside him.

She shrugged. "I'm fine." She picked up the ramen waiting on the little table.

"Well, Ami wants to meet up for a drink. Do you want to go?"

"My stomach is a little upset. Probably girl problems," she said. "I think I should stay in."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll tell her we can't go."

"No!" Usagi said. Mamoru cocked an eyebrow at her outburst. Yeah, even that seemed strangely abrupt to her too. "Go without me. I'm probably going to be sour, and I don't really mind."

"I'm sure Ami won't mind rescheduling," he said. "I was hoping to spend the evening with you."

"Let me take some Midol, and you go have a drink with Ami, and then when you're done. We can cuddle up in bed and watch a movie."

He narrowed his eyes. "You sure? It almost seems like you want to get rid of me."

"Never!"

"All right, I believe you. Unless you're secretly meeting up with some other lover," he teased. "Or leading a second life as a superhero or something."

Usagi laughed nervously. "What? Me? A superhero?"

"If you really want me to leave you alone for a bit, then I will," he said. "But you just had to ask."

"I'm just embarrassed," Usagi said. "Ya know."

"Not really," he said. "I'm a doctor. It's nothing I haven't seen before, but I respect you and I love you. I'll bring you back some tea."

He brought his ramen to the kitchen, smiling one more time at her before heading out the door.

She closed her eyes and counted. She needed to wait at least long enough for him to clear her building and street before she left. The guilt of her deception weighed heavily. She hated lying to Mamoru. He was so understanding and patient. How did she get so lucky? Why did she have to keep this part of herself secret?

Minako's words echoed through her mind. It didn't matter if he knew her identity; he would still be in danger. Though, unlike Minako, she wasn't alone. She had a team of superheroes who could help protect him. That would be enough. It had to be.

Though, if she did keep seeing him, she was going to run out of excuses, out of reasons, out of emergencies to have so he'd leave. And if they moved in together? What was she going to do when she couldn't even use laundry as an excuse to leave? If she didn't tell him, well, it had been secrets that had driven Minako and Mamoru apart years ago. Would they repeat the past?

Godsdamnit. She couldn't think about this anymore. This wasn't the time to fall apart, so she took out her mental duct tape. She needed to be Sailor Moon. She needed to be strong and a champion of love and justice. Even if love and justice weren't for her.

XXX

Shibuya had a nightlife, which at least meant that as Usagi wandered the streets they weren't deserted. However, at this hour, most shopping was closed. She found the shuttered clock store easily (the gigantic evil clock face drawn on the shutter was a dead give away). A small sign beside the storefront listed bizarre hours, which only made sense if it were a Dark Kingdom ploy. Only something evil would be open two hours on a Tuesday and use it to convince shoppers that was how they kept such crazy prices as opposed to evil energy-sucking ploys.

Usagi texted Ami that she was at the clock store, so at least someone knew where she was. She also texted "I love you" to Mamoru. She didn't wait for replies. Instead, she slipped her phone in her subspace pocket and transformed.

As Sailor Moon, she inspected the shutter more closely. As she placed her hand on the metal, it went right through; the facade was only an illusion. Only in Japan could a shop care so little about its own safety as to have an illusionary door. Taking a deep breath she walked through the shutter.

"Well, a Sailor Senshi," came a voice from the dark. "I wondered when you would find me."

The store was dark and didn't seem to occupy real space; grey mist swirled around a giant grandfather clock. A woman in her mid-thirties, wearing an entirely too sexy red dress for a retail worker, walked out of the shadows.

"You are not Sailor Venus." Of course, this youma had been running this gambit for who knew how long. She might not have know other Senshi beside Venus even existed.

"No, I'm Sailor Moon. The protector of those who cannot protect themselves. I've heard the cost of your sales is steeper than any consumer should pay, and I'm here to stop you!" Sailor Moon said, trying to draw strength from her words. If Venus had done this alone for years, then she could handle this too.

Behind her, she heard footfalls. At first, she thought Sailor Mercury had joined her after all. Then, she realized that was impossible; the icy Senshi was entertaining Mamoru so Sailor Moon could be here. Yet, the hairs on her arms didn't stand on edge like they did when danger was present. A black cape swished beside her. It wasn't another Senshi; it was Tuxedo Kamen.

She blinked at him. How did he get here?

"Ah, Tuxedo Kamen, you, I recognize," the woman-youma said. As she moved about the room, the far too sexy retail worker disguise fell. Her features became sharper and morphed into something that strangely resembled a Kiss fan - a white face with purple stripes through her eyes. She still wore the red dress though. Youma had such strange fashion choices

"Looks like you could use a hand," Tuxedo Kamen said to Moon. "I was passing through the area, and I saw you walking through a wall. Thought you might need back up."

"Thanks," Sailor Moon said, genuinely grateful she wouldn't be facing this monster alone.

"Well," the youma started, "what great timing. I can take out two hindrances at once. Catch me if you can!" Then the Youma melted into the grandfather clock behind her. The pendulum and weights vanished as the body of the clock became a doorway of purple swirling energy and clock faces.

"This is almost certainly a trap," Tuxedo Kamen said. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Sailor Moon said. "Let's go."

And together they walked into the Time Bomb.

XXX

Usagi wasn't answering her phone, so naturally, Ami assumed the worst. She texted Rei that she was following a Dark Kingdom lead and would call if she needed back up. Then, she thought to add for someone to come looking for her in an hour is she vanished. (Perhaps Usagi hadn't answered because only there was no reception. Not because she was slowly being drained of all her energy.)

Mamoru had canceled on her, saying that Motoki had called with an emergency. Given that the arcade owner had been having a rough time of it lately, and she didn't think anything of it. Too bad Motoki's call only came after Usagi's elaborate scheme to leave the house. A few minutes later, and the blonde wouldn't have had to face the monster alone. Ami would have been beside her as back-up.

According to Google Maps, the Izakaya Ami was meeting Mamoru at wasn't far from the Clock Shop. She wouldn't be too far behind her friend. Surely, she would still be able to help.

Much like Usagi, she saw the closed building facade. She pulled out her Mercurian computer and started to analyze it, looking to see if her friend had discovered a way inside. It didn't take long for the computer to inform her of the illusion, and after ducking into an alleyway, she transformed into Sailor Mercury. She walked with determination through the shutter.

The interior appeared unassuming. It was a mostly vacant warehouse, save for some junk and a large Grandfather clock in the center of the room. It barely resembled even a store, and Mercury wondered if that was part of the illusion too. Did that mean the inventory was made up of illusions? Was the junk that littered the place used in place of actual clocks? Where was the youma in charge of this operation? Where was the energy going?

One thing she did know, was that Sailor Moon was nowhere in sight. After a quick glance at her cell phone, in case the blonde had gotten her messages, Mercury engrossed herself with her computer. Usagi must be in trouble, and she would be there to help.

XXX

They warped to a strange place that was difficult to conceptualize. Time itself maybe? It was foggy and like walking on clouds at dusk while tripping on hallucinogens. There was no clear path through the psychedelic world. Green and purple flowed around them with various clock faces. Forward and backward, up and down, were loose concepts here. Sometimes, Sailor Moon would take a step and find herself perpendicular to Kamen, and he would pull her back to him. They needed to tread carefully. Well, too bad she didn't have time for that.

The fog cleared some, and she could see the youma standing roughly ten meters in front of her. Always the one to rush in, she charged forward. Something strange washed over her, and she suddenly felt like she was shrinking.

"Whooa!" Her voice went up several octaves as she tittered for balance. Too many octaves. She glanced back at Tuxedo Kamen. He stood rooted, his hand extended as if trying to figure out how to reach her. Oh shit, what had she gotten herself into?

"Sailor Moon!" he called. "This place is a temporal zone."

She looked at her hands; they barely fit in her adult gloves. Temporal zone? Did that mean she'd gone back in time, or that she'd reversed aged. Her hands flew to her breasts, and she deduced she was approximately fourteen. Damn her late-blooming.

"Shit!"

Windmilling, she stumbled backward into Tuxedo Kamen. His hands caught her under her arms, steadying her. Her gloves felt like a better fit, so she plastered her hands back to her chest. Whew, she was back to her natural age.

Looking into his face, his eyebrow quirked over his mask and into his dark bangs.

"Hey, these girls took forever to get in," she replied. "I made such an awkward teen."

"I didn't say anything," he replied, trying not to smile as she straightened herself. He shook his head and kneeled, placing one gloved hand on the surface most closely resembling the ground. She tilted her head as she watched him. Well, that was a strange thing to do.

"What are you doing?"

"I can feel where things are," he answered. "I don't know how, but it's an ability I've always possessed."

"Huh, is that how you always know where to find us?"

He smirked at her. "Sometimes. Sometimes I just happen to be in the right place at the right time."

"Weird how that happens," she said. "Ever since I got these powers, I seem to practically be tripping over monsters. Do you think it's a coincidence?"

"Probably not," he answered with a shrug. She didn't get a chance to unpack that as he continued, "Okay, I know the way, follow me."

He walked ahead, weaving in and out of strange, unseen pathways. Sailor Moon followed the swoosh of his cape, carefully making sure she didn't tumble into another temporal rift. They moved quickly and soon found the youma in the heart of the maze.

The monster clapped as the two superheroes approached. It was entirely too pleased with their progress. "Well, you made it to the middle, but it doesn't matter," the monster crooned. "If you didn't notice, time works a little different here. Therefore you're already too late."

As the monster finished its monologuing, Moon and Kamen fell to their knees. Everything started to shake as the youma laughed and laughed.

"What the fuck is happening?"

XXX

Outside the temporal maze, Mercury followed the events inside with her computer. Energy signatures for both Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen appeared on her screen, giving her all sorts of insights into their vitals and powers. There was something intensely familiar about Tuxedo Kamen's signature, but she would have to investigate that later. Mercury followed them as Moon suddenly dropped ten years, as Kamen figured out a way to avoid the terrible temporal traps, as they moved both slowly and quickly through the maze. The youma that had trapped them was using the maze to fast track their energy drain. Any second now and the two heroes would completely powerless.

"They're never going to make it on their own," Mercury said to herself, "Good thing they have me here."

It was true. She'd pinpointed the power supply of the Clock a few moments prior, then started calculations on how to disable it. If Moon and Kamen regained their strength, the youma wouldn't stand a chance. An alert informed her of the quickest and most efficient way to restore their energy was by destroying the collection source. The best way to do that - brute force.

Mercury looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Unlike her fellow Senshi, she wasn't the most offensive guardian. Luckily, she was quite resourceful, and the clock shop had a broom.

She froze the bristles to a point and made the tool more spear-like. Then, she hurled into the clock face, right at the 3 o'clock mark. It glowed green as it's containment strained and eventually burst, releasing all the stored energy.

"There you go, Usagi. Go get 'em," Mercury said. She smiled as she returned to watching the two heroes on her computer.

XXX

She felt so weak, so tired. She tried to summon the power for her tiara, but all she managed to do was take the piece of jewelry off.

"I've been absorbing all your power," the youma continued. "As you wondered my domain, I stole bits and pieces. And now, you're powerless!" It burst into wicked laughter.

"Well, shit," Sailor Moon said, her tiara slipping from her fingers.

As the youma laughing, Moon felt a sudden surge. A wave of power washed over her like she'd suddenly been thrown on a wireless phone charger. She reached down for her tiara and magic moved through her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Kamen experiencing the same thing. He'd already palmed a rose.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I'm not going question that until this bitch is out of the way," Sailor Moon said with a shrug. Then she turned towards the youma, her tiara spinning on her fingertips, and yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The monster had just enough time to be surprised. "What's this…" she started before Moon's tiara ripped her in half. The youma screamed as she crumbled into dust. The temporal maze dissolved around them, and the two heroes found themselves standing in a messy empty lot with Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon called, rushing to her teammate and enveloping her in a hug. "You're here!"

"And you must have been the one to save us," Tuxedo Kamen said. "I thank you."

"It was no problem," Mecury said with a smile. "I'm just glad you two were safe."

"But, Mercury, if your here…" Sailor Moon started before the repercussions on what must have happened for the other Senshi to be there hitting her. "Oh! It was great working with you Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon waved over her should and grabbed Mercury by the arm.

"See you later!"

And the two Senshi disappeared.

XXX

Turns out cell phones didn't work in temporal disturbances, but thankfully, Mamoru had gone to Motoki's while she was battling monsters. She rushed back to her apartment, hoping that Mamoru wouldn't beat her. She wondered what Motoki had needed, and why he hadn't called her, though, maybe she should be thankful for small silver linings. As she crashed into the genkan, she took a deep breath. He wasn't there. He wouldn't know. She'd gotten away with the lie.

She sorted through the rest of her messages as they pinged in with the return of cell service. One message, in particular, stood out. Shingo.

 _Sorry. I've been feeling under the weather lately. Just started feeling better. Let mom know I'm alive so she'll stop calling, please._

Tired from both the battle and her emotions, she crashed onto her bed. She curled herself around one of her pillows.

Pressing the phone to her heart, she allowed herself to feel everything. Shingo had been targeted, and she'd been so wrapped up in her own life, she'd missed it. Her own brother could have died because she'd been thinking about staying in with a movie. This was all getting too much. Being a superhero was not the dream job she thought it was.

It was only a few moments later when Usagi's door opened and the familiar sounds of Mamoru reached her ears: his careful steps in her hallway, the crinkle of a plastic bag, and the clank of her kettle being placed on the stove. He didn't say anything as he set about her apartment, but after he finished, he curled up in the bed next to her.

"Hey," he said, kissing her shoulder. "I got you some tea."

He had no clue. No clue that she'd lied to him, that she was keeping the biggest secret of her life from him. A sob ripped through her.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong?" He wrapped his arms around her. "What can I do to help?"

"I can't do this," she sobbed. She gripped her stomach, curling further into herself, wishing her back could become a porcupine and push him away. Why did he have to be so fucking perfect? Why did he bring home something to help take care of her, and didn't ask why she'd kicked him out in the first place? Why did she have to love him so damn much?

"Can't do what?" he asked slowly, hand rubbing down her arm.

She choked on a sob, godsdamnit. She pushed his arm away and turned to look at him. He looked confused and worried. It cracked her heart even more.

"Mamoru," she said. "I can't be with you anymore."

"What?" He blinked, disbelieving that he'd heard her right. His eyes became glossy as tears filled them. "Usako…"

She couldn't do this with him so close. She couldn't do this looking him in the face. She couldn't do it any other way. As much as this was killing her, it would kill her more if something happened to him _because of her_. Because she couldn't focus when he was around. Because just being with her put him in danger.

"I can't be with you right now. We can't get an apartment. I can't do this," she said in one long gasp.

"I don't understand." He sat up beside her. Tears slipped down the side of his face His mouth opened and closed, trying to find the words.

She shook her head, standing up. She amazed herself that she didn't just collapse into a heap. Tell him she was sorry, that there was a reason. If he could just wait….

"I'm so sorry Mamoru," she said. "But you need to leave."

He blinked. "Did I… Did I do something wrong?"

She couldn't stop the sobbing. Her arms curled around her waist, she bent over into her legs. The kettle started its whistle, a warning that there was no going back if she continued.

"No," she sobbed. "It's me. It's something I have to do. And I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."

"But I love you, and you love me," he said, despair and heartbreak lacing every word. "Is there someone else?"

"It's not that. Please, don't make this harder," she pleaded.

Mamoru stood up, in a daze. "But," he started. His eyes danced over her. She was curled into a half ball over her legs, looking up at him, begging him not to be her. Tears slipped down her face like a leaky faucet that no matter how hard he turned the handle, just wouldn't stop.

"Usako..."

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

He walked towards the door like a zombie, shambling and slow, hopeful that this was a terrible dream. As soon as the door closed behind him, and she sobbed, gut-wrenching, loud guttural things.

She didn't know, but Mamoru slid down the closed door in the hallway, crying and listening for her to calm down enough to sleep.


	27. Interlude: Ami's Discovery

Happy Birthday to me! So while the world has gone crazy, I have a few things to celebrate. I'm in the clear! I'm 20 days isolated, so I've dodged my hot spot (I'm in New Orleans) and can provide care for my father who has COPD. And if anyone has been paying attention to the insanity of my life, besides a pandemic, I was in a car accident on Friday the 13th. Besides some insane bruises, I'm physically fine. My car, however, was T-boned and my household is carless.

This isn't a full chapter, but I did finish the draft of the next chapter! If I can keep my goals, then hopefully I'll have it to y'all in a week. I also have an Usa/Mamo exchange fic on the horizon, so look for that too.

A very special shout out to my beta emkyrialynch! I appreciate you so much.

Y'all, your comments have brought me so much light in this darkness. So, thank you moon romance, tryntee13, LokiGirl1221, Perfect Beauty, Beaucoup Riant, Princesakarlita411, Celestial Cat, Moon Bunny, merendinoemilliano, AshleyL, Rogue Cherokee, Ghost Man, Roxypockets1, La Pisces, LovetoRead613, AliceNotInWL, moonwrite, and princessserena27, from the bottom of my heart. So keep safe and enjoy!

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Interlude: Ami's Discovery

March 31, 2020

XXX

As Ami walked home from the clock store, she had a hunch. Her computer compiled quite a profile on Tuxedo Kamen and something about him that felt _familiar_. She recognized those vitals. Her brain formed a hypothesis and a plan to test her theory the next day at work.

After getting to the office early, she planted her little Mercury computer on her desk behind her photo of Ryo. She adjusted the placement of the photo several times to achieve maximum concealment. It would spend the morning running a program she wrote last night that would gather Mamoru's vitals and bios and run it against the profile she gathered on Tuxedo Kamen. She only had to keep her cool and not tip her hand to Mamoru.

Once she felt the office was in perfect order, she sat at her own computer and started at her inbox, brain pondering possibilities while she waited for her partner to arrive at work. When the door opened, she put on her best poker face. However, she hadn't expected Mamoru to stumble into their office looking like a dead man. He hadn't shaved, a day's growth of stubble on his chin and his shirt wrinkled. His eyes were red-rimmed with dark circles. What the hell had happened?

"Mamoru." She walked right up to him but hesitating to touch him. "Are you okay?"

"Usagi," he said, voice cracking. "She left me."

Ami opened and closed her mouth like a glitching computer. What? Usagi was head over heels for Mamoru! Leaving him felt so out of the blue. Just what the fuck had happened in that Clock Store? Had she seen a future in which she and Mamoru were no longer together? Or perhaps some danger that would befall Mamoru? As her mind raced, something pinged the back of her mind, something she'd overheard Minako say. _Oh no_.

In a completely uncharacteristic and Usagi-induced habit, Ami pulled Mamoru in for a deep hug. She held her friend close, and he returned the embrace.

"If you need to take the rest of the morning off, I can handle our appointments," she whispered in his ear.

"No, if I go home, I'm just reminded of her. I just don't understand what went wrong."

Of course, he wouldn't understand Usagi's motive. How could she explain that the only thing he'd done wrong was earning her love? That his ex-fiance had planted a seed in Usagi's head that they couldn't be together. That it was dangerous for him. This wasn't fair. Everything in her gut told her this wasn't right.

The rest of the workday went on uneventfully. Mamoru stayed in the office, going over the mundane paperwork that Ami hated, while she dealt with appointments. When she came in just before her last round, she found Mamoru sleeping at his desk. She smiled softly at him then she realized this was the perfect opportunity to check her experiment.

Ami had used Ryo's help to rewrite the diagnostic program that determined a Youma's weakness before to help scan for Rainbow Crystal carriers. So it didn't take much to rewrite the parameters after her encounter at the clock shop to scan for Tuxedo Kamen. With a deep breath, she checked the results. With a one hundred percent result, Mamoru was Tuxedo Kamen.

Chewing on her lip, she looked at her sleeping friend. What to do with this information? It was extremely confidential; she couldn't go to the other Senshi. Besides, what did she know of her fellow warriors? Mamoru, she did know. He was her friend, her partner. He'd been with her in dark times, fighting with her to save a child's life. No, as much as Minako believed Tuxedo Kamen was an enemy, Ami knew this couldn't be true.

While she couldn't share his secret, she could share her own. Perhaps, she could bridge the gap between the two forces. And with that distance closed, maybe Mamoru could be with Usagi again.

He snored, breaking her from her musing. Clearly, this wasn't the time or place to bring this up. If anything, Ami was patient. She would find the right time to tell him.

XXX

When no right time presented itself and Mamoru's depressive state didn't get better, she decided to just get it over with. So, she invited him out to dinner after work. At first, he declined, but she insisted.

"There's something really important I'd like to discuss with you. _Please_."

She could see him struggling with an answer, then finally agreeing. Which is how she found herself at a little ramen shop nearby, slurping noodles in awkward silence, while she tried to figure out how to tell Mamoru she was, in fact, a Sailor Senshi.

She'd never had to do this before. Everyone who'd known this secret knew without her consciously deciding to tell them. Secrecy had been stressed. Besides Mamoru and Usagi, Ryo was the only one she confided in and he'd known her identity before she did. She'd never chosen to reveal her secret before.

So finally, after what felt like an endless silence and her ramen had grown cold, she blurted out, "I know you're Tuxedo Kamen."

He choked on his noodles, flustering for his handkerchief to wipe his mouth.

"What?"

Well, that was probably not the best way to do that.

She set her chopsticks down in front of her and took a deep breath. "Let me start over. I figured out you are Tuxedo Kamen."

He quirked his eyebrow. Not denying the accusation, not confirming it either. She pulled her little Mercury computer from her subspace pocket, displaying it so he could see the large golden symbol for Mercury emblazoned on it.

Mamoru's eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed as he looked for words, before finally getting out, "How?"

"How am I a Senshi, or how did I figure it out?"

"Both?"

"I'm not sure about the former. Something about past lives or something. It's all very surreal," she explained. "But I was helping… Moon at the clock shop and you… I had my suspicions, so I ran some more tests."

"Just when I thought that night couldn't get any worse."

Ami flushed. "Oh no! I'm sorry. I haven't told the others yet. I… You're my friend. And I wouldn't tell them if you didn't want to."

He breathed out a sigh of relief, looking down at his noodles, stirring the nearly forgotten noodles with his chopsticks. "Thank you. I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet."

"I'm assuming you saw Moon at the clock shop while you were on your way to meet me," Ami said. "It was near enough…"

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, appraising. Did he know that Usagi was Sailor Moon? Had he found out and not told her? Was that the reason they split?

"Yeah," he said. "Motoki knows, and I knew he'd cover for me. And Usagi wanted me out of the house… I didn't understand why at the time."

She frowned. He hadn't seen her transform. He didn't know she needed him out so that she could transform into Sailor Moon.

Ami placed her hand on his. "She didn't know, did she? That you were…"

He shook his head. "I was going to tell her when we moved in together."

"No offense, I'm not sure that would have been the wisest idea. That seems like something that should have been discussed before you moved in together."

"It doesn't matter," he answered. "I was… I was going to give up the cape for her. Give the Senshi the crystals and wipe my hands clean."

She blinked in surprise. He was going to relinquish the crystals? If he was going to do that then he wasn't their enemy. She chewed her lip. "And now you're not?"

"I don't know," he continued. "What does it matter? What do you all want with them anyway?"

Ami shrugged. "I think our biggest goal is just keeping them out of the Dark Kingdom's hands," she answered. "I don't understand Venus's grudge against you. Unless… You don't know who she is, do you?"

Mamoru frowned at her. "Should I?"

"Oh no. Just… a curiosity."

Silence lingered between them. She thought about what to do with all this information. Where did her loyalty reside? To the mission? To her partner? To Usagi?

"For what it's worth," Ami hedged, "I think it was a mistake that she ended it. And if you want her to, I think she'll come around."

She touched his arm.

"I… I feel like there's something I'm missing. Some piece of the puzzle that's keeping us apart because - this is so stalkerish - but I feel like we're meant to be."

Ami chewed her lip."I think you're onto something. And if we just keep working on the puzzle, we can solve it together."

She didn't know how she was going to do it, but she was going to help Mamoru and Usagi get back together.


	28. Naru's Dating a MonsterMaybe

AN: I want to thank everyone for reading, commenting, and for your well wishes. The greatest of thank you's to emkyrialynch for beat-reading this chapter, especially on short notice.

I have a more detailed Author's Notes at the end of this chapter for anyone interested, but, tldr: I have the next few chapters drafted, but due to life and other projects, updates will be sparse.

So, without further ado,

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 26: Naru's Dating a Monster… Maybe

May 5, 2020

XXX

The week following the Clock Shop was among the worst of Usagi's life. Motoki was pissed at her, Makoto thought she was overreacting, and even Ami seemed to believe she'd made a bad choice. The only person who seemed to be on her side was Minako. At least she'd finally done something Minako approved of.

She needed something to take her mind off her depression. So, she did what any reasonable woman would do she spent the morning indulging in retail therapy. Several thousand yen poorer, she headed towards the Shibuya train station to meet Naru for lunch. Well, she still hoped they were still meeting for lunch. Usagi hadn't met up with her friends for the last month or so. Between the odd hours at Crown, Mamoru, and Senshi business, she didn't exactly have time for social activities.

Usagi, Naru, and Umino had been meeting at the same train station sushi place since high school graduation. Granted, it was a fifteen-minute or more train ride away for any of them, but no one really complained about going to Shibuya. Plus, it was cheap. (And Usagi and Naru often went shopping at the 107 afterward.)

To her surprise, Usagi was right on time. She entered the little storefront, scanning the bustling lunch crowds for her friends. Umino sat alone with a looming pile of sushi plates grim look on his face. Lugging her bags over, she sat across the table from him, shuffling her bags under her feet.

"Hey, Umino! Long-time, no see," she greeted.

He returned her greeting with a scowl. "Oh, look who decided to show up this time. You look like hell."

She didn't deign him with a response to that. Instead, she opened her menu and followed up with, "Where' Naru?"

Umino's glare deepened, a feat she'd thought impossible. Usagi did her best to quirk a skeptical eyebrow. She hadn't seen her friend this disgruntled in years, or at least, the lack of bottle-glass glasses wasn't there to hide his annoyance.

"Probably out with her new boyfriend," he grumbled. "I mean, everyone seems to be hooking up and not even bothering to tell me."

Usagi blanched. Naru had a boyfriend? And didn't tell _her_? To cover her own annoyance, she fiddled with the order screen, selecting various goodies off the menu (and secretly hoping Umino wouldn't notice she was ordering on his dime.)

"New boyfriend?" she asked, casually. "She didn't mention anything about it to me."

Umino chugged his beer while she watched wide-eyed. It was very unlike the nerd to day drink. That was usually her and Naru's Schick.

"Yeah. Some guy she met at that club in January," he continued. "I don't know what the big deal is. Other than he has great hair."

While Umino ranted, she texted Naru under the counter: _You have a new squeeze and didn't tell me?!_

"And you," Umino said, turning on her, "Mamoru? Really?"

Usagi looked away. "Not anymore."

"What? That's a shame. I assumed you two were soulmates or something. He was the whole reason I stopped crushing on you in middle school."

Usagi blinked. "How much beer have you had?"

"Not enough."

"Okay, but let's backtrack a moment, Mamoru was the reason you stopped crushing on me?" Usagi pried as the server set some plates on the table. She tried to subtly pull them towards her, though Umino started to help himself.

"You two were something," he said. "Like, sparks and all that. Two comets headed towards a collision."

Usagi smirked, thinking about her youth and her legendary battles at Crown. Thinking about how her skin tingled whenever he touched her. Or when their lips collided underneath the fireworks.

"Besides, we weren't ever going to work," Umino added, gesturing between the two of them. "So will Crown reopen?"

"How have you always been the most up to date on things?" She stuffed another piece of sushi in her mouth.

"Well, I actually check my Instagram," Umino said.

"But you never post!"

"Secret to my success." Sighing, he pulled out his phone (with its fancy camera that secretly made Usagi jealous because that would make her Instagram so much better). Unlocking it, he showed Usagi Naru's feed.

The photo was subtle as if Naru was trying to keep her subject from knowing he was being photographed. The red head's face was mostly cut off, though the sparkle in her eyes certainly betrayed her excitement. However, Usagi's stomach dropped as she recognized the man her best friend was with. Long auburn hair, sharp cheekbones, and an olive completion. Naru's new boyfriend was Nephrite. _Fuck_.

"So, what do you think, Usa?" Umino said, a sadness in his voice. "Trouble or true love."

Chewing her lip, she finally answered, "Trouble."

Umino smirked at this. "You think so? Then, we should certainly do something about it."

Usagi ordered herself a beer and she and Umino began their plot: Operation Naru Deserves Better.

XXX

The plan was to lure Naru and her new beau to a hip little karaoke parlor. They would drink, be merry, and convince Naru she could do better. At least, superficially. What she was going to do about Nephrite, she was just going to wing it and hope the opportunity to purify him happened. This meant she needed backup.

She lay on her bed looking waiting for her teammates to text her back.

"I don't see why you don't just contact Minako," Luna commented.

"Because this is a delicate situation," Usagi tried to explain. "And Minako's solution would be to barge into the Karaoke bar in full Senshi hensin and start attacking."

"It is a rare opportunity to know exactly where an enemy may be. One that is likely to be off his guard," Luna counted.

"Yes, but, it would also destroy Naru. She'd be heartbroken, and frankly, if I were her, I wouldn't trust the Senshi after that. Plus, _she_ just thinks Nephrite is a normal guy, not a monster," Usagi continued.

The cat scowled and she lay on her paws beside the woman. "I see your point."

The phone chimed, and Usagi groaned.

"Who is it?"

"Ami. And she says, 'I believe you are making a mistake. Talk to Mamoru and leave your friend's love life alone.'"

"Well, she does have a point," Luna said. "Perhaps honesty is the best path forward here."

"You think I should tell Mamoru I'm Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"No. I think perhaps you should tell Naru that her boyfriend is an agent of the Dark Kingdom," Luna chided.

Her phone chimed again, and she groaned once more.

"Mako has a catering gig," Usagi grumbled into her pillow.

Luna tilted her head.

"Unlike Minako, I understand that the rest of us need income to survive."

Her phone pinged again with a message from Rei: _What if he recognizes us? From the club two months ago?_

Well, shit. That was a good point, and it reminded her of her last run-in with Nephrite at Fitness Darque. Quickly, she typed back, _He might already have recognized me_.

Three dots indicating typing. Usagi held her breath.

 _And you didn't think this was pertinent information?!_

"What's wrong?" Luna asked.

"Rei is afraid Nephrite will recognize her," Usagi grumbled.

"Your glamour should protect you."

She chewed her lip. "He might have already recognized me."

"Usagi!"

"He doesn't know my name!"

"And you think you'll be able to keep that from him in this situation?" the cat scolded. "No, it's best if Rei hangs back. Perhaps you should plead with Ami or Makoto.."

"Yeah, he might recognize them too. Since we did that gym sting."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Well, you can't go alone. You need someone as a back-up. Maybe you should bite the bullet and call Minako…"

Usagi looked at her recent messages, thumb hovering over who she could possibly message for back-up. Then, one contact caught her eye. "Wait, I've got someone else in mind…"

XXX

They walked along the sidewalk. Jadeite moved quickly, shoulders hunched forward and eyes looking at the ground as if this were single-handedly the worst decision he ever made.

"This is a terrible idea," he grumbled.

"No, a terrible idea would be going in alone," Usagi said as she walked beside him. "This just is a last resort idea."

With the utmost grace, he turned around mid-step as if to run away from the whole thing. She managed to loop her arm through his and keep him from fleeing.

Jadeite sighed. "He's going to know I've been tipping you off. They're going to come after me, and try to bring me back or… kill me. That's a real possibility."

"I won't let them. I'll protect you."

"That's funny because here I was thinking you were bringing me along to protect you," he grumbled.

"We're protecting each other. Besides, maybe Nephrite will surrender and I can heal him and he can go be with Naru or whatever."

Jadeite sighed, again.

"I think you're a witch," he suddenly said. "You are insanely good at talking people into your bad ideas."

"I have never talked you into anything before!"

"Not in this lifetime."

Usagi opened her mouth to press more on that issue when she noticed they had been arguing in front of the little cafe she and Mamoru had finished their first real date at. The window had been repaired, and it looked as though the place had used the disaster to remodel the entire interior. Gone were the little bistro tables, replaced by something chicer. She stared longingly into the window thinking about just what this hellish life was costing her.

She noticed Jadeite's reflection beside her. He was desperately trying to figure out what he was missing.

"This is where Mamo-chan and I had our first date," Usagi supplied.

"Okay…"

"I dumped him after I stopped that clock store youma," Usagi continued. "I couldn't keep the secrets anymore."

Jadeite nodded with understanding. "If it helps, I think there's someone perfect out there for you."

"Yeah," she continued with a bitter smile. "Hopefully he doesn't mind waiting just a little bit."

She got the impression that he wanted to say more, or maybe pry more. Yet he kept his mouth shut. Something brushed against her leg and she looked down to see a very fat cat.

"I know you," she whispered as she knelt down to scratch behind the cat's ears. "You should probably get home before your girl starts to wonder about you."

The fat cat looked at her as if she clearly didn't understand the way cats worked before sauntering off down an alleyway.

Deciding they had dawdled too much, Usagi threaded her arm through his and they walked a few storefronts down to the karaoke bar. As they opened the stairwell door, she paused to ask, "You don't think this is some trap do you?"

Jadeite gave her a look to say "really?"

"You came up with an evil clock store. I mean, I wouldn't put energy-draining karaoke club past your mastermind level schemes."

"Touche," he said as he began his descent down the stairs to the first level basement. Jadeite opened the door while she double-checked her text messages to find out which room Naru was in. The reception clerked looked up with a smile as Usagi told them the room number, and they walked down the hall of muffled, unassuming rooms until they found the number that matched the text. The two blondes looked at each other, nodded, and entered.

The room could fit maybe ten adults. The melody of a pop song from Usagi's childhood played on slightly too loudly, the words scrolling on a screen just left of the door. The red upholstered booth formed a semicircle with a black table in the center. Two empty beers and three half-full ones sat on a table beside two unused microphones. Umino sat across from the new couple like an interrogator. Nephrite had positioned himself casually in a bend, clearly intent on trapping himself inside and keep from signing.

"Usagi!" Naru greeted, energetically. "You here!" There was a silent _thank god_ in the girl's eyes.

Slowly Usagi entered the room, her eyes flickering between Umino (who was stewing in jealousy), Naru (who seemed intensely uncomfortable), and Nephrite, whose head was just slightly cocked as he appraised Usagi.

"This is my boyfriend, Masato. Masato, this is my best friend, Usagi."

Nephrite held out his hand, and Usagi reluctantly took it. He gripped it tightly, and her stomach sunk. Staring her straight in the eyes, Nephrite said, "Usagi. It's nice to finally be introduced."

Ah. Shit.

"Do you two know each other?" Umino asked curiously.

"I remember her from my club before it was shut down. She and her friends had come by for a drink rather early one evening."

Usagi tried not to visibly grimace. Jadeite cleared his throat, and even Nephrite couldn't keep his poker face.

"Oh, I bought my new friend," Usagi said, pulling her hand out of Nephrite's and gesturing towards Jadeite.

"J," Jadeite introduced, studdering as if realizing he'd never picked a modern name. "Dite."

"Like the DJ?" Umino questioned.

"Um, yeah."

"Whatever happened to that show?" Naru followed. "I really liked it."

Jadite blinked, clearly struggling to find an excuse. "The radio station went in a different direction."

"Well that sucks. I thought you had a good program," Naru said.

"So, anyway, how about we order some drinks?" Usagi said. They were going to need them.

XXX

Well, this couldn't be any more awkward. Usagi caterwauled another song into the microphone with Naru hoping that as long as the music kept going, she buy her time to figure out a plan. So far, Nephrite was being a perfect gentleman, even if he was occasionally giving her the evil eye. She needed to get him alone, rattle him up.

An opportunity finally presented itself when Umino stepped up for a duet with Naru. As he took the microphone from the blonde, Naru turned to her boyfriend. "Oh, do you think you could step out and check on our food? I'm getting really hungry."

Nephrite nodded with a grunt.

"Oh! I'll go with you!" Usagi intruded. This was not suspicious only because she was Usagi and therefore, always needed to know about the food. Nephrite narrowed his eyes at her and she gave Jadeite a look as she passed that she hoped he interpreted as _if I'm not back in five minutes send for help_.

She shut the door behind her, her hand lingered on the doorknob as she steeled herself. With the music muffled, the awkwardness intensified. She breathed deeply to turn towards Nephrite, however, he was halfway down the hall. Damn, that man had some long legs.

"Wait!"

He stopped and took a deep breath before turning around. He glared at Usagi. "Yes?"

"So," she floundered for words. Now what? She had him alone; did she interrogate him? "Is this some energy-draining scheme? What are the microphones designed to suck your lifeforce."

The difference between his resting face and his scowl was minimal. "No."

"Then what are you doing here? What do you want with Naru?"

He turned and faced the wall, staring at the generic painting of a lighthouse as if it would provide the answer. "Is it so hard for you to believe that I have no ulterior motive here? Can you say the same? That you're only here because Naru really wanted us to get along?"

She opened her mouth to retort, but, what _was_ she doing here? She had planned to convince her friend she was dating a monster but was that true? Jadeite wasn't a monster when it didn't involve the Dark Kingdom, maybe Nephrite deserved the benefit of the doubt too.

"If you're just going to stand there gaping like an idiot, I'm going to check on the order."

She watched him continue down the hallway and thought, maybe Ami was right. She should stay out of her friend's love life. Perhaps she was just jealous of Naru, bitter her own love life had been tested and failed.

In the distance, he talked with the host, who became quite embarrassed. Nephrite did nothing nefarious, nothing to intimate the poor man or even suggest that he was using his power. Why did he have to be a semi-decent boyfriend? That made all of this that much harder.

After the host was gone, she moved down the hallway. She needed to talk to him without prying ears.

"I propose a truce."

He startled a little at her voice, a small jump of his shoulders. When he turned to face her, he was only slightly less stoic.

She held out her hand. "I propose neither of us uses Naru against each other. I won't tell her about your day job and you won't tell her about my moonlighting gig."

He quirked his head with a bit of a _really?_ expression at her pun.

"Whatever happens between us, we leave Naru out of it. This also means no using her to find out info on me, and I will do the same," she finished.

Nephrite chewed his lip, mulling over her proposition. If he said no, then she'd know he was a monster once and for all. If he agreed to her proposal…

"Agreed."

"And no going after Jadeite either," she added. "He came here as a favor to me. I don't want that to be what kills him."

"I wish no ill-will on that fool. Some of my cohorts will not be so magnanimous."

She nodded. Before she could say anything else, the host came out, teetering with two trays of food. Nephrite carefully took a tray from the man, and they returned to their room.

XXX

The remaining time at the karaoke parlor passed with surprising ease. Jadeite was hiding a surprising set of pipes under that unassuming exterior, and Nephrite even awkwardly joined Naru for a duet. Usagi ate her feelings in snacks. She was having entirely too good of a time.

When they exited, the group was tipsy, smiling, and discussing dinner plans, until a scream ripped through the air. Usagi sobered immediately.

It was the little girl and her cat - a cat she'd saved before. This time, Zoisite flanked the youma beside him, cornering the girl against the cafe wall. Usagi clenched her fist, eyes darting around to her allies, trying to maneuver a plan in her head.

She barely had time to think before Jadeite stepped up, positioning himself between the group and the danger. "Get out of here, now!"

Nephrite coordinated with Jadeite in a way that only comes from years of teamwork. He took Naru's arm with a nod, yielding the battling to the blondes their battle. The screaming continued as the cat was engulfed by dark energy.

"It was the cat!?" Usagi exclaimed.

The creature jumped from the little girl's arms as it shifted and grew into a werewolf cat of horror movies. The child fell to the ground, screaming. The Great Youman growled deep, something like a bastardized purr.

The violet crystal floated between Zoisite and the newly formed monster. _Shit!_ They were going to get yet another crystal, and there was nothing Usagi could do about it. Though, what would Minako say about the scenario? Reveal her identity or lose a crystal?

A rose struck Zoisite's hand, and the gem scattered to the ground as the general found himself grappling with Tuxedo Kamen. It rolled across the pavement, hitting the sobbing little girl's side. Zoisite's youma lackey turned its attention to the new barrier between it and its master's prize.

In the most surprising event, Umino raced forward, past Jadeite, scooping the little girl into his arms as they dodged scooping claws. Their maneuver knocked the crystal even farther away.

"Umino!" Naru screamed.

"Shit," Jadeite muttered, hesitating just a moment before rushing into the fray.

The cat monster looked at Umino and the girl, head cocked, as Jadeite joined their side.

"Kill them! Get the crystal!" the lackey commanded. Instead, Great Youma turned and struck the monster. Well, that was unexpected and very cat-like. Still, there was too much at risk to just sit on the sidelines.

She looked over her shoulder at her hysterical friend. Naru didn't know the nuances at play; all she knew was her friend had rushed into danger and that she was afraid.

"Get her to safety," Usagi commanded.

"I would never let anything befall her," he replied. Without hesitating, he swooped Naru off her feet to carry her away. She was angry, beating her fists against Nephrite's shoulder.

"We can't leave them! We have to do something!"

Usagi didn't hear his answer as she messaged Rei before stepping off to the side and summoning her transformation. Armored and as ready as she'd ever been, she headed into battle.

Sailor Moon analyzed the scene before her. Jadeite was living up to his reform, doing his best to distract the giant cat monster from Umino as he picked up the child. Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite were engaged in some battle of flowers - razor roses and cherry blossoms swirled in floral warfare. The lesser youma was still on the ground, wounded but being as it wasn't dust, not dead. The violet crystal glistened, calling to her. The Great Youma seemed unsure of which prey it really wanted. She knew what she needed to do.

"Hey, pussy!" Sailor Moon called, trying to catch the monster's attention. She hoped her gut was right. "They're trying to help the girl. If you need someone to pick on, pick on me."

That seemed to capture the cat's attention, and it turned its focus to Moon. She smirked.

As Jadeite tried to help Umino escape, the wounded lackey turned its attention towards him, blocking their path. "Just where do you think you're going, traitor?"

The former general tried to side-step the monster while providing cover for Umino and the girl, but the monster parried step for step. There was no way he was getting past.

"Get her to safety!" Jadeite instructed. Umino paused only long enough to process the situation, before nodding to the other man and carrying the crying child away. Alone now, he looked around, searching for some kind of weapon no doubt. Moon had to trust that he could hold his own; he had been a formidable enemy before. Right now, she had her own monster to battle.

The giant cat monster stood upright on two strange hind legs, looming over Sailor Moon. It tilted its head at her, analyzing. She circled, trying to wrap her mind around what was happening. Why wasn't it attacking? Why was it so calm? So cat-like? Looking into its eyes, it was almost as if the creature recognized her. Did it remember her saving it weeks ago? It was possible; it had defended its owner. Ryo had resisted attacking Ami. It wasn't unprecedented.

Carefully, she held her hand out, as if she were going to stroke the massive cat. "It's okay, Rhett. You remember me? I'm not going to hurt you."

Its ear twitched, but it didn't move. That counted as a good sign from a cat, right? As she reached out, she froze. The air around her was heating up. She knew that feeling - back-up had arrived. _Oh no_.

Mars's fire pelted into the youma, and it screamed. Moon's face fell. _No_. She had been so _close_.

Moon heard the heels clicked on the pavement beside her before she registered her fellow Senshi out of the corner of her eye. "What were you waiting for?" Mars asked.

"It wasn't going to attack me!"

The monster looked up at the two girls, fury in its eyes. Whatever kindness it had considered had evaporated. With an angry growl, the creature slammed its massive paws into the ground between Moon and Mars. The girls dodged.

"Mars," Moon commanded. "Go help Jadeite. I'm going to try to calm this beast again."

"Why should I help that former Dark Kingdom scum?"

She rolled her eyes and groaned. "Because he's not a monster! And I've got this!"

Emotions wrestled over Mars's face as she listened to Moon's direction. Usagi didn't waste anymore time on her ally, instead she pushed past. Reluctantly, Mars moved to help Jadeite.

Hands out, and using her calmest voice, Moon cried, "Rhett! Calm down, she didn't know!"

The giant monster before her responded to its old name. It blinked at her, as if trying to wake through the fog. "It's okay. You're going to be _okay_."

It was working; the cat youma stepped towards her.

"That's right. Who's a good kitty?"

Then, it stepped on something. Both Moon and the monster looked down at the violet crystal that blended into the pavement. Usagi's brain worked overtime and she tried to suss out just how she could save the monster and get the crystal.

"Bakene!" Zoisite cried as Tuxedo Kamen pinned him against a wall. "Get me that crystal!"

In a moment of true cat-like nature, Bakene looked at the crystal then to Zoisite before batting the crystal away with one of its long claws.

"No!" Zoisite screamed. Seeing his chance, Tuxedo Kamen let the general go before rushing towards the crystal.

Zoisite started to follow, when a flying bicycle hit him in the side. Jadeite and Mars stood side by side, a smoldering pile of ashes near Mars's feet. Moon almost expected the pair to high-five.

Tuxedo Kamen dove for the crystal, snatching it up before dashing away. Moon bit the inside of her lip in resolve. She needed to let the mask man get away. It was better in his hands than the Dark Kingdom. As she turned to challenge the general, Bakane growled at her. _Shit._

Kamen turned his head, slowing his run. He was weighing his escape verus her protection

"No!" Jadeite cried. "Run! I'll protect her!"

Kamen seemed surprised by this, but as Jadeite moved to her side, the masked hero took off again. Mars moved to intercept Zoisite, flames glowing in her hands.

"You little bitch, you better let me pass," Zoisite growled.

"Yeah, I don't think so," she answered, throwing a fireball towards him.

A trash can slammed into the Great Youma, sending plastic drink bottles and bags scattering. Ears flattening, the cat turned towards Jadeite. Still, it was enough to distract the monster, and that was all Moon needed.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

As her magic washed over Bakane, it looked up to the sky before calming reverting back to a very fat cat. As if nothing happened, the cat flopped down and began licking its butt.

Moon barely had time to feel pleased with herself when she noticed Jadeite rushing across the battlefield. Mars was covered in small, little cuts, drops of blood glistening like rubies on her skin.

"Shit," Moon cursed under her breath. Without hesitation, she pulled her tiara from her head and sent it flying.

Jadeite, however, sent an entire ice cream vending machine flying into Zoisite. While the General dodged the Senshi attack, did did not dodge the machine.

Jadeite moved beside Mars, awkwardly trying to figure out how he could help.

Prying himself through the machine like he was a human-shaped can opener, Zoisite emerged with a grunt. "You traitorous dick!" he cried as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"I'm not the traitor Zoi," Jadeite said in that cryptic way he was so fond of.

Moon readied her wand, yet, before she could summon her magic, a portal opened and a new general stepped through. This man cut an imposing image: tall with long white hair. Carefully, he lifted Zoisite up into his arms, princess style.

Mars summoned more fire, but Jadeite placed his hand on her shoulder shaking his head. "Not the time."

"Kill them Kunz," Zoisite whined. "Kill them all."

"I see that Jadeite lives," the white haired man said, his voice deep and laced with menace. "And that he has chosen a different side."

"I'm not on the wrong side, Kunzite."

Moon walked slowly towards the others, making sure that she was between the bad guys and the cat, and to stand by allies.

"Do they have the crystal?"

"No, that Masked asshole ran off with it," Zoisite grumbled.

"Then we have no business here."

"What? Kunz, no! We make them…" Zoisite's tirade was cut off as the two generals disappeared into the black portal.

Jadeite breathed a sigh of relief. Sailor Moon bend down and picked up Rhett Butler, which reminded her just how heavy the damn cat was.

"Well, that was unexpected," she commented.

"So, where the hell is Nephrite?" Mars asked, turning to Moon.

Moon snuggled the cat, who started purring. "I don't think he's really going to be a problem."

"Don't underestimate him," Jadeite added. "He may not risk your identity right now, but if Naru were out of the picture, there would be nothing holding him back."

"He knows your identity?!"

Moon turned to start walking the cat back to its owner. "I guess that just means I need to heal him," she called back in a sing-song voice.

XXX

AN (Longer Version):So, I'm very sorry for the late update. Late on my birthday, my husband received a phone call that his grandmother was in the ICU with Covid19. She passed away two days later. He attended her socially distance service and isolated away from me for two weeks. Which meant I had to take care of my toddler, work full time, and help out with my dad on my own. I didn't get much time for writing, and this chapter has been a thorn in my side since CHRISTMAS. This wasn't in my original draft, but I knew I needed something between chapter 25 and the next chapter, plus, Rhett Butler had been floating around in my outline forever trying to find his place. Thus, this chapter was born.

As for me, my string of bad luck continues. My Dad died on May 1st. It wasn't from Covid; he had a myriad of other health problems, and he went peacefully in the early hours of the morning at home, pretty much how he would have wanted it. I'm pretty wrecked, and so much of my life has revolved around him for the last year and a half that I'm not sure what I'm going to do anymore. But, I will continue.

I still plan on writing, though updates are going to be sparse. I committed myself to several projects this year and losing a month of writing has put me behind my goals. So I can't guarantee a new chapter in two weeks. Maybe in a month. (The next chapter is drafted and it's called "The Seventh Crystal" and it has one of my favorite twists.)

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time!


	29. Cat Wine

Anyway, I'm hanging in there. Still working from home, and behind on many, many projects. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for your kind words. They really helped me out during a dark time.

A want to take a moment to thank emkyrialynch for beta reading. I appreciate you more than you know. Thank you.

Okay, and without further ado…

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 27: Cat Wine

June 10, 2020

XXX

Usagi felt haunted. Everywhere she turned she found Mamoru. He was at the izakaya she favored near her house and the conbini she randomly wandered into on her way home one afternoon. He was dropping Ami off at Rei's shrine on his motorcycle or just leaving for lunch with Motoki after their work meeting in the park. She nearly ran into him outside the pop-up _Hunter x Hunter_ cafe in Ikebukuro and then at the Don Qui in Shinjuku while shopping for cat litter because he was always at the Don Qui near her house. He was as bad as the youmas–popping up where she least expected it.

And each time she saw him, it tore at her soul. No bruise or cracked rib from youma battles hurt as much as the sadness in his eyes. So she did everything to avoid running into him. She spent time with Minako, learning to fight better, stuffing her face with dumplings with Makoto, or drinking herself into a stupor at her apartment with Luna.

Sleep was no relief either; he starred in all her dreams. Sometimes, he was falling in a youma attack. Others, they were in high school, and he was helping her study and calling her Odango. Once, she was a princess and he was a prince, dancing at a ball beneath a glowing blue moon. More often, they were tangled together. His dream lips would leave a searing trail across her collarbone and woke her like a teenage boy needing new underwear. She sighed at her ceiling realizing that she missed more than just his companionship.

On Tuesday morning, she woke up with a headache, a grumpy cat, an empty bottle of wine, and only a half-eaten nigiri in her fridge. She sat balled up in front of her refrigerator, holding back the tears, pretty sure she'd sunk to a new low. Gods, she missed Mamoru.

Thankfully, Luna was kind enough not to say anything. Ami, however, was not. The Bluenette barged into her apartment in a very un-Ami like way and filled Usagi's fridge with _healthy_ food choices and a tray of sashimi from freaking Tsukiji market for Luna.

"This has gone on long enough," Ami said. "I hate that both of my best friends are miserable for no reason!"

Ami bustled about the room shoving the laundry all over the entire apartment into laundry baskets until she and Usagi both had places to sit. Then she hand-washed dishes before serving up the small breakfast with the coffee she brought.

"I'm just a danger to him," Usagi said.

"Bullshit."

"Look at Crown!"

Ami took a deep breath and looked at the cat as if Luna could provide some insight into the arcade's rash of bad luck.

"Mamoru is not a building, and he's capable of handling himself," Ami said. "You are not protecting him from anything he couldn't handle."

"Being a Senshi does give you an edge…" Luna started but the doctor cut her off.

"Mamoru isn't someone to underestimate," Ami said. "And not knowing the situation isn't helping either of you. At least if he knew what was at risk, he could make the choice for himself, though, I think you'd be surprised by what he could offer."

Usagi poked at the egg white omelet on her plastic, pink bunny plate. He certainly offered better breakfasts.

"I've known him longer than I've known any of you, and I trust him with my life," Ami said, sincerity ringing in her voice.

Luna's ears perked up. "You aren't insinuating that you've told him your identity, are you?"

"And so what if I have?" the doctor asked, waving hands in the air. "It's _my choice_ to make!"

The silence in the apartment was thick, like the congealing eggs on Usagi's plate.

"We should go, or we'll be late," the blonde said, bringing her plate to the trash to empty it before placing it in the sink.

Without any further conversation, the trio left for training that morning.

XXX

The training was uneventful, and the day was passing quickly. Usagi walked home, her brain wondering over what Ami had said that morning. Her secret was hers to tell. Did she want to tell Mamoru? Would that change anything? She decided it was all too heavy and walked into the liquor store to buy shochu. While staring at the booze selection, she thought that there was nothing sadder than sitting in her apartment drinking alone. She should bring Luna something home too. Catnip perhaps?

After purchasing her drink, she walked across the street and into the ritzy pet store that had popped up a few months ago: _Pet Perfuma_. The place was best described as shiny–full of glass cages and silver shelves of high-end products. She walked past a wall of strange little critters that were absolutely adorable (like cotton-candy-colored guinea pigs), but she had no time for a pet. Plus, the backyard graveyard of goldfish at her parent's house also made her a circumspect caretaker. She meandered over to the cat treat section.

As she scanned the bags of delights for cats, her eyes eventually landed on a green bottle before growing wide. Catnip wine? That was a _thing_? Oh hell yes. She would not be drinking alone tonight!

She grabbed the bottle, happier than she'd been in what seemed like an eternity, when she stopped dead in her tracks. Standing behind the counter, talking some poor girl into boxing up one of those strange little animals, was Nephrite. She ducked behind another aisle and hoped he hadn't seen her.

Shit. She'd walked into another Dark Kingdom trap. Because of course, she had. She looked longingly at the bottle in her hand. If she bought it, then she'd give herself away, and the place would vanish in the dead of the night and set up somewhere else and get away with whatever evil scheme they had. Which left only one option.

"Goodbye cat wine." She shoved the bottle back on the shelf and with one eye on her enemy, snuck out of the pet store. She was so preoccupied with watching out for Nephrite, she didn't even see him as she barrelled into a strong chest in a black shirt.

His hands gripped her shoulders, steadying her as she felt the sparks and the nostalgia all the way down to her toes. She didn't need to look up to know who she'd run into.

"Hey, Usa, are you okay?" His voice washed over her like a glass of champagne–warm and tingly. Only then did she allow herself to look up. His eyes were full of concern, though there were shadows beneath them telling her he hadn't been sleeping well either. God did she miss him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, not pulling away or brushing his hands off her shoulder. He looked at her skeptically, and she searched for the lie that had started coming so easily. "I was just buying something for Luna, but the guy in there is creepy and I didn't want to deal with him today."

She briefly wondered if she had said something wrong when it clicked that Mamoru was entering his protective mode. That mode she'd seen whenever someone would bug her at the arcade. The day that Kaito had dumped her. He was always her protector. Too bad she needed protection from things scarier than creepy pet store clerks.

"Would you like me to go get it for you?" he asked.

She'd be lying if she said the thought of asking Mamo-chan to go into a store to buy cat wine wasn't appealing, but she wasn't going to send the love of her life into a Dark Kingdom trap, even if she was fairly sure the cat wine was fine.

"Nah, she'll be fine. I promise I have food for her." She finally disengaged, stepping out of his grip. She needed to get home and make a plan. At least she'd have something to do tonight.

Mamoru opened his mouth as if to say something when she interrupted. "I'll see you around?"

He blinked as she noticed hope creeping into his eyes. "Yeah, see you around."

She left him staring at the pet store, probably trying to figure out exactly who was creeping on her, and then she walked home.

XXX

Usagi was surprised that Ami volunteered for backup on the pet shop mission. They were to meet at the shop and wait on the roof until closing. Since the other option was to drink sadly at home, Usagi decided to be early for once in her life.

That's why she was completely surprised when she found Tuxedo Kamen sitting on the roof as if waiting for someone. He looked dashing in the moonlight, one leg propped on the building's ledge as he looked over at the street, his cape fluttering in a soft breeze.

She felt guilty for the slight pitter-patter of her heart as if somehow thinking of him as anything more than an ally was a betrayal to Mamoru. Then she remembered, she was single. And lonely. So. Very. Lonely.

"Hi," she greeted as she walked up to him.

"Oh, hi, Sailor Moon." He seemed surprised she was there as if he'd been expecting someone else. Oh well. She would make the most of it.

She smiled her most flirtatious smile. "Guess you had the same idea as me."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"A classic stakeout."

He smirked at her. "Great minds, I see."

She walked a little closer than she probably should have. "Yes, great minds."

"So, what brings you out so early?" he asked.

She sighed. "Honestly? It was better than getting drunk alone at my apartment."

He frowned at her as she continued. What harm was it in telling her sorrows to this stranger? She flopped down onto the ledge, sitting on her hands and looking out over the rooftop.

"Turns out that being a superhero is shit for your love life."

He seemed to relax and nod understandingly. "Did your boyfriend leave you?" he asked softly.

"Nope. I am a walking magnet for evil, and I couldn't handle if anything happened to him," she said honestly. "Like, today for example. I went into this place to get some cat wine and stumbled across an evil plot. Like really? I can't even go to the store without running into a monster."

"Did you say cat wine?"

"Yeah, so I wouldn't be drinking alone."

He chuckled. "That sounds like something my girlfri…" She quirked her head at him as he trailed off. "...ex would say." There was a noticeable shift in his demeanor and sorrow she recognized.

Gently she placed a hand on his forearm. "Ex?"

He sighed, defeated. "Yeah."

"Guess I'm not the only one who could use a drink. Damn, I should have brought my shochu with me."

"I don't think drinking prior to battle is the wisest idea."

"Uh, liquid courage? Oh come on, you've never needed a shot to ovary up against one of those monsters?"

He quirked his eyebrow at her expression; she smiled smugly, taking his silence as confirmation. Glancing over the ledge, she watched the open sign of the pet store go out.

 _Where was Mercury?_ Taking out her phone, she sent a quick text to the doctor senshi.

Moon chewed her lip. "My back-up is late."

"Well, I had hoped for some help tonight," Kamen said, holding out his hand. "Shall we, Sailor Moon?"

XXX

Tuxedo Kamen was either very good at picking locks or this place didn't lock their windows. Moon wasn't quite sure which. Quietly and swiftly, they slipped through a window near the rows of dog food dropping down softly onto the tile floor.

The place smelled overwhelmingly like a perfume counter after a long day of holiday shopping –a mix of smells that may have been lovely on their own but were nauseating together. It was also unbearably hot, amplifying just how choking the odors were. Sailor Moon tried not to gag at the smells and was quite grateful she hadn't indulged in anything that could have come back up at this moment.

In the distance, she could hear the clicking of heels or maybe claws against the tile. Moon and Kamen exchanged a glance before he took the lead, slinking like a shadow against the rows of dog food.

As they approached the end cap, she noticed a slightly askew displace. Sure enough, her purchase was still wedged between two bags of kibble.

"Ooo! My cat wine is still here!"

"Shhh!"

It was too late, though. The youma, a big, blue, lizard-like beast, was lounging on the counter like it was a chaise lounge suddenly propped itself up on its forearms. Well, that explained the heat.

"Who's there?" the monster called out.

Slowly, it dropped off the counter and walked over to the clear cages, inspecting the animals inside. Tuxedo Kamen put his arm across Moon like a mother protecting a child, keeping her still and quiet.

"Did one of you grow up too much?"

They watched through the slits between bags of kibble as the youma inspected each cage, sometimes tapping on the glass, sometimes opening the cage and petting the creature.

"Oh my god," Moon whispered. "Are those baby youma?"

The youma's tail twitched. Moon held her breath. Watching. Waiting. On edge.

Kamen pushed her away as the monster's tail smashed through the shelving. Kibble and rubble went flying. Moon stumbled, falling on the ground but managing to tumble so she was on her feet. She was really getting a knack for this fighting thing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of pests I see," the youma said as it stepped through the hole in the shelving.

"There's only one pest here," Moon countered. "And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you."

"One you say? Maybe you should check your math skills."

Several of the little animals from the cages hopped around the youma's feet like locusts. Their cute and technicolor guinea pig appearance morphing into terrifying technicolor monsters.

"Shit."

"Sailor Moon, move!" Tuxedo Kamen yelled at her. She didn't hesitate and ran out of the way as he sent a powerful blast down the aisle. Several of the smaller monsters were destroyed, but she wasn't the only one to heed the masked hero's warning.

Moon found herself staring down the main aisle of the pet store right into the youma's eyes. It lifted its hand and the cage doors of the remaining closed cages swung open. The creatures jumped out, morphing mid-fall into their nasty beastie form.

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to do. Her main powers were healing and amplification –which meant she needed to get beside Tuxedo Kamen. She knew together they would easily take this youma down but divided, she was in trouble. Back-up would have been really nice about then.

She turned to double back. Hopefully, Kamen's attack would have cleared a path. However, she wasn't quick enough. The youma's scaly tail wrapped around her like a snake, lifting her off the ground and squeezing. She felt the air being squeezed from her longs and her joints cracking.

"Sailor Moon!"

Her eyes found his, as she struggled with the grotesque fluff monsters, frantically trying to figure out a way to help her. Damn it, this was bad!

"Foolish human," the monster taunted. "You're outnumbered and outmatched. Master Nephrite will be so thrilled when I deliver your corpse to him."

"You're the foolish one… lizard… thing," Moon grunted out. _Lizard_. Her mind grasped as some little fact she'd found repulsive as a child, something about lizards and tails and defense mechanisms.

Summoning forth strength she didn't realize she possessed, she grabbed her tiara and hurled it at the base of the youma's tail. The appendage severed, and Moon hit the ground with a gasp. The tail fell off her, wiggling on the ground and sputtering blue blood. The blue bitch yowled in pain, and the sheep-dog-gone-wrong creatures took a particular, hungry interest in their master.

The moonlight spilled over her, and she felt something prickling in the back of her brain. A ghostly voice telling her she could use this power to her advantage. The Moon Stick appeared in her hand. She listened.

"Moon Twilight Flash!"

The moonlight reflected off the crescent of the wand, sending a blinding light through the room. When the light died down, glittering youma dust remained in piles. She'd taken out all the youma on her own.

Tuxedo Kamen dusted himself off, looking at her wide-eyed. "Good job, Sailor Moon."

She did have the decency to blush.

XXX

"Did you steal that cat wine?"

"Um, it's more like rewards for beating the monster! Like in a video game!"

She and Tuxedo Kamen were riding the high of battle, so he followed her as she jumped back to the rooftop they'd staked out earlier. There was an ease between them that she didn't share with her fellow Senshi. It was nice to enjoy the victory, even if it was a small one.

Sitting on the ledge they'd staked out at earlier was a bottle of champagne and a note. Moon narrowed her eyes. Had Ami plotted this?

"What does the note say?" Kamen asked.

 _I was held up at the hospital. Though it looks like you didn't need my help. Please accept this gift as my apology._ Signed with a winky face and a Mercury symbol. Moon shook her head.

"Something to celebrate with!" Moon said, placing the bottle of catnip wine down.

"What, you're not celebrating with your cat tonight then?"

"Mysterious masked superheroes make for much better company."

Pointing the bottle out over the street, Moon popped the cork, which went flying. She giggled as the champagne poured over her fingers and did her best to lick up the bubbles flowing out of the bottle. He smiled, shaking his head.

Once the bubbles subsided, she took a big sip out of the bottle, then offered it to him.

"I don't have glasses unless you want to go raid the pet store for a broken pet dish," she teased.

He wrapped his hand around the neck of the bottle, just below hers. The heat of his hand radiated through their gloves and she swore she felt a little spark as she let the bottle go. He slowly brought the bottle to his lips, took a sip, then coughed as bubbles went up his nose.

Sailor Moon laughed jubilantly as she took the bottle back from him and indulged in another large swig just to show him up.

"I take it this isn't your first time drinking champagne straight from the bottle?"

"Nope! You learn to love the bubbles." She sat on the ledge, legs dangling over the side, and looked out over the city. He joined her.

"Can I ask you something?" Moon pried as she handed the bottle to him. He nodded and took a sip of the booze.

"Did you tell your girlfriend you were a superhero?"

He didn't hand the bottle back, instead waiting a moment, before taking another sip.

"I did not."

"Were you? Going to tell her?"

He handed the bottle back before answering. "I was going to tell her when we moved in together."

"Well, that's a terrible idea."

"Why?"

"That– that's something you should definitely discuss before you move in with someone."

"Well, what about you? Did you tell your boyfriend?"

She chewed her lip. "No. Not like it would matter. Knowing doesn't protect people from monsters."

She drained the last of the bottle. "Oh no, we're all out."

He placed his hand over hers; the warmth permeated the leather of their gloves.

"True. It doesn't mean that they are safe, but they can choose to stay or to leave. And I have a feeling that someone who loves you would want to risk it all for the chance to spend a lifetime with you."

She looked into his eyes, well at least what she could see that wasn't concealed by the mask. There was a soft haze around his face, obscuring his identity more than the flimsy little mask could. It was like looking through glasses that weren't your prescription. Yet, his face was _so familiar_. She blamed the booze and the loneliness, but then again she was never really one for restraint.

She kissed him.

His lips were soft and warm and will. And all she could think was _Mamo-chan_. They both pulled away after just a moment. She turned her face, looking out over the city, and he looked towards the stars.

"This is going to sound really weird, but, all that made me think of was my boyfriend."

"Not weird at all. I felt the same. All I could think of was her."

That made Moon smile. "Well, guess that means our hearts know what they want. And we don't have to worry about any strange work-related hook-ups."

Tuxedo Kamen laughed heartily at that, and her heart constricted with longing. What she wouldn't give to hear Mamo-chan's laugh again.

She stood up, dusted her fuku off, and walked relatively straight towards her bottle of cat wine. "I guess that leaves us with only one option."

"To get your cat drunk?"

She threw him her best scowl before saying, "To destroy the Dark Kingdom so we can get our love lives back, of course!"

He laughed, shaking his head, and she couldn't explain why it filled her with so much happiness. She was going to blame the bubbles.

Tipping his hat, he said, "Good night, Sailor Moon. Until next time."


	30. The 7th Crystal

Happy Birthday, Usagi! Hopefully, I can get this in before midnight. This is a long-awaited chapter, for me anyway. A plot point I'd had planned for 90 plus thousand words now. And I totally cried while writing this. I hope it gets you in the feels too.

Anyway, I'm still plugging away. After finishing this revision, I kinda had an epiphany about how I should handle the next much-awaited plot point that is completely different from my original draft. So, the next chapter is getting a total overhaul. I think for the better.

In other news, I enrolled in grad school today, so um, I've reached that stage of the pandemic. Another way of putting things was "You know it's 2020 when a good day involves a root canal…" That was my day yesterday. So, I guess my dumpster fire is just smoldering for the time being.

I had hoped to thank everyone who commented individually in this AN, but, it's 11:30pm, and I want to get this in while it's still the 30th, so just know I read everyone's review and y'all make my heart soar. Thank you so much for all your love and comments. You are the best readers an author could ask for.

XXX

 _Sailor Moon X_ by Starling Sinclair

Chapter 28: The 7th Crystal

June 30, 2020

On Thursday, Usagi met Motoki at the park for their daily meeting. She brought bentos from Mako; he brought coffee from Starbucks. He waited for her on a yellow blanket, notebooks and planners scattered about. Today they were finalizing replacement machines and discussing the repairs to the Sailor V game.

She flopped down beside him, picking up her drink. Her frosty delight was sweating in the late spring heat, condensation dripping over her fingers as she stared at the clouds, trying to imagine they were something more than cumulonimbus rolling in to ruin the perfect spring day. At least the air didn't feel like rain yet. Somewhere in there was a metaphor for her emotional state - blues skies and perfect weather just a moment away from sobbing, heartbroken storms.

"Usa, are you even listening to me?"

She blinked. Had Motoki been talking? Oops.

"The contractor says we should be good to reopen on time," he continued. "So we can send out those promotional materials. Think you can get those printed this afternoon?"

"Sure! I'll bring them to our neighbors and put some of the flyers in the mail for our regulars."

Motoki tried to smile, but it never reached his eyes. Instead, he looked at the ground. "It's going to be hard getting back into it though."

"I know what you mean. I'm going to miss getting paid for picnics in the park," she teased.

"Two attacks in three months," the commented. "Has anyone else been so unlucky?"

"That cafe on Block 8? By the Karaoke place?"

"Didn't it change its name?"

She frowned. What was that cafe's name anyway? It was probably a bad sign she didn't know. He was right though; youma attacks in the same spot were rare. It would be bad for business if it didn't put them out of business altogether. There was only one solution - she had to keep Crown safe.

She struck a poise, crossing her arms with a finger gun and a wink. With renewed confidence, she said. "We'll make it work!"

He gave her an odd look. She sighed, dropping her pose and taking a sip of her drink. Someone's watch was beeping. Usagi scrunched her nose wondering who the rude person was.

"Usa," Motoki started, "Is a smoke alarm going off in your bag?"

She looked at her tote, brow furrowed. The beeping _was_ her. The only thing in her bag was the bento boxes and the Moon Stick...

Reaching into the satchel, she pulled out the weapon. The beeping increased as she pointed it at Motoki; his strange curiosity intensified. Oh no. Behind him, a portal opened. Zoisite stepped though, holding his own blinking crystal and looking like the cat who caught the canary.

"Motoki," she said, calmly. "We have to run. Now."

With surprising agility, she pulled them up and took off. Their picnic site exploded. Zoisite started laughing, and only then did Motoki look over his shoulder.

"Holy shit, it's that guy."

"Zoisite," Usagi answered, desperately searching for anywhere to take cover. She needed to protect her friend and send out a call for reinforcements. Motoki, however, had his phone out and was already typing something into it.

"The police aren't going to help," she explained.

"I figured as much. They aren't really useful against the Dark Kingdom. But, um, why is that thing glowing and what are you doing with it?"

She chewed her lip as they moved through the park, stumbling into an empty playground. Well, apparently parents thought the chance of rain was enough to not bring the kids out. Thank goodness.

"Usagi, what's going on?"

She turned to look into Motoki's hazel eyes. There was suspicion there, his mind whirling and putting pieces together. In this situation, did she have a choice? She wasn't sure, but she didn't have the energy to figure it out. Plus, she wasn't a liar by nature.

"You're a rainbow crystal carrier," she confessed.

Motoki blinked. "I'm a crystal carrier?"

That should have tipped her off, but she was too jumbled to put the pieces together. It didn't matter anyway, she'd made her choice.

"Motoki, you can keep a secret right?"

"Of course."

"Good. Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"

Furhuka Motoki became the first person whom she _chose_ to reveal her identity.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he cried. "You're _Sailor Moon_."

She shrugged. "Hence, youma magnet. We can talk about this later…" she tried to trail off, but he grabbed her wrist.

"I know that this can turn bad, very quickly," he told her seriously. "So promise me two things. If we get out of this, I want Mako's number, and two, you have to tell Mamoru."

His request surprised her. "Tell Mamoru what?"

He gestured at her. "This. Trust me. Tell him. Especially if I don't get out of this. I can't leave him alone."

"I can't…"

"You can. You have to. I won't go anywhere until you promise me Usagi."

Sailor Moon swallowed. "I promise," she whispered. "But I won't let anything happen, so we don't have to worry about it."

"Damn straight you won't."

Thunder rumbled as the storm clouds she'd seen earlier moved in. The air thickened with ozone, and pink cherry petals fluttered around them. Moon prepared herself.

Zoisite strolled into the playground, smiling, his magic swirling around them like the glitter in a terrible snowglobe. Damnit, she hadn't messaged for reinforcements yet. She held her wand before her like a dagger.

"The last crystal carrier. Do you really think that you can protect him alone, Sailor Moon?"

"Don't know, but I'm damn well going to try," she answered.

"Good. It'll be a pleasure taking you down." The grin that spread over Zoisite's face chilled her to the bone. It was sinister, unearthly even. His black crystal elongated, becoming a harpoon, and he hurled it straight at the superhero.

She braced for the attack, but it never came. The crystal shattered long before it reached her. A black and red cape shielded her and Motoki from the piercing shards.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" She was so relieved he was there.

Kamen looked between her and Motoki. "What's going on?"

"I'm a crystal carrier!" Motoki answered a little too casually.

Moon swore she saw Kamen roll his eyes under the mask. "Get him somewhere safe, Sailor Moon. Work your magic. I'll take care of things here."

She nodded, determined, before grabbing Motoki's hand. They started to run, but a wave of razor petals cut them off.

"Just where do you think you're taking my crystal?" Zoisite sneered.

"I'll cover you, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury called from atop a slide. "Shabon Spray!"

A thick mist settled over the playground, and Moon didn't hesitate. She knew this park well, and with her boss in tow, she ran as fast as she could away from the danger. She hoped that Mercury and Tuxedo Kamen could hold Zoisite off.

XXX

Tuxedo Kamen didn't see Mercury until she was beside him. Of course she could see through her own magic; the blue visor covering her eyes fee her all the information she could need for battle.

"Are the others on their way?" he asked.

She nodded. "They should be here soon. In the meantime, I can assist. Moon can retrieve the crystal from Motoki."

He nodded. "Then let's buy her time."

Quietly, Mercury pointed her finger, showing him his target.

He charged Zoisite, knocking the slender man off his feet. Suspended petals dropped from the air like pebbles. Green eyes burned into Kamen with fury and hatred, and it sicked the masked hero. How could someone be so consumed by evil?

"You're not getting that crystal, Zoisite," he threatened.

"We'll see about that."

"Tuxedo Kamen! Behind you! Left!" Mercury called out. He didn't look behind him; he followed the Senshi's command with hesitation and dodged. Another black crystal crashed into the pavement where he'd stood.

"Ugh, this is growing tedious," Zoisite commented. "I suspected you might try to stop me again."

"What does that mean?"

"Did you think I came alone?"

Terror shot through Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon was capable, but this was Motoki. This was his only family. He had to do something.

"Hyperspacial Sphere Generate!" Mercury called from behind him.

An ice barrier formed around Zoisite. Kamen honestly wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or the General. Zoisite beat against the walls of his prison.

"I can keep him contained for a bit," Mercury said, running up beside him. "You go help Moon and Motoki until the others get here."

He smiled at his friend. Was this what it was like to have a partner? Was this was the Senshi felt all the time? It must be so nice. "Thank you."

So he left Mercury, armed with her best weapons - her brain and her computer - and followed the pull towards Sailor Moon.

XXX

Sailor Moon texted while running with coordination that surprised Motoki. This girl tripped over her own feet trying to get a drink from a vending machine. Yet, somehow, it wasn't hard to believe she was leading a double life as a superhero. This girl would face down any evil to protect a stranger on the street.

What was more unbelievable was that somehow he was smack in the middle of this. The two people he'd grown close to were both leading secret lives as vigilantes. It was getting really repulsive how perfect they were for each other.

She yanked him into a service alley, scanning up and down the narrow street for trouble. He took the moment to rest, his hands on his knees, and catch his breath. Running from bad guys was a workout. Why hadn't Mamoru warned him?

Moon turned to face him; she held her wand in front of her. It pulsed quickly, in time with Motoki's heartbeat. It wasn't exactly calming.

"This won't hurt," she said. He stood up straighter and took a deep breath. Trust in her. This was Usagi after all.

The process was oddly hypnotizing. He could feel the crystal responding; some part of him was awakening. He felt something pass through him, a life he hadn't lived, from some long distant kingdom. He'd been skilled negotiator, offered great power, then a corrupting evil filled him. A chill raced through his spine as he couldn't comprehend being evil in any lifetime.

Then the crystal was gone, and he finally felt _whole_. The orange gemstone glittered in front of him. Sailor Moon smiled as her hand wrapped around the jewel, and the light vanished. He smiled back at her. That _had_ been painless.

The rain started to fall, just a few droplets on his skin, reminding him that the world was still moving. The grey-blue of a stormy afternoon settled around him.

Something in Usagi's eyes flickered, and her smile fell. That was the last thing Motoki saw as the blade plunged through his heart.

XXX

Pain ripped through Tuxedo Kamen, and he nearly stumbled. The invisible bond shared between him and Sailor Moon throbbed. Something was _horribly wrong_. He heard her scream. He had to move faster.

Letting instinct drive him, he turned a corner and his heart stopped. Sailor Moon caught Motoki as he slipped off the white-haired general's glowing blade. The world stopped. Motoki. His best friend. His family.

"NO!" he screamed, guttural, heartbroken. With a rage he'd never felt before, he charged the General with everything in him.

XXX

She saw Tuxedo Kamen crash into the man who'd stabbed Motoki in a flurry of golden power. She had to trust him; trust that he would protect them and let her focus on helping Motoki. Slowly, she moved to lay her friend on the ground. She placed his head in her lap, then put her hands over the gash in his chest. Blood oozed in bursts with each beat of his heart, rain mixing with every drop.

"Motoki," she whispered, as the rain intensified. "Don't you dare let go."

He sputtered, blood flecking from his lips. In his eyes, she could hear his words. _Keep your promise, Usa. Thank you - for being my friend - for everything._

"No, no, no, don't you dare fucking go, Motoki-onii-chan."

His light was fading, and she didn't realize how literal that could be. He couldn't… She couldn't even bring herself to think the word: _die_. No, she was Sailor Moon. There had to be _something_ she could do.

Stop the blood. She had to stop the bleeding. Oh god, there was so much blood. It mixed with the rain, pooling all around her. Trapping her in a horrific lake. Her gloves had turned burgundy, and it was only then that she realized what she still gripped in her hand - a crystal.

This was a shard of the Silver Crystal. The most powerful object in the universe. If she could just _figure out how to use it_.

Her Moon Stick was on the ground where she'd dropped it. Holding one hand out, she summoned it to her. It flew into her hand, and she could feel the energy flowing between the crystal in her fist, pressed against Motoki's chest, and the wand. Resolved steeled her. He couldn't die. She wasn't going to let him.

The power burned, but she didn't care.

"I'm not letting it end this way. Please, Silver Crystal, hear my prayer."

The power engulfed her like white fire, and it felt oddly familiar. A voice, one she'd heard in dreams, whispered in her ear. "Pray harder."

She did.

XXX

Tuxedo Kamen had never known fury like this. His cane shifted into broadsword, and he just let instinct guide him on how to use it. The white-haired general narrowed his eyes as he parried, sword against sword, and Kamen pushed them away from Motoki.

"Did you know the poor fool?" the General mocked.

Kamen swung his sword wide, desperate to do any damage.

"Rage like this is personal." The monster smiled. "Good. It makes you easier to defeat."

Swords clashed. Sparks of gold and darkness crackled off the flurry of blows, splitting raindrops that were now in full force. Kamen was no match for this General. He had to be careful. He couldn't…

Slip.

The rain. He lost his footing. The General didn't hesitate.

He plunged his blade through Kamen's shoulder.

The blow knocked his top hat off, and his mask fell into a puddle. Slowly, the blade slid from Mamoru's shoulder. The next blow would be a killing strike. He looked into his opponent's eyes fearlessly.

Then, light filled the alley. Both men turned, entranced by the orange glow - no power - emanating from Sailor Moon. Her hair floated around her by the sheer force of the magic she was radiating. The drops of rain suspended in the air. She tilted her face towards the sky.

The light blinded the General, but Kamen, he could see her clearly. A ghost with silver hair and fairy-like wings kneeled beside Sailor Moon. A crescent moon glowed on her forehead. He knew her somehow. She was so similar to the Princess in his dreams… Whatever was happening was on the tip of his tongue, but the meaning wouldn't manifest.

A burst pushed the General back, and Kamen shielded his face.

Motoki jolted upright with a gasp. He was alive.

Moon collapsed.

The world unfroze, the rain slapping Mamoru in the face like it was dumped from a bucket, yet, he still felt frozen.

Thankfully, Mercury stumbled into the alley. Her eyes quickly assessed the situation.

"Hyperspacial Sphere Generate!"

A wall went up around him, and he heard a blade bounce off of it. He really owed Ami when this was all through. Rolling away, he grabbed his mask, and lifted his sword, ready to face off again. Pain shot through his shoulder, but damn it if he was going to let this asshole hurt anyone else.

The General broke through her barrier, snarling. Kamen braced himself.

"Crescent Beam!"

"Fire Soul!"

The white-haired man acted quickly, parrying the beam, but letting the flames hit. He fell to his knees with a growl.

"It seems you have won this round. But I will have the crystal in the end." With a shimmer, he transported above them before stepping through a dark portal.

Kamen turned to face the aftermath. Mercury was tending to Motoki; Mars held Moon. The Lunar Senshi sobbed into her friend's arms. Venus watched warily, still on guard. He took a step towards them.

"We need to get him to a hospital," Mercury stated.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sailor Moon begged, frantically. "Please tell me he's going to be okay."

Mercury pursed her lips. "I don't know," she said, always too honest. "But he's alive and that's something."

Sailor Moon let out a cry of relief.

"The crystal," Venus interrupted. "Where is it?"

Tuxedo Kamen felt sick to his stomach. Was this really the time? The other girls looked equally unsettled by the comment, but Sailor Moon handed her the stone.

"I'll take him, Mercury," Kamen offered. "I'll be faster than any ambulance."

She nodded. "I'll go with you."

"With him?" The venom dripping from Venus's voice was clear.

"What does it matter?" Moon cried, her voice frail. "We're talking about someone's life. Can't we put aside this pettiness for just a moment?"

Venus looked away ashamed. He moved towards the girls. Mars rocked Moon, whispering comforts into her hair. Slowly, he knelt down and lifted his friend into his arms. It hurt like hell, and he knew Mercury noticed his grimace.

She placed a comforting hand on his forearm. "Do you have this?"

He nodded, leaping to the rooftops, leaving behind the Senshi, the crystals, whatever he'd once considered his mission. He ran with all his might towards Saiseikai Central Hospital.


End file.
